Indiferencia
by HarukaJKGG
Summary: Cuando no conoces a una persona sus propósitos se vuelven dudosos. ¿Indiferencia? Eso se puede convertir en tu contra, un falso escudo que te deja más vulnerable. Ser indiferente es muy difícil y dos personas lo descubrirán. ¿Será tarde cuándo sepan que no pueden ser indiferentes a lo que sienten o lograrán aceptarlo con un final feliz? /AU
1. Conociéndola

**Indiferencia**

 **Para aclarar no soy ni rubia, ni tengo ojos azules, ni hablo inglés británico fluido ni mucho menos soy británica así que Harry Potter no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ;)**

 **Este es el primer fic que publico aquí, espero que les guste.**

 **Inicia dos semanas después de terminar el cuarto curso de Harry, después de que Harry volviera contándole a todo el mundo mágico que Voldemort había vuelto.**

 **Ahora sí, disfrútenlo ^-^**

* * *

 **Conociéndola**

Era un día frío, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover, algo raro para aquella época del año teniendo en cuenta que era verano y la mayor parte de Inglaterra parecía estar pasando por un clima extremadamente caluroso y seco.

Severus Snape caminaba a paso rápido por un sendero en dirección a la mansión Malfoy. Estaba extrañado pues el Señor Oscuro lo había llamado y no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué. Además de que apenas hace dos semanas que Voldemort había vuelto, él se había presentado y demostrado su lealtad así que no debería haber ningún problema, aunque con un sicópata al mando cualquier cosa es posible.

Al entrar Snape al salón donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort descubrió que no estaba solo ya que mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda se encontraba una mujer. Lo primero que notó de ella fue su largo cabello de color caramelo recogido en una coleta de caballo y su suave figura que apenas se notaba con la túnica que llevaba puesta. Snape habría seguido observando a la desconocida mujer de no ser porque estaba Voldemort en la habitación y era a él a quién debía de prestar la mayor cantidad de atención posible.

— Mi Señor— dijo Snape al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

— Me alegra ver que has respondido a mi llamado rápidamente, Severus. — Empezó Voldemort con una voz similar a un adulto complacido con la obediencia de un niño. Snape se mantuvo callado ocultando cuanto le molestaba ser tratado de esa forma. —Te he llamado porque necesito que hagas algo por mí.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Mi Señor?

— ¿Ves esa chica de allá?— Dijo señalando con la cabeza a la mujer junto a la ventana, Snape asintió— Quiero que penetres su mente y me digas que vez.

— ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora?— preguntó imperturbable aunque sus sentimientos fueran otros.

Estaba extrañado por aquella petición porque a fin de cuentas El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado también podía utilizar legeremancia, además de que a los ojos de Voldemort, Snape era un principiante en cuanto a esa rama de la magia obscura se refiere.

— Sí. — Dijo Voldemort para luego dirigirse a la mujer. — Elena, acércate.

La mujer de nombre Elena dio media vuelta y Snape pudo verla mejor. Sus ojos eran de color miel, tez blanca lechosa y una pequeña nariz como un botón de rosa, una rara comparación. Sus facciones eran finas, de una altura promedio de 5'5, tenía una cierto aire de calidez muy diferente al tipo de mujeres aristocráticas, y no poseía la elegancia natural de Lily pero a pesar de ello tenía cierto atractivo. Llevaba puesta una túnica de mangas largas celeste y zapatillas de tacón alto azul.

Al llegar frente a los dos hombres Snape se introdujo en su mente sin previo aviso. En el mar de recuerdos pudo observar a una pequeña niña de ojos color miel, tez blanca y cabello de color caramelo recogido en dos coletas que no tendría más de 7 años a la cual todos rechazaban y la señalaban diciendo que era rara, ella era marginada y excluida de todo. Luego divisó a una joven de unos trece años que caminaba solitaria por unos largos y anchos pasillos mientras lágrimas surcaban su cara. En otra memoria la vio en una habitación, al parecer tendría unos diecisiete años, pudo oírla hablar de lo increíble que era el Señor Tenebroso y de cuanto lo admiraba y vio a sus amigas decirle que no la entendían, que era una tonta por pensar eso y que era mejor que se quedara sola el resto de su vida como castigo por pensar así, Snape no podía culparlas, después de todo más que una locura era estúpido lo que Elena decía y desde ya empezó a sentir cierta aversión por ella. También la vio ahora tal como estaba presentándose ante el Señor Oscuro, según la oyó su nombre era Elena Lauper y provenía de Francia, pero había sido criada rodeada de ingleses por eso su acento era como el de cualquier inglés normal, también la vio diciéndole que lo admiraba, que era grande y que sentía un profundo respeto por él, sin parecerle que había algo más interesante salió de su mente.

Snape detuvo la invasión a la mente de Elena tan de improvisto que pudo ver como ella se tambaleaba debido a la brusquedad de sus acciones para luego caer. Elena lo miró enojada por lo que acababa de hacer. Snape dirigió su atención a Voldemort.

— ¿Qué viste? — Ordenó Voldemort.

— Ella siente una gran admiración por usted secundada por respeto.

— Así es— Voldemort empezó a caminar con su elegante paso un momento antes de detenerse y ordenar— Elena retírate—

Y ella, que ya se había levantado, salió del salón de manera silenciosa.

— Debes de haberte dado cuenta que su admiración por mí carece de motivos. No confío en alguien como ella, demasiado ingenua y sincera como para ser real.

Snape estaba de acuerdo con Voldemort, Elena se veía demasiado inocente como para ser cierto y al menos que ella sufriera de problemas mentales no creía eso de su admiración por el Señor Tenebroso, sobre todo al ver que no tenía inclinación alguna por las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo seguía siendo estúpido la manera en la que ella hablaba.

— Quiero que la vigiles— Finalmente Voldemort le dijo a Snape quien se mantuvo callado, aunque en el fondo él sabía que eso de vigilar a Elena era de doble beneficio para Voldemort. De ese modo él podría reafirmar la lealtad de Snape al tiempo que descubría cuál era el objetivo de Elena Lauper, después de todo, fuera de la vista del Señor Oscuro seguramente ella estaría menos alerta y disminuiría la precaución. — Severus, tú serás el encargado de descubrir el verdadero razonamiento detrás de la admiración de Elena por mí, si es que realmente existe. Para ello, Elena se quedará en tu casa durante un mes en el cual tú tienes que descubrir sus intenciones.

— Sí, mi señor. — Respondió Snape sin dejar ver lo extrañado que estaba.

— Es muy importante que Elena no sospeche que yo dudo de ella— Prosiguió Voldemort— si realmente me admira como dice por una locura de su mente, la traerás ante mí para que se una como una mortífaga, en caso de ser contrario— y aquí Voldemort sonrió de manera escalofriante— tú mismo tendrás el honor de acabar con su vida después, y solo después, de que ella me suplique que termine con su vida. Puedes retirarte.

Snape asintió y salió. Fuera de la habitación estaba Elena recostada en la pared. Al oír la puerta cerrarse ella se giró en dirección a Snape. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos en una silenciosa batalla de miradas. A Snape le sorprendía la seguridad con la que Elena lo miraba y como no se sentía intimidada por él. Bueno, eso era algo que debía cambiar.

— ¿Dónde tiene sus cosas, señorita Lauper?

Elena pestañeó dos veces, confundida por su pregunta.

— Aún las llevo conmigo. — Respondió haciendo referencia a que lo que poseía para vivir en la mansión Malfoy lo tenía a la mano.

— El Señor Oscuro me ha pedido que la escolte hasta mi casa donde usted vivirá durante el siguiente mes. Sígame.

Elena pretendía discutir en cuanto a los planes inesperados, sin embargo, Snape ya había dado media vuelta y caminaba a paso apresurado en dirección a la salida. Resoplando, molesta tanto con el cambio de planes como por la falta de caballerosidad de Snape, Elena se apresuró a alcanzar a Snape, quien ya llevaba una gran ventaja de camino.

Luego de haberse alejado unos cuantos metros de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy, Snape finalmente detuvo su marcha para esperar a que Elena lo alcance. Ella estuvo a su lado en poco tiempo con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

— No es amable de su parte el no esperar. — Dijo Elena de tal modo que Snape no hubiera podido saber que le importaba si no fuera por su mirada molesta.

Irritación empezaba a formarse en el pecho de Snape al ver la actitud de Elena.

— Algunas personas, señorita Lauper, tenemos asuntos que atender.

Ante esto Elena miró a Snape con las cejas levantadas, como si dijera _"¡No! ¿Es en serio?"_

Esta simple acción irritó a Snape, quien de manera rápida tomó del brazo a Elena y se apareció en Spinner's End. Con igual brusquedad Snape soltó el brazo de Elena.

Elena se tambaleó un poco debido a la repentina acción por lo que se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Cuando la cabeza por fin dejó de darle vueltas Elena miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un oscuro callejón sucio con mal olor. Bueno, eso no era extraño, después de todo, es muy común la falta de higiene en esos lugares.

Snape se dirigió a su casa con Elena siguiéndolo. Ella trataba de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, o por lo menos, memorizar algo. El barrio en el que se encontraban demostraba gran despreocupación por parte de sus dueños en cuanto a la fachada se refiere, aunque también podía deberse a la pobreza de ellos. Al final de la hilera de casas se encontraba la residencia Snape. Una pequeña construcción de dos pisos, oscura y maltrecha. Varios movimientos de varita después Snape finalmente abrió la puerta y entró.

— " _Como amable de su parte"_ —, pensó Elena con un toque de sarcasmo mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Las reglas son simples. No toque lo que no es suyo. A las únicas habitaciones a las que tiene acceso entrar son esta sala, la habitación designada para usted, el baño y la cocina, cualquier otra habitación en esta casa están prohibidas para usted. Sus asuntos y mis asuntos no tienen por qué mezclarse y no le conciernen de ninguna forma. No hace falta recalcar que cualquier incumplimiento de estas reglas le traerá graves problemas, ¿No?

Snape cruzó sus brazos en espera de que Elena respondiera. Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba teniendo más paciencia de la acostumbrada con Elena. La joven bruja elevó sus cejas como una expresión de diversión.

— Creí que era obvio que no somos niños, señor Snape.

— En el pasado he tratado con personas adultas que se comportan como niños, la precaución nunca está de más.

Elena se encogió de hombros en un claro signo de no estar al tanto de ese tipo de personas. Snape decidió que era momento de mostrarle las demás habitaciones permitidas a ella

— Por aquí, sígame—, dijo Snape mientras cruzaba la sala y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

Elena lo siguió. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta obscura cuya madera parecía estar apolillándose por dentro, Elena no tenía ninguna duda de que si ella le daba pequeños golpes podría oír un sonido hueco.

— Esta será su habitación—. Le señaló la desvencijada puerta y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo al piso inferior.

La habitación era algo lúgubre, pequeña y tenía cierta humedad aferrada a sus paredes. Las cortinas, que estaban en mal estado, apenas cubrían la sucia ventana y la cama tenía una sábana gris que olía a guardado. Era obvio que el lugar necesitaba una limpieza por lo que Elena sacó su varita y con un movimiento empezó a lanzar hechizos de limpieza que, aunque no fueran 100% eficaces, servirían por ahora. Cuando terminó la limpieza se dio cuenta de que iban a ser las siete de la noche así que bajó y buscó la cocina empezando por el lugar más obvio lo cual le valió el acierto. La mesa ya había sido puesta y varios alimentos estaban servidos, claramente un trabajo de algún elfo doméstico, algo extraño dada las condiciones de la casa.

Después de asegurarse de que Elena no podía entrar en lugares que no tenía permitido Snape fue directo a Hogwarts a ver al director, era necesario comunicarle la extraña petición de Voldemort.

— Severus, no te esperaba por aquí tan pronto—, saludó Dumbledore mientras escribía en un pergamino.

— El Señor Tenebroso me ha llamado.

— ¿Y bien?— Preguntó Dumbledore dejando de lado su pluma y entrelazando sus manos.

— Una mujer ha ido a verlo. Ella siente una gran admiración por él, más al parecer no le agrada mucho la magia oscura—. Al ver que el director se quedaba callado continuó. — Quiere que la vigile y descubra que es lo que trama pues no confía en ella.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica? — preguntó Dumbledore con cierta curiosidad.

— Elena Lauper.

Ante esto Snape notó la más mínima muestra de sorpresa en el rostro de Dumbledore antes de desaparecer tras su mirada serena.

— Bien, pues mantenme informado si descubres algo.

Snape asintió antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a su casa y pensar los sucesos de ese día en la soledad de su habitación.

— Y creo que un elfo doméstico te vendría muy bien.

Snape no dijo nada pero sabía con esto que Dumbledore enviaría un elfo a su casa. Menos paz para él con dos seres habitando en su espacio personal, aunque por lo menos uno de ellos tenía la decencia de quedarse fuera de su vista.

Al siguiente día Snape se levantó temprano y bajó en dirección al comedor solo para ser recibido por una sonriente Elena comiendo panqueques bañados en lo que parecía ser una excesiva cantidad de caramelo.

— Buenos días— Ella lo saludó mientras cortaba un trozo de sus panqueques. Snape solo asintió mientras se sentaba. Ambos comieron en silencio.

Elena masticaba lentamente saboreando su comida. Sus ojos lo observaban con una curiosidad inusual. Esto lo ponía muy incómodo, sobre todo porque ella no parecía ser consciente de que mirar fijamente durante un tiempo prolongado era muy mal educado.

Elena empezaba a divertirse con la situación. En un principio no estaba tan segura de querer pasar un mes en casa de este hombre desconocido pero al ver la actitud de él ante la permanencia de ella alrededor ya empezaba a ver la situación desde otro ángulo.

— ¿Se le perdió algo en mi rostro? ¿O tengo algo y no soy consciente de ello? — le espetó Snape después de un momento de estar bajo su mirada.

— Nada de eso. Sólo observo. — Contestó tranquilamente mientras cortaba otro trozo de sus panqueques.

— Pues deje de hacerlo, al menos que esté pensando en realizar un boceto de mi rostro.

Elena sonrió ante su comentario sin tomar en cuenta el tono mordaz en el que fue dicho.

— No es una mala idea, después de todo, no puedo pensar en muchas cosas que haya que hacer por aquí.

Después de ese comentario el desayuno continuó en completo silencio aunque Elena dejó de mirarlo y se centró en su comida.

Una semana después de aquel desayuno, Snape empezaba a conocer mejor ciertos hábitos de la señorita Lauper. Como por ejemplo, ella siempre se levanta temprano en la mañana, le gusta salir a caminar durante una hora y la mayor parte del tiempo tararea canciones, y la gran mayoría él jamás había oído, además no presentaba signos de querer hacer algo malo, esto último no sabía si era muy sospechoso o un punto a favor de ella.

Elena ya llevaba tres semanas viviendo en la Hilandera cuando ocurrió un incidente muy peculiar. Habían cenado hace poco cuando Elena recibió una carta. Snape no estaba cerca por lo que no notó a la lechuza ni el extraño comportamiento de la señorita Lauper. Elena se sentó a leer el pergamino, sus ojos color miel leían rápidamente las letras escritas y sus ojos se entornaban ante su contenido. En cuanto terminó de leerla exhaló un suspiro y emprendió camino hacia su habitación. Tan concentrada se encontraba en el contenido de la carta que distraída pisó al filo del penúltimo escalón ya para llegar arriba por lo que resbaló y cayó por las escaleras. Snape, guiado por el ruido y el grito que había proliferado la señorita Lauper, fue directo hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras y la vio tirada en el piso al pie de las escalinatas y con lágrimas no derramas en los ojos.

— Vaya, vaya, sin cuidado andamos, ¿eh? — Se burló Snape antes de fijar sus obscuros ojos en el pergamino que se encontraba en la mano de Elena.

— No, como cree. Solo quise probar que tan suaves son las escaleras para resbalarse por ellas. — Replicó Elena, más su sarcasmo quedó opacado debido al dolor de su cuerpo reflejado en su voz.

— Si ese es el caso— empezó Snape mientras daba media vuelta— trate de no dañar las escaleras, como se habrá dado cuenta la madera no es tan resistente.

Elena emitió un sonido de exasperación. Snape caminó hacia su estudio. La señorita Lauper intentó levantarse más un dolor en la espalda hizo que desistiera.

— ¡Señor Snape! — gritó Elena, aunque más sonó como un lamento, algo que la hizo sentir frustrada.

— ¿Si? — preguntó Snape girándose lentamente.

— ¿Tendría la amabilidad de ayudar a levantarme?

A pesar de que necesitaba la ayuda, Elena no pudo evitar burlarse un poco.

— ¿Es usted una inútil?

— ¿Es usted un tonto?

Ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos en una batalla de miradas. A Snape le enfurecía que la señorita Lauper le contestara de tal modo, sin tener un ápice de respeto por él. Como indignante. Finalmente, con pasos rápidos, Snape se acercó a ayudar a la señorita Lauper.

La levantó al estilo nupcial sin mucho cuidado lo cual causó que los músculos de Elena protestaran en descontento. La señorita Lauper, por instinto, con sus brazos rodeó su cuello, Severus sintió una extraña sensación al estar así con ella a la que prefirió denominar como incomodidad antes de pensar en que podría ser cualquier otra cosa. Él percibió su perfume que era apenas perceptible pero embriagador una vez que se lo tenía cerca, pera y açai.

Snape la llevó hasta la cama y la depositó suavemente, algo no muy normal en él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que después fue por unas pociones que tenía para el dolor y para dormir sin soñar, esta última era más una manera de deshacerse momentáneamente de ella, por así decirlo. La señorita Lauper se durmió casi al instante. Snape bajó a la sala a seguir leyendo mas no se podía concentrar, tenía en su mente la escena de Elena tirada al pie de las escaleras con sus ojos color miel relucientes debido a las lágrimas no derramadas, se sacudió la cabeza para despejarla pero la escena fue reemplazada por una de ella en la cama durmiendo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué ahora estaba pensando en ella y en su imagen tranquila y despreocupada cuando antes le había molestado su falta de respeto? Decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la señorita Lauper se levantó con el cuerpo doliéndole horrores. El más mínimo movimiento le producía dolor, de seguro tenía algunos moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo. Tan sólo para levantarse de la cama le tomó alrededor de cinco minutos. Iba a ser todo un reto llegar al baño y, aún peor, ir al piso de abajo. Moviéndose muy despacio emprendió su camino al baño. La señorita Lauper iba de regreso a su habitación cuando se topó con Snape. Él levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación y, si Elena hubiera podido, habría levantado los hombros con cierta indiferencia. Pero ya que eso no era una posibilidad Elena sólo continuó caminando ignorando al mago frente a ella.

Snape no era tonto. Él era muy consiente, después de observar a la señorita Lauper durante unos pocos segundo, que ella estaba adolorida lo cual era muy probable que fuera el resultado de su caída del día anterior. Bien podía ofrecerle su ayuda y quizás una pomada pero, ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, él haría algo así? Decidió, entonces, que lo más seguro era mantener distancia con la señorita Lauper antes de que sus pensamientos se vuelvan aún más confusos y fuera de carácter.

Al caer la noche, la señorita Lauper no había comido nada. Ella era consciente de que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por alimentarse, además, si hoy apenas se podía mover, no podía imaginar cómo se sentirá al día siguiente con el cuerpo aún más adolorido.

Snape había sido informado por Wixcy, la elfina doméstica enviada por Dumbledore, que Elena no había comido nada en todo el día permaneciendo encerrada en su habitación. Esto sólo provocó que Snape se enfadara. Él no era la niñera de nadie y mucho menos tenía que estar al pendiente de la señorita Lauper. Si ella prefería hacer una huelga de hambre, bien, eso le importada muy poco. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar más a Elena cuando al subir para acostarse se topó con ella saliendo de su cuarto. Era obvio que el más mínimo movimiento le causaba gran dolor y, quizás, ese era el motivo principal por el que no hubiera bajado a comer. Normalmente eso no le debería importar pero, ya que estaba en su casa con una desconocida que ignoraba su fama del murciélago idiota sarcástico de las mazmorras y una extraña sensación en su pecho, le importaba.

Resignándose, Snape decidió ayudarla a ir hasta el comedor. Con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elena y con ella apoyándose en él casi en su totalidad bajaron la escalera muy despacio. La señorita Lauper pensaba en el extraño gesto de Snape más decidió mantenerse callada por el bien de su estómago. Al llegar a la cocina Snape la hizo sentar en una silla y puso a calentar la cena que consistía en pollo horneado, ensalada de lechuga y sumo de calabaza. Elena comió todo, después se estregó los ojos en una clara señal de sueño por lo que Snape la ayudó a levantarse mientras ella se volvía a recostarse en él con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, el profesor de pociones también rodeo la cintura de la señorita Lauper para asegurarse de que no se cayera en caso de que empezara a dormirse a medio camino, y empezaron a subir. Después de dejar a Elena en su habitación él fue a la suya y se acostó en su cuarto. Los últimos pensamiento de Snape antes de quedarse dormido era lo agradable que se sentía el cuerpo de Elena junto al suyo.

* * *

 **Como ven Snape parece no ser Él del todo si partimos desde los libros, pero en todo caso nadie dijo que debía ser un amarado gruñón todo el tiempo… solo el 99% del tiempo (Es broma).**

 **Para aquellos que reconozcan la historia, esto ya lo había publicado antes pero debido a ciertos motivos que no voy a nombrar decidí eliminarla y editarla, y siendo sincera me gusta más como está ahora, por favor, denle mucho amor a este fic (Y una oportunidad). Tengo programado subir un capítulo todos los sábados por la noche.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten please, eso siempre anima.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Por ser quien es

**Hola, he vuelto...**

 **Para aclarar no soy ni rubia, ni tengo ojos azules, ni hablo inglés británico fluido ni mucho menos soy británica así que Harry Potter no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ;)**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ^_^**

* * *

 **Por ser quien es**

— ¿Ha probado alguna vez el mousse de chocolate?— preguntó Elena una tarde cuando ya solo faltaba dos semanas para terminar su estadía en la casa Snape.

— No tengo gran afición por los dulces.— Contestó Snape sin apartar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar. Snape leía un libro sobre los diferentes tipos de venenos asiáticos mágicos. La señorita Lauper, en cambio, ojeaba un libro de recetas de postres.

— ¿Sabes?— Preguntó la señorita Lauper después de un rato. Snape levantó la mirada— existen muchas personas a quienes no les gusta tanto el dulce, incluso algunos apenas y lo prueban. Sinceramente, ¿cómo hacen para vivir sin el dulce durante tanto tiempo?

— Algunos no tenemos la necesidad de morir a causa de la diabetes, señorita Lauper— contestó Snape con la mirada nuevamente en su libro.

Desde aquel incidente con las escaleras tanto Snape como la señorita Lauper habían empezado a llevarse mejor. No del tipo de relación en la que comparten bromas u cosas así, sino, más como ser sociables unos con otros dejando de ignorarse, sobre todo por parte de Snape a pesar de que para él este era el escenario más extraño en el que se había visto en vuelto como un mortífago. Y no sólo eso, sino que sentía que a su alrededor no podía ser su típico yo. De alguna manera extraña y retorcida terminaba siendo más amable con ella y detestaba eso, era casi como si ella lo tuviera bajo un embrujo. Pero, si eso fuera así el no tendría por qué notar todo eso, ¿cierto?

Después del medio día Snape solía ir a su laboratorio personal lo cual dejaba a la señorita Lauper sola y sin nada que hacer, y con un aburrimiento del porte de China, he de añadir.

Era extraño como Elena se fijaba en todos estos detalles pequeños. Elena era consciente de que si ellos se hubieran reunido en circunstancias diferentes Snape no hubiera sido tan amable con ella como lo era ahora, después de todo, él no actuaba en su totalidad como un mortífago, no es como si sus comentarios sarcásticos lo hacían parecer uno de ellos, eso no contaba, además de que ella estaba en un 99% segura de que él era más un espía encubierto infiltrado entre los mortífagos, la cuestión es ¿para quién trabaja?

Cuando solo faltaba una semana para que la señorita Lauper volviera a la Mansión Malfoy, ella conoció a alguien. Era de tarde y la señorita Lauper se encontraba resolviendo un crucigrama mágico cuando oyó el sonido del metal golpeando contra el suelo. Elena, siendo curiosa por naturaleza, decidió ir a averiguar qué era lo que había provocado dicho sonido.

Al salir de la casa la señorita Lauper vio a un niño de no más de siete años que había tropezado y había caído sobre unos tachos de basura que había en la vereda de la casa vecina. El niño se había raspado el brazo y la rodilla izquierda, también tenía un raspón en la misma mejilla y en la barbilla, estaba sentado y lloraba. La señorita Lauper se acercó y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido, que estaba bien disimulado ya que a simple vista no se notaba, se arrodilló junto a él y empezó a secarle las lágrimas. El niño la miró con sus ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?— preguntó Elena mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

— A-Alex— respondió con la voz un poco ronca debido al llanto.

— Muy bien, Alex ¿Te gustaría que te curara esas heridas?— preguntó suavemente la señorita Lauper a lo que Alex respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Elena, al ver sus manitas dañadas, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Alex y lo condujo a la casa.

Al entrar a la casa el pequeño se encogió un poco. La verdad es que la casa tenía un aspecto algo tenebroso. La señorita Lauper llevó a Alex hasta el mueble y lo hizo sentar. Esos días hacia más calor así que Alex traía puesto una pantaloneta y una camiseta sin mangas, que era probablemente por lo cual se había raspado más.

— Espérame aquí un momento, voy por el botiquín y vuelvo— dijo la señorita a Lauper antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras. Ella bajó casi enseguida y procedió a curar las heridas de Alex.

Primero limpió las heridas con alcohol. Alex hizo una mueca de dolor y un gruñido pero no lloró, lo cual había que reconocerle como un acto de valentía teniendo en cuenta que el alcohol sobre una herida arde bastante. Después, la señorita Lauper puso una crema en las heridas de Alex que ayudarían a que se curaran y cicatrizaran más rápido. Al terminar de curarlo Elena le sonrió.

— Gracias— dijo Alex feliz de haber sido ayudado por tan agradable mujer.

— No es nada. ¿Te gustaría comer un postre?— preguntó la señorita Lauper mientras terminaba de guardar los elementos de primeros auxilios.

— Eh… sí, creo que sí. — respondió Alex con una pequeña sonrisa ignorando por completo que no se debe confiar en extraños.

— Bien, sígueme— le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Alex la siguió un poco más confiado que al inicio, juntos prepararon flan mientras hablaban de temas vez listo el dulce se dispusieron a comer, la verdad es que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y se divertían mucho. Cuando Alex ya se iba Elena lo invitó a ir al día siguiente prometiéndole que podrían hacer algún otro postre. A la señorita Lauper le gustó Alex desde el momento que lo vio. Él es de esos niños que son tiernos y adorables por naturaleza y provocan un encanto inadvertidamente.

En la noche Elena se encontraba más animada de lo normal. Claro que ese estado de ánimo podía ser pasado por alto si se tomaba en cuenta que ella siempre parecía estar muy animada, aunque quizás algo contenida.

— ¿Quieres? — preguntó Elena a Snape mientras extendía un plato con flan de manzana frente a Snape.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó desconfiado Snape.

— Es flan de manzana, un postre.

—¿Flan?

— Sí. ¿Quieres?— Seguía insistiendo Elena.

En realidad no estaba del todo segura porqué insistía tanto. Quizás era el aburrimiento o tan sólo un resultado variante ignorada de su plan, sea como fuere ella seguía insistiendo.

— No— contestó tajante Snape mientras empezaba a irritarse.

— Vamos, inténtelo.

— No, gracias— respondió Snape cortante, pero como siempre ella ignoró su tono.

Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de que Snape estaba llegando a su límite quizás Elena no hubiera seguido insistiendo, sin embargo, esa noche ella no se sentía del todo como ella misma.

— Vamos, pruébelo— dijo ofreciéndole una cucharada del delicioso postre, Snape la miró y al darse cuenta de su intención enarcó una ceja— No te voy a envenenar— agregó sonriente, el profesor abrió la boca dudoso y Elena introdujo la cuchara en su boca. La señorita Lauper sonrió al verlo masticar.

— ¿Le gustó?

— No esta tan mal— comentó Snape volviendo a su libro e intentando ignorar la extraña sensación que tuvo al Elena darle el postre de esa manera.

En realidad, la escena en sí ya era lo suficientemente extraña a pesar de que ninguno de los involucrados parecía darse cuenta de ello.

— Oh vamos, no es tan dulce. Tome, coma más.— La señorita Lauper le ofreció el plato con flan.

— No quiero— expresó Snape empezando a molestarse cada vez más por la insistencia de Elena.

— Sólo un poco más, es para que no se desperdicie— dijo Elena acercándole otra cucharada.

— ¡Basta!— Gritó enfadado Snape y enseguida se puso de pie— ¡¿Qué acaso no entiende lo que es no? ¿O tanto dulce se le ha subido a la cabeza y la ha dejado tonta?!

La señorita Lauper que no se esperaba esa reacción se asustó, dejó con cuidado el plato sobre la mesa y lo miró sorprendida. Luego de un momento de silencio contestó enfadada.

— No hace falta que me insulte ni me grite, lo único que trataba era ser amable. A pesar de que usted no pueda verlo de esa manera. Quizás si fuera más comprensivo conmigo no tendríamos que llegar a estos extremos.

— Si comprendiera lo que significa la palabra NO, no estaríamos discutiendo sobre esto. Nada de lo que ha dicho justifica los atrevimientos que usted se toma con tanta libertad.

La señorita Lauper se cruzó de brazos. Ella sabía que Snape tenía razón pero una parte de ella quería comportarse de manera obtusa. Probablemente se estaba pasando de la mano, pero en ese momento había otros elementos que entraban a la ecuación y tenían mucho que ver con la reacción de Elena.

— Pues bien, si las cosas están de ese modo pues entonces mejor lo dejo con su amada soledad.

Dicho esto la señorita Lauper salió de la casa. Estuvo caminando durante un par de horas por los alrededores de Cokeworth enfriando su mente, calmándose. A pesar de no ser una persona de gritos, cuando la señorita Lauper se enfadaba podía ser horrible. Y no sólo eso, sino que en ese momento ella no era completamente dueña de sí misma. No podía controlar su actitud de la manera adecuada y sus acciones estaban fuera de contexto y sus palabras eran irracionales.

Iba a ser media noche cuando la señorita Lauper finalmente regresó.

Snape no había dormido. Una parte de él se preocupaba por la señorita Lauper, o más claro lo que ella podría hacer, dentro de sí mismo esperaba que ella no fuera tan incompetente como para no poder cuidar de sí misma pero al mismo tiempo que ella supiera cual eran los límites. Las personas amables y dulces como ella que tienen gusto por personas como Voldemort son las más peligrosas, en su opinión. Debido a que Snape no podía dormir, decidió que lo mejor era esperar en la sala.

La señorita Lauper entró despacio intentando hacer muy poco ruido. Sin embargo, apenas había dado cuatro pasos cuando la voz de Snape se escuchó en la habitación. Con un brinco y un jadeó la señorita Lauper reaccionó. No esperaba que Snape estuviera despierto y mucho menos esperándola.

Con la mano en el pecho la señorita Lauper giró su cuerpo en la dirección que había escuchado la voz de Snape. En una esquina donde la luz no llegaba se encontraba Snape sentado en un sillón. Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad podían percibir claramente la figura de la señorita Lauper. Una esquina de su boca se rizó hacia arriba al notar que la había sorprendido.

— Dígame Lauper ¿Por qué esa admiración por el Señor Oscuro?

— ¿Eh? —respondió la señorita Lauper confundida.

De todo lo que pasó por su mente en ese instante que podría haberle dicho definitivamente no era eso.

— Lo que oyó—replicó tranquilamente Snape.

— Mm— dijo la señorita Lauper pareciendo reflexionar, era obvio que estaba más tranquila —bueno, eso es un tanto complicado de responder.

— Pruebe a decírmelo a ver si puedo entender — respondió Snape de manera burlona.

Elena suspiró. Estaba agotada y sólo quería llegar a su cama y acostarse.

— Por su esencia, sus convicciones, su agudeza de ingenio.

— ¿Está diciendo que lo admira por admirar? —Preguntó Snape deseando que la señorita Lauper fuera como Bellatrix y tuviera un fundamente claro por muy descabellado que este fuera.

— Véalo como quiera— respondió la señorita Lauper demasiado cansada para decir algo más e inmediatamente empezó a subir las escaleras con aire taciturno.

Snape se preguntaba por qué alguien como la señorita Lauper admiraba a alguien como Voldemort tan solo por sus convicciones y agudeza de ingenio, la esencia era algo fuera. Es decir, de seguro había un montón de personas con convicciones fuertes y con un ingenio agudo, ahora, si lo que quería era a alguien malvado ¿Era necesario que se fuera a los extremos?

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar mientras Snape se encontraba en la sala oyó que tocaban la puerta, extrañado fue a ver quién era. Al abrirla se topó con un niño de cabello castaño que al verlo bajó la cabeza algo intimidado.

— ¿Qué quiere? — preguntó Snape de mal humor.

—Yo solo— titubeó el niño— vine a ver a la señorita Lena.

El profesor alzó una ceja ante esto, justo detrás de él apareció Elena sonriendo.

— ¡Alex! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien— articuló Alex aún intimidado por la presencia de Snape.

— Vamos, señor Snape— dijo Elena al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía— hágase a un lado para que Alex pueda entrar.

El profesor la miró interrogativo mientras al mismo tiempo levantaba una ceja por su atrevimiento más ella lo hizo a un lado con delicadeza y le ofreció la mano a Alex el cual la tomó sintiéndose más seguro con ella. Entraron a la cocina dejando a Snape en la puerta, la cual cerró, luego dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenían las risas. " _Risas_ " pensó para sí mismo, era extraño oírlas en su casa, en todo el tiempo que podía recordar haber vivido ahí jamás se había oído un sonido tal. A la hora del almuerzo el niño salió feliz tarareando una de esas canciones que solía tararear Elena, mientras ella terminaba de limpiar el desorden que había hecho con Alex.

Cuando Snape entró a la cocina noto un olor dulzón. Elena estaba cortando un trozo de carne de su plato. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza Snape notó que tenía sucia la mejilla izquierda de algo blanco.

— Tiene manchada la mejilla— le dijo restándole importancia. Elena se sobó la mejilla derecha a lo que Snape agregó— La otra mejilla.

Ella se sobó la mejilla izquierda pero no donde tenía manchado.

— Más arriba. — Dijo ya con cansancio.

La señorita Lauper sobó su mejilla por tercera vez pero no acertó.

Snape cansado de eso cogió un pañuelo, se acercó a Elena y empezó a limpiarle la mejilla con delicadeza. Elena se lo quedó mirando confundida por su actitud hasta que se acordó de algo.

— Rayos— dijo dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente y dirigiéndose hacia la parte superior de la casa. Snape se quedó parado en el mismo lugar hasta que reaccionó.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo tan inusual?

Snape se puso a analizar la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que había algo raro con Elena, definitivamente algo ocultaba. Era muy sospechosa, y siempre al estar cerca de ella parecía no ser él mismo. Tendría que tratar de sacarle lo que sea que estuviera ocultando muy pronto.

Media hora después bajaba Elena bañada. Ya se sentía más ella misma pero no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

 _¿Por qué había ido a parar a la casa de Snape cuando lo que ella quería era estar cerca de Lord Voldemort? ¿En qué influía esto? ¿Y qué con la pregunta que cuestiona su admiración por el Señor Oscuro?_

Ella esperaba la desconfianza en cuanto a este tema pero no la precaución que estaban teniendo.

Finalmente la señorita Lauper decidió que no iba hacer daño preguntar un poco.

— Señor Snape ¿Puedo saber el por qué de esa curiosidad sobre mi admiración por el Señor Oscuro? — preguntó seria.

— Como usted lo ha dicho, simple curiosidad. —Respondió Snape impasible.

— Aun así no entiendo, ¿Cuál es el propósito que cumplo al estar aquí?

— Eso, señorita Lauper, es algo que debe preguntarle directamente al señor Oscuro y no a mí ya que fue él quien decidió esto.

— Am… okey— dijo levantándose y subiendo a su habitación.

Aquella breve conversación no le había servido de nada ya que no había logrado algo útil. Durante la cena estuvo tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta de lo raro y vigilado que la miraba Snape.

Durante toda la semana Snape prefirió pasar en su estudio ya que no confiaba en lo que la presencia de Elena pudiera hacerle. La señorita Lauper no notó nada raro en él ya que Snape tenía un aire reservado y taciturno además de estar ocupada con Alex el cual había ido durante todo el transcurso de la semana.

Cuando faltaba tres días para cumplirse el mes Snape decidió que ya era momento de saber que se traía entre manos Elena. Ese día bajó más temprano de lo normal y al café ya preparado le agregó tres gotas de veritaserum, al bajar Elena se sirvió del mismo café y empezó a beberlo. Snape al verla sonrió, dejó a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo he inició su interrogatorio.

* * *

 **Oh oh, ahora Elena podría estar en graves problemas.**

 **¿La mansión Malfoy la recibirá después de que Snape la interrogue?**

 **¿Que logrará descubrir?**

 **Para más detalles no se pierdan el próximo capítulo este sábado (No pude resistirme a publicar este capítulo hoy) y recuerden dejar su comentario... Besos.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a serpiente marina.**

 **Bye**


	3. Palabras, un arma

**¡Volví!**

 **Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no cree HP así que no me pertenece y no gano $$ con esto.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **Palabras, un arma**

* * *

En el rostro de Snape apareció una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que Elena tomaba café distraídamente mientras con una mano llenaba su plato. Snape dejó el cuchillo y tenedor a un lado y con voz pausada y calmada hizo su primera pregunta.

— Señorita Lauper ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones al acercarse al Señor Tenebroso?

Elena comenzó a hablar con una voz apagada y carente de expresión, efectos propios de la poción _Veritaserum_.

— Adorarlo a él y solo a él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo tengo en gran estima. — siguió con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de su adoración?

— Sin motivos.

— ¿Alguien le ordenó acercarse a los Mortífagos?

— No.

— ¿Alguien creó en usted la imagen del Señor Tenebroso como un ser de grandeza y fuerza?

— No.

Snape intentó otra estrategia para cerciorarse de que el Veritaserum hacía efecto.

— ¿Qué piensa de Albus Dumbledore?

— Que es uno de los magos más grandes de nuestro tiempo.

— En el caso de que se desarrollará una guerra ¿de qué lado estaría?

— Del lado que dicte mi corazón.

Snape se contuvo de hacer una mueca ante esa respuesta tan cursi y cliché.

— Si Dumbledore le pidiera que se uniera a su bando ¿usted aceptaría?

— Depende de la situación.

— Parece dudar de que lado estaría ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Snape intrigado por el giro de la conversación.

— Por el Señor Tenebroso, mis sentimientos estarían en conflicto.

Snape suspiró cansinamente, volvía al principio. Era imposible sacarle algo distinto a su declarada adoración ilógica ya que no se tragaba ese cuento de que lo admiraba por su esencia, convicción e ingenio, todo eso sonaba más como a una manera de justificar su razonamiento ilógico. Tan ilógico como que llovieran galeones. Decidió que ya que no podía hacer nada mas iría a hablar ese mismo día con el Señor Oscuro y le diría que las intenciones de Elena aunque sin fundamentos eran ciertas, de repente recordó que también él mismo se comportaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de ella así que preguntó lo que desde hace varios días rondaba por su cabeza.

— ¿Utiliza algo para que la gente actué raro?

— No.

— ¿Ejerce influencia de algún tipo en las personas?

— No.

No. Una palabra tan simple y concisa que no respondía sus dudas, tendría que averiguar de otro modo el por qué de su extraño comportamiento cuando estaba cerca de ella. Se levantó dispuesto a ir a ver en ese mismo instante a Voldemort cuando Elena aún con voz apagada y carente de expresión habló.

— Tiene un gusto pésimo para la decoración, Señor Snape.

Esto solo hizo que Snape incrementara su frustración con respecto a la señorita Lauper y terminó convenciéndose de que en realidad Elena estaba mal de la cabeza, aunque de haber sido diferente la situación y de no haber estado ciertos factores en acción de seguro la alarma interna de Snape le hubiera alertado lo fuera de lugar que estaba ese último comentario de Elena, era casi como si ella quisiera que lo notara.

Snape salió en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy, se apareció y sin perder ni un minuto caminó con paso elegante hacia el interior de la mansión que era en ese momento el cuartel general de los Mortífagos. Al traspasar el umbral de la entrada del salón principal se encontró con Colagusano al cual dirigió una mirada de asco y repulsión absoluta, aún no había olvidado que era por culpa de Peter que Lily había muerto.

— Snape, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por acá? — preguntó con una voz que denotaba claramente su desagrado por topárselo.

— He venido a hablar con el Señor Tenebroso. Ve y avísale. — Le ordenó autoritariamente.

Colagusano le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo y se fue en dirección a la habitación continua que era donde solían celebrarse las reuniones, luego de unos minutos volvió a aparecer y con voz cargada de rencor le anunció.

— El Señor Tenebroso te espera.

Snape sin contestar nada se adentró en la habitación de la cual había salido Colagusano y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vio a Voldemort sentado en un mullido sillón plateado con forro verde frente a la chimenea y a sus pies se encontraba Nagini. Snape hizo una reverencia y se arrodillo frente a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y esperó a que él hablara.

— Severus, he de suponer que tu visita se debe a que has descubierto los motivos de Elena en cuanto a querer acercarse a mí.

— En realidad, mi Señor, a pesar de que he probado con todo lo posible, siempre obtengo la misma respuesta. La señorita Lauper lo admira por su agudeza de ingenio, su convección y su esencia misma. Tampoco he conseguido descubrir algo que pueda negar aquello. — Snape era consciente de que sus palabras acariciaban el ego de Voldemort aún más.

— ¿Algo más que añadir? — preguntó Voldemort con su voz fría y susurrante.

— Sí, mi señor. También he descubierto que la señorita Lauper lo tiene a usted en gran estima, sin embargo, si se desatara la guerra mágica lo más probable es que se encuentre en conflicto con ella misma por el lado al que debe apoyar. Al parecer desea estar del lado del bien pero no quiere abandonarlo ni traicionarlo.

— Interesante— fue lo único que dijo Voldemort mientras acariciaba con su huesuda mano a su serpiente, Nagini.

Snape evitó un estremecimiento de repugnancia ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué desea que haga, Mi Señor? — preguntó cauteloso Snape.

— Aún faltan tres días para que se cumpla el mes, una vez que termine el plazo tráela de vuelta, yo me encargare de ella. Puedes retirarte. — Snape se levantó, hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió.

Se apareció directamente en la sala de su casa, inmediatamente se percató del delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, de repente se encontró preguntándose si extrañaría el tener a alguien en su casa. Desechó ese pensamiento reprendiéndose a sí mismo de que eso no debía suceder. ¿Acaso se estaba encariñando con la compañía de aquella mujer?

Esperó a que la hora de almorzar pasara, mucho después de que se fue Alex, para advertirle sobre las implicaciones que puede tener el hecho de que frecuente a un muggle.

— Lo sé, señor Snape. — respondía Elena mientras ojeaba una revista de astronomía— ya le he dicho a Alex que mañana mismo me iré así que vendrá a despedirse.

— ¿Si sabe que en realidad usted se va dentro de dos días? — preguntó suspicaz pensando que tal vez ella ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

— Sí, lo sé. No debe preocuparse, soy muy consciente de lo que hago, al igual que usted.

— Solo me cercioraba de que aún conserva la cordura.

— Estoy tan cuerda como usted, señor Snape. Hasta el punto de notar que no solo ha usado Legeremancia conmigo sino también Veritaserum. — dijo fríamente, este tono de voz sorprendió a Snape quien no se esperaba algo así de ella— ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

— No sé a lo que se refiere, señorita. — Intentó hacerse el desentendido mientras se hacía consciente de esta nueva faceta de la señorita Lauper.

— Oh vamos. Sea sincero que no soy estúpida ¿Qué desea averiguar?

— Solo me aseguro de que en verdad tiene buenas intenciones para con el Señor Oscuro, ya sabe— replicó haciendo una pausa— nunca se sabe.

La señorita Lauper sonrió de lado ante lo último dicho por el profesor y luego comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Ciertamente, uno nunca sabe.

Cuando llegó el día que Elena se iría en la casa se sentía un ambiente algo frío y tenso, aunque ninguno dijo nada sabían exactamente lo que debían hacer. A las diez de la mañana se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy y juntos caminaron hasta el salón principal donde se encontraron con la señora Malfoy.

— Buenos días, Severus. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

— Buenos días, Narcissa. Te presento a la señorita Lauper. La he traído por ordenes del Señor Tenebroso.

Snape no dejó ver lo extrañado que se encontraba al notar que la señora Malfoy no tenía conocimiento alguno de la señorita Lauper, menos aún de que ella estaría quedándose en su casa durante un tiempo indefinido lo cual solo significaba dos cosas; O bien Voldemort la iba a asignar a otro sitio o se desharía de ella. Por el bien de la señorita Lauper esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

— Mucho gusto. Yo soy Narcissa Malfoy— se presentó elegantemente la mujer rubia.

— Mucho gusto, señora Malfoy— Respondió cortésmente y con una cálida sonrisa Elena, este gesto hizo que Narcissa le sonriera.

Snape se aclaró la garganta.

— Debemos seguir nuestro camino.

— Claro, por supuesto. Adelante. —Dijo la señora Malfoy haciéndose hacia un lado.

La señorita Lauper asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir a Snape por el pasillo.

Voldemort se encontraba en la habitación habitual. Al entrar Snape y la señorita Lauper él los miró con un aspecto casi complacido.

— Retírate, Severus, desde aquí me encargo yo.

— Sí, mi señor. —Respondió Snape antes de hacer una reverencia y salir sintiendo dentro de sí que ahora tenía una responsabilidad menos.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio momentáneo mientras sus dos únicos ocupantes se veían fijamente. No era una situación incómoda, pero tampoco era cómoda, era más una especie de simple existencia.

Voldemort estaba analizando su nuevo recurso. La señorita Lauper lucía una mirada confiada y serena, algo que le intrigaba. Quizás ella podría ser un activo en su búsqueda por la profecía.

— ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar con tal de estar a mi lado?

La señorita Lauper momentáneamente se desconcertó al oír la pregunta de Voldemort. Sabía que esa pregunta era como una espada de doble filo, pero lo que realmente la sorprendía era que él fuera capaz de discernir entre su "desinterés" para estar a su lado y ver su ambición para conseguirlo. Respiró hondo antes de responder eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— Con toda sinceridad, mi Señor, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo que yo pueda hacer que esté dentro de mis posibilidades y que al mismo tiempo lo satisfaga.

Voldemort rió. Fue una risa fría, sin alegría y sarcástica.

— Elena, Elena, dime, ¿Cuál es tu propósito al venir ante mí?

— ¿Mi propósito, mi Señor? — Pidió la señorita Lauper innecesariamente e inmediatamente respondió. — Mi propósito es, por supuesto, poder adorarlo como se debe.

— Elena, tus palabras alagan pero no veo nada más que eso en ellas. — Respondió Voldemort con cierta dureza demostrando así que su paciencia estaba creciendo delgada.

La señorita Lauper se dispuso a defender sus palabras no queriendo que todo acabe incluso antes de empezar.

— Le aseguro, mi Señor, que mis palabras son sinceras. Sin embargo si siente tal recelo hacia ellas o mi persona permítame demostrarle que hablo en serio.

— Elena, Bellatrix, que es una de mis más fieles seguidoras, tiene tu mismo deseo, pero ¿La ves a ella por aquí? — Le preguntó Voldemort señalando con su mano huesuda mano a su alrededor para hacer su punto claro a pesar de que la verdadera razón por la que Bellatrix no se encontraba cerca era debido a que estaba confinada a Azkaban.

— Sé, mi Señor, que la señora Lestrange tiene una gran devoción por usted, pero yo sé apreciar a grandes magos por lo que en verdad son al contrario de la señora Lestrange, que ella se deja llevar por sus prejuicios e instintos. — En la voz de Elena no había ni un atisbo de duda, por el contrario estaba llena de seguridad y gracia.

Estas cualidades ponían a la señorita Lauper bajo un foco muy favorecedor. Lord Voldemort no era ningún tonto. Él sabía que sin importar quien fuera o le que aparentaba siempre existían los motivos ocultos en las personas y que ellas siempre desean obtener algo por lo que hacen. Él ser humano es ambicioso por naturaleza y quién mejor que él para saber eso. Es por esto que estaba dispuesto a sacar todo el provecho de la señorita Lauper que pudiera. Sin embargo, antes de finalmente poner las aparentemente buenas habilidades de la señorita Lauper a su favor quería poner a prueba su juicio una vez más.

— Si sabes apreciar a grandes magos, dime ¿Qué piensas de Dumbledore?

— Dumbledore es, sin duda, uno de los más grandes magos de nuestros tiempos, sin embargo, mi lealtad es solo para usted. — Respondió Elena sin vacilar.

Voldemort quedó complacido con esa respuesta. Por el momento dejaría a Elena pensar que ella era más astuta que él. Las palabras son, efectivamente, un arma de doble filo el cual la señorita Lauper no dominaba del todo bien.

— Muy bien, Elena, en el momento en que completes tu misión para mí tendrás el privilegio de ganar la marca tenebrosa.

— Como le dije antes, mi Señor, yo no estoy aquí por algo a cambio. — Respondió sencillamente la señorita Lauper sin saber que ahora se había convertido en un peón dentro de su propio tablero.

* * *

 **Y sí, Voldemort ha logrado ver a través de las palabras de Elena. Oh ohh, sin duda.**

 **No duden en decirme sus opiniones.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	4. Información útil

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter así que no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

* * *

 **Información útil**

Voldemort había dado la orden para que la señorita Lauper se instalara en la mansión Malfoy mientras llevaba a cabo su nueva misión.

Esta misión era algo muy particular, además de importante, claro. Consistía en el hecho de que la señorita Lauper debía trabajar activamente para la obtención de la profecía referida al Señor Tenebroso y Harry Potter que se encuentra guardada en uno de los departamentos del Ministerio de Magia, el Departamento de Misterios.

En un principio Elena se había sorprendido por la misión en sí misma. No esperaba algo de esa índole y en partes iguales la alivió y preocupó. La alivió ya que eso no significaba necesariamente que debía hacer daño a nadie, aún; y la preocupó porque no creía que Voldemort quisiera la profecía por simple capricho coleccionista.

La familia Malfoy había acogido a la señorita Lauper con poco menos entusiasmo que se recibe una túnica nueva de buena calidad. Lucius simplemente miró brevemente a Elena antes de asentir cortésmente y decirle que cuando necesitara su ayuda en el Ministerio él se lo haría saber. Draco, como digno hijo de su padre, sólo reconoció brevemente a Elena antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. La única persona que parecía interesada en darle una cálida bienvenida a Elena era Narcissa Malfoy y esto probablemente se debía a que la señora Malfoy estaba desempeñando el papel de perfecta anfitriona.

Sea como fuere, esta era la perspectiva de la señorita Lauper y ella no estaba esperando un cambio de trato en el corto lapso.

Apenas dos semana después de la llegada de la señorita Lauper a la mansión Malfoy ella había descubierto que podía llegar a aburrirse enormemente en ese lugar con tan poco para hacer. Llevaba caminando por los pasillos durante un cuarto de hora cuando se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas que daban hacia el jardín del ala oeste que tenían los Malfoy. Había estado durante un buen rato admirándolos, había que admitir que era un magnifico jardín, cuando de la nada apareció un hombre bajito y calvo que la miraba con recelo.

— Debes de ser la chica nueva. — Habló con su aguda voz.

La señorita Lauper, que no lo había visto, pegó un brinco realmente asustada. Lo miró mientras mantenía su mano derecha en su pecho y trataba de calmar su agitado corazón.

— Me asustó— Fue lo primero que le dijo antes de añadir— mi nombre es Elena Lauper.

El hombre en cuestión la observó unos segundos como tratando de decidir si ella era alguien importante o peligrosa. Dado que no pudo definir eso decidió que simplemente la ignoraría.

La señorita Lauper pensó que era de muy mala educación de su parte marcharse de ese modo tan irrespetuoso, sin embargo, no hizo conocido su descontento.

La señora Malfoy, como buena anfitriona que es, había concertado reuniones de té con la señorita Lauper todas las tardes. En un principio fue mera etiqueta, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días ambas mujeres encontraron agradable la compañía entre ellas.

La misma tarde que la señorita Lauper vio al hombre "mal educado", como ella misma decidió referirse, decidió que le preguntaría por él a la señora Malfoy, después de todo era la primera vez que lo veía ahí.

— Seguramente es Peter Pettigrew con quien te topaste. — Dijo la señora Malfoy dejando ver su desagrado hacia el hombre en cuestión.

— Ahh, y si puedo preguntar, ¿Quién es Peter Pettigrew?

La señora Malfoy arrugó la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo muy desagradable antes de tomar su taza de té y beber un trago. Dejó la taza nuevamente en el platillo de porcelana china sobre la mesita de centro. Mientras tanto, la señorita Lauper esperaba pacientemente.

— Pettigrew es una sucia rata traidora—, empezó la señora Malfoy mientras miraba a Elena— era amigo de James Potter y su pandilla en el colegio y formó parte de la Orden del Fénix fundada por Dumbledore. Fue elegido como el Guardián Secreto de los Potter y luego los entregó al Señor Tenebroso. También fue el causante de que Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de Jame Potter, fuera a Azkaban por inculparlo de la muerte de los Potter y la de él mismo junto a doce muggles más.

Decir que la señorita Lauper estaba impresionada sería un eufemismo. En realidad ella tenía una mezcla de sentimientos entre indignación, repugnancia y curiosidad. Saber que un hombre que se hacía llamar amigo había sido capaz de traicionar a aquellos quienes llegaron a confiar tan profundamente en él era tan indignante. Una persona así produce asco y es una vergüenza. Pero su curiosidad se debía a esta llamada Orden del Fénix. Ella no era consciente de que algo así hubiera existido. Y si fue fundada por el mismo Albus Dumbledore en persona seguramente esa sociedad aún seguiría en pie, ¿Verdad?

La señorita Lauper no quería dejar ver cuán interesada estaba en dicha orden por lo que con la taza en los labios preguntó.

— Y esta Orden del Fénix, ¿De qué trata?

La señora Malfoy buscó en el rostro de Elena alguna señal de interés mayor al de una plática vana pero no encontró más que una expresión de conformidad ante el té que bebía Elena en ese momento por lo que cualquier sospecha que podría tener la dejó pasar.

— La Orden del Fénix fue fundada con el propósito de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Entre sus acciones más destacadas se encuentra la continua frustración de los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Sus miembros eran una rara combinación de magos y brujas de distintas profesiones pero principalmente de Aurores. A día de hoy he oído que dicha Orden ha vuelto a reunirse aunque nadie sabe dónde se encuentra su Cuartel General.

Elena se quedó pensando en esta nueva información. Sin duda le habría servido más saber de esto mucho antes. Pero ahora sólo debía reordenar sus planes ante este giro inesperado pero bienvenido.

— …Lena, Lena… Elena, ¿Te encuentras bien querida? — Preguntó la señora Malfoy tocando el hombro de la señorita Lauper.

Sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza, la señorita Lauper miró a Narcissa. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro asintió.

— Lo siento, sólo me quedé pensando. ¿Cómo es que se sabe que la Orden del Fénix se ha vuelto a formar?

En esta ocasión Narcissa miró más detenidamente a la señorita Lauper y quizás hasta con un poco de cautela mientras elegía sus siguientes palabras. Elena notó esto y quiso darse contra el muro la cabeza al notar su desliz. A veces olvidaba que la señora Malfoy estaba del lado de Lord Voldemort.

— El Señor Tenebroso tiene gente infiltrada del lado de Dumbledore.

Asintiendo la señorita Lauper decidió tomar un poco más de su té antes de cambiar el tema de conversación. No quería que la desconfianza de la señora Malfoy en cuanto a sus lealtades se refiere aumentara más.

Dos días después de eso la señorita Lauper se encontraba caminando nuevamente por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. En realidad, si no fuera por las tardes de té con la señora Malfoy, el cambio entre la casa de Snape a la mansión Malfoy apenas y hubiera hecho alguna diferencia.

Para buena suerte de Elena, aunque no tan buena para el menor de los Malfoy, Draco se encontraba aburrido jugando con su varita en una habitación vacía. Como la señorita Lauper alcanzó a verlo a través de la puerta abierta, decidió que era un buen momento para hacer un poco de conversación.

— Buenos días, Draco.

Draco dejó de jugar con su varita y corrigió su postura al sentarse después de oír la voz de Elena.

— Buenos días, señorita Lauper.

Era obvio que los señores Malfoy habían educado a su hijo con los modales adecuados para utilizarlos con las personas adecuadas.

— Vamos afuera, eres joven y deberías aprovechar para disfrutar de este hermoso día y a la vez realizar algo de ejercicio. — Draco intentó negarse pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta principal.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre la señorita Lauper y Draco Malfoy mientras paseaban por el gran jardín principal que había en la mansión Malfoy aunque en realidad era incómodo para el heredero de la familia Malfoy que aun renitente acompañaba en su paseo a la señorita Lauper.

Elena iba tranquila, admirando el paisaje. En realidad podía apreciarse lo relajada e indiferente que se encontraba ante la aparente molestia del más joven de los Malfoy. Luego de pasar un rato en silencio la señorita Lauper no aguantó más el silencio que se había instalado así que empezó a hacer preguntas.

— ¿Cómo vas en el colegio?

— Bien, supongo— contestó secamente.

— ¿Qué año vas a empezar?

— Quinto.

— Oh, como Harry Potter. — Draco arrugó el ceño ante la mención del niño-que-vivió. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te cae bien?

— No es eso, es solo que— ante la mirada de expectación y atención que tenía la señorita Lauper el rubio terminó hablando con más confianza— todo el mundo habla de él como si fuera la gran cosa solo por tener una cicatriz, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

— Ah, ya veo, entonces mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Hay alguna materia en especial en la que seas bueno?

— Pociones.

— Oh, bueno yo no era tan buena en pociones. Lo que mejor se me daba era adivinación. — Draco la miró con cara de estar loca gesto que ignoró por completo la señorita Lauper— Y dime ¿Quién te enseña pociones?

— Severus Snape.

— ¿Snape? ¿Un hombre alto, de cabello lacio negro hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color con piel cetrina?

— Sí, el mismo. — Respondió Draco deteniéndose y viendo por primera vez a la señorita Lauper.

— Ah, ya veo. ¿Y es bueno? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

Draco se cruzó de brazos ahora más interesado en la mujer que tenía en frente.

— Sí, es muy buen profesor.

— Entonces ¿No es malo? — Finalmente preguntó Elena, aunque la pregunta parecía más para sí misma que para el joven Malfoy.

Draco miró a la señorita Lauper confundido. Después de un breve momento de silencio finalmente preguntó.

— No entendiendo a que te refieres. ¿Conoces al profesor Snape de algún lado?

— Sí, en realidad. Es que conviví con él durante un mes ya que estuve viviendo en su casa— Draco la miró con incredulidad ante esto— y mientras estuve ahí él fue algo… como decirlo, algo…

— ¿Frío, distante? ¿Reservado, callado? — La interrumpió el joven Malfoy intentado ayudarla a encontrar la palabra que buscaba Elena.

— Nah, yo diría muy serio.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo raro que era que dijera eso después de la pregunta anterior.

— Bueno, creo que hemos caminado suficiente por hoy.

Draco asintió y juntos emprendieron camino hacia el interior de la mansión Malfoy, habían estado tanto tiempo fuera que ya estaba anocheciendo

— Por cierto—, Habló la señorita Lauper cuando ya estaban en el vestíbulo— si en algún momento quieres conversar de algo yo estoy disponible.

Mientras tanto en ese momento Voldemort se encontraba hablando con Lucius Malfoy.

— Dime Lucius, ¿Qué impresión te ha dado Elena?

Lucius trató de no parecer incómodo ante esta pregunta ya que aparte de la ocasión en la que había conocido a la señorita Lauper no había interactuado más por lo cual no podía tener una impresión muy clara.

— Con todo mi respeto, mi Señor, no he tenido la oportunidad para juzgar por mí mismo como es ella, aunque Narcissa me ha dicho que es una persona cortés y bien educada.

— Lo es—. Admitió tranquilo el Señor Oscuro. — Aún así quiero que te acerques a ella, que la hagas participe en el plan para infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia, y que mejor momento para introducirla que ahora, con todo esto del caso de los dementores que atacaron a Potter nadie va a prestar demasiada atención a Elena.

— Sí, mi Señor. — Aceptó Lucius dócilmente.

Esto podría ser un giro a favor o en contra de la señorita Lauper, todo depende de lo que ella haga ahora con las cartas que acaba de obtener.

Jugada número dos en camino.

* * *

 **¿Qué es de la vida sin giros inesperados?**

 **Para aquellos que quieren leer más interacción entre Snape y Elena, no se preocupen, muy pronto habrá más de ello.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Serpiente Marina y a quienes agregaron la historia a seguir/favoritos.**

 **No duden en decirme sus opiniones.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	5. La Carta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter así que no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **Contiene spoiler del quinto libro de Harry Potter.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

* * *

 **La carta**

Harry que se encontraba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana el doce de agosto tan abruptamente como si alguien le hubiera gritado en la oreja. Durante unos momentos permaneció inmóvil, la perspectiva de la audiencia disciplinaria llenaba cada difunta partícula de su cerebro, luego, incapaz de aguantar, saltó de la cama y se puso sus lentes.

La Sra. Weasley había puesto sus pantalones y camiseta recién lavados a los pies de la cama. Harry se metió en ellos y entonces el cuadro vacío de la pared se rió con disimulo.

Ron estaba boca arriba, con la boca totalmente abierta, profundamente dormido. No se enteró cuando Harry cruzó la habitación, saliendo al descansillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tratando de no pensar que la próxima vez que viese a Ron podrían haber dejado de ser compañeros de Hogwarts, Harry bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, pasó ante las cabezas de los antepasados de Kreacher y bajó a la cocina.

Esperaba que estuviese vacía, pero cuando alcanzó la puerta oyó el murmullo de las voces al otro lado. Empujó, abrió y vió al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks sentados allí, casi como si le estuvieran esperando.

Todos estaban vestidos, excepto la Sra. Weasley que llevaba una bata acolchada púrpura. Esta dió un salto en el momento en que Harry entró.

— El desayuno—, dijo ella que sacó su varita y la pasó rápidamente sobre el fuego.

— Mm... mañana, Harry—, bostezó Tonks.

Su pelo era rubio y rizado esta mañana

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí—, dijo Harry.

— Yo h -h -he estado levantada toda la noche—, dijo ella, con otro estremecedor bostezo. — Ven y siéntate...

Sacó una silla, golpeando en uno de los lados.

— ¿Qué quieres, Harry? — Le llamó la Sra. Weasley. — ¿Gachas?, ¿Panecillos?, ¿Salmones curados?, ¿Tocino y huevos?, ¿Tostadas?

— Sólo... sólo tostadas, gracias—, dijo Harry.

Lupin echó un vistazo a Harry, y después dijo a Tonks,

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre Scrimgeour ?-

— Oh... sí... tenemos que ser un poco más cuidadosos, él nos ha estado haciendo a Weasley y a mi preguntas divertidas...

Harry se sentía vagamente agradecido de que no le pidiesen que participase en la conversación.

Sus tripas se retorcían. La Sra. Weasley puso un par de tostadas y mermelada delante de él; intentó comer, pero era como masticar la alfombra. La Sra. Weasley se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quejarse de su camiseta, metiendo dentro la etiqueta y el alisando los pliegues a través de sus hombros. Él deseaba que ella no lo hiciera...

— Y tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que no podré hacer guardia mañana, estoy demasiado c-cansada—, terminó Tonks, con otro enorme bostezo.

— Yo te cubriré—, dijo el Sr. Weasley. — Yo estoy bien, de todas maneras tengo que terminar un informe—. El Sr. Weasley no usaba los trajes de magos, en vez de eso llevaba un par de pantalones de rayas y una chaqueta-bomber vieja. Se volvió hacia Tonks y Harry.

— ¿Cómo me sienta?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Todo terminará muy pronto—, dijo con vigor el Sr. Weasley—. En unas pocas horas estarás limpio.

Harry no dijo nada.

— La audiencia es en mi piso, en la oficina de Amelia Bones. Ella es la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y quien te hará las preguntas.

— Amelia Bones está bien, Harry—, dijo con seriedad Tonks. — Es justa, te escuchará.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aún incapaz pensar en cualquier respuesta.

— No te arrugues—, dijo Sirius repentinamente. — Se cortés y céntrate en los hechos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

— La ley está de tu lado—, dijo Lupin reservado. — Incluso los magos que no son mayores de edad tienen permitido utilizar la magia en situaciones en las que su vida corra peligro.

Algo muy frío goteó en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry; por un momento pensó que alguien le ponía un encantamiento Desilusionador... luego se dio cuenta que la Sra. Weasley atacaba su pelo con un peine mojado. Ella presionó con fuerza la parte superior de su cabeza.

— ¿Nunca se queda bien peinado? — dijo ella desesperada.

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

El Sr. Weasley comprobó su reloj y miró hacia arriba a Harry.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora—, dijo. —Es un poco temprano pero creo que estarás mejor en el ministerio que aquí.

— De acuerdo—, dijo Harry automáticamente, dejando su tostada y poniéndose de pie

— Te darán la razón, Harry—, dijo Tonks, acariciándole en el brazo.

— Buena suerte—, dijo Lupin, — estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

— Y si no es así—, dijo con severidad Sirius, — yo visitare a Amelia Bones por ti...

Harry sonrió débilmente. La Sra. Weasley lo abrazó.

— Todos tendremos nuestros dedos cruzados—, dijo ella.

— De acuerdo—, dijo Harry. — Nos... veremos más tarde entonces.

Siguió al Sr. Weasley escaleras arriba y a lo largo del pasillo. Podía oír a la madre de Sirius gruñendo en sueños detrás de las cortinas. El Sr. Weasley descorrió los cerrojos de la puerta y caminaron hacia fuera en el frío y gris amanecer.

Por su parte Elena esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, incluso antes de que el sol saliera, aprovechando que ya estaba despierta había salido en dirección de los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy para ver el amanecer. Bostezando por vigésima quinta vez se dirigió al comedor donde ya todos estaban tomando el desayuno.

— Buenos días— saludó mientras ocupaba un lugar en la mesa.

— Buenos días, Elena— respondió fríamente Voldemort mientras que el resto asentía con la cabeza. — Hoy te has retrasado. — Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Uh? Ah sí, bueno es que me entretuve viendo el amanecer y no me di cuenta del tiempo.

— ¿El amanecer dices? ¿Estás levantada desde muy temprano? — preguntó Narcissa mientras Draco y Lucius la veían con evidente curiosidad.

— Sí, hoy me le-le-levante más temprano que de costumbre. Aun no amanecía así que pensé que sería buena idea ir a ver el al-al-alba. —contestó entre bostezos.

— Hoy es la vista disciplinaría de Potter ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro con la mirada en Lucius el cual contestó inmediatamente.

— Así es, Mi Señor.

— Espero que me mantengas informado de todos los detalles. Es más que seguro que con Dumbledore como defensor Potter volverá a salirse con las suya.

— Sí, Mi Señor. Iré al ministerio de magia después del desayuno, Fudge de seguro no se negará a contarme todo lo referente a la vista de Potter.

— ¿Vista disciplinaria? ¿Por qué Potter tendría que ir a una? —preguntó Elena quien recién estaba comprendiendo lo que se decía en la mesa esa mañana.

— Es cierto, aquí nuestra dama no se ha enterado de la última hazaña de El chiflado Potter. —Se permitió reír en esta parte apoyado de los Malfoy y Colagusano antes de seguir — Veras, Elena, lo que sucedió fue que Potter utilizó magia frente a un muggle y ahora tiene que ir a una vista disciplinaria para ver si lo expulsan o no cosa que dudo.

La señorita Lauper se quedó pensativa un momento.

— Elena, acompañarás a Lucius al Ministerio de Magia hoy.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la señorita Lauper confundida con esta orden.

— ¿Debo recordarte que tu misión es ayudar a la obtención de la profecía? — preguntó Voldemort de un modo que parecía que en el momento en que la señorita Lauper dijera que sí él la maldeciría.

— No, mi Señor, por supuesto que no. Haré lo que usted ordene.

A Voldemort lo ponía de buen humor oír a cualquier persona acatar sus órdenes con sumisión por lo que no dijo nada más y se retiró.

Después del desayuno el señor Malfoy llevó a la señorita Lauper a su despacho y procedió a explicarle lo que harían.

Elena tendría que desempeñar el papel en el cual ella es una conocida del extranjero que vino de visita por un tiempo a Inglaterra y Lucius sólo le está enseñando el Ministerio de Magia como parte de su guía turística.

Aunque un poco dudoso, la señorita Lauper decidió continuar con el plan como si fuera algo muy normal de todos los días.

En el corredor del noveno piso estaban Cornelius Fudge hablando sosegadamente con un hombre alto, con pelo lacio y rubio y una pálida cara alargada.

Malfoy se volvió al escuchar los pasos de dos personas que se acercaban. Sus fríos ojos grises se estrecharon y se fijaron en Harry.

— Bien, bien, bien... Patronus Potter— dijo Lucius Malfoy fríamente.

Harry se sintió envuelto, como si hubiera entrado en algo sólido. La última vez que había visto esos ojos era a través de dos rendijas en una máscara de mortífago, y había escuchado esa voz por última vez burlándose de él en un oscuro cementerio, mientras Lord Voldemort lo torturaba. No podía creer que Malfoy osara mirarlo a la cara; no podía creer que estuviera allí, en el Ministerio de la Magia, o que Cornelius Fudge estuviera hablando con él, cuando le había dicho hacía apenas algunas semanas que Malfoy era un mortífago.

— El Ministro acababa de contarme sobre tu suertudo escape, Potter— lanzó el señor Malfoy, — Realmente sorprendente, la forma en que sigues deslizándote de las rendijas más estrechas... como una serpiente, de hecho.

El señor Weasley apretó el hombro de Harry como advertencia.

— Sí— dijo Harry, — sí, soy bueno escapando.

Lucius Malfoy levantó la vista hacia Weasley.

— ¡Y también tenemos a Arthur Weasley! ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?

— Trabajo aquí— dijo el señor Weasley, lacónico.

— No aquí, seguramente— dijo Malfoy, levantando las cejas y apuntando hacia la puerta detrás del hombro del señor Weasley. — Pensé que estabas arriba, en el segundo piso... ¿qué no hacías algo que implicaba robar artefactos Muggle y embrujarlos en tu casa?

— No— gruñó, sus dedos casi mordiendo el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí, de todas formas? — preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

— No creo que mis asuntos privados con el Ministro te conciernan, Potter— dijo éste, alisando su túnica. — En serio, porque seas el chico favorito de Dumbledore no debes esperar el mismo tratamiento del resto de nosotros... ¿Podríamos subir a su oficina, Ministro?

— Ciertamente— dijo Fudge, dando la espalda a Harry y el señor Weasley. — Por aquí, Lucius.

Se alejaron juntos dando zancadas, hablando en voz baja.

Mientras tanto la señorita Lauper había sido dejada en la compañía de un hombre llamado Albert Barkley. Era alto, cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Él se comportó muy atento con la señorita Lauper, todo un caballero. Pero la razón principal por la que había sido dejada junto al señor Barkley se debía a que él trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, algo que podría ser útil para el futuro.

En cuanto el Lucius llegó a la mansión Malfoy lo primero que hizo fue ir junto a la señorita Lauper a ver al Señor Tenebroso el cual estaba en el salón habitual de siempre.

— Lucius, he de suponer que ya sabes cómo le fue a Potter en la audiencia.

— Así es, mi Señor. Resultó ser que una Squib que aparentemente pasaba cerca vio a Potter usar el encantamiento Patronus para defenderse de dos Dementores que lo atacaron a él y a su primo en un barrio muggle.

— Interesante— dijo con calma Voldemort. — ¿Y cuál fue la excusa para justificar que dos dementores estuvieran lejos de Azkaban y en un barrio muggle y atacaran a un mago en compañía de un muggle?

— Dumbledore cree que usted los envío y se lo ha sugerido a todo el Wizengamot, aun así Fudge no lo toma en serio y piensa que Dumbledore solo quiere quitarle el puesto.

— Que conveniente para mí. Esto confirma el hecho de que Dumbledore mantiene vigilado a Potter, lo que me extraña es que haya llegado a poner a una squib en su guardia.

Estuvieron durante algunos minutos en silencio hasta que el picoteo de una lechuza parda en la ventana atrajo la atención de todos. Elena, que al llegar se había sentado en una butaca, se levantó y abrió la ventana, la lechuza fue pararse en su hombro mientras ululaba débilmente y extendía su pata para que ella cogiera la carta que tenía atada.

La señorita Lauper tomó la carta entre sus manos y luego de ver quien la envió le dio unas pequeñas caricias a la lechuza que después de descansar un rato emprendió el vuelo. El señor Malfoy y Voldemort que habían estado en silencio observando los movimientos de Elena, tuvieron curiosidad por saber quién le había enviado esa carta.

La señorita Lauper había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Voldemort se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Y bien, Elena? ¿De quién es la carta?

— De alguien— contestó inocente antes de emprender camino hacia su habitación lo más rápido posible sin llamar mucho la atención.

Voldemort dejó pasar esto como algo sin importancia ya que en ese momento estaba más concentrado en asuntos relacionados con Dumbledore y Potter.

Elena caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación y sólo se detuvo una vez que estuvo dentro, a través de la gran ventana la cual tenía las cortinas abiertas el sol entraba suavemente dándole un toque de calidez al lugar.

Elena se permitió suspirar antes de emprender camino hasta la cama. Miró la carta con gran curiosidad pero aun así algo renitente a abrirla. Luego de unos minutos de evidente indecisión se decidió a abrir la misiva.

 _Adorada Lena,_

 _¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Te extraño tanto ¿Por qué no me has escrito? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí? Muy mal, querida, muy mal. Nos tienes muy preocupados, Sophie te manda saludos y dice que espera una pronta contestación para saber cómo estás y Roy dice que te cuides (¡Roban mis palabras!). De todas formas puedo incluirlas más abajo ¿Cierto? ¿Qué haces por allá? ¿No que te ibas a tomar unas simples vacaciones? Si es así déjame decirte que se han alargado demasiado ¡Llevas más de un mes lejos y en todo ese tiempo no has escrito ni una sola vez! Que ingrata eres y yo aquí tan preocupado por ti._

 _¿Dónde te estás quedando? Por amor a Merlín Lena da algo señal de vida, si supieras de lo que te estás perdiendo por hacer no sé qué (Y no, no estoy desesperadamente preocupado si esa es la sensación que te he dado). Espero una respuesta pronto, cuídate._

 _Totalmente tuyo,_

 _Fitz._

Al terminar de leer la carta Elena tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó pergamino, tinta y pluma y lo guardo todo en un bolso, luego salió de la mansión Malfoy y se apareció en el callejón Diagon desde donde emprendió camino hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Se sentó en una mesa apartada, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y solo después de que el tabernero le sirviera su pedido sacó todo lo que había traído consigo lista para escribir una respuesta para el emisor de la carta.

Se tocó la barbilla con la pluma mientras que pensaba que podría escribir.

— " _Tiene que ser algo que lo tranquilice"_ —, fue lo primero que pensó— _"Pero no debe revelar demasiado. Agsh que le dio ahora de escribir cartas, por lo general es lo que más pereza le da."_ —De repente su rostro se tornó serio y preocupado— _"¿Y si le ha sucedido algo malo? ¡Basta Elena! No pienses esas cosas, mejor concéntrate en lo que le vas a poner."_

Así que dando un suspiro inicio su misiva con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 _Apreciado Fitz,_

 _¿Cómo estás? He de admitir que tu carta me ha sorprendido gratamente a la par que me ha preocupado ¿Ha sucedido algo de lo que deba enterarme? Mándales mis saludos y agradecimientos a Sophie y Roy. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte y te aseguro que para nada me dio esa impresión de que estas "desesperadamente preocupado" yo utilizaría palabras como descorazonado y mortificado para describir tu caso._

 _Lamento tener que darte una mala noticia pero no quiero que se preocupen de más o sin motivo alguno. Me temo que mis "vacaciones" se extendieron más de lo planeado y es posible que no vuelva durante algunos meses. Hazme saber cualquier cosa digna de mención._

 _Nuevamente, estoy bien. Perfecta de salud y con un propósito nuevo que es vivir mi vida sin temer a los fantasmas de mi pasado. Tengo un trabajo acá y me gustaría pasar en Inglaterra un tiempo más antes de volver a Francia. No te enojes (Lo mismo para Sophie), yo sé lo que hago._

 _Besos y abrazos para todos._

 _Toda tuya,_

 _Lena._

Elena revisó una vez más la carta antes de decidir que estaba a gusto con ella. Se levantó con la intención de llevarla al Emporio de la Lechuza para que envíen la carta pero en el camino se tropezó con una mujer de cabello rosa chillón provocando que ella cayera al suelo.

— Lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la señorita Lauper ayudando a levantarse a la mujer.

— Sí, no te preocupes, no fue nada. Y además también fue culpa mía.

— Aún así lo lamento. Elena Lauper, un placer. — Se terminó presentando la señorita Lauper mientras extendía su mano derecha.

Tonks tomó su mano mientras observaba a Elena con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tonks, igualmente. — Se presentó sencillamente antes de añadir— por si acaso ¿tú no serás la mujer que acompañaba a Lucius Malfoy el otro día en el Ministerio de Magia?

La señorita Lauper esbozó una sonrisa mientras asentía cortésmente.

— Así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que le diga algo?

Tonks miró a la señorita Lauper tratando de descubrir si se estaba burlando de ella pero al no hallar dicha actitud decidió cortar por lo sano esa rara situación.

— No, no realmente. Sólo era simple curiosidad. Bien, que tengas un buen día.

Y dicho esto se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna y con una curiosidad en mente.

* * *

 **Para aquellos que quieren leer más interacción entre Snape y Elena, no se preocupen, muy pronto habrá más de ello.**

 **No duden en decirme sus opiniones.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	6. Pensamientos confusos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter así que no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **6** — **Pensamientos confusos**

— _Y bien, Severus ¿Voldemort quedó satisfecho con tu información?_ — _Preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad._

— _Sí_ —. _Fue la sencilla respuesta de Snape._

— _¿Sabes algo de Elena?_

 _Esa pregunta lo desconcertó. ¿Qué se supone que él debía saber de Lauper?_

— _Sólo que como siempre sigue siendo una total estúpida. Ahora está residiendo en la mansión Malfoy, sigue con esa ridícula idea de querer estar junto al Señor Tenebroso_ —. _Respondió Snape con enojo, la señorita Lauper lograba acabar con su paciencia gracias a las idioteces que decía._

— _Severus deberás acercarte a Elena y tratar de hacer que reaccione. Sé que no es una mala persona, ella no debe estar junto a alguien como Voldemort y aún menos si está ahí por los motivos equivocados._

 _Snape levantó una ceja escéptico._

— _Oh claro, lógicamente Lauper solo está junto al Señor Oscuro por los motivos equivocados._ — _Replicó irónico. Dumbledore frunció el ceño._

— _Severus, esto es serio. Dudo que alguien como Elena deba estar junto a Voldemort por una razón que va más allá del pensamiento lógico._

— _¿Y qué se supone que debo entender con eso?_ — _Preguntó Snape algo irritado mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

— _Se supone, Severus, que Elena no es lo que aparenta. Ella es una persona de buen corazón que al igual que muchos ha sido víctima de la crueldad de Voldemort._

— _Así que sí hay un motivo especial detrás de toda esa tontería de querer estar cerca del Señor Tenebroso._ — Dijo Snape mas por dentro empezaba a molestarse ya que si era verdad lo que decía Dumbledore, entonces Elena lo había tomado por tonto.

— _Sí, y es ese motivo lo que más me preocupa. Por eso debes acercarte a ella y hacerle entender que está equivocada con su comportamiento. Debes mostrarle un nuevo camino_ — _Seguramente Dumbledore notó lo que iba a decir porque añadió-Y la mejor manera de llegar a ella, Severus, para que pueda comprender y aceptar tus palabras será convirtiéndote en alguien cercano a ella._

— _¿Así que quieres que vaya y simplemente haga que Lauper cambie su ridículo motivo de querer estar cerca del Señor Oscuro a través de una muestra de compañerismo inofensivo?_ — Preguntó Snape y por un momento parecía que todo le parecía una burla mas por dentro se encontraba en desacuerdo. No estaba a punto de empezar una "amistad" únicamente por el bien de una persona que parecía no poseer todas sus facultades mentales.

— _Sí, Severus. Es importante que le hagas comprender que está en el camino equivocado pero que aún puede hacer las cosas bien y que eres tú quien puede mostrarle el camino._

 _Lentamente la señorita Lauper abrió los ojos sintiéndose cansada producto de la falta de sueño. La noche anterior se había dormido muy tarde. Elena se desperezó lentamente mientras trataba de contener un bostezo sin éxito. Aunque aún era temprano no pudo volver a dormir y su cuerpo sentía una cierta incomodidad, casi como si le pidiera que se levante. Las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido no fueron capaces de reponer del todo la energía y su cuerpo sentía la cama insuficiente para proporcionar el descanso necesario para su alivio así que se levantó dispuesta a tomar un baño de agua fría._

 _Estando en el baño se sumerjió hasta los hombros en la tina que previamente había llenado con agua, sería más fácil si sólo tomara una ducha pero en la Mansion Malfoy solo tienen grandes y espaciosas tinas de baño. Elena sentía como el agua mojaba su piel y enviaba pequeños escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo sintiendo como si estuviera al aire libre en un día de invierno, sus poros se cerraron ante el contacto del agua que estaba helada, la quijada le empezó a temblar debido al frío que sentía, gracias a Lord Voldemort en la Mansión siempre hacía frío._

 _Ya que la señorita Lauper estaba tomando ese baño para despertarse, ella decidió sumergir en el agua su cuerpo entero durante un par de segundos… 31, 32, 33, no aguantó más y emerjió en busca de aire. Luego de estar quince minutos más metida en el agua en lo que muchos catalogarían como un acto de masoquismo decidió dar por terminado si baño he ir a desayunar._

 _Se dirigió al comedor con un hambre atroz resultado de haberse bañado antes de comer. Entró despacio notando que en la habitación sólo se encontraba Draco. A la señorita Lauper le parece un buen chico aunque es algo callado y reservado, tal vez sea debido a que había tenido poco o casi nada de contacto con el joven Malfoy._

— Buenos días— _dice Draco educadamente._

— Muy buenos, sí— _le contestó Elena en el mismo tono que usó el joven Malfoy, aunque sus palabras dejaban ver su buen humor._

 _Después de eso ninguno volvió a hablar. Ellos no habían vuelto a tener una conversación desde aquella vez en la que salieron a pasear al jardín. Cuando ya llevaban varios minutos comiendo en silencio entraron los señores Malfoy._

— Elena, que bueno que ya estás aquí. ¿Dormiste bien? — _Es lo primero que dijo la señora Malfoy y Elena no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se habrá dado cuenta de Draco o es que ya lo había saludado antes._

— Buenos días, Narcissa, señor Malfoy. — Respondió la señorita Lauper obviando la pregunta de la señora Malfoy.

— Buenos días, señorita Lauper.

 _Después de eso el desayuno transcurrió sin más novedad. Voldemort no fue a comer pero a veces así era, es como si cuando se le antoja viene al comedor o sino simplemente se ausenta. Una vez que todos habían acabado de comer la señorita Lauper se retiró para ir al salón donde había estado pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, junto a ella lleva un libro sobre profecías esperando que eso le sirva para la misión que Voldemort le había encomendado._

 _Mientras la señorita Lauper cruza el salón donde está el Señor Oscuro sus pasos son amortiguados por la carísima alfombra persa de color negro. Ella se sienta tranquila en una butaca hecha de guayacán junto a la ventana ya que disfruta de la luz que entra para leer aparte de la bella vista que se puede apreciar desde ese ángulo. Desde su posición en la ventana puede apreciar un encantador atardecer todos los días, algo que siempre ha disfrutado hacer._

 _Llevaba alrededor de hora y media leyendo cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Por lo general Lord Voldemort ignoraba la presencia de la señorita Lauper en la habitación, como si fuera un objeto más parte de la decoración._

— Adelante— D _ijo Voldemort y era obvio que sabía quien estaba del otro lado._

 _La puerta se abrió dando paso a un imperturbable Severus Snape. Elena notó como su mirada se desviaba del Señor Oscuro para ir a pasar hacia ella. En ese momento, en los pocos segundos que su mirada estuvo en la señorita Lauper, ella no pudo evitar notar lo profunda que era. Además de tomar en cuenta que Snape tenía un caminar tan elegante al igual que sus movimientos que por un momento se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes. Claro que el hecho de que recién lo notara ahora podía deberse a que su mente buscaba cualquier cosa para mantenerse activa ya que gracias al libro que leía empezaba a tener el sueño que le había huido ese día temprano en la mañana._

 _La señorita Lauper fingió leer nuevamente el libro como si la presencia de Snape en la habitación no le intrigara al mismo tiempo que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra._

— Severus, ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

— No, mi señor. Dumbledore aún cree que usted fue quien envió a los dementores.

— Iluso, en verdad creo que la edad le está haciendo daño. Jamás pensé que llegaría a poner una guardia a Potter tan pobre.

La señorita Lauper mantuvo fija su vista en su libro mientras oía la conversación atentamente, tenía que agradecer que los magos que se encontraban en la habitación la estuvieran pasando por alto, caso contrario hubiera sido muy fácil que alguno de ellos notara que ella estaba escuchando la conversación con demasiada atención.

— Disculpe, mi señor, pero no entiendo lo que trata de decir. — Preguntó Snape sutilmente.

— Hablo de la Squib, Severus, la Squib que atestiguó en la vista disciplinaria de Potter. O dime ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre aquel incidente?

— La squib es una vecina de Potter, la noche en que los dementores atacaron a Potter uno de los guardias de turno había abandonado su puesto.

— Interesante. — Fue lo único que dijo Voldemort mientras se deleitaba con esta nueva información. Sin duda le parecía que había tenido una gran idea al poner a Snape como su espía dentro de la Orden y cada vez que recibía información de este tipo solo probaba más y más su punto.

Si tan sólo supiera…

Mientras tanto, la señorita Lauper decidió que ese era un buen momento para levantarse y salir de la habitación. Ahora tenía información valiosa y quería aprovecharla para su siguiente jugada.

Despacio y sin hacer ruido Elena cerró su libro, se levantó e hizo una reverencia y finalmente salió sin mayor ceremonia. Una vez fuera de la habitación se permitió suspirar, aún temía que Voldemort cuestionara cualquiera de sus movimientos, quizás estaba siendo un tanto más paranoica de lo necesario pero a veces los nervios podían ser traicioneros.

Después de que la señorita Lauper saliera de la habitación Voldemort hizo a Snape una pregunta más.

— Severus, Elena pasó durante un mes en tu casa así que creo que tú puedes responderme lo siguiente a pleno juicio ¿Crees que ella sería un buen peón para ser utilizado como anzuelo?

Sin vacilar su mirada Snape respondió.

— La señorita Lauper no podría actuar de anzuelo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, sin embargo, sería muy fácil convertirla en un anzuelo sin su conocimiento.

Voldemort sonrió. Ahora, sólo necesitaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacer de Elena la presa perfecta.

Snape salió de la habitación con nueva información que, si bien no era mucha, sería útil en el futuro. Más él no esperaba encontrar a la persona vinculada directamente con dicha información en el vestíbulo.

— Señor Snape, ¿Me honraría con su presencia en el jardín?

 _Snape pareció pensarlo aunque en realidad estaba midiendo los pro y contra de aceptar acompañarla. No era como si él quisiera gastar su tiempo de ese modo, tenía mejores cosas en las cuales invertir su tiempo, pero la misión de Dumbledore le impedía negarse._

 _Snape asintió con la cabeza y casi enseguida la señorita Lauper lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia afuera, en realidad más fue como si lo arrastrara con ella. Snape pareció sorprendido ante el repentino contacto por lo que no protestó mientras dejaba que la señorita Lauper lo llevara al jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás de la mansión Malfoy. Una vez en el jardín ambos caminaban ya separados y durante unos pocos minutos ninguno habló._

 _La señorita Lauper miró de reojo a Snape. Él iba tan serio y callado. Elena trató de leer su rostro pero no podía adivinar que era lo que pensaba en ese momento._ En Oclumancia _fue lo que pensó Elena inmediatamente al darse cuenta que Snape no quería demostrar emoción alguna en ese momento al estar cerca de ella._

 _¿Por qué alguien querría ocultar sus emociones de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que esconde Severus Snape y sobre todo de ella?_

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Preguntó _de repente Snape sorprendiendo a la señorita Lauper y haciendo que ella pegara un pequeño brinco._

 _Elena había estado tan distraída en sus pensamientos sobre lo que podría ocultar Snape que no había notado que había estado mirando a Snape durante demasiado tiempo. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada. El sonrojo en sí era apenas perceptible para alguien que estuviera mirando cuidadosamente pero Elena sintió que no era algo normal en ella._

— " _¿Pero qué era lo que me sucede? De la nada me comporto como una niña que ha sido descubierta haciendo una travesura."_ — Pensó Elena frunciendo el ceño.

 _La señorita Lauper volvió a mirar a Snape sólo para descubrir que su intensa mirada parecía estar analizándola toda provocando en ella incomodidad. Por lo general la señorita Lauper prefería ser quién observara a la gente atentamente a que fuera al revés ya que solía ser tímida en esas cuestiones. Tratando de parecer indiferente Elena le sostuvo la mirada a Snape._

 _Snape había notado el casi imperceptible sonrojo de Elena y como bajaba la mirada avergonzada. De la nada se le ocurrió que se veía adorable sonrojada. Internamente Snape se reprendió por tener ese tipo de pensamientos más tenía que admitir que la señorita Lauper era lo suficientemente bonita como para atraer a cualquier hombre. Snape miró a Elena durante algunos segundos hasta que ella levantó la mirada. Por un momento Snape pensó que iba a bajar la mirada de nuevo, mas fue sorprendido al ver que ella le sostuvo la mirada casi como si dijera que él no podía intimidarla, algo que en realidad era cierto._

 _Cuando se quedó durante un mes en Spinner´s End la señorita Lauper había demostrado que no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie. Además de que poseía un carácter fuerte… y una agradable voz._

 _Tratando de no molestarse por como sus pensamientos se desviaban a lugares que no debían decidió romper el silencio._

— Es agradable ver que ha dejado de decir tonterías a cada momento—. La voz de Snape estaba cargada con cierta burla.

La señorita Lauper sonrió como si Snape hubiera dicho algo divertido causando que Snape se sorprendiera por esto.

— Sin duda alguna, tenemos diferentes conceptos de lo que consideramos tonterías.

Estuvieron caminando un rato más en silencio hasta que Snape volvió a hablar.

— He de suponer que este paseo por el jardín era para algo más que simplemente tener compañía, ¿O me equivoco?

— No, no se equivoca. Hay algo que quiero preguntarle o decirle, aún no me decido por alguna de ellas, sin embargo, mi principal problema es que no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo.

— Entonces sólo no diga nada y de ese modo podemos dar por terminado este paseo. — Dijo simplemente Snape y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando la señorita Lauper tomó su brazo.

— No, espere. Es que no estoy muy segura de que tan seguro sea decir lo que quiero en este lugar.

Snape miró la mano de Elena sobre su brazo antes de volver a mirar hacia su rostro con una ceja arqueada.

— Y dígame, ¿Qué es eso tan importante y peligroso que tiene que decirme? — Preguntó Snape con un toque de burla en su voz.

La señorita Lauper miró alrededor antes de tomar inhalar con fuerza. Con su mano libre le hizo seña a Snape para que se acercara más. Aunque con cierta duda Snape se acercó a Elena. Ella se acercó a la oreja de Snape y en un susurro le habló.

— Se que no es lo que aparenta, al menos no del todo.

Momentáneamente Snape quedó paralizado. No por las palabras de la señorita Lauper sino porque lo había tomado con la guardia baja el tibio aliento de Elena en su oreja y de repente su cercanía era un poco demasiado cerca y su embriagador perfume invadía su olfato de paso nublando su juicio. Intentando salir de esa niebla en la que lo estaba envolviendo la señorita Lauper giró su rostro hacia ella. Un mal movimiento ya que quedó cara a cara con ella a meras pulgadas de distancia.

La señorita Lauper lo miró con sus expectantes ojos color miel y por un momento se sintió encantado con esa mirada. Más la señorita Lauper atravesó la niebla en la que estaba envuelto con su agradable voz, aunque no podía decir realmente si estaba rompiendo la niebla o llevándolo a través de ella.

— Y si estoy en lo correcto me gustaría que me ayudara, si usted está de acuerdo, claro.

Con el ceño fruncido Snape se alejó un paso de la señorita Lauper y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Sea más clara, señorita Lauper, porque no entiendo a que se refiere. Nuevamente sus palabras sin sentido sólo sirven para hacer perder el tiempo.

Y dicho esto se retiró con un frufrú de su capa dejando tras de sí a una confundida Elena por lo repentino de su retirada. Claro que la señorita Lauper no podía culparlo después de todo ella había estado divagando.

Segundos pasaron sin que Elena mostrara señal de querer moverse de ahí, mas fue sacada de su letargo por un búho que llevaba una carta para ella. Suspirando con cansancio decidió que lo mejor era entrar ya. Quizás un buen baño le ayudaría a despejar la mente antes de leer la carta. Necesitaba pensar claramente cómo iba a hacer para pedirle lo que deseaba a Snape.

 **Hola a todos, hoy el capítulo es publicado antes debido a que hoy finalmente me gradúo. Así es, a partir de hoy seré oficialmente ¡una bachiller más de la República del Ecuador!**

 **Como siempre sus opiniones son bienvenidas.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	7. Vísperas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter así que no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **7 —** **Vísperas**

La señorita Lauper sacó la carta que había guardado entre los pliegues de su túnica y la guardó en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Decidió continuar con su plan de darse un baño de agua caliente que de seguro le caería muy bien. Se sentía tan estresada, aunque todo iba a pedir de boca tenía la sensación de que algo olvidaba, un pequeño detalle se le estaba escapando.

Su instinto siempre ha sido su mejor aliado, incluso en los momentos menos estables de su vida y que en estos momentos le dijera que algo andaba mal le preocupaba sobre manera, sabía que si se confiaba demasiado todo podría terminar en su contra. Totalmente agotada emocionalmente decidió que ya tendría tiempo mañana para pensar con calma y analizar la situación.

Cierto profesor se encontraba en las mazmorras enfrascado en la elaboración de varias pociones cuando el director irrumpió en el laboratorio privado sin siquiera llamar antes.

— Buenos días, Severus — saludó cordialmente Dumbledore a lo que Snape respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue con Elena?

Aun sin levantar la mirada Snape respondió.

— La llamas con tanta familiaridad, parece que la conocieras.

— Es una vieja costumbre. Pero no me cambies el tema. — Respondió con seriedad Dumbledure.

— Pierdes el tiempo con ella. — Contestó simplemente Snape aún sin levantar la mirada de un caldero en el cual estaba elaborando una poción Pepper Up.

— ¿Se ha negado a dejar el lado de Voldemort? — Preguntó Dumbledore con un atisbo de preocupación.

— Para que intentarlo. Es una torpe e insensata, una total y completa idiota. — Finalmente respondió Snape levantando la cabeza para finalmente ver a Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó más curioso el director al ver la cantidad de insultos dirigidos a Elena.

Por un momento parecía como si Snape no fuera a contestar. El silencio empezaba a ser incómodo cuando Snape finalmente habló.

— Dudo mucho que ella pueda ser convencida según como dices, divaga demasiado y nunca va a nada en concreto, probablemente no pueda concentrarse lo suficiente como para llegar a captar lo que quieres que haga. – contestó recordando el paseo que habían tenido en el jardín de los Malfoy.

– ¿Podrías explicarte? – pidió amablemente Dumbledore.

Snape procedió a contarle a Dumbledore lo que la señorita Lauper le había dicho la última vez que visitó la mansión Malfoy.

— Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que hay algo muy extraño en Elena. Creo que ella puede ser muy perceptiva. Quizás ya no sea tan difícil de convencerla para que deje el lado de Voldemort.

Apuntó a decir Dumbledore mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía en su regazo cuando Snape terminó de hablar a la vez que lo miraba de una manera un tanto divertida, claramente como diciendo que él sabía algo que Snape no.

— Bueno, yo no diría que hay algo raro en la señorita Lauper, sino que ella es la rara. Además, duda que ella pueda ser perceptiva.

Dumbledore sonrió ante las palabras de Snape como si se estuviera divirtiendo a costa de él.

— Yo lo digo porque según lo que me has contado ella parece haber notado que tú no eres realmente cómo actúas, aparte de eso te está pidiendo ayuda basado en sus suposiciones. Y si lo que ella supone es que tú no eres un mortífago entonces ella puede estar pidiendo ayuda para luchar en la causa contra Voldemort.

Snape se quedó callado. Recordaba claramente la forma tan extraña en la que él se comportaba cuando Elena estaba cerca. A pesar de que trató de averiguar el porqué de su comportamiento extraño ante ella no lo logró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que incluso ayer cuando él aceptó ir con ella a dar una vuelta no fue precisamente porque tenía que cumplir la misión para Dumbledore sino simplemente porque Elena se lo pidió.

Snape sintió como nacía un profundo desprecio hacia Elena en su interior, deseaba ir y decirle un par de cosas, no, aun mejor, batirse a duelo con ella. Tenía la seguridad total de que iba a ganar. Esa manera en la que ella lo desquiciaba con su actitud despreocupada y casi ignorante del mundo en el que vivía lo confundía e irritaba. No tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de ayudarla, asimismo, la idea de que ella tal vez no fuera una buena persona sino alguien muy astuta con malas intenciones empezó a ocurrírsele.

– Severus, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado el director al ver que su profesor de quedó demasiado tiempo en silencio.

– ¿Hay algo más que quieras de mí? – preguntó cortante mientras se concentraba en la poción que tenía en frente, no pensaba decirle a Dumbledore lo que sospechaba de Elena, no después de todo el apoyo que el Director había mostrado hacia ella.

– No, eso es todo. En una semana habrá reunión del personal – Dumbledore caminó hasta la puerta y antes de cerrar dijo – Y, Severus, deberías salir un poco más.

Snape bufó molesto, lo que menos le apetecía hacer en ese momento era salir, claro que si en su salida entraba el hecho de vengarse de Lauper por utilizar un extraño poder sobre él, porque estaba claro que él jamás se comportaría así por cuenta propia, podría estar considerándolo.

El viernes que amaneció soleado y despejado, llegó perfectamente sin imprevistos. Elena se puso una cómoda túnica ligera larga de color verde agua sobre un vestido turquesa que le llegaba a mitad de las rodillas. Sabía de sobra que al Señor Oscuro no le gustaba la ropa muggle, bueno en realidad no le gustaba nada que fuera o tuviera relación con lo muggle así que para evitar problemas se puso esa sencilla túnica sobre el vestido que lo ocultaba de manera perfecta y conveniente.

Hoy era el día en el cual había decidido en salir de la mansión Malfoy y pasear un poco en ambos mundos, tanto mágico como muggle.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante notó que había pocas personas en el establecimiento. Como primero iba a ir al mundo muggle fue al baño y se quitó la túnica. La señorita Lauper adoraba los vestidos y siempre ha aprovechado cada ocasión que tiene para usarlos, el vestido que llevaba puesto era en la parte superior de costura recta y contenía pequeñas perlas de un azul cielo que formaban una peonía mientras que en la parte inferior era una falda acampanada.

Antes de salir decidió tomar un desayuno ligero ya que había salido sin desayunar de la mansión Malfoy. Estaba a mitad del desayuno cuando oyó a dos magos conversando en la mesa de al lado.

— Oye lo que te digo, Steve, Dumbledore ya es historia. Ahora no es más que un vejete chiflado.

— No lo sé, Wang, para mí que esto no es más que un sucio truco para desacreditar a Dumbledore.

—Claro que no. No seas tonto, si ahora Dumbledore es antiguo Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Ex Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot es porque ya está muy viejo y chiflado.

Ante lo ultimo dicho por el tal Wang, la señorita Lauper irremediablemente se atragantó y empezó a toser. Las personas que estaban cerca la miraron reprobatoriamente pero eso no le importó a Elena, desde pequeña siempre había oído decir que Dumbledore era un gran mago, muy poderoso e inteligente y al único al que Voldemort teme. Era obvio que tuviera una reacción de ese tipo ya que no se espera que la gente estuviera diciendo tales cosas de alguien tan poderoso y respetado.

Después de terminar su desayuno decidió que le vendría visitar el Hyde Park ya que habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo visitó. Mientras caminaba su mente volvió a la conversación de la mañana.

¿Cómo era posible que todo empezara a ir cuesta abajo y aún así hubiera quienes se negaran a creer del regreso del Señor Tenebroso? Esto sólo le hacía pensar en que tal vez trabajar sola no era una muy buena idea. Ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la manera en poner en evidencia que Snape no era realmente lo que aparentaba pero sin poner en riesgo su cubierta. Finalmente decidió que antes de que la vida se volviera más estresante disfrutaría un poco por lo que por ese día se divirtió hasta muy tarde.

Elena se despertó al siguiente día a media mañana feliz y descansada después de haber dormido las horas necesarias descanso. En su cuarto, el cual había decorado a su gusto pintando las paredes de blanco, cambiando las cortinas a un color coral y llanas y las sabanas de la cama las puso blancas con un edredón turquesa, se percibía un delicioso aroma a pan tostado y café.

En una mesita de caoba que había aparecido junto a la ventana, la cual ya tenía las cortinas corridas, se encontraba una bandeja redonda con el desayuno que consistía en tostadas, mermelada, café, leche, tocino frito y papa cocinada. Hambrienta, Elena se levantó para llegar a la silla de estilo victoriano situada a un lado de la mesa redonda. Era la primera vez que los elfos le servían el desayuno en la habitación y como siempre exageraban en cuanto a cantidad pero al mismo tiempo todo estaba absolutamente delicioso. Se demoró cuanto quiso en tomar el desayuno, lo dichoso y maravilloso de no tener obligaciones, aunque sabía que en algún momento eso cambiaría.

Más tarde ese mismo día mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy para realizar más investigación con relación a las profecías en general oyó un fragmento de lo que el señor Malfoy le decía a Lord Voldemort.

— …Fudge está pensando en emitir una ley a través de la cual podrá introducir a cualquier persona de su entera confianza en Hogwarts para…

— " _El ministerio y sus estupideces"_ **—** pensó Elena.

Puede que no estuviera al tanto de las noticias recientemente pero antes si que se había encargado de enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña y sabía perfectamente de la incompetencia del Ministerio de Magia empezando por su ministro actual.

— Elena, ¿Podemos conversar un momento? **—** preguntó Narcissa interrumpiendo la lectura de la señorita Lauper.

— Claro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta uno de los salones de té que también tenía una magnífica vista al jardín trasero con el que contaba la mansión. La habitación en la que se encontraban las dos mujeres en ese momento en sí era una de las más pequeñas que se podía encontrar en la mansión Malfoy ya que estaba hecha de manera que diera un poco más de familiarísimo a las personas que lo ocuparan. Adornada con nada más que una chimenea, dos sofás de terciopelo de color amarillo crema con una mesita rectangular interponiéndose entre ambos muebles, en el centro de la habitación se desplegaba una exquisita alfombra persa del siglo XVI de color azul rey y cuyos marcos eran negros combinando a la perfección con el tapiz cardenillo de las paredes. Cuando el té estuvo servido y los elfos dejaron una bandeja de galletas para acompañar la bebida, Narcissa tomó la palabra.

— No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho últimamente, ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, ¿Y tú? **—** preguntó Elena mientras tomaba una galleta de vainilla de las que había en un plato de porcelana e ignorando olímpicamente su taza de té ya que el té que tomaba la señora Malfoy resultaba ser justamente el que a la señorita Lauper no le gustaba.

— Bien **—** respondió escuetamente la señora Malfoy, tomó un hondo respiró y prosiguió **—** Mira, Elena, aunque no seamos tan cercanas me preocupo por ti **—** Se removió incomoda en su silla **—** y por ello no he podido evitar notar que en ocasiones resultas ser un poco distraída, esto en sí podría perjudicar tu trabajo para la mansión que el Señor Tenebroso te encargó. Tal vez, si estás dispuesta yo podría ayudarte un poco.

Elena, que había escuchado de manera atenta todo lo que tenía para decirle Narcissa la miró con seriedad comprendiendo la magnitud del caso en cuestión sabiendo así que la preocupación en sí no era ni ella ni la misión del Señor Tenebroso sino lo que el fracaso podría resultar para su esposo, Lucius. Así que decidió sincerarse todo lo que podía en su situación con la mujer que tenía en frente.

— Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, Narcissa, y entiendo perfectamente tu pensar. Puede que parezca que soy un poco distraída debido a mis acciones pero creo sinceramente que hasta el momento las probabilidades de que lo que hago afecten la misión del Señor Tenebroso son prácticamente imposibles. Yo apenas estoy encargada de realizar una mera investigación para ver si hay algo más relacionado con las profecías que nos podría servir para la misión. Te aseguro que no soy del tipo de persona que actúa por actuar, o por expresarlo de otra manera, siempre pienso en mi siguiente movimiento.

— Yo solo quería asegurarme de que te encuentras bien **—** dijo Narcissa, no muy convencida con lo que le acababa de decir la señorita Lauper.

— Y lo estoy. En serio, no te preocupes **—** Y acompañó con una cálida sonrisa su afirmación.

— Si necesitas algo o quieres hablar con alguien no dudes en buscarme ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo **—** dijo una alegre Elena, tomó la taza de té ente sus manos y declaró **—** No lo tomes a mal pero detesto el té verde, ¿Te importaría cambiármelo por uno de durazno?

— No, para nada. Ahora mismo pido que te cambien el té.

De ese modo continuaron conversando el resto de la mañana e incluso almorzaron en ese mismo saloncito mientras platicaban mantenían una educada conversación.

Y así los meses pasaron sin más altercados ni problemas mientras el clima poco a poco iba cambiando. Draco marchó a Hogwarts, Lucius seguía yendo al Ministerio de Magia regularmente, Narcissa y Elena empezaron a platicar más a menudo, aunque lo último era hecho con el convencimiento por parte de la señorita Lauper de que la señora Malfoy quería estar segura de que ella no estuviera haciendo nada que pudiera arruinar la misión del Señor Tenebroso y por lo tanto poner en peligro al señor Malfoy.

A pesar de la aparente normalidad y tranquilidad que reinaba en la mansión Malfoy, Elena no había podido evitar notar que había algo que perturbaba al Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que estaba relacionado con Harry Potter pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía llegar a ser aquello que lo inquietaba.

Navidad se acercaba y empezaba a notarse en todos lados a los que se iba ya que siempre había adornos y letreros y demás cosas que anunciaban la eminente llegada de aquella fecha tan alegre a donde sea que se fuera. La mansión Malfoy no era la excepción pues ya tenía en el salón principal un gran pino de cinco metros adornado totalmente, sus pasillos también eran adornados por los elfos pero según le dijo Narcissa a Elena, ese año la decoración era menos debido a que el Señor Oscuro le molestaba de sobre manera la "excesiva" decoración. La matriarca de los Malfoy también le había hablado a su invitada sobre el baile de navidad que se realizaba cada año en la mansión detallando cada preparativo e incluyéndola como co-organizadora.

Por ese motivo, decidieron, la segunda semana de diciembre salir a realizar las compras navideñas. La primera parada fue "Madam Malkim: Túnicas para toda ocasión". La señorita Lauper adquirió ahí su vestido para el baile cuyo modelo fue escogido por Narcissa quien también se compró un atuendo para la noche del veinticuatro. Desde ahí fue un ir y venir de tienda en tienda comprando regalos y artículos necesarios tanto para el baile como para aquella fecha en especial.

Al volver a la mansión Malfoy la señorita Lauper fue directamente a su habitación para guardar todas sus compras personales. Todo lo que había adquirido ese día entró perfectamente en el armario pero un pequeño regalo que tenía en una caja de terciopelo rectangular decidió guardarla en la mesita de noche. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, al abrir el primer cajón del velador para guardar el paquete, que la carta que había recibido meses atrás seguía aguardándola sin haber sido abierta aún.

— " _Pero que tonta…"_ **—** pensó, dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente— "… _olvide por completo la carta"._

Metió el estuche que tenía en la mano sin mucho miramiento y rápidamente sacó la carta abriendo el sobre con extrema premura dispuesta a leerla de una vez por todas, cosa que debió de haber hecho varios meses atrás.

" _Mi queridísima Elena,_

 _Hay mucho que me gustaría decirte y sabes perfectamente que no son cosas buenas, pero antes de escribirte todo lo que pienso con respecto a tu última carta primero empezaré por contarte las distintas reacciones que has causado por acá con tu respuesta._

 _Como podrás imaginarte Sophie pegó el grito en los cielos. Armó un escándalo de Merlín y Morgana que mejor ni te cuento, dijo varias cosas de ti entre algunas de ellas se encontraba el hecho de considerarte una mala agradecida pero que en algún momento se volverían a ver y que entonces ahí si te vas a enterar de quien es ella…"_

Elena hizo un gesto de dolor pues sabiendo cómo era Sophie aquellas palabras no auguraban absolutamente nada bueno, además de que era obvio que Fitz no había puesto la reacción de Sophie al completo, conociéndola... ¡Qué gran problema se le acababa de sumar!

"… _Roy por el contrario fue más pacífico, claro que está tan preocupado por ti como lo estamos el resto pero sinceramente se le agradece el hecho de que no haya armado todo un show (lo contrario a Sophie, ya sabes) pero al igual que cierta señora dramática también piensa que puede que te estés metiendo en algo malo y te manda a decir que tengas mucho cuidado sobre todo ahora que cierto ser maligno ha vuelto. Sophie también te manda a decir algo pero yo no uso ese tipo de lengua ni de manera verbal o escrita… como sea, ahora es mi turno. Para empezar diré:_

 _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!_

 _Qué bien planeado lo tenias todo, eh. Ahora por comportarte de ese modo conmigo no te voy a contar una noticia que entra en el récord de grandes noticias, sin exagerar... Okey, tal vez exagere un poco pero ya sabes cómo soy yo._

 _Ya que no vas a volver por un laaargo tiempo déjame aclararte algo; Cualquier noticia importante que suceda acá no te enterarás hasta que regreses así que te aconsejo que vuelvas pronto si es que quieres estar enterada._

 _Mantente escribiendo o Sophie y yo te degollaremos (Y ahora no estoy exagerando)._

 _Sin más que contarte (Porque lo que te tengo que decir solo lo haré personalmente) me despido._

 _Totalmente tuyo,_

 _Fitz._

 **El tiempo empieza a empeorar y sólo lo seguirá haciendo a medida de que pase el tiempo. ¿Será que Elena podrá superar los obstáculos que están por venir?**

 **Lamento mucho que este capítulo llegara tarde, salí de viaje hoy y pensé que llegaría a tiempo lo cual no sucedió. Sin más…**

 **Seguimiento, favorito y review son todos bienvenidos.**

 **El próximo capítulo se titulara "Ataque y baile de navidad"** **.**

 **Besos.**


	8. Ataque y Baile de Navidad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter así que no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **Contiene spoiler del quinto libro de Harry Potter; La Orden del Fénix.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **8 —** **Ataque y baile de navidad**

— _Oh, oh_ **—** fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Elena después de haber terminado de leer la carta. A medida que leía todo lo que le había escrito Fitz le venía a la cabeza el recuerdo del mensaje que a mediados de agosto ella había enviado. Claro que estaba en un gran aprieto, no solo por el hecho de que todos por allá se encontrarán enojados con ella sino también porque al haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin haber contestado nada todos debieron de habérselo tomado muy mal.

Aún recordaba aquella vez cuando en un ataque de locura repentina había decidido ir a bailar tarde en la noche a un local muggle junto a Fitz sin avisarle a nadie y teniendo en cuenta que ella aún era menor de edad. Aunque Fitz trató de echarse la culpa él solo, ninguno de los dos se escapó del castigo impuesto por sus padres y la reprimenda fue tal que no les quedó ganas de volver a hacer lo mismo ni aunque tuvieran la edad apropiada.

Ahora, suponiendo que Sophie entendiera el hecho de que ella ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer con su vida lo que le viniera en gana y que Fitz comprendiera que no podía estar todo el tiempo para él, sabía a ciencia a cierta que lo que le esperaba al volver no era nada bueno. Y era justo en estos momentos cuando agradecía a Merlín que Roy fuera una persona comprensiva ya que sabía que podría contar con él en caso de que Sophie y Fitz decidieran hacerle algo para nada agradable.

Suspirando se sentó en la cama, no le agradaba nada el curso que estaban tomando la cosas. En los meses que habían pasado Elena había notado que Voldemort estaba ansioso e inquieto por algo, aunque jamás le decía el porqué, lógicamente.

Entretenida en sus pensamientos, la señorita Lauper no se percató cuando una elfina domestica apareció frente a ella y no fue sino hasta que sobresaltada, cuando la elfina le habló, que notó su presencia.

— Señorita, el amo exige su presencia en el comedor **—** le habló con una voz aguda y chillona.

— Este, bien. Iré ahora mismo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **—** Habló mientras se levantaba y guardaba la carta de nuevo en la mesita de noche, normalmente era Turble, un anciano elfo doméstico quien siempre le llevaba recados a Elena así que ella sentía curiosidad por su nueva recadera que lucía algo joven.

—Amica, señorita.

— Bueno, Amica, muchas gracias por darme el mensaje. **—** la elfina como todo elfo doméstico se emocionó al oír a Elena dirigirse con tanta amabilidad hacia ella, los ojos se le aguaron de la emoción y con una voz en un tono mayor al que había utilizado en un inicio exclamó.

— La señorita es muy amable, Amica no se merece que la traten así, Amica solo es una elfina.

— Este, bueno, no es necesario que digas eso, digo, al fin de cuentas también eres un ser vivo.

Amica parecía que iba a replicar pero justo en ese momento desapareció, Elena se quedó mirando confundida el lugar donde segundos antes había estado la elfina pero luego decidió que no era bueno hacer esperar a Voldemort mucho menos ahora que andaba de un muy susceptible humor así que se dirigió al comedor.

Una semana antes de Navidad todo parecía ir más o menos tranquilo a pesar de que Voldemort estaba predispuesto a maldecir al primero que osara contradecirlo y su humor parecía cambiar en cuestión de segundos a cada instante. Estos repentinos cambios de humor siempre estaban relacionados con las noticias que le traían sus fieles mortífagos aunque la señorita Lauper no pudo evitar notar que la impaciencia y ansiedad siempre estaban presentes en él.

Ese día en especial Elena había decidido que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejada del Señor Oscuro ya que este se encontraba reflexivo en extremo. Obviamente no fue el hecho de que Voldemort se mostrara más callado de lo normal lo que la hizo mantenerse al margen, la verdad es que eso sólo la hizo sentirse curiosa. No, lo que en realidad la había hecho tomar la decisión de dejar al Señor Oscuro solo con sus pensamientos se debía a que cada cierto tiempo mostraba una mirada fría y empezaba a hablar en pársel con Nagini de una manera que parecían estar discutiendo. Qué cómo lo sabía, sencillo, antes había oído hablar a Voldemort con la serpiente y siempre era en un medio tono más bajo de lo que ese día lo hacían.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión Malfoy Elena vio a Colagusano mientras salía de una habitación mirarla de una forma que se le antojo repulsiva. Si era sincera jamás le había caído bien Peter, y mucho menos con lo que se había enterado de la verdad tras el supuesto crimen por el que había sido condenado Sirius Black. Elena estaba pensando seriamente en meterse en una de las habitaciones que había en ese pasillo cuando oyó a sus espaldas la voz que catalogó como su vía de escape, la voz de Narcissa.

— Lena, necesito que vengas a ayudarme un momento.

Elena no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces, dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa en sus labios acompañó a Narcissa para ayudarla en todo lo que se le ofreciera. A pesar de estar a una semana para celebrar Navidad, Narcissa había estado yendo de un lado a otro preparando todo lo referente a la fiesta para que, según sus propias palabras, saliera perfecto.

La verdad es que Elena no pensaba mucho en la celebración, sabía que las fiestas de los aristócratas siempre se regían por el glamur, la etiqueta, la elegancia y todo aquello siempre estaba rodeado por un aura de extrema frialdad. Lo que en verdad ocupaba la mente de Elena en realidad era una inexacta incomprensión con respecto al ambiente que se respiraba en la Mansión. Había algo que todos sabían pero de lo cual la habían dejado fuera y eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Era muy curiosa por naturaleza ciertamente y precisamente ese era uno de sus mayores defectos y lo que la llevaba a meterse en muchos problemas ya que a dicha curiosidad se le sumaba una intriga que, para su mala suerte, se volvía obsesiva y no la dejaba en paz ni un minuto ocupando su pensamiento en todo momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lena? **—** Preguntó una muy preocupada Narcissa.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Bueno, te he estado hablando desde hace varios minutos y no me respondías, pensé que tal vez no te sentirías muy bien.

Elena miró a Narcissa tratando de descifrar si su pregunta y aparente preocupación eran reales, y es que, a partir del hecho de que habían empezado a compartir más momentos juntas la rubia le había cogido un especial cariño a la señorita Lauper como si de una hermana menor se tratase, algo que hacía que Elena se sintiera en conflicto, un sentimiento entre conmovida y preocupada, sobre todo por lo que no estaba segura de cómo podía terminar todo.

—No es nada, tranquila, solo me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos. **—** Y viendo aquí una oportunidad de expresar lo que tanto la inquietaba, la señorita Lauper continuó **—** Es solo que siento como si me hubiera quedado fuera de algo muy importante, ya sabes, excluida de algo.

Narcissa miró directamente a los ojos color miel de Elena analizando detenidamente sus palabras y facciones y luego, con un suspiro y un tono maternal, declaró.

— Elena, querida, me parece que te refieres al hecho de que el Señor Oscuro nos ha contado algo sumamente exclusivo de lo cual no te ha sido mencionado a pesar de que se supone de que estás dentro de la misión para recuperar la profecía. Entiendo que te sientas excluida pero ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que por algo el Señor Oscuro no ha de querer que tú lo sepas? Mira, personalmente pienso que debes olvidarte de ese tema, llegado el momento te enterarás, por ahora mejor concéntrate en la Navidad. Puedes ayudarme a elegir qué color de servilletas poner este año, el año pasado fueron de color hueso. ¿Cuál te gusta más? **—** dijo mostrándole dos servilletas que tenía en la mano **—** el color blanco crema o el beige?

La verdad era que a Elena le daba lo mismo el color de servilleta que usara pero para aportar con algo decidió que el color crema definitivamente le daría un toque de mayor realce a la decoración al momento de servir el banquete.

Extrañamente, esa noche en la cena Voldemort parecía de muy buen humor algo que todos notaron pero que por temor a que este estado de ánimo de su señor se desvaneciera tan de repente como llegó nadie hizo mención. Lo que nadie sabía es que en realidad su cambio de humor no fue tan repentino ya que, debido a una serie de intentos fallidos por obtener la profecía que lo involucraba a él y a Harry Potter su temperamento no había sido para nada bueno los últimos meses, pero ahora gracias a que tenía un plan mucho más confiable en el cual apoyarse se sentía, aunque pareciera increíble, contento. Sí, Voldemort se sentía contento ya que por fin, después de tanto tiempo por fin podría saber lo que decía la dichosa profecía así que, contrario a lo que todos pensaban su estado de ánimo actual no había sido tan inesperado.

Aunque la idea principal de Elena era irse a su habitación después de la cena, no pudo evitar que su creciente curiosidad la llevara al salón donde normalmente pasaba todos los días Lord Voldemort. La señorita Lauper tenía la intención de descubrir que era lo que había logrado hacer que el Señor Oscuro se sintiera satisfecho de sí mismo, porque si de algo estaba segura Elena era que Voldemort se sentía realmente complacido por algo que él mismo había hecho o ideado.

— Buenas noches, mi Señor. ¿No le importará que lo acompañe unos minutos? **—** preguntó cautelosa, sin llegar a tutearlo porque había descubierto que eso también lo irritaba, más cuando no se sentía predispuesto para absolutamente nada.

—Pasa, Elena. No veo el motivo para prohibirte gozar de mi exquisita compañía.

Elena evitó rodar los ojos ante esas palabras tan pretensiosas y cruzó el salón a paso firme para llegar a su butaca habitual cerca de la ventana. Habían pasado varios minutos en silencio. Voldemort observando la lenta danza que producía el fuego mientras ella lo miraba de lado con las sombras detrás de él cuando por fin se puso fin al silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

—Mi Señor, no es por ser entrometida pero, ¿Cuál es el motivo que lo ha puesto tan contento?

—Vaya, tardaste en preguntar. Según yo, había calculado que sería lo primero que harías cuando entraste a la habitación. **—** dijo divertido ya que con anterioridad había captado lo curiosa que podía ser Elena.

— Bueno, si quería hacerlo en ese momento. **—** Respondió la señorita Lauper como si se reprendiera a sí misma por no haberlo hecho, luego arrugando su entrecejo añadió **—** Aún no ha contestado mi pregunta.

— Que poca paciencia **—** dijo formando una mueca que podría pasar por sonrisa, Elena casi bufó ante sus palabras **—** pero está bien, te responderé. Es sencillo en realidad, sólo que, yo no soy de los que comparten sus cosas. Mi respuesta a tu pregunta es que he encontrado la manera de obtener la profecía que he deseado desde hace algún tiempo a pesar de la ineptitud de Lucius y tuya en la misión que les he puesto.

— Eso no me dice mucho **—** murmuró cruzándose de brazos en una actitud indiferente.

— Que lástima que no te sea de mayor utilidad **—** pero su tono de voz decía que no lo sentía en absoluto, muy al contrario de lo que decía.

— Sabes, **—** dijo Elena después de un rato de silencio **—** si me contaras que es lo que sucede tal vez podría ser de ayuda.

— ¿Ahora vas a ser de utilidad después de tantos meses? **—** preguntó Voldemort, sin mirarla, conociendo de ante mano la respuesta.

— Yo he realizado mi mayor esfuerzo y dedicación en la misión, mi Señor **—** respondió la señorita Lauper de forma seria.

— No has hecho lo suficiente así que confórmate con lo que sabes. **—** Lo dijo en un tono que sugería que la conversación estaba terminada.

En otro momento la señorita Lauper hubiera insistido debido a su naturaleza curiosa y persistente pero como era más fuerte su instinto de supervivencia el cual le advertía que si quería permanecer ilesa debía mantenerse callada así que rápidamente decidió no discutir.

Se mantuvieron un par de horas en silencio, Voldemort metido en sus pensamientos y Elena observando la fogata y de vez en cuando al Señor Oscuro, pero después de haber pasado ese par de horas aburrida y con sueño Elena murmuro un apenas audible «Buenas noches» y se fue a dormir.

Era casi media noche cuando un cuerpo liso, fuerte y flexible recorría deslizándose los oscuros pasillos del ministerio de magia. El intruso continuó moviéndose por los pasillos de piedra y en un momento dado su figura fue iluminada levemente revelando a una gigantesca serpiente de verde y plata que se arrastraba sigilosamente. Al girar la cabeza la serpiente vio a primera vista que el corredor no estaba vacío pues un hombre estaba sentado en el piso… La serpiente estaba delante de él, su barbilla encorvada llegaba hasta su pecho, su contorno estaba brillando en la oscuridad… La serpiente hizo un movimiento extraño sintiendo el perfume de aquel hombre en el aire, él aun estaba vivo pero adormecido… Estaba sentado al lado de una puerta al final del corredor y la serpiente tuvo deseos de morder al hombre. Debió dominar con maestría el impulso que tuvo de ir a morder a aquella persona que había ahí pero no debía, tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer…Pero el hombre al ver la piel color plata del animal entre sus piernas se puso rápidamente en pie... el hombre rápidamente sacó su varita y la serpiente viendo que no tenía elección se elevó a gran altura del piso, zambulléndole los colmillos profundamente en la carne al hombre, sintiendo como sus costillas se astillaban debajo de su mandíbula… empezó a brotar un caliente chorro de sangre… El hombre gritaba de dolor luego él cayó silencioso de espaldas contra la pared… La sangre salpicaba toda en el piso y la serpiente decidió hacer que ya no quedaba nada más por hacer ya que aquel hombre había estropeado todo su plan, salió de manera triunfal de la escena del crimen.

Mientras el señor Weasley es trasladado de urgencia a San Mungo, un muy enojado Lord Voldemort se pasea por uno de los salones de la mansión Malfoy.

— _¿Cómo es posible?_ **—** pensaba, totalmente confuso. **—** _¿Cómo demonios Harry Potter pudo internarse en mi mente?... Severus…_ **—** fue lo que pensó finalmente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de de fría satisfacción.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió al lugar habitual donde solía pasar con el señor Oscuro, tener un buen desayuno siempre ayuda a mejorar el ánimo.

— _Al parecer hoy el Señor Tenebroso amaneció de mal humor_ **—** Era lo que iba pensando la ojimiel cuya conclusión era sacada del hecho establecido esa mañana al no presentarse a desayunar cierto mago oscuro **—** _Mm, eso significa que estará muy callado. Rayos, creo que empezaré a llevar un cuaderno de dibujo para tratar de retratarlo aunque no soy muy buena dibujando, siempre que está de mal humor pasa muy quieto. Bueno, al menos que no esté con la mirada de muerte, es así._

Pero al llegar al lugar de destino se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a Lord Voldemort de muy buen humor junto a Severus Snape que traía su expresión tan habitual como lo era su atuendo.

—Buenos días, mi Señor, señor Snape. **—** Saludó con cortesía.

Ambos hombres solo asintieron con la cabeza sin prestarle demasiada atención aparentemente. El silencio se hizo presente al momento y sólo fue roto cuando Voldemort dijo.

— Elena, tu presencia en esta habitación es innecesaria, sal ahora.

Su voz, aparentemente tranquila denotaba una pequeñísima nota de triunfo y en sus ojos rojos de forma de rendijas similares a las de un felino se percibía un tenue brillo de satisfacción. La señorita Lauper, que ya se había sentado en su lugar de siempre en la butaca junto a la ventana, se levantó casi de mala gana y dirigiéndoles a ambos hombres una mirada curiosa, salió de la habitación sin mayor acontecimiento.

—Entonces, Severus, tendrás que averiguar si el viejo conoce o no de mi conexión con Potter.

—Por supuesto, mi Lord.

—Y que no se te olvide de informarme cualquier decisión que tome el viejo. Hasta el momento ha tratado de adelantarse a todos mis movimientos. Es tan molesto como insiste en meter su nariz en mis asuntos.

Snape salió minutos después que la señorita Lauper, ignorándola por completo al pasar a su lado en el pasillo. Ella, que se sentía curiosa por cómo estaban yendo las cosas ese día, lo siguió con la intención de saber de que trataba todo aquel asunto del cual no sabía nada.

—Señor Snape, ¿Le importaría hablar conmigo unos minutos? **—** Fue ignorada.

—No sea descortés, yo merezco saber. **—** Snape continuó su camino como si no la hubiera oído.

—Oye, contéstame. Me lo debes.

Elena que tuteaba a las persona cuando se enfadaba, no dudó en hacerlo con el mago en cuestión. Snape se detuvo y mirándola de manera fría le dijo.

—Yo no le debo nada, señorita Lauper.

—Usted invadió mi mente sin mi permiso y usó _Veritaserum_ en mí. No pretenda creer que yo lo pasaré por alto.

Snape la miró de manera neutral unos segundos antes de decir.

—Ya debería de saber que sí el señor Oscuro no quiere hacerla participe de sus planes debe de quedarse al margen.

—Sólo es curiosidad **—** Se justificó.

Pero Snape ya había retomado su acción anterior y con pasos apresurados salió de la mansión para un instante después desaparecer. La señorita Lauper suspiró derrotada, a veces se preguntaba si no se estaba equivocando al hacer juicio de carácter de Snape muy pronto. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al extremo del jardín donde había un árbol de cerezo. Ese lugar era su favorito debido a que podía sentarse tranquila sin preocuparse por nada. Se encontraba mirando las peonías blancas cuando Nagini se le acercó.

—Hola, Nagini. ¿A ti también te sacó?

La señorita Lauper había tomado cierta confianza en que la serpiente no la atacaría después de varios meses de haber convivido con el reptil. Ella era consciente de que aunque Nagini le contestara no sería capaz de entenderle. A veces, hablarle a Nagini le daba algún sentido extraño de cordura a Elena. Se miraron fijamente y al cabo de unos minutos Elena se sobresaltó.

— _¡¿Pero cómo es posible eso?!_ **—** Pensó agitada **—** ¡ _Nagini tiene parte humana en sí!_

La señorita Lauper miró a Nagini sin aún comprender lo que sucedía.

Elena era una mujer sumamente inteligente que gracias a su curiosidad innata siempre aprendía muchas cosas rápidamente. Una de ellas había sido una extraña habilidad que le permitía detectar emociones humanas cuando se encontraba cerca de ellos por su esencia. Lastimosamente no había contado con el tiempo suficiente para aprender esa técnica y mucho menos perfeccionarla o de lo contrario podría percibir las emociones sin necesidad de mirar fijamente a los ojos durante largo tiempo y con algo de ayuda de la _Legeremancia._

Esa técnica fue la que le ayudó a darse cuenta de que en Nagini había algo raro. ¡Algo humano! Ahora la cuestión era porqué había esa esencia en Nagini.

Totalmente desconcertada Elena entró a la mansión rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde la biblioteca de los Malfoy.

La habitación estaba llena de un montón de volúmenes puestos en grandes y altas estanterías cafés hechas de caoba y con un diseño Barroco. Elena se paseó por sus pasillos hasta que encontró una sección particular de artes oscuras. Empezó a buscar el que necesitaba. Después de más de media hora de búsqueda por fin encontró el libro acertado refundido en la parte más alta y alejada de la habitación. El libro que había encontrado se llamaba "Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras por Owle Bullock".

—" _El primer Horrocrux creado lo hizo Herpo el Loco. Herpo el Loco llegó a crear dos Horrocruxes: su propio basilisco, por el cual sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, y su propia varita, que lo llevó al borde de la muerte, y le quemó y destruyó su carne. La creación de un Horrocrux es considerada como el acto más vil de arte oscura, ya que intenta violar y manipular múltiples leyes de la naturaleza y la mortalidad en su creación._ **—** Elena se llevó una mano a la boca, impresionada por lo descubierto mientras seguía leyendo **—** _Para su creación, primero se asesina, ya que de esta forma se divide tu alma; en el momento en que tienes ya un pedazo de tu alma, lo escondes en un objeto y/o ser vivo aunque, lo segundo no es recomendable, ya que los seres vivos pueden pensar por sí mismos, un riesgo que no se correría si se escondiera el alma en un objeto."_

Elena decidió que ya había leído suficiente y con esa nueva información en la cabeza salió directo a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar y mucho en todo lo que había descubierto ese día.

Ese día al anochecer en Hogwarts, para ser más exactos en el despacho del director, dos magos se encontraban en silencio. El más joven esperaba a que el anciano, el cual estaba metido en sus pensamientos hablara.

—Harry deberá de recibir clases de _Oclumancia,_ es de suma importancia que aprenda a proteger su mente de Voldemort. **—** Dijo pasado unos minutos.

— ¿Le piensa dar a Potter clases particulares? **—** preguntó, incrédulo el profesor de pociones mientras veía expectante a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio repleto de cachivache brillantes y curiosos.

—No, eso sería muy arriesgado **—** habló con tranquilidad el director mientras veía a su profesor a través de los lentes de media luna. Y con voz serena sentenció **—** Serás tú quien le dé clases.

—Por supuesto que no. Si cree que el arrogante de Potter podrá aprender _Oclumancia,_ está equivocado. Ni siquiera es capaz de entregar un trabajo aceptable en pociones.

—Severus, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo peligroso que puede ser que Voldemort controle la mente de Harry.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, esta vez era el mago mayor quien esperaba a que el joven hablara sabiendo que por dentro estaba sumamente enojado.

— ¿Le piensa decir sobre la conexión?

—Mientras menos sepa mejor será. Ahora, cambiando de tema, creo conveniente que este año asistas a la fiesta que ofrecen Lucius y Narcissa en su mansión.

— ¿Algo más? **—** dijo ya con su mal humor. Sabía que no tenía elección en cuanto al tema en cuestión y sólo deseaba que por una vez la vida no lo tratara con tanta dureza, su cuerpo no podría resistir más, ¿O sí?

—Sí. Trata de estar pendiente de Elena y si es posible, acercarte a ella. Podría venirnos bien un poco de ayuda.

Y así, entre una cosa y otra y otra, Noche Buena llegó.

La señorita Lauper había sacado cuidadosamente todos sus obsequios y los había dejado junto a la ventana listos para que Amica los entregara a media noche. Con el pasar de los días se había enterado de que Turbles, el elfo que normalmente hacía sus peticiones, había muerto, algo que lamentó ya que se había encariñado con el elfo, de modo que ahora era Amica la cual la ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Mientras se vestía, sentía que realmente no le debió de hacer caso a Narcissa. Cuándo habían ido a hacer las compras de navidad, Narcissa le había sugerido que se comprara un vestido y aunque en ese momento se mostró dudosa, ahora la duda volvía con tal intensidad que era casi una certeza.

El vestido, de color verde jade, se pegaba completamente a su silueta y solo se abría en la parte de las pantorrillas con un estilo corte sirena para permitirle caminar. El frente estaba cubierto de un encaje brillante en forma de diamante que bajaba hasta sus rodillas. Tenía un escote palabra de honor y unas tiras que se amarraban al cuello de un grosor de tres centímetros dejando la mitad de su espalda y hombros descubiertos. Se maquilló tenuemente permitiendo a sus ojos color miel sobresalir y complementó su vestuario con unas zapatillas plateadas y una pulsera de perlas. Su cabello, el cual había crecido en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con los Malfoy ya le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, le puso una diadema y dejó que cayera por su espalda cubriéndola una parte de ese modo, además de que de ese modo parecía brillar. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

— Lena, ¿puedo pasar? **—** le llegó la voz clara de Narcissa.

— Claro, pasa. **—** dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara la mujer.

Narcissa iba vestida con un bello vestido negro que acentuaba de manera conveniente su figura y lo complementaba con joyas plateadas y sus zapatillas de tacón de aguja eran también negras. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño alto.

—Me alegró que ya estés lista, mira, te traje un obsequio de parte de Lucius y mío para ti.

Elena tomo la cajita rectangular que Narcissa le tendía a las vez que murmuraba un «No era necesario». Abrió el obsequio y descubrió un bonito juego de joyas conformado por un par de aretes y un collar ambos eran una combinación de plata, verde jade y oro blanco. Los aretes tenían forma de una flor de loto de ocho pétalos en oro blanco cuyo centro era en verde jade. Del mismo modo era el collar solo que el dije era dos veces más grande y la cadena de plata.

— Vamos, póntelos. **—** Apremió Narcissa mientras le quitaba la caja y empezaba a sacar el collar.

— No debieron de haberse molestado. **—** Dijo, mirando de reojo con gratitud a Narcissa la cual ya estaba detrás de Elena ubicándole el collar.

— No es ninguna molestia. Además de que apuesto lo que sea a que tú también nos has comprado obsequios.

La señorita Lauper sonrío mientras se ubicaba los aretes. Todo combinaba de manera perfecta con su atuendo.

— Muchas gracias. **—** la abrazó sonriente.

— No es nada. Ahora, me parece que lamentablemente tendrás que cambiar de peinado ya que este no te permite lucir del todo el modelo del vestido.

— Pero me gusta el cabello de este modo **—** rebatió.

— Pero no dejara que el vestido luzca como debe. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a recogértelo.

— La verdad no me siento muy segura. Dejémoslo así. **—** intentó de nuevo. La verdad era que no se sentía muy segura dejando al descubierto la mitad de su espalda.

— No te preocupes, se te verá bien.

—Severus, qué sorpresa que hayas venido. **—** fue como saludó Lucius a Snape cuando lo vio entrar al salón.

—Buenas noches para ti también, Lucius.

—De todas las veces que intentamos hacer que vinieras no pudimos y justó cuando desistimos vienes. Vaya ironía.

Snape sólo hizo una mueca ya que Voldemort decidió aparecer justo en ese momento. Vestido con una túnica verde oscuro que incluso podría pasar por negro hizo acto de presencia. Todos los invitados, que eran mortífagos en su totalidad, dejaron sus conversaciones a un lado para prestarle atención a su señor.

Elena se sintió incomoda cuando todos la miraron al entrar al salón. Narcissa, con su habitual seguridad fue al lado de su marido el cual estaba junto a Snape y Mcnair. El salón decorado finamente para la ocasión con un árbol adornado en una esquina junto a una de las ventanas, lucía esplendido.

Había varios aristócratas. Todos ellos mortífagos. Elena caminó a paso rápido hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba Voldemort, es decir, muy cerca del centro de la sala.

— Llegas tarde. **—** murmuró.

— Problemas con el peinado. **—** respondió con simpleza mientras observaba su alrededor.

— Yo no le veo ningún problema. **—** lo dijo mientras miraba la larga trenza francesa de Elena que la llevaba hacia el frente quedando a nivel sobre su ombligo. Ella resopló.

—Es obvio que no le encuentres problema. Por eso nos tardamos, porque estábamos solucionándolo. Me extrañaría de lo contrarío.

—Y ya empiezas a ser molesta como siempre. **—** su voz denotaba un dejo de aburrimiento.

Snape, Narcissa, Lucius, Mcnair y Yaxley se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraba su amo. Voldemort, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, se dirigió a los Malfoy.

—Lucius, Narcissa, tengo entendido que esto es un baile. Hagan el honor como buenos anfitriones. **—** A la pareja no le tocó de otra que hacer lo que decía su señor **—** Snape, lleva a Elena, estoy seguro que le encantará bailar un poco.

Lo último lo había dicho por dos razones. La primera, para fastidiar a Snape, y la segunda, para quitarse a Elena un momento. Si algo tenía que admitir es que a veces la señorita Lauper podía ser exasperante.

Snape, con su habitual expresión de siempre, es decir neutra, se dirigió hacia Elena y tomándola de la mano la llevó a la pista. Otras parejas se habían acercado a bailar después de que los anfitriones pusieran el ejemplo así que no eran los únicos. Snape con una de sus manos tomó una mano de Elena y la sostuvo en el aire mientras que puso su otra mano en su espalda. Al instante ambos se sintieron incómodos. Mientras bailaban, Snape disimulaba bien su incomodidad pero para Elena le era más difícil.

—Relájate **—** le murmuró con una voz calmante muy cerca del oído haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

Elena lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada por la profundidad que expresaban. Porque, aunque normalmente carecieran de expresión, en ellos siempre había profundidad. Una profundidad que guardaba todas aquellas emociones que siempre estaban ausentes en su rostro. Mientras bailaban Elena no pudo dejar de notar que Snape tenía una agilidad y fluidez para bailar impresionantes, con pasos firmes y movimientos elegantes que hacían que se sintiera cohibida ya que ella no era exactamente buena en lo que al baile se refería. Se dio cuenta que tenía una sensualidad atrayente e inmediatamente sintió mucho calor en sus mejillas. Ella supo al instante que se había sonrojado, y Snape lo había notado ya que había levantado una ceja en señal de interrogación.

— _¡Elena contrólate!_ **—** se reprendió mentalmente **—** _No eres una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel. Sólo estas bailando con Snape, nada más._

Snape por el contrario, aparentaba muy bien todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Y es que en el preciso momento que vio a Elena entrar al salón se sintió maravillado por lo hermosa que se veía. Su largo cabello color caramelo atado en aquella trenza francesa y puesto hacía el frente le daba un toque de dulzura que debido al estilo del vestido le hubiera faltado. Tenía que admitir que cuando el señor Oscuro le "aconsejó" que sacara a bailar a la señorita Lauper, no estaba muy seguro. Pero sin duda alguna se había sentido muy incómodo cuando colocó su mano en la desnuda espalda de Elena. Notó que ella también estaba incómoda así que acercándose un poco a su oído le murmuró unas palabras tratando de que se sintiera tranquila. Y funcionó. Ella pareció volver a retomar su habitual confianza ya que lo miró directo a los ojos. Los ojos de Elena tenían un brillo de vida que lo atraía de extraña manera y al mismo tiempo lo desconcertaba. La vio sonrojarse y ese gesto le pareció atractivo. Levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación y le pareció que las mejillas de Elena tomaban un tono aun más rosado de lo que ya estaban, tornándose fucsia, acción que le pareció encantadora.

— _¿En qué tonterías piensas, Severus?_ **—** se reprendió a sí mismo.

Y así, cada uno medio perdido en sus pensamientos, medio perdido en la persona con la que bailaban, ellos continuaron moviéndose al compás de la música hasta que la canción terminó. Sus movimientos cesaron pero, ninguno se separó mientras continuaban mirándose a los ojos. Casi hipnotizados.

 **La información sobre los Horrocruxes fue sacada de Harry Potter wiki y del séptimo libro de Harry Potter; Las Reliquias de la Muerte, cuando Hermione les cuenta a Ron y a Harry lo que encontró en el libro que había traído consigo antes de abandonar Hogwarts.**

 **Seguimiento, favorito y review son todos bienvenidos.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	9. Un Lamentable Evento

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter así que no me pertenece y no gano ni un solo sucre con esta historia.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene algo de contenido violento, leguaje fuerte y sexual.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **9 —** **Un lamentable evento**

Una fingida tos se oyó cerca de la pareja de baile. Rápidamente Snape y Elena se separaron mirando para distintos puntos.

— ¿Me permite esta pieza? **—** preguntó Mcnair, que era quién había "tosido".

Snape se apartó saliendo de la pista con su habitual actitud de indiferencia mientras que Mcnair, con una expresión de superioridad y obviamente complacido ocupó el puesto de del profesor de pociones. La música continuaba sonando y la pareja enseguida se adaptó al compás.

— Luces hermosa **—** comentó el sujeto con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

— Gracias **—** respondió ella esquivando su mirada.

A diferencia de cuando Snape le había hablado, esta vez la señorita Lauper no se sonrojó. Estuvieron un momento en silencio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos con la música de fondo. Elena evitaba su mirada, así que su vista viajaba de un lado para otro a través del salón. En una esquina vio a Draco Malfoy, vestido elegantemente con una túnica de gala azul oscuro, y viéndose ante los ojos de Elena como un adorable chico. A pesar de que la propia Elena había declarado desear estar ante la presencia de Voldemort todo el tiempo, ella justificaba aquel deseo masoquista debido a sus intenciones, más creía que no era correcto que personas como la familia Malfoy, o cualquier persona en general que no tuviera en sí una naturaleza sádica o marcadamente malvada, tuvieran que soportar al señor Oscuro.

En otra esquina vio a Voldemort junto a su posiblemente más fiel servidor, Nagini. Él la observaba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, casi curiosa, una expresión que oscilaba entre la incredulidad y el enojo. La mano que Mcnair tenía en la parte desnuda de la espalda de Elena había comenzado a moverse incomodando a la aludida. Elena distrayéndose de su atenta observación, tensa, tomó su brazo deteniéndolo a mitad de su espalda.

— Tranquila preciosa **—** le murmuró al oído Mcnair mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al de Elena quedando a centímetros de tocarse.

— No me siento bien. Con permiso. **—** dijo con la esperanza de zafarse del hombre, ya de por si su sola presencia la incomodaba y desagradaba al mismo tiempo, pero el sujeto en lugar de liberar su agarre aumentó su fuerza en este.

— Te puedo ayudar. Dime que es lo que tienes. **—** habló Mcnair con una voz ronca que a Elena le causó repugnancia.

Tuvo ganas de decirle que era su cercanía lo que la ponía enferma pero no le pareció algo coherente ni razonable así que mejor se contuvo.

— Necesito ir un momento al tocador. **—** Y sin esperar respuesta hábilmente se deshizo de su agarre dejando tras sí a un confundido y enfurruñado mortífago.

Elena salió del salón y caminó por los pasillos desiertos hasta que encontró una ventana por la cual podía observar el cielo con la luna menguante brillando tenuemente en medio de la oscuridad y rodeada de nubes lo que significaba que pronto nevaría.

Suspiró, cansada. Cuando había tomado la decisión de acercase a Voldemort no había contado con que sería tan agotador y problemático, pero ahora por fin sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. Había logrado descubrir un secreto muy importante del Señor Oscuro, un secreto que lo mantenía con vida, así que si en realidad quería descubrir algo más tenía que poner un poco más de esfuerzo. Elena oyó un ruido a sus espaldas que indicaba que algo se estaba moviendo y enseguida se volteó. Voldemort estaba cerca y aun mantenía esa casi curiosa expresión en su rostro.

— Siempre has sido extraña— empezó Voldemort a decir — Desde que llegaste demostraste ser diferente. Pero aparte de tu rara actitud hay algo más en ti, algo que altera tú alrededor.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? **—** No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba llevando esa conversación.

— Tal vez la razón por la que no tienes amigos o familia, ni nadie que se preocupe por ti sea debido a este misterio que te rodea.

— ¿Ha tomado? **—** preguntó, acercándose, tratando de percibir en Voldemort cualquier indicio de haber consumido alcohol, algo que calmara la ansiedad que empezaba a formarse en su estómago.

— Hablo en serio **—** y en su voz había una nota de determinación que activó el instinto de Elena advirtiéndole de que había algo peligroso en aquella situación.

— Pero hoy en particular pienso que no es así **—** Voldemort seguía hablando como si Elena no hubiera dicho nada. **—** ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué he sido tan paciente contigo? ¿Por qué te he permitido tanta libertad a la hora de hablarme? ¿Por qué tus impertinentes preguntas o tu constante compañía nunca fueron puestas a tela de juicio?

— No, para nada **—** quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, su instinto le decía que debía ir a un lugar seguro. **—** Bueno, si me disculpas vuelvo a la fiesta.

Pero no alcanzo a dar tres pasos cuando Voldemort la detuvo tomando su brazo con brusquedad.

— Durante los meses que has estado aquí has mantenido un secreto de mí. Hay algo que sabes pero no lo demuestras y yo no puedo detectarlo, algo inaudito. **—** Su tono de voz se iba elevando gradualmente mientras hablaba y su rostro demostraba enojo **—** pero como lo dije antes, esa rara magia que tenías a tu alrededor parece estar perdiendo su efecto.

Elena trato de retroceder un par de pasos en busca de algo de seguridad pero le fue imposible ya que Voldemort seguía sujetando su brazo izquierdo.

— Mi Lord, me permite… **—** empezó tratando de recuperar su brazo.

— Tienes diez segundos para decirme tu verdadero motivo de estar aquí, qué es aquello que te da una especie de seguridad y qué es lo que me ocultas o de lo contrario lo pagaras.

— Mi motivo ya te lo había dicho al inicio, simplemen… **—** la voz de Elena aparentemente calma tenía un ligero matiz de miedo. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el mago.

— ¡Basta! Te pedí la verdad. **—** la exigencia en la voz de Voldemort era innegable. Sus facciones estaban contraídas en una furia intensa y no había rastro de paciencia o clemencia en aquel semblante que pudiera ayudar a la señorita Lauper.

— ¿Crees que no te la estoy diciendo? **—** lo dijo con el escepticismo marcando su tono en un intento casi desesperado de salir inmune de esa situación que obviamente representaba un peligro inmediato para ella.

— Elena, Elena, agotas mi paciencia. **—** Y sin previo aviso soltó el brazo de Elena a la vez que levanto su varita y lanzó la maldición cruciatus en contra de la chica.

Elena que no se esperaba esa acción de Voldemort, cayó al suelo debido al dolor, pero no deseando darle la satisfacción de verla gritar mordió su labio inferior reteniendo el grito que pugnaba por salir. Ella sentía todo su cuerpo quemar debido al intenso dolor que le provocaba la maldición, se mecía de un lado a otro y al pasar los segundos empezó a estremecerse y a retorcerse más violentamente, sentía sus terminaciones nerviosas arder como si estuviera expuesta al más ardiente de los vapores y su piel fuera quemada por la elevada temperatura. Mordió su labio con tal fuerza para no gritar que este se partió y empezó a sangrar. La tortura duró un par de minutos o quizás horas, Elena no lo sabía con exactitud, antes de que Voldemort decidiera que ya estaba aburrido.

— Si hasta mañana no me cuentas la verdad sobre tu real motivo para estar aquí puedes ir pensando en despedirte. **—** la frialdad en su voz no dejaba dudas sobre lo que haría en caso de que Elena no le diera una respuesta que lo satisficiere.

— Ya te dije que… **—** empezó con una voz débil mientras intentaba levantarse.

— Estas advertida. **—** la interrumpió de manera cortante para luego marcharse por el lado contrario de donde se efectuaba la fiesta en ese momento.

Elena permaneció en el frío suelo de mármol durante un tiempo reuniendo la energía necesaria para moverse y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y lanzando una mirada llena de enojo al lugar por el cual se había ido Voldemort se dirigió hacia su cuarto. La señorita Lauper caminaba paso lento por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy rogando que nadie la viera en aquel estado. El dolor que experimentaba era visible.

Un pequeño descuido, sólo eso, un pequeño detalle y todo se venía abajo. Hasta ahí había llegado su estadía en la mansión Malfoy, lo cual lamentaba en cierto modo. « _Insensata»,_ « _Descuidada»,_ eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente en ese momento. Elena se alegraba enormemente de haber descubierto aquel importante secreto de Lord Voldemort o de lo contrario ya podría estar dándose de cabezazos contra un muro.

Siguió caminando hacia su cuarto a paso lento antes de detenerse frente a uno de los ventanales que daban al jardín trasero de la mansión Malfoy, su lugar favorito. Aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba junto a un árbol de cerezo, con una banca blanca debajo y rosas de distintos colores como rojas, blancas, violetas y amarillas, además de claveles, peonías, gardenias y orquídeas que en ese momento debido a la época estaban ausentes.

Elena se apoyó en la pared sintiendo que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por más tiempo e incluso se sorprendía de haber podido llegar hasta ahí después de lo que su cuerpo había sufrido. Con una mano se limpió lo mejor que pudo el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior. A pesar de ser pleno invierno y estar a muy bajas temperaturas, a Elena le habría gustado estar fuera, sentir aquel helado aire como un bálsamo para su adolorido cuerpo el cual aun sentía hervir, el viento que chocaba contra las ventanas hacían que anhelara la fría ventisca sobre su piel. Elena dio a su cuerpo un rápido vistazo tratando de captar algún otro daño aparte del intenso dolor que sentía y de las posibles complicaciones musculares.

— ¿Por qué tan sola? **—** oyó Elena.

La voz de Mcnair prácticamente en el oído de la señorita Lauper hizo que instantáneamente se alejara del hombre por instinto. El mortífago mostrándose atrevido apoyó su cuerpo al lado de Elena mientras rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo causando un desagradable estremecimiento en la chica.

— Haz elegido el lugar perfecto para pasar esta noche. **—** lo dijo con una voz que sugería que Elena quería algo más que tranquilidad.

La señorita Lauper trató de apartarse del hombre pero Mcnair rodeó su cintura con un brazo de manera posesiva y brusca.

— Suélteme, por favor. **—** casi gritó mientras trataba de levantarse pero lamentablemente la maldición _crucio_ le había afectado y se encontraba débil.

— Vamos, sólo quiero hacerte compañía. **—** le dijo, cínicamente.

— ¡Déjeme! **—** dijo imperiosa en un tono que debió ser un grito pero debido a la debilidad que su cuerpo pasaba en esos momentos, salió más como un murmullo.

— Es navidad, hay que pasarla bien **—** sus ojos recorrieron descaradamente el cuerpo de Elena mientras hacía una pausa asegurándose que Elena entendía el doble sentido de su frase antes de añadir **—** en compañía mutua.

Un miedo justificado se apoderó en ese momento de Elena y este era el que la había impulsado a alejarse de Mcnair y la pared. Mcnair, que tenía una mirada depredadora, al ver que su diversión ponía distancia de él, se irguió rápidamente y con un movimiento de su varita aventó el cuerpo de Elena contra la pared opuesta al ventanal haciendo que se estrellara duramente.

Elena dejo escapar un gemido de dolor al instante de sentir su espalda ser golpeada contra la pared, ella miró con temor a Mcnair ya que sus manos en seguida fueron inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza y, su varita había sido dejada descuidadamente en su habitación añadiendo para colmo de males en la posición en la que se encontraba le iba a ser difícil tratar de quitarle la varita a Mcnair.

— Luces igual que fruta prohibida, tentadora y al alcance **—** su voz rasposa sonaba asquerosa a oídos de Elena sin contar su absurda frase, era obvio que la poesía no era lo suyo.

El mago se acercó y empezó a manosear el menudo cuerpo de Elena mientras besaba y daba mordiscos al cuello de la chica dejando marcas evidentes. Sus manos tocaban con brusquedad distintas partes del cuerpo de la bruja a su antojo con tal fuerza que de seguro quedarían moretones. Elena no paraba de gritar que la soltara aunque más sonaba como un ruego que salía muy débil de sus labios como secuela de la maldición que había recibido momentos antes.

La distancia que había entre el salón principal donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta y el punto exacto en el que se encontraban Elena y Mcnair sumando la falta potencia en la voz de la mujer daban como resultado que toda posibilidad de que alguien ayudara a la bruja fuera inexistente.

Mcnair se alejó momentáneamente de Elena para con ayuda de su varita dejar semidesnuda a la mujer sacándole el vestido permitiéndole estar solo con su ropa interior verde. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Elema al verse en esa circunstancia tan denigrante. Se sentía humillada y se culpaba a sí misma de haber terminado en esa situación tan repugnante y fatal ya que de no haber sido tan descuidada habría tenido su varita y de ese modo haberse deshecho fácilmente del hombre. La desesperación se apoderó de ella al ver al mago acercase con un brillo lascivo ocupando sus ojos.

Mcnair apretó su cuerpo contra el de Elena metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de ella haciendo que Elena notara en su muslo su excitación. Las manos de él apretaban sus pechos haciéndole daño mientras su boca iba descendiendo a través de su clavícula con un claro objetivo. Al hombre no parecía importarle el hecho de que cualquier persona podía pasar por ahí y verlo. Con ambas manos el mortífago agarró la cabeza de Elena para empezar a besarla a la fuerza.

Y fue la adrenalina del momento mezclada con la desesperación que sentía y el miedo procedente de la situación lo que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantar su pierna izquierda y pegarle con la rodilla en la entrepierna fuertemente haciendo que el sujeto en cuestión gritara un improperio debido al dolor mientras se encorvaba y llevaba sus manos a su zona afectada sin tocarla realmente. Elena notó con satisfacción que el hechizo que mantenía sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza había desaparecido así que aprovechando el momento, salió corriendo inmediatamente. Pero para su mala suerte Mcnair notó su huida y haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por erguirse correctamente, empezó a perseguirla. A Elena se le hacía sumamente difícil correr con los tacos en la nieve así que se sacó las zapatillas aventándolas detrás de sí misma y para mala suerte del mortífago ya que lo golpeó.

— Maldita zorra, ya verás cuando te atrape.

Elena en su desesperación por huir no se fijaba por donde estaba yendo. Desorienta en ese momento, Elena no sabía con exactitud a donde se estaba dirigiendo pero rogaba poder perder de vista a Mcnair. Miraba a cada rato hacia atrás y aunque oía de vez en cuando improperios por parte del mortífago, no alcanzaba a verlo. Distraída con su huída no se percató de que había llegado al vestíbulo de la mansión, ni que en ese momento cierto mago experto en pociones iba de salida, no fue hasta que chocó con el hombre haciéndolo caer y ella misma cayendo sobre él que notó que había llegado a un punto donde podría ser vista por quién pasará en ese momento con cualquier motivo con gran facilidad.

Snape que no se esperaba aquel impacto, cayó sin remedio de frente con un peso sobre su espalda. Enfadado con la descuidada persona que había chocado con él, se levantó furioso haciendo que Elena rodara sobre su espalda.

— ¿Acaso carece de inteligencia alguna o tiene una mentalidad infantil como para hacer este tipo de cosas? **—** espetó, molesto mientras se volteaba.

Pero Snape no se esperaba encontrar con la escena con la cual fue recibido al voltearse. Y es que el espectáculo que presentaba Elena era lamentable. Él vio a la mujer tendida en el suelo vestida tan sólo con su ropa interior simple de color verde, sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras que su cuello y hombros estaban cubiertos de obvias mordidas y su labio inferior aún tenía algo de sangre. Su cabello el cual había estado atado en una pulcra tensa francesa ahora estaba desordenado y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar con una violencia tal que asustó al maestro de pociones.

Elena ya no cabía en sí misma de la vergüenza que sentía. Si hubiera podido, se habría sonrojado inevitablemente, aunque quizás debajo del rubor que tenía debido al ejercicio se encontraba su sonrojo. Se encontraba en el centro de una situación tan denigrante. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con la esperanza de que quién sea la persona con la que había tropezado se marchara sin humillarla más, obviamente no había reconocido la voz de Snape.

Snape estaba estupefacto, y no era para menos. Esa situación era de lo más alucinante. Hace tan solo una hora atrás había visto a Elena vestida de manera pulcra y elegante y ahora se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Saliendo de la impresión después de varios segundos de haberla estado observando trató de convencerse de que lo qué le sucediera a Elena no era su problema.

Elena al oír que la persona con la que había chocado se alejaba, trató de levantarse. Lamentablemente la adrenalina que había sentido un momento atrás ya había desaparecido y sus piernas, débiles, la traicionaron haciendo que cayera de frente. Un gemido que era mitad por dolor y mitad de frustración escapó de sus labios sin que tuviera intención de retenerlo. Se sentía sumamente exhausta y era consciente de que sin ayuda alguna no sería capaz de moverse de aquel lugar. Su cuerpo empezaba a sentir por fin el frío de la noche y por ello había empezado a tiritar. No habían pasado más de dos a tres minutos cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Elena sumado a la desesperación, pero al cabo de varios segundos, después de que el individuo se situara junto a ella sintió algo cálido cubrirla.

Snape había tratado de convencer, obviamente sin éxito, que lo que le sucediera a la señorita Lauper no tenía porqué importarle, es más, ni siquiera se acordaría de aquella escena al día siguiente. Después de varios pasos se detuvo. A quién quería engañar, claro que se acordaría al día siguiente y es más, incluso tendría cargo de consciencia. Debatiéndose varios minutos consigo mismo sobre si debía volver y ayudar a Elena, se mantuvo de pie sin hacer ninguna acción. Al final, cuando pudo más su "lado bueno", como lo llamaba Dumbledore, apretándose el puente de su nariz debido a lo irritante que le parecía la situación, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba Elena. Se sacó su capa y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer antes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

La sorpresa de Elena se hizo presente en su rostro al ver que Snape la estaba ayudando. Al ver que sus intenciones por el momento no parecían malas Elena empezó a convencerse de que quizás si había tenido razón con su juicio de carácter, claro que nunca esperó su ayuda.

Snape cargó a Elena llevándola por los pasillos de la mansión, pero ella dándose cuenta de sus intensiones se empezó a desesperar. _"¿Qué le diría a el Señor Oscuro cuando volviera a interrogarla?"_ Debía de pensarlo un poco antes de poder verlo nuevamente cara a cara.

— No es muy conveniente que yo permanezca en la mansión Malfoy por más tiempo **—** susurró medio avergonzada por estar en los brazos de Snape, de nuevo.

Snape la miró cómo interrogándola, y luego con una voz cargada de sarcasmo preguntó.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que la llevaré?

Pero Elena no se iba a rendir.

— En este momento no estoy en las mejores condiciones con el Señor Oscuro.

Snape se sorprendió por la revelación. A pesar de que Voldemort era siniestro, con Elena siempre había tenido un trato más único. Pero al parecer ese trato se había acabado y debido al deplorable estado que presentaba Elena permanecer más tiempo en la mansión sólo podría terminar en su muerte. Snape iba a dar media vuelta para irse de la mansión Malfoy con la señorita Lauper en brazos, cuando apareció Mcnair, agitado y quién sonrió al ver a Elena. Sobra decir que esta acción le pareció sospechosa a Snape, y, aún más cuando Elena al ver al mortífago empezó a temblar aún más.

— Snape, veo que has encontrado a la chica. Puedes dármela e irte, yo la puedo llevar a su habitación.

Elena empezó a negar con la cabeza débilmente, tenía los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos agarraba fuertemente su levita.

— No será necesario **—** aseguró Snape.

— Insisto, tú ya ibas de salida.

Snape vaciló un momento antes de dirigirse hacia Mcnair el cual tenía una sonrisa triunfal. Mcnair tomó a Elena entre sus brazos después de desprenderla del pocionista, literalmente, ya que Elena tenía un fuerte agarre en la levita del hombre a pesar de estar débil.

— Siempre tan caballeroso **—** dijo, haciendo referencia a la capa que cubría a Elena.

El verdugo esperó hasta que Snape empezara su retirada para él también irse. Elena desde el momento en el que fue puesta en los brazos de Mcnair había empezado a removerse inquietamente pero debido a que ella estaba débil apenas y hacia diferencia.

— Ahora pagaras lo que me hiciste, perra. **—** Escupió con desprecio.

Elena seguía quejándose lastimeramente, no podía creer que Snape al final la hubiera entregado a manos de un violador. Luego de un par de pasos avanzados, Mcnair se detuvo abruptamente, y en su rostro tenía una expresión de indeterminación. Al cabo de varios segundo se oyó un _expelliarmus_ y el hombre salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo varios metros atrás de su posición original y golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared mientras que Elena caía al suelo.

— Yo pensando que tal vez necesitaría ayuda, pero ahora veo que puede arreglárselas sola.

La sedosa voz de Snape estaba teñida con una leve nota que Elena no supo interpretar. El profesor estaba parado a un metro de donde se encontraba ella.

— ¿Podría ayudarme a levantarme? **—** pidió Elena la cual estaba al borde del llanto debido al dolor y a la rabia que sentía.

La señorita Lauper sólo quería ir a dormir para durante unas pocas horas olvidarse de todo, ya después más calmada y descansada analizaría las acciones del mago que tenía en frente en cuestión. Snape suspirando, se inclinó y volvió a tomar a Elena en sus brazos. Mientras caminaba hacia la verja de la mansión Malfoy, el pocionista iba pensando a donde la llevaría. Pero dado el estado de la mujer, debería llevarla a un lugar donde estuviera segura y pudiera ser atendida, es decir, Hogwarts. Así que con un leve pop, el profesor se apareció en los límites del colegio con Elena casi inconsciente.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sinceramente no sé si quedó claro lo repugnante que encontró la situación Elena con respecto a Mcnair pero hay que admitir que es uno de los momentos de Elena donde más impotente se ha sentido.**

 **Recuerden que me gustaría saber lo que piensan de la historia además que para mí los reviews son como dulce (Y si revisan me perfil o lo han hecho antes ustedes sabrán que yo amo el dulce ^-^).**

 **Un agradecimiento muy especial a Valkyria15, su review fue tan encantador y amable. Me ha alegrado tanto y me ha dado mayor motivación, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	10. Furia y Angustia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar sigo siendo tan pobre como antes de empezar a escribir este fic por lo tanto es obvio que la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **10 —** **Furia y Angustia**

Snape caminó rápidamente hacia el interior del castillo con Elena en sus brazos. Después de haber pasado algún tiempo sin su capa, el hombre ya empezaba a sentir mucho frío. La mujer que llevaba en sus brazos se sentía como si se hubiera hecho más pesada y el pocionista sólo podía rogar para que ningún alumno lo viera en aquella situación, por suerte para él, habían sido muy pocos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo esta navidad.

Apresuró el paso a la enfermería. Siendo sincero, le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba Elena, teniendo que esforzarse cada varios segundos para distinguir su débil respiración, la cual en un principio le había producido un leve cosquilleo. Al llegar a la enfermería, llamó varias veces a madame Pomfrey mientras depositaba a Elena en una camilla. Poppy salió apresurada de su oficina al oír el tono de urgencia en la voz de Snape.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, alarmada Poppy al ver el poco saludable color que tenía Elena mientras era depositada por Snape en la cama.

Inmediatamente madame Pomfrey empezó a realizar una prueba de diagnóstico sin esperar respuesta del hombre. Minutos después la medimaga se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro con mantas y pociones para la mujer. Le quitó la capa que tenía la señorita Lauper dejando al descubierto su delgado cuerpo. Snape que seguía presente, fue consciente de que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de la mujer así que, con paso rápido se dirigió a la oficina del director para informar los últimos acontecimientos de la noche.

Madame Pomfrey despojó de toda prenda a Elena y le dio dos pociones distintas; un relajante muscular y solución de fortalecimiento. Con un movimiento de su varita cerró la herida del labio de Elena. Con un limpio movimiento de la varita terminó vistiéndola con un camisón blanco mullido y arropándola con las gruesas mantas hasta el cuello. La señorita Lauper finalmente agotada con los últimos sucesos se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

—Severus, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Dumbledore cuando lo vio entrar y una expresión de confusión acompañó a sus palabras al ver al hombre sin su capa, su ropa húmeda y más pálido de lo habitual. El profesor hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias traes?

—El señor Oscuro atacará Azkaban para liberar a diez de sus más leales mortífagos. Entre ellos se encuentran los Lenstrange, Dolohov y Rookwood.

—Lamentablemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya que Cornelius no quiere escucharme, y yo le he advertido desde hace algunos meses que algo así podía llegar a pasar.

Ambos magos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, el ambiente en la habitación se sentía pesado ante aquella negativa noticia. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que Snape tenía más para decirle así que preguntó.

— ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Snape rodó mentalmente los ojos ante esta acción evasiva de Dumbledore, ya que era obvio que el mago de mayor edad sabía que la información entregada no era toda la que tenía para dar.

—La señorita Lauper ha dejado de contar con el interés del Señor Oscuro.

— ¿Sabes a que se debe esto? — preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor en una postura obvia de alguien que desea saber más del algo.

— No, ni idea.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Snape suspiró antes de sentarse. Miró expectante a Dumbledore a la espera de algún comentario por su actitud el cual no llegó, así que decidió entrar en detalles.

— Cuando salía de la mansión Malfoy me topé a la señorita Lauper en el vestíbulo. No tenía buen aspecto y cuando traté de llevarla a su habitación ella se negó argumentando que el Señor Oscuro no la quería cerca. Ahora mismo se encuentra en la enfermería siendo atendida por Poppy. Aunque tal vez— añadió con lentitud— Mcnair haya participado en cuanto al estado final de la señorita Lauper.

Al escuchar la parte sobre el hecho de que Elena se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, los ojos del director brillaron de entusiasmo y preocupación.

— Así que Elena se encuentra en este preciso momento en Hogwarts ¿Verdad?

Snape lo miró extrañado ante esta actitud tan rara, casi parecía un niño al que le habían dicho que había una nueva versión de su videojuego favorito.

— Albus, no pensaras en ir a verla en este momento ¿cierto? — preguntó con cautela y con algo de recelo, no entendía del toda la curiosidad del Director.

— Por supuesto, este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Y levantándose con rapidez se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Piensas quedarte hasta que regrese o prefieres acompañarme?

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Snape no creía que fuera buena idea acompañarlo y obviamente no se iba a quedar solo en ese despacho esperando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que el director se dignara en regresar. La opción más viable era, por lo tanto, que fuera a sus habitaciones en la tranquilidad de las mazmorras, además de que debía cambiarse de ropa ya que la que cargaba estaba húmeda y el empezaba a notar cada vez con más insistencia el frío. Pero ciertamente lo más desconcertante era que su instinto Slytherin le decía mantenerse alejado por su propia seguridad, aunque no podía encontrar la razón exacta por la cual debía guardar distancia con todo ese asunto.

— Estaré en mis habitaciones si me necesitas. — dicho esto salió con su paso elegante aunque carente del dramatismo que añadía su capa.

Dumbledore sólo lo miró divertido y luego procedió a emprender camino a la enfermería. Al llegar a su destino la encontró desierta. Extrañado, empezó a recorrerla hasta llegar al fondo de la sala donde se encontraba el despacho de Madame Pomfrey y una habitación para pacientes con casos especiales. Educadamente tocó esperando con ansias para poder entrar. Casi al instante la cabeza de la medimaga se asomó.

— Oh, Albus, eres tú. ¿Necesitas algo? — pidió al verlo, ya saliendo totalmente de la habitación y cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí misma.

— Sí. Me han informado que tienes una paciente que no es de estos lares y me preguntaba si podría verla por un momento.

— Lo lamento, Albus, pero en este momento no podrás verla. La pobre chica se encuentra en un estado deplorable y necesita reposo y tranquilidad para recuperarse. Sé que lo entiendes. — agregó al final con una voz que sugería que le daba igual si no lo hacía.

— Sí, por supuesto.

La medimaga asintió, pero miró con desconfianza al director al cual le brillaban los ojos de un modo misterioso. Claro está que con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabía exactamente el porqué de ese brillo.

— Albus, ¿Quién es la chica? — pidió con suspicacia.

— Oh, bueno, no es realmente muy conocida. — evadió su pregunta deliberadamente.

— Albus Dumbledore, ¿Qué se supone que ocultas?

La medimaga lo enfrentó, pero con una expresión de inocencia el director se despidió y salió del ala del hospital. Madame Pomfrey lo observó con una mirada de sospecha hasta que se perdió de vista. Era seguro que el director, como siempre, sabía más de lo que decía. Pero lo que atrajo la atención de la medimaga fue aquel brillo en sus ojos tan peculiar. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vio con aquel brillo. En definitiva tenía que hablar con Minerva, fue lo que pensó con un suspiró cansado mientras se dirigía a su despacho a realizar su informe sobre su nueva paciente, aunque pensándolo bien, no sabía su nombre. Tal vez Snape lo hacía. Tendría que preguntarle, pero no hoy, se recordó pensando en que tal vez el profesor de pociones no se encontraría de buen humor. ¡Vaya víspera de navidad que estaba teniendo!

El día de navidad amaneció frío y nublado, no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la época. Los pocos estudiantes que habían quedado en el castillo se levantaron tarde, y la mayoría después de abrir sus regalos tomaron un desayuno rápido en el Gran Comedor antes de salir a jugar con la nieve.

Una preocupada Narcissa se paseaba de un lado a otro en su salón preferido del té deteniéndose cada dos minutos para mirar a través de las ventanas.

— Cissy, vamos, tranquilízate. De ese modo lo único que lograras es formar un agujero en el suelo.

Habló con voz pausada Lucius quien tomaba una taza de té en el cómodo sofá de color beige, mientras al mismo tiempo leía el diario El Profeta. Su esposa lo miró con una expresión que claramente le reprochaba su tranquilidad ante la situación.

Ese mismo día en la mañana los señores Malfoy habían abierto sus regalos, una túnica azul marino de terciopelo hecho de una exquisita calidad y un juego de pulseras de oro con una pequeña piedra semipreciosa en el centro con forma de la flor camelia. La gema de hecho era una crisoprasa también conocida como crisopras o crisopas, una variedad de ágata (calcedonia) de color verde botella intenso, y ambos regalos habían sido de parte de Elena.

En sí, no había habido problema alguno hasta ese momento. La complicación empezó cuando Narcissa decidió ir a agradecer por los regalos a Elena. Al no encontrarla en la habitación empezó a buscarla por toda la mansión. Con el pasar de las horas y al no hallarla decidió mandar a un elfo doméstico a buscarla en todo el territorio Malfoy. Dicho elfo volvió minutos después con nada más que el vestido de Elena y uno de los aretes que había usado en la noche. Lo que más alarmó a la señora Malfoy fue que dichas prendas habían sido encontradas en uno de los pasillos. Su preocupación era obvia y ya tenía al mismo elfo buscando a la bruja aunque hasta el momento no había noticias.

— Ven siéntate. En cualquier momento vendrá el elfo y te dirá que no es nada grave y te habrás preocupado por nada.

— Tal vez tú no sientas la necesidad de preocuparte pero tengo una corazonada que me dice que algo anda mal. — respondió con una voz que sugería que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Lucius suspiró audiblemente y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su esposa a la cual abrazó por detrás haciendo que esta se recostara en su pecho.

— No te preocupes— habló el rubio después de un momento de silencio— las malas noticias siempre vuelan y como no hemos tenido noticia alguna de la señorita Lauper, lo más seguro es que se encuentre bien.

— Espero que tengas razón— murmuró, abatida.

— ¿Por qué mejor no le escribes una carta a Draco para saber cómo está pasando su día? — preguntó Lucius, tratando de mejorar su humor al distraerla.

— Sí, tienes razón. Además, me gustaría saber que le regaló Lena a él. Mientras, tú podrías mandarle a Severus la invitación para la fiesta de año nuevo. Tal vez este año tengamos mejor suerte, ya que esta vez por fin vino a la celebración de navidad.

Lucius bufó en respuesta ante lo dicho por su esposa.

— Hemos intentado por años que venga y jamás ha dado resultado. Si él quiere venir, que simplemente lo haga, sabe que es bienvenido aquí.

— Tienes que hacerlo, — le reprendió Narcissa— es el padrino de Draco.

Pero Narcissa al ver que su esposo no pensaba enviar la invitación, en forma de advertencia sentenció.

— Si tú no le escribes a Severus, yo no le escribiré a Draco y seguiré pensando en Elena.

Lucius, vencido, aceptó la propuesta de su mujer. Prefería escribir a su amigo que ver a Narcissa yendo de un lado a otro con los nervios a flor de piel.

Pero Narcissa no era la única que tenía sus emociones a punto de hacer erupción; Lord Voldemort en ese mismo instante estaba furioso, y al igual que con la señora Malfoy, la persona responsable de su turbación actual era Elena Lauper.

Voldemort había pasado la noche anterior tratando de descifrar el gran misterio que envuelve a Elena. Y es que con ella TODO es muy distinto a lo usual, desde el preciso instante en que llegó ya todo era diferente. Aquel día ella se había presentado ante él con una suave sonrisa y una disposición de lo más extraña. Ni Bellatrix había demostrado una admiración a tal grado y sin un motivo de por medio. Lord Voldemort no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de placer siniestro se hiciera presente en su cara durante algunos segundos.

— _Será divertido ver cómo se llevan Bellatrix y Elena._ — pensó con diversión.

Pero al instante su enojo volvió. _¿Cómo se atrevía Elena a desaparecer así como si nada? Le debía respuestas. La noche anterior había sido muy claro, si no le daba respuestas, podía ir despidiéndose de su vida._ La gran incógnita en ese momento era: ¿Dónde está Elena?

La rabia surgía dentro de Voldemort al recordar cómo había sido la relación entre él y Elena desde que esta última había llegado de manera permanente a la mansión Malfoy. Siempre con un toque de familiaridad, como si fueran viejos amigos. _O incluso más cercanos,_ le susurró una voz en su cabeza. Eso de por si no hizo más que aumentar la ira del mago oscuro. Era inaceptable, inadmisible. _¿Cómo era posible que una insignificante mujer, no más madura que una simple chiquilla, provocara un cambio en su modo de actuar?_ Lo peor de todo era que aun así, en ese momento, siendo consciente de que algo debió de haber utilizado Elena para cambiar su actitud para con ella, seguía sintiéndose extraño con respecto a su persona, se sentía muy similar a un recuerdo lejano, no, aun más, sentía un deja vu con respecto a la bruja.

— _Era como… como si… no, ridículo._ — pensó mientras crecía a cada instante más irritado. — _¡No podía ser! ¡Por supuesto que no!_

Y con un movimiento furioso de su varita estrelló una butaca contra la pared. La misma butaca que solía usar Elena casi todos los días cuando pasaba horas o simplemente minutos en esa habitación, junto a la ventana.

 **Buenos días a todo el mundo. ¿Me extrañaron? Lo más seguro es que la respuesta sea no ya que no han dejado ni un solo comentario. ¡Qué malvados! Amo sus comentarios. Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones en el cuadro de abajo.**

 **Ahora todo en torno a Elena se vuelve más confuso. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Dumbledore que no le ha dicho a nadie? ¿Y qué es lo que siente Voldemort con respecto a Elena? Si quieres saber esto y mucho más, no te olvides de estar pendiente del próximo capítulo.**

 **Un enorme abrazo desde la distancia, nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos y Abrazos. ^-^**


	11. Descubrimientos y nuevos misterios

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar sigo siendo tan pobre como antes de empezar a escribir este fic por lo tanto es obvio que la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

* * *

 **11 —** **Descubrimientos y nuevos misterios**

Una desafortunada elfina apareció en medio de la habitación horas después de lo sucedido a la butaca. Voldemort, ahora más irritado, vio a la pequeña criatura con un brillo malvado en sus ojos rojos. Aquella mirada hizo que la elfina temblara de miedo.

— A-amo — tartamudeó la elfina— la amita no se encuentra en los terrenos de — la criatura se interrumpió, tragando audiblemente al ver que la mirada del mago se volvía más oscura. — de la mansión Malfoy.

— Tienes la desfachatez de aparecer frente a mí sólo para decirme que Elena no está cerca. Que insolencia de tu parte no cumplir una simple orden. — la elfina empezó a temblar con mayor violencia. La voz de Voldemort era peligrosamente baja y de un instante a otro lanzó la maldición _crucio_ contra la pobre criatura.

La elfina se retorció de dolor en el suelo, pataleó, e incluso convulsionó durante una decima de hora pero jamás salió ni un solo gemido de su boca, pues debido a su voz sumamente aguda, de una manera anormal, no se le permitía hacer ruido. Cuando Voldemort levantó su varita fue apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a arremeter contra la elfina con un hechizo cortante. El rostro y las extremidades de la elfina fueron ahora manchados debido a la sangre que emanaban sus heridas, y la pobre criatura se miró a sí misma con impotencia.

— La próxima vez que vuelvas a mi presencia deberá ser para cumplir mi orden a cabalidad, ahora ¡Fuera!

La voz de Voldemort había sido implacable en cuanto a su orden, la elfina obedeció al instante desapareciendo como era su deseo incluso antes de estar en la presencia del mago oscuro. Una vez a salvo la elfina se permitió llorar silenciosamente mientras observaba durante unos segundos sus heridas antes de curárselas gracias a su propia magia. Cualquier otro elfo hubiera encontrado a Elena en cuestión de segundos y remitido su conocimiento a Voldemort instantáneamente. Pero resulta que la elfina que había convocado el Señor Tenebroso era nada más y nada menos que Amica, la elfina destinada a atender todas las necesidades de Elena.

Elena se había ganado de manera justa el aprecio y la lealtad de Amica ya que siempre la trataba con cordialidad e igualdad. Cuando Elena le pedía hacer algo a Amica primero le preguntaba si podía hacerlo, pasaban horas conversando e incluso compartías opiniones algo muy poco común entre un mago y un elfo. Amica había crecido en aprecio por Elena y fue ese motivo el que la impulsó a investigar sobre el paradero de la bruja la misma madrugada del 24 de diciembre de tal modo que la protegería en caso de recibir una orden directa de su amo.

El día 25 Amica había llevado los regalos a la habitación de Elena y se sorprendió en gran medida al no encontrar a la bruja en la cama. Luego de un largo tiempo de búsqueda, Amica encontró a Elena en la enfermería de Hogwarts y fue testigo del lamentable cuadro que presentaba la señorita Lauper.

Obviamente Amica al igual que todo ser en el mundo mágico había oído y lamentablemente también había sido testigo de la crueldad de Lord Voldemort. El instinto de protección impulsado por el aprecio hacia la señorita Lauper fue lo que motivó a la elfina a tomar medidas por la seguridad de la bruja. Narcissa había solicitado el mismo servicio que Voldemort a la misma elfina tan sólo una hora antes entre cada orden pero aun así Amica era renitente a decirles a sus amos cuando supo del paradero de Elena donde podrían hallarla.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, el director de Hogwarts se encontraba plácidamente en su despacho disfrutando de sus caramelos de limón mientras una sensación de alegría permanecía instalada en su pecho. A pesar de que los problemas con respecto a Voldemort cada vez aumentaban más y Umbridge no hacía más que estorbar en el castillo, ese día en particular sentía que podía descansar de todo eso para entretener su mente en su próximo descubrimiento. Acababa de meter un par de caramelos de limón a su boca cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho. Con un suave movimiento de su varita hizo que la puerta se abriera. Minerva Mcgonagall entró sin prisas hasta llegar a tomar asiento frente al director.

— Hoy estás demasiado tranquilo para la situación que estamos enfrentando, Albus.

El tono de Minerva estaba entre serio y curioso, algo que no pasó por alto Dumbledore. La bruja hizo aparecer té para ambos, tomó una taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en el director el cual seguía saboreando sus caramelos.

— Poppy me ha dicho algo interesante— siguió la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor— ¿Quieres decirme la razón de la sospecha de Poppy para contigo?

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio aún saboreando sus dulces mientras miraba divertido a Mcgonagall. Él sabía que en cualquier momento la mujer que tenía enfrente perdería la paciencia y eso era algo que realmente le hacía gracia. Y en efecto, Minerva al ver que Dumbledore no parecía querer decir nada, perdió la paciencia.

— Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, dime ahora mismo cual es el misterio detrás de esa chica que trajo Snape anoche. — La voz imperiosa de Mcgonagall sólo causó que el director sonriera mientras terminaba de masticar sus caramelos.

— Cálmate, querida. Estamos impacientes hoy. — su voz juguetona provocó un bufido por parte de la bruja.

Dumbledore tomó la taza de té restante mientras que Mcgonagall lo miraba con impaciencia. Soltando una suave risa ante la mirada de la bruja dejó su taza en la bandeja.

— Mi querida Minerva, si estoy en lo cierto lo que Poppy te dijo fue que estaba interesado en la chica que en estos momentos reposa en la enfermería ¿Correcto?— Minerva asintió — Bien, pues la razón es muy simple. Esa chica, mi estimada Minerva, es Elena Lauper.

Minerva lo miró tratando de encontrar algún rasgo que le dijera que lo dicho era broma, pero al no hallarlo se llevó una mano a la boca incrédula.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro, Albus?

— Pues en su mayor parte sí. Sin embargo para estar seguros sin lugar a dudas me gustaría observarla por un momento. Lamentablemente Poppy no me permitió verla anoche. — terminó con un ligero tono de decepción.

— Aún me parece increíble, pensé que ella estaba desaparecida. Después de todo este tiempo.

Dumbledore asintió de acuerdo a lo dicho por Mcgonagall.

— Ese es el punto. Elena es un misterio total y absoluto. Sólo deseo descubrir su historia detrás de su desaparición. — Ambos magos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos antes de que volvieran a hablar.

— ¿Quién la encontró? — la curiosidad de Mcgonagall era evidente en su voz.

— Ah, mi querida Minerva, eso es lo más intrigante. Ella sola fue hasta Voldemort— al ver que la profesora se estremecía al oír el nombre del mago oscuro Dumbledore volvió a sonreír, manteniendo la jovialidad en su tono— y lo más intrigante es su extraño deseo de estar cerca de él.

— Ahora entiendo por qué quieres "descubrir su historia detrás de su desaparición" — terminó citando con exactitud sus palabras aún con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

— Ni más ni menos.

Alguien llamó interrumpiendo su conversación. Madame Pomfrey entró en el despacho mirando a ambos magos con leve interés.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

— No, Poppy, estábamos hablando de tu nueva paciente. — contestó Mcgonagall mientras miraba de manera cómplice a Dumbledore.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué exactamente estaban discutiendo?

Madame Pomfrey los miró con suspicacia. Mcgonagall le sonrió a Dumbledore quien fue el que contestó.

— Pues resulta que la mujer a la que atendiste anoche es Elena Lauper.

Madame Pomfrey los miró tratando de adivinar si estaban bromeando con ella pero al ver que no era así tuvo la misma reacción que Mcgonagall había tenido minutos antes.

— Pero es imposible. La chica está desaparecida. Lo ha estado desde hace diecinueve años.

— No, Poppy, estaba desaparecida. Ahora somos conscientes de donde se encuentra.

Las sonrisas de Dumbledore y Mcgonagall le dejaron claro a una desconcertada medimaga que lo que decían era totalmente cierto.

— Ahora entiendo porque me parecía tan familiar. — Exclamó Madame Pomfrey obteniendo la completa atención de las personas en la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con familiar?

— Bueno pues Elena tiene facciones finas y las pestañas igual que Dylan y la boca, las cejas y las orejas igual que Heidi. No se me ocurrió pensar que podría ser Elena debido a que se suponía que ella estaba desaparecida.

— Es comprensible— concordó Dumbledore.

— ¿Y el cabello de qué color es? — preguntó, ansiosa Mcgonagall.

— Igual al de Dylan, aún de color caramelo, su tono no ha cambiado con el tiempo. En realidad a simple vista se parece más a Dylan que a Heidi.

— ¿Cuál es el reporte?, Poppy. — interrumpió Dumbledore con suavidad.

La medimaga suspiró antes de hacer aparecer unos documentos frente a ella.

— Elena presenta signos de violencia física contra ella, lo más posible es que la intentaran violar. — Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se pusieron tensos instantáneamente— Además de las secuelas de la maldición crucio, por lo que es deducible que ella supuso resistencia alguna cuando su agresor aún estaban intentando violarla, tal vez Severus pueda darnos más información con respecto al caso.

La mirada de Mcgonagall se oscureció pues sabía que lo más probable es que el agresor fuera algún mortífago mientras que la expresión de Dumbledore se volvió amarga ya que sabía con exactitud quién había sido. Madame Pomfrey notó todo esto.

— Ustedes saben realmente quién le hizo eso, ¿Cierto?

Antes de que Mcgonagall pudiera contestar, Dumbledore habló.

— La aparición de Elena se produjo en circunstancias muy extrañas. Ella fue directamente hasta Voldemort presentando un deseo de "adoración" por él. — el mago levantó la mano al ver que la medimaga iba a interrumpirlo— Según palabras de Severus, Elena pudo haber sido torturada por Voldemort y Mcnair fue quién trató de aprovecharse de ella.

— Oh Merlín, pero es ridículo. ¿Cómo podría esta chica ir simplemente hacia Tu-Sabes-Quien? Sabemos lo que sucedió con sus padres así que es totalmente improbable.

— Lastimosamente todo esto es cierto. Sin embargo, tengo la fuerte sospecha de que hay una razón oculta frente a este deseo "sin motivo" de Elena.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con aquella chispa familiar para Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey, la chispa de la emoción ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

— Pues lo lamento mucho, Albus, tendrás que esperar a que Elena tenga su recuperación total antes de interrogarla. Además de que es posible de que ella no despierte hasta esta noche o muy temprano el día de mañana ya que la he sedado. — la voz de la medimaga dejaba en claro que no le importaba cuan misterioso sea el asunto, su paciente iba a tener su debida recuperación antes de ser sometida a una investigación. Mcgonagall asintió de acuerdo con Madame Pomfrey dejando a Dumbledore suspirar en su derrota.

" _Una niña de nueve años estaba jugando en la nieve cerca de un bosque, hasta el momento había hecho un muñeco de nieve más grande que ella sólo por una cabeza, a su lado estaba un conejo adornado con una bufanda lila que minutos antes se encontraba en el cuello de la niña y por último había una ángel de nieve el cual había sido hecho cuando la pequeña familia recién había llegado al lugar. La ropa de invierno de la niña era un conjunto de rosa y lila alternado y sólo se veía las puntas de su cabello que eran color caramelo. En ese momento se encontraba buscando alguna flor que hubiera sobrevivido hasta ese momento a la fría helada que se había hecho presente desde hace un par de semanas. En su búsqueda se fue internando cada vez más y sólo se detuvo cuando vio un conjunto de Ciclamen fucsia. La niña se encontraba tan contenta con su descubrimiento que no había notado que estaba perdida y mucho menos que ya empezaba a oscurecer. Ella al querer mostrarles a sus padres la flor descubrió que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba."_

" _Angustiada la niña empezó a llamar a sus padres pero pronto se quedó en silencio en cuanto oyó gritos de miedo, angustia y desesperación. Su pequeño corazón parecía latir con mayor intensidad, tan rápido que se volvía insoportable. El aliento se atascó en su garganta y el temor la invadió, estaba petrificada. Su primer pensamiento fue para sus padres pero rápidamente se acordó que también habían venido de paseo sus tíos y primo. Ella quiso correr pero todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar de tal modo que se sentía inestable."_

" _La niña oyó gritos y maldiciones que a cada minuto que pasaba se acercaban más hacia donde ella se encontraba. Su rostro ya surcado por las lágrimas se había vuelto pálido y sus ojos color miel ya nublados creaban formas borrosas a su alrededor que tenían una apariencia tenebrosa. Pasaron largos minutos antes de que todo volvió a quedar en silencio y para ese momento ya el sol se había ocultado dando paso a la noche adornada con el débil resplandor de la luna en su segunda fase. La niña trató de calmarse. Necesitaba salir de ahí, quería ir con sus padres, los necesitaba. Se enjuagó los ojos y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de sus manos cubiertas por el par de guantes de lana rosa. Tomó un respiro profundo antes de emprender camino"_

" _Ella apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando oyó un grito procedente de una voz masculina desconocida y un dolor intensó apareció en su costado izquierdo justo debajo de sus costillas. Más lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos mientras caía indefensa a la nieve sintiéndose totalmente perdida y desamparada. Pasos de una persona se oían cada vez más cerca de su posición y ella sabía que aunque quisiera el dolor en el costado no le permitiría levantarse, aún así hizo un intento de ponerse en pie teniendo como resultado volver a caer, repitió el procedimiento tres veces más antes de darse por vencida. Desde su posición en el suelo no podía ver a la persona que estaba cerca pero si oírla. Tenía una voz gruesa y áspera. El desconocido emitió una risa que espantó a la niña."_

"— _Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Al parecer Roght tendrá una deliciosa cena."_

" _La niña empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Ella no quería ser la cena de nadie. Ella sólo quería a su mamá y a su papá junto a ella, los necesitaba a su lado."_

"— _mamá, papá_ — _emitió un gemido de miedo acompañando sus palabras"_

" _El desconocido emitió una carcajada burlándose de la pequeña."_

"— _Tus padres están muertos, yo los maté."_

"— _No, mientes ¡Mientes!"_

" _La niña empezó a llorar con desesperación mientras trataba de convencerse de que lo dicho por la persona desconocida era para engañarla y perdiera esperanza, quería convencerse de que en cualquier momento sus padres aparecerían y la llevarían lejos de este hombre malvado. Su llanto fue acompañado por la cruel risa del hombre que disfrutaba de su tormento."_

Mientras los tres magos se encontraban en la oficina del director discutiendo el asunto relacionado con Elena, un cierto maestro de pociones se dirigía al ala de la enfermería con un pedido de pociones hecho por la medimaga la semana anterior. Estaba irritado, nunca parecía haber suficiente poción Pepper Up en esta estación. _"Malditos mocosos irresponsables"_ pensaba con disgusto mientras entraba a la enfermería. Llamó varias veces a Madame Pomfrey pero la sala continuó en silencio. Snape no pensaba esperar hasta que la medimaga volviera por ende se dirigió al despacho de ella para dejar las pociones e irse inmediatamente.

Cuando salía del despacho de la medimaga oyó un gemido de angustia el cual decidió ignorar. Pero al pasar junto a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Elena no pudo ignorar el débil llanto que provenía desde la habitación. Vacilando un momento, entró despacio observando con atención a su alrededor. La habitación totalmente blanca se encontraba débilmente iluminada, en el centro había una cama de plaza y media en la cual se encontraba Elena.

Snape se acercó a Elena con un poco de recelo. La bruja se removía con inquietud mientras sollozaba y sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Snape posó sus manos en los hombros de Elena y la removió con cuidado mientras la llamaba suavemente. En un principio no parecía tener efecto alguno, pero después de unos segundos de realizar el mismo procedimiento Elena empezó a calmarse hasta que sus parpados se levantaron mansamente dejando al descubierto sus temerosos y angustiados ojos, que reflejaban los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

El profesor se apartó mientras Elena se sentaba con un poco de esfuerzo, debido a que sus músculos aún estaban un poco resentidos, tratando de orientarse. Al cabo de unos silenciosos minutos en los cuales Elena se orientó, ella volvió a sollozar con tal angustia que Snape apartó la mirada, se sentía incomodo en aquella situación. Él no sabía qué hacer en esa circunstancia pero llevado por un impulso, se acercó a la cama y se sentó al filo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la menuda figura que era Elena.

Elena lloró durante varios minutos. Cuando ella pareció calmarse, Snape notó que Elena tenía sus manos hechas puño agarrando su levita en la parte frontal y su cabeza recostada en su pecho. Leves temblores sacudían de vez en cuando a Elena, y Snape aún mantenía sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Extrañamente, Snape fue paciente y esperó a que Elena se calmara en su totalidad antes de aflojar un poco su agarre en ella.

Elena miró a Snape el cual aún se encontraba en sentado al borde de la cama. Ojos negros como una noche sin luna la miraron sin mostrar expresión alguna. En muchas ocasiones ella se preguntaba por qué Snape tenía que ocultar sus emociones pero en ese momento sólo se le ocurrió pensar en lo reconfortante que se sentía estar entre sus brazos sobre todo en ese momento en el cual estaba necesitada de un abrazo consolador. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había abrazado.

Ambos magos se miraron durante un momento, sin decir nada. Snape secretamente se sentía atraído por los ojos de Elena, tan llenos de vida, de alegría, de sinceridad. Una sinceridad que en muchas ocasiones podía llegar a parecer locura pero que en muchas ocasiones no hacía más que despertar su curiosidad, aunque muy en el fondo no podía evitar dudar de la veracidad de esa sinceridad. Su pequeño cuerpo daba la impresión de que ella necesitaba protección, seguramente fue ese el motivo que lo llevó a abrazarla para tratar de calmarla. _"¿Cómo alguien tan inocente podía llegar a querer estar cerca del señor Tenebroso?"_ Se preguntó con inminente curiosidad. Pero la voz de la razón le recordó _"Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos."_ Y como si hubiera sido eso lo que necesitaba para reaccionar, Snape se separó de Elena y se levantó.

Elena lo siguió con la mirada, se veía tan alto y su oscura figura junto a su rostro inexpresivo le causaba cierta inquietud a ella. Elena sentía algo dentro de sí, un sentimiento extraño que no sabía definir, como un revoleteo levemente doloroso. Verdaderamente no ayudaba el hecho de que acababa de tener una pesadilla, pero prefería cien veces la imagen del hombre frente a ella que la de aquel cruel desconocido que se burla de una inocente e indefensa niña. Los ojos de Elena se oscurecieron en cuanto recordó su pesadilla, un viejo recuerdo de lo que había pasado cuando Lord Voldemort estaba en el poder la primera vez. Snape notó el cambio de expresión de Elena y la curiosidad lo invadió. _"¿En qué podría estar pensando para tener aquella mirada?"_ Sea lo que fuere no lo sabría en el corto plazo y muy probablemente jamás en su vida.

Elena trató de bajarse de la cama pero sus músculos volvieron a protestar. Snape con su típica indiferencia, ignoró los intentos fallidos de Elena por levantarse de la cama y salió de la habitación dejándola valerse por sí misma. Ella dirigió una mirada extrañada a la puerta de la habitación ahora cerrada, Elena aún no se acostumbraba a la frialdad que tenían los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort. Como aún se sentía débil, trató de descansar un poco pero su cabeza tenía otra idea pues volvía a repetir una y otra vez distintas escenas de su pesadilla. Para cuando Elena logró conciliar el sueño, ya habían pasado un par de horas y tan sólo minutos después Madame Pomfrey entró para comprobar cómo iba su progreso encontrándola acostada boca arriba con el único sonido de su suave respiración llenando la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento tanto la demora. Ayer estuve con una amiga acompañándola a hacer terapia. Fueron tres intensas horas y luego fui a un compromiso. Llegué a mi casa a las once de la noche casi arrastrándome y no me acordé de esto sino hasta hoy tarde. So sorry, guys!**

 **Dumbledore no es el único que sabe cosas que los demás no, Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey también están al tanto de la situación, al parecer el pasado de Elena no es taaan secreto.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la escena final de Severus y Elena?**

 **Esperemos saber más sobre el pasado de Elena pronto.**

 **Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen mi historia. Así mismo se les recuerda que los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


	12. Sentimientos inquietantes

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar sigo siendo tan pobre como antes de empezar a escribir este fic por lo tanto es obvio que la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **12 — Sentimientos inquietantes**

Horas más tarde Elena despertó en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sintiéndose desorientada un momento, parpadeó confusa mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad del lugar. Cuando por fin pudo ver mejor su entorno, notó que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación esterilizada con nada más que una chimenea que amenazaba con apagarse, un velador de caoba y la cama en la que estaba. Había también una pequeña ventana por la cual se podía apreciar las estrellas que adornaban el cielo. Definitivamente no era un lugar en el cual hubiera estado antes, ni siquiera parecido. ¿Dónde estaba? Era la pregunta más apremiante en aquel momento.

La primera vez que ella se levantó en ese lugar, no le tomó mucha importancia debido a que acababa de tener una pesadilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado celebrando la fiesta de navidad en la mansión Malfoy? Elena no lo sabía. Un gruñido de su estomago le advirtió de que debía de ser hace mucho tiempo. No era común para Elena que su estomago protestara y en ese momento tenía mucha hambre, además que la última vez que miró al cielo éste estaba nublado mientras que ahora las estrellas eran perfectamente visibles. Su cuerpo se sentía más relajado que en un principio por lo que hizo un intento por levantarse. Primero se sentó en la cama y en ese momento notó que tenía una bata de hospital rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenía mangas largas. _"Bueno, esto es mejor que permanecer en ropa interior"_ pensó y como un flash las imágenes de lo sucedido el veinticuatro le llegaron mareándola en el proceso.

La advertencia de Voldemort debido a las sospechas provocadas por su descuido, la maldición _Crucio,_ Mcnair tratando de aprovecharse de ella, Snape ayudándola. Con todos estos datos en la superficie de su mente hubiera sido suficiente para empezar a analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba más no pudo evitar que el cuerpo se le erizara al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de ser violada. Sacudida por dentro ante esta realización su estomago se revolvió y le vinieron arcadas. Sin embargo, dado que no tenía nada en el estomago no pudo vomitar. Segundos después Elena se desplomaba en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Después de algún tiempo, Elena no podía decir cuánto, más calmada trató de pensar objetiva y lógicamente. Lo primero era descubrir dónde se encontraba.

Si Snape es un mortífago ¿Se supone que ella se encuentra en la propiedad de alguno de ellos? Pues si suposición era acertada, el lugar era tan poco parecido a la idea que ella tenía sobre los gustos decorativos de los mortífagos. En la habitación todo era colores claros, en cambio con los seguidores de Lord Voldemort todo era colores sombríos.

Un repiqueteo le llamó la atención haciendo que mirara hacia la ventana. Parada en el alfeizar se encontraba una lechuza parda, que enseguida reconoció, con una carta adjunta a su pata. Fitz de seguro le había enviado su agradecimiento por los regalos adjuntando, lo más probable, varias palabras poco agradables por haber contestado tan tarde a su última carta. _"Bueno"_ pensó con optimismo _"No puede ser tan malo, al fin de cuentas es navidad, todo debe ser perdonado."_ Sintiéndose más segura debido al espíritu navideño e impulsada por su deseo de comer y guardar en el fondo de su mente el recuerdo traumático, atravesó la habitación hasta la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza y luego a conseguir algo para calmar su hambre.

— ¡Pies congelados de Merlín! — exclamó al sentir el frío que entraba a través de la ventana, y rápidamente se subió a la cama. Lamentablemente en el proceso y por el apuro se golpeó el tobillo haciendo que diera un grito acompañado de rezongos bajos.

— ¡Por Merlín, niña! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — entró Madame Pomfrey alarmada al oír todo el escándalo que estaba produciendo Elena.

Elena pareció congelarse al oír la voz de la medimaga. Aun agarrándose el tobillo observó a Madame Pomfrey quien ya había avivado el fuego de la chimenea y estaba sacando varias pociones del cajón superior del velador a su derecha.

— Bueno, querida, será mejor que tomes esto antes de comer cualquier cosa. En cualquier momento la poción revitalizante dejará de hacer efecto y te sentirás muy cansada, para evitar eso necesito que hagas todo lo que te diga.

Madame Pomfrey seguía hablando mientras destapaba cada una de las pociones y las ponía sobre el velador al alcance de Elena la cual ahora miraba a la mujer mayor con curiosidad y un poco de recelo, el silencio fue interrumpido por la lechuza que insistía en entregar la carta a la señorita Lauper. Madame Pomfrey desató la carta de Elena la cual seguía mirando a la medimaga en silencio antes de hacer salir a la lechuza.

— Mm, disculpe — empezó, vacilante Elena no muy confiada de si estaba preguntando lo correcto — ¿Me podría decir dónde estoy?

— No tienes ya de que preocuparte, Elena, estás segura en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. — dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras le regalaba una mirada amorosa.

El rostro de Elena demostró el shock que causó sus palabras. Pareció quedarse sin habla por varios segundos lo cual le causó gracia a la medimaga, tomando el primer vial que contenía una poción azul cielo Madame Pomfrey se acercó a Elena y le entregó el vial. Aun sin quitar los ojos de la bruja, Elena se tomó toda la poción habiendo una mueca al final debido a su amargo sabor. El mismo procedimiento se realizó con las otras dos pociones restantes.

— Entonces, ¿En verdad estoy en Hogwarts? — preguntó la señorita Lauper perpleja.

— Así es, querida. Tal vez podría darte un recorrido breve mañana que amanecerás en mejores condiciones. — Madame Pomfrey hablaba mientras ponía todo en orden — De seguro te gustará el lugar. Encontrarás muchas diferencias con relación a la Academia Beauxbatons pero estoy segura que te agradara. ¡Dobby!

Un elfo doméstico apareció frente a las brujas. En todo el tiempo que Madame Pomfrey estuvo hablando Elena permaneció en silencio, aun incrédula de encontrarse en Hogwarts, apenas y prestó atención a lo que la bruja mayor le decía al elfo.

— Ahora, Elena, será mejor que te acomodes para que puedas comer tu cena. A pesar de que ya es algo tarde, Dobby ha conseguido estos sánduches de jamón de pavo para ti y un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Asombrada, Elena vio como la medimaga posó una bandeja con varios sánduches y jugo de calabaza. Saliendo de su asombro guiada por el olor de la comida, tomó un sánduche y lo devoró rápidamente.

— Tranquila— dijo alegremente Madame Pomfrey al ver el entusiasmo de Elena— los sánduches no van a salir corriendo.

Elena comió todo en apenas cinco minutos. Luego, mirando el sobre en el velador, desató la carta que esta contenía y observó su remitente. Con una sonrisa de complacencia, se recostó en la cama aún con la carta en la mano, el sueño volvía a ella y no quería más que disfrutar de varias horas de reparador sueño en aquella calientita cama, más tarde pensaría en lo que significaba todo aquello. Madame Pomfrey al ver las acciones de una soñolienta Elena, la ayudó a dejar a un lado la bandeja y a acomodarse en la cama mientras la lechuza salía de la habitación y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Disculpe, aún no sé su nombre. — murmuró Elena ya media dormida mientras ponía la carta debajo de la almohada.

— Puedes llamarme Poppy, querida. Ahora descansa, estoy segura que mañana será un día agitado.

Los ojos de Elena se cerraron y a los pocos segundos su respiración acompasada fue la prueba de que el sueño había venido a ella venciéndola. Madame Pomfrey sonrió con ternura mientras la observaba durante algunos minutos. Aún era para ella algo sorprendente que Elena Lauper se encontrara justo al frente suyo. En el pasado, Elena había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno y sólo después de que Voldemort fuera derrocado de su reinado de terror por el pequeño Harry Potter, se iniciaron varios grupos de búsqueda que fallaron en encontrarla. Madame Pomfrey acarició suavemente el cabello de Elena antes de salir de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí misma.

— _Hay mucho que tienes que contar, Elena, y es prácticamente imposible que Albus vaya a dejarte ir sin haber descubierto hasta el más pequeño secreto que te envuelve. Será emocionante descubrir donde estuvo todo este tiempo la pequeña Lena_ — fue lo que pensó la medimaga mientras entraba a su habitación para volver a retomar el sueño.

Era medio día cuando Elena finalmente volvió a despertar. Aun en medio de su somnolencia pudo oír varias voces que se filtraban por debajo de la rendija de la puerta de la habitación haciendo que se sintiera más despierta y curiosa.

— Buenos días, Poppy. — saludó jovial Dumbledore mientras veía a la medimaga salir de su despacho.

— Elena sigue dormida— le advirtió Madame Pomfrey. Esto pareció decepcionar un poco al director.

— No vale de nada que te alteres tanto, Albus— Minerva que acababa de entrar lo reprendió, y viéndolo seriamente agregó. — No vayas a atosigarla, todo a su debido tiempo.

— No creo que verla durante algunos segundos hará ningún daño. — contestó con suavidad midiendo las reacciones de ambas brujas.

McGonagall observó esperanzada a Madame Pomfrey durante algunos segundos antes de que esta aceptara dejarlos pasar a la habitación de Elena. Al entrar los tres magos a la habitación Elena se arropó hasta la barbilla. Puede que en muchas ocasiones ella demostrara ser abierta a relacionarse con gente nueva, pero en este momento se sentía tímida y desconfiada como para simplemente empezar a entablar una conversación de buenas a primeras. Los tres magos mayores la miraron con sonrisas amables y en el caso de McGonagall y Dumbledore con algo de curiosidad y sentimiento.

— Buenos días, Elena, ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Madame Pomfrey mientras con un movimiento de su varita aparecía dos sillas junto a la cama.

Elena permaneció en silencio observando a sus visitantes. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió que no sacaría nada quedándose callada, pues los magos que tenía en frente no parecían querer agregar nada.

— Hola— su voz salió suave y baja pero en el silencio de la habitación fue oída.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. McGonagall y Dumbledore se sentaron mientras le dedicaban miradas afables a Elena.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó Dumbledore.

Esto pareció extrañar a Elena ya que había oído a la medimaga llamarla por su nombre.

— Elena Lauper, señor.

— Sí, muy bien— Dumbledore hablaba como si se tratase de un niño pequeño el cual se había perdido y estaban interrogándolo para ayudarlo. — ¿Cuál era el nombre de tus padres?

— Disculpe, señor, ¿Por qué esto es relevante? — Si había un tema el cual no le gustaba tocar a Elena, era sobre sus padres.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras McGonagall los miraba con cautela.

— Oh, no es nada, sólo son preguntas de rutina.

Ambas brujas miraron escépticas al anciano mago más este ignoró sus miradas mientras contenía una sonrisa. Juntando las yemas de sus dedos Dumbledore miró expectante a Elena. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que hizo Elena no fue contestar la pregunta del director sino más bien formular una propia.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

McGonagall sonrió ante su pregunta. A pesar de que ella quería saber más sobre Elena y su historia sobre donde había pasado los últimos años después de que Voldemort cayera, en este momento más le importaba acercarse a Elena y llegar a conocerla. La profesora McGonagall había conocido a Elena cuando era apenas una pequeña e inocente bebé de no más de un mes de edad y había tenido contacto con ella y sus padres por los siguientes cinco años llegando a crecer encariñada con la dulce y tierna niña que era en ese entonces Elena.

— Minerva McGonagall, querida, es un placer conocerte. — se presentó con prontitud McGonagall entusiasmada— y este de aquí es el profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Elena, que siempre había oído hablar sobre Dumbledore y sus grandes habilidades como mago, siempre pensó que al conocerlo se sentiría maravillada y extremadamente curiosa más en ese momento a quien estaba dedicando su atención era a McGonagall, no sabía porqué pero la bruja le inspiraba una sensación de familiaridad desconcertante, esta sensación hacía que la pequeña punzada de reconocimiento para con Dumbledore pasara desapercibida. Que ella recordara jamás había visto a la bruja que ahora tenía en frente, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía? Y aún más intrigante ¿Por qué sentía aquella sensación de confort con tan sólo estar en su presencia?

— Ahora que sabes nuestros nombres, ¿serías tan amable de contestarnos algunas preguntas?

Aunque McGonagall pensaba que era un poco temprano para empezar las preguntas, ella también quería saber más sobre los últimos años de Elena. En el pasado, debido a problemas que surgieron después de la lamentable muerte del abuelo de Elena, ella y Dumbledore se habían distanciado de la familia Lauper manteniendo el contacto apenas a través de cartas lo cual terminó con el terrible fallecimiento del señor y la señora Lauper.

— Yo, eh… bueno, podría hacer un intento— terminó la señorita Lauper vacilante, aún insegura dado los sentimientos que le causaban las dos personas frente a ella.

— Perfecto— exclamó Dumbledore mientras daba una palmada al aire— no perdamos más tiempo ¿Tienes algún trabajo?

— Um no, señor, yo no trabajo.

— ¿Nunca has trabajado?

La voz del mago, suave y tranquila, sumada a la mirada que Dumbledore tenía hacía que Elena se sintiera como si sus secretos más profundos serían revelados en cualquier momento, y en el supuesto caso de que Elena quisiera mentir, ella sabía que al hacerlo se sentiría culpable al instante aunque seguía ignorando aquella punzada de reconocimiento que sería la principal responsable en caso de que surgiera el segundo sentimiento.

— Hace unos años empecé a trabajar pero debido a una situación que surgió deje de hacerlo. — Al terminar Elena dirigió una mirada a la bruja para ver su reacción. McGonagall le sonrió tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

— ¿Quieres decirnos cuál fue la situación que surgió?

— No, señor. — susurró mientras movía su cabeza para enfatizar, su voz salió delicada y dulce.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la imagen que estaba proyectando Elena mientras que McGonagall sintió que la emoción inicial con la que había llegado se hacía más grande.

— Puedes llamarme Albus, querida. Ahora ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí ¿Dónde has vivido los últimos diecinueve años?

Ante esta pregunta la expectativa era mayor y la habitación pareció entrar en una leve tensión. Elena miró a ambos magos con cautela y algo extrañada. Diecinueve años atrás su vida había cambiado totalmente y le parecía raro que Dumbledore le preguntara por su paradero con una relación tal de tiempo. Tomó aire antes de erguirse y con voz resuelta declarar.

— La mayor parte de esos años viví en el norte de Inglaterra pero también he realizado uno que otro viaje.

— ¿Quieres ser más específica?

— Siendo sincera, no, no quiero, eso es algo que me incomoda un poco además de ser de índole personal. — Y mirando directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore añadió— ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

Su sinceridad había sido bien recibida tanto por McGonagall como por Dumbledore más su pregunta los tomó desprevenidos. Elena fue tan directa y clara cuando preguntó que no hizo otra cosa que ganarse una sonrisa simpática de ambos magos.

— De hecho puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras, es justo. — respondió McGonagall, Elena sonrió.

— Eso es grandioso, gracias— ambos magos asintieron en señal de reconocimiento— bien, pues primero me gustaría saber porqué estoy aquí.

— Oh bien, no estoy seguro de si eres consciente o no del hecho de quién fue la persona que te trajo aquí. — dijo cuidadosamente Dumbledore, según la respuesta que Elena diera él respondería su pregunta.

Elena, que recordaba claramente los sucesos de la noche del veinticuatro, se sonrojó antes de admitir que había sido Snape quien se encontraba ayudándola a pesar de que nunca le dijo a dónde la llevaría.

— Entonces, de seguro puedes deducir quien fue la persona que te trajo hasta aquí— intervino McGonagall ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Dumbledore la cual ignoró.

— Pero, sí el señor Snape fue quien me trajo hasta aquí ¿Por qué él haría algo así? — preguntó, confundida Elena.

Dumbledore suspiró mientras pensaba cuidadosamente su respuesta. Él no había querido que Elena se enterara del hecho de que Snape era un espía doble, no cuando ella tenía este extraño deseo por querer estar cerca de Tom y su mente era vulnerable a él. Antes de que Dumbledore volviera a contestar, McGonagall volvió a adelantarse hablando primera.

— Antes Elena, quieres decirnos ¿Por qué has ido directamente hacia El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en cuanto ha habido noticia de que él no estaba muerto? ¿No te pareció insensato y peligroso, aun más conociendo lo que ha hecho en el pasado?

Mcgonagall miraba a Elena de una manera severa, la misma mirada que ponía cuando reprendía a un alumno por haberse portado mal. Dumbledore, que en un inicio iba a protestar ya que no quería que Elena supiera más de la cuenta, se sintió satisfecho con la pregunta de McGonagall, bueno al menos con la primera parte, en cuanto a la segunda le parecía que estaba siendo un poco estricta con la pobre chica aunque podía entender sus razones.

En el pasado el también había estado en continuo contacto con la familia Lauper, a pesar de que su relación era un poco más cercana de lo que nadie siquiera podía sospechar. Aunque muy pocos sabían sobre la vida privada del director, sólo los más allegados e íntimos amigos, Albus Dumbledore se había casado con Minerva McGonagall hace muchos años atrás, por lo tanto, siendo esta última tan aficionada a una de sus alumnas preferidas, era común que los Lauper visitaran a menudo a ambos profesores, aunque esto sólo duró unos pocos años.

Por lo tanto Dumbledore también había llegado a tener un cariño especial por Elena, sobre todo por el hecho de que él y McGonagall no podían tener sus propios hijos. El apego que habían experimentado en los pocos años dio como resultado un fuerte sentimiento hacia la señorita Lauper. Ese era el motivo por el cual entendía la dureza de sus palabras para con Elena aunque le parecía que de ese modo sólo iba a terminar asustándola, acción que prefería evitar si era posible.

Elena bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Jamás había compartido sus razones por estar cerca de Lord Voldemort, excepto por Snape aunque las respuestas que le había dado no fueron verdaderas. En el pasado, cuando había decidido que se acercaría a Voldemort cuando éste regresara, había planeado detalladamente paso a paso todos los puntos a tener en cuenta. Ella no era una persona que se toma la vida a la ligera, nunca lo había hecho y ahora menos después de lo sucedido con sus padres, así que el fallo que había tenido recientemente había sido un golpe bajo para su perfecto plan elaborado. A pesar de todo, ella jamás compartió su "gran" plan ni mucho menos la conclusión a la que había llegado una mañana después de un análisis sobre lo que ella quería aportar al mundo.

Dumbledore la miró silenciosamente mientras analizaba su reacción. Para él, era obvio que Elena no mostraba todas sus cartas en el juego, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella estaba esperando la jugada adecuada para realizar su más hábil movimiento. Así que como conclusión tenía la fuerte sospecha de que Elena no le había dicho todo a Snape, lo cual abría nuevas interrogantes ¿Cómo había hecho Elena para salir intacta de las indagaciones de Snape? ¿Acaso Snape no había tratado lo suficiente por descubrir las razones de Elena por estar cerca de Voldemort? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tramaba Elena al acercarse a Tom?

El silencio se hizo muy incómodo para Elena a tal punto que la tensión que estaba presente pareció querer asfixiarla, queriendo hacer algo al respecto decidió contestar la pregunta con cautela.

— A veces, uno tiene sus propios motivos, ¿Verdad? Aunque las demás personas no puedan entender en ese momento el por qué de sus acciones.

Esta respuesta pareció enfadar a McGonagall la cual apretó los labios formando una delgada línea. Dumbledore por el contrario esperó a que Elena decidiera argumentar su respuesta. Las tres personas permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos antes de que Madame Pomfrey entrara en la habitación con una bandeja de comida para Elena.

— Bueno, querida, he conseguido panqueques y fruta fresca para tu desayuno, espero que lo disfrutes. — sonriendo amablemente Madame Pomfrey colocó la bandeja en las piernas de Elena.

Elena, que se sentía incomoda con toda aquella conversación, empezó a comer instantáneamente para de ese modo mantenerse ocupada. Madame Pomfrey le dirigió una mirada significativa a Dumbledore al ver la expresión de McGonagall la cual no fue devuelta, pero aún así nadie dijo nada. Después de varios minutos silenciosos Elena terminó de comer, amablemente agradeció e instantáneamente bajó su mirada. McGonagall seguía mirándola enfadada, Madame Pomfrey salió a conseguir ropa para que Elena pudiera cambiar, y Dumbledore mantenía un rostro sereno mientras esperaba pacientemente a que alguien hiciera o dijera algo.

— Discúlpenme si los molesté— empezó tímidamente Elena sin entender por qué se sentía mal al hacer enfadar a la bruja— no era esa mi intención.

Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva a Elena gesto que la relajó, McGonagall en cambio dio un pequeño suspiro antes de regresar a mirarla con una expresión que Elena no supo descifrar.

— Bueno, bueno, es hora que le den un poco de espacio a Elena para que pueda cambiarse, ya podrán hablar más tarde con ella. — Madame Pomfrey interrumpió mientras hacía levantar a Dumbledore y McGonagall para que salieran.

Elena miró silenciosamente la retirada de los dos magos antes de volver a prestar atención a Madame Pomfrey quien le decía que tenía una muda de ropa para que se cambie. Elena asintió antes de tomar la ropa que la medimaga le ofrecía e irse al baño. El agua fue para Elena una maravilla, poder meterse en una tina de agua tibia con aroma a vainilla fue simplemente fantástico. El baño ayudó a Elena a liberar todo ese estrés acumulado, alivió su cuerpo y la dejó con una sensación de comodidad bien recibida. La ropa que le había traído Madame Pomfrey consistía en ropa interior blanca simple, una camisa también blanca, una falda gris y una túnica negra. Para alivio de Elena todas las prendas eran justo de su medida, y media hora más tarde al salir del baño encontró unas zapatillas sencillas negras junto a la cama que eran de su talla.

Ahora que Elena tenía el estomago lleno y estaba limpia, decentemente vestida y relajada, su curiosidad por ver cómo era el famoso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería empezó a surgir. Apenas había dado dos pasos fuera de su habitación cuando oyó un plop a sus espaldas, al voltearse descubrió a Amica que la miraba con felicidad mal contenida pues abundantes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras una brillante sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

— Amita Elena, ya está bien— fue el saludo de la elfina que parecía indecisa entre mantenerse en el mismo lugar o ir a abrazar a Elena— Amica estuvo muy preocupada por usted, Amica tenía miedo de que el mago malo le hiciera algún daño, Amica no le ha dicho a la ama ni al mago malo donde está la amita Elena.

" _Rayos"_ pensó inmediatamente Elena al oír las palabras de Amica pues gracias a ellas acababa de recordar la advertencia de Voldemort, ese era un problema que tenía que solucionar pronto ya que era bien conocido el hecho de que a Voldemort no le gusta que lo hicieran esperar. Pero también estaba la cuestión de que al haber desaparecido repentinamente de la mansión Malfoy Narcissa se habría preocupado mucho por ella y sólo se calmaría cuando la viera nuevamente, _"¿Cómo se suponía que iba a volver si tenía su sentencia de muerte escrita?"_ se preguntó interiormente mientras trataba de encontrar alguna pista que la ayudara a salir de aquel embrollo.

— Gracias, Amica, por tu preocupación— empezó agradeciendo a la elfina mientras le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa— ¿Tú sabes desde cuando estoy aquí?

— Si, amita Elena, Amica buscó a la señorita la madrugada del día veinticinco y la halló en esta cama en muy mal estado, Amica estaba muy preocupada por la señorita.

Elena asintió en señal de comprensión mientras pensaba en las palabras de la elfina.

— Amica, me podrías decir ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Hoy es veintiséis, ha pasado un día desde que el mago malo y la Ama han estado esperando por la amita Elena, pero la amita Elena no tiene porqué ir hasta donde se encuentra el mago malo— la mirada de la elfina dejaba en claro que quería proteger a Elena de cualquier daño— la amita Elena ahora está segura.

Elena sonrió hacia la criatura con ternura, aunque en casa de la familia Lauper jamás habían tenido un elfo doméstico, desde que los conoció a Elena le causaban gracia y le parecían sumamente simpáticos.

— Amica sabe que a la amita Elena no le pasará nada mientras se encuentre en hogwarts, no hay lugar más seguro que este castillo, sobre todo porque aquí está el mago más poderoso, Albus Dumbledore.

Elena miró divertida a la elfina, su protección para con ella era muy obvia y aunque Elena apreciara el gesto, ella no se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo en el castillo, tenía que desaparecer del mapa, lástima que no pudiera tranquilizar a Narcissa. La cuestión ahora era el cómo iba a hacer para explicarle a Dumbledore lo que había descubierto sin ponerse en tela de juicio. Claro que teniendo en cuenta como la había tratado más temprano ese día parecía estar curioso por ella dejando de lado la desconfianza. También estaba la cuestión de que ella no tenía nada ahí. En ese preciso instante ella se encontraba en Hogwarts ubicado en las Altas Tierras de Escocia y todas las pertenencias que había traído consigo desde su hogar, incluyendo su preciada varita, estaban en la mansión Malfoy al sureste de Inglaterra, sin duda una gran brecha de espacio. Mirando a la elfina que tenía en frente se le ocurrió una idea.

— Amica, ¿Tú podrías hacerme un favor?

— Por supuesto, Amica puede hacer todos los favores que la amita desee. — respondió, emocionada.

— Genial, necesito que vayas a mi habitación en la mansión Malfoy y empaques todas mis pertenencias y las traigas de regreso, pero sin que nadie se entere ¿Entendido? — pidió en voz baja como si estuviera contando un secreto de Estado.

Amica asintió contenta con la petición mientras daba pequeños brincos de alegría.

— Amica hará lo que la amita le pide, Amica estará de regreso rápidamente— y con un suave plop desapareció tal y como había llegado.

Elena sonrió ante el entusiasmo mostrado por la elfina, luego con un suspiro decidió sentarse a esperar a que Amica volviera. Mientras esperaba con algo de impaciencia se puso a mirar a su alrededor y ahí fue justamente cuando su mirada cayó en una punta de un sobre que sobresalía de debajo de la almohada. Con curiosidad tomó el sobre para inspeccionarlo pero no hizo falta que viera el nombre del emisor para saber que la carta iba dirigida para ella pues la letra con la que estaba escrita el exterior del sobre era perfectamente conocida por ella. Se disponía a abrir el sobre cuando Amica volvió a aparecer con su baúl lleno de sus pertenencias. Amablemente Elena le sonrió dejando de lado la carta para después trasladarse a abrir el baúl y buscar con esmero un objeto en específico, Amica veía la búsqueda de Elena con curiosidad pero no era la única pues desde la puerta de la habitación Albus Dumbledore observaba con atención cada uno de los movimientos de la señorita Lauper.

 **¡Hola a toda la gente linda de este maravilloso mundo! Estoy de vuelta ahora con el capítulo 12.**

 **Como siempre Elena guarda mucho más de lo que muestra, ¿Qué será lo que busca ansiosamente en su baúl?**

 **Quiero aclarar que tengo el conocimiento del hecho de que Rowling dijo que Dumbledore era gay, pero ya que esta es mi propia historia alternativa sumado al hecho de que siempre pensé que él y McGonagall hacían una linda pareja he decidido casarlos, espero sean comprensivos ;)**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Betrixu, muchas gracias por tu review, me ha alegrado el día. Y gracias también a aquellos que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos.**

 **No les quito más de su tiempo.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


	13. Sospechas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la adorable señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **13 — Sospechas.**

Elena se mantuvo rebuscando en su baúl durante algunos minutos revolviendo su contenido, Amica y Dumbledore fueron pacientes mientras la observaban. Dando un suspiro de exasperación Elena se levanto y miró a su baúl enojada como si este tuviera la culpa de que ella no pudiera encontrar lo que sea que estaba buscando.

— ¿Le pasa algo a la amita?— preguntó con curiosidad Amica. Elena la miró aún frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Podrías encontrar mi varita?— pidió, tratando de agilizar las cosas.

— Por supuesto, Amica lo hará ahora mismo. — y con un chasquido de sus dedos la varita apareció instantáneamente en su mano.

A Elena se le iluminó el rostro complacida antes de trasladarse a darle un abrazo a la elfina, Dumbledore sonrió ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Elena se disponía a usar su varita cuando la voz del director la alarmó haciendo que Amica desapareciera asustada.

— Lena, ¿Te gustaría tener un recorrido por Hogwarts?

— Yo, este… bueno, verá.

Elena balbuceaba no sabiendo exactamente qué decir. A ella realmente le gustaría conocer finalmente Hogwarts, pero aún tenía que sacar "eso" que estaba buscando en un inicio en su baúl. Dumbledore se extrañó al ver la duda de la señorita Lauper y cuando estaba a punto de sugerir algo más, llegó McGonagall en rescate de Elena.

— Lo lamento, Albus, pero tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde para hacer lo que sea que quieres con ella, por el momento acompañare a Elena en un recorrido por Hogwarts. — dijo McGonagall quien parecía habérsele pasado la molestia anterior con Elena y ahora tomaba del brazo a la joven bruja quien, al mismo tiempo intentaba sofocar una risita apretando sus labios.

McGonagall miró extrañada a Elena mientras Dumbledore sonrió sabiendo el porqué de su diversión.

— Bueno, no les quito más de su tiempo, vayan y diviértanse mucho. — apresuró Dumbledore.

Ambas mujeres dieron un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que McGonagall prácticamente arrastrara fuera de la enfermería a Elena, emocionada y ansiosa por mostrarle el castillo. Dumbledore rió entre dientes antes de darle una mirada a la habitación. El baúl de Elena seguía abierto y la carta aún se mantenía cerrada sobre la cama. La curiosidad del director hizo que éste se acercara y tomara la carta examinándola detenidamente, sus ojos se entornaron al ver el nombre del emisor antes de volver a dejarla en el lugar que la encontró.

Ahora Dumbledore se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto sabía Tom y Snape sobre Elena? Casi podía apostar su barba a que de algún modo ella había logrado engañarlos diciendo falsedades con respecto a sí misma, e incluso podría haber utilizado alguna artimaña para que confiaran en ella sin alguna prueba contundente sobre su fiabilidad, lo cual era bastante razonable dado el caso. El simple pensamiento de que su profesor de pociones había sido engañado por una aparentemente inofensiva chica divirtió al director, ya podía ver a Snape encolerizado al enterarse de sus más recientes descubrimientos. Esto definitivamente se había vuelto interesante, muy interesante.

Dumbledore llegó a las mazmorras atrayendo miradas curiosas de los Slytherin que lo vieron pasar, tocó la puerta del despacho del jefe de la casa de las serpientes antes de esperar pacientemente su orden de entrar. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, el director miró a su impasible profesor mientras le brillaban los ojos de diversión contenida.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita, Albus?— Preguntó Snape mientras terminaba de guardar varios rollos de pergamino y cerraba el cajón de su escritorio.

— Sólo algo en particular. — empezó como si el asunto que fuera a tratar no tuviera gran importancia, sin embargo su tono sugería que lo encontraba divertido.

Snape lo miró con desconfianza al director mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, jamás le había gustado lo que al director le divertía.

— Hoy estuve hablando con Elena— El tono ligero de Dumbledore le restaba importancia al asunto. — Y eso me llevó a preguntarme ¿Qué tanto sabe Voldemort sobre la vida de Elena?

Snape arqueó una ceja dando a entender al director que realmente le interesaba nada el asunto.

— Dado que el Señor Tenebroso usó _legeremancia_ en la señorita Lauper, es obvio que sabe todo sobre su vida, aún más teniendo en cuenta que ha estado todos estos meses junto a él.

— ¿Es así?— preguntó Dumbledore de manera descuidada aunque su mente ya estuviera analizando qué era lo que había hecho Elena en realidad.

Snape entrecerró los ojos con sospecha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— Dime, Severus, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes de Elena?

— ¿Saber sobre qué?— preguntó renuente, mientras una sensación desagradable empezaba a asentarse en su estómago.

— Sobre su vida. — Dumbledore respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Snape con su máscara de indiferencia observó al director varios segundos antes de responder.

— Creció en un orfanato situado en una colonia inglesa asentada en Francia, estudió en la Academia Beauxbatons, y no tiene amigos debido a su absurda afición al Señor Oscuro. — Recitó con voz aburrida.

— Y he de suponer que esto lo sabes porque Elena te lo dijo. — el director miró con suspicacia a su profesor. Snape bufó.

— El Señor Tenebroso hizo que yo usara _legeremancia_ en la señorita Lauper.

Dumbledore estaba sin duda sorprendido por cómo Elena había logrado engañar a Voldemort y a Snape. Pensando en cómo reaccionaría su profesor de pociones al saber la verdad, sonrió.

— Bueno, sin duda Elena ha hecho un buen trabajo en mantener un bajo perfil— comentó con diversión.

— No veo como ella ha hecho eso— razonó Snape.

— Estoy seguro que no, pero no estaría de más iluminarte para que comprendas mi razonamiento. — Snape lo miró en silencio— Elena no vivió en Francia, al menos no los primeros once años de su vida, si bien es cierto que ella asistió a Beauxbatons, ella vivió en Inglaterra desde su nacimiento y con sus padres. Los padres de Elena fueron asesinados por mortífagos. Ella tenía catorce años en aquel entonces y nadie sabe lo que sucedió con ella durante y después del ataque de los mortífagos.

Snape miraba incrédulo al director.

— Es imposible, yo usé _legeremancia_ en ella, yo vi literalmente su vida entera.

Dumbledore asintió con seriedad, pero no pudo evitar que un brillo travieso se colara en sus azules ojos.

— Curioso, ¿Cierto? Elena no sólo consiguió acercarse a Voldemort sino que logró engañar a él y a ti. Les presentó una historia que era una mezcla de un poco de verdad y un poco de falsedad.

— ¿Estás insinuando que la señorita Lauper logró evadir la intrusión a sus recuerdos? ¿Debo recordarte que la diferencia entre un recuerdo real y uno falso son los sentimientos emitidos en él?— terminó con impaciencia. Sin duda esta situación era de lo más irritante para el profesor de Pociones.

— Lo sé, Severus, sé perfectamente todo eso. Es por ello que todo alrededor de Elena es tan intrigante y preocupante. ¿Cómo fue que Elena consiguió crear recuerdos que se sintieran reales? Y lo que más me preocupa de todo esto es que el motivo por el que Elena se ha acercado a Voldemort sea por un deseo de venganza.

El semblante del director ahora demostraba genuina preocupación, más Snape seguía considerando que Dumbledore se equivocaba, sin duda lo que él le estaba diciendo era mentira. Jamás en todos sus años había oído de recuerdos falsos cuyas emociones se sintieran reales. Snape suspiró y cerró los ojos con irritación. Esto no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

— Elena ya tiene dudas sobre ti— interrumpió el silencio el director.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga?— preguntó con brusquedad.

— Es importante conocer primero las intenciones de Elena, pero lo más probable es que le tengas que decir que espías bajo mis órdenes.

— Genial— dijo con sarcasmo— ¿Y no quieres sugerirle también que podemos formar un equipo?

Su voz destilaba sarcasmo en cada palabra pronunciada. Dumbledore ignoró su tono.

— No creo que sea recomendable. Lo mejor será persuadirla de abandonar toda intención para con Voldemort.

— Deberías dejar que ella haga lo que quiera, si ella valora tan poco su vida no veo por qué a nosotros sí deba importarnos.

Dumbledore lo miró enojado. Esto sorprendió al profesor ya que rara vez se enfadaba por algo dicho por él mismo.

— Esta tarde nos reuniremos con Elena y tú la persuadirás para que abandone toda empresa relacionada con Voldemort. — El director declaró con voz grave.

— ¿Disculpe?— dijo, perplejo Snape.

— Será necesario descubrir primero sus intenciones, o más exactamente su plan, pero tú te encargaras de encontrar algún fallo para que Elena no pueda ejecutarlo y sea más fácil convencerla de que se ponga a salvo.

— A veces, señor Director, usted pide demasiado de mí. — Snape estaba enfadado y su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

— Severus, Severus, puede que no conozca mucho a Elena, lo cual es tú ventaja, pero estoy casi completamente seguro de que ella es una persona muy agradable de tratar siempre y cuando no la ataquen. — Dumbledore terminó con un tono condescendiente, como si le advirtiera que se debe ser comprensivo con Elena.

— No pienso persuadirla para que aborte su ridículo plan, sea cual sea. Y ya que usted parece conocer más sobre la vida de ella que yo, sería razonable que fuera usted el que trajera argumentos en contra de sus deseos. — Espetó, molesto.

— Es nuestra única alternativa para mantenerla a salvo y evitar que cometa un error. Además, tengo la sensación de que Elena tiene cierta confianza en ti. — la preocupación del director era evidente en su voz.

— Yo lo llamaría ingenuidad— declaró, burlándose Snape.

Durante un breve recorrido por las primeras cuatro plantas del castillo el cual les tomó un par de horas a ambas mujeres, Elena conoció al profesor de Encantamientos y a la profesora de Herbología. Ambos estaban encantados de tenerla con ellos de regreso después de haber pasado un periodo tan largo desaparecida y no haberse relacionado realmente. En el despacho de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, el profesor Flitwick y Elena. Todos disfrutaban de un agradable almuerzo mientras conversaban amenamente.

— Elena, ¿Más té? — preguntó la profesora Sprout.

— No, gracias. — respondió mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesa, en ese momento su túnica era de un color melocotón cortesía del profesor de encantamientos.

— Cuéntanos más de ti— Pidió el profesor Flitwick.

— ¿Qué desean saber? — Preguntó Elena con una sonrisa, complacida y encantada con las personas que la rodeaban.

— ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita? — inquirió la profesora Sprout.

Todos parecieron ponerle particular atención a esta respuesta lo cual extrañó a Elena y, ella dudosa, respondió sonriendo culpable ya que no quería que las profesoras se sintieran mal.

— Encantamientos. — Murmuró en voz baja.

El profesor Flitwick dejo escapar un «¡Ja!» triunfal mientras la profesora McGonagall y Sprout parecían un poco abatidas y la señora Pomfrey sonreía divertida.

Elena se preguntó el porqué de sus actitudes. Se suponía que recién conocía a estas personas así que no entendía toda su ansiedad y emoción para con ella, no era como si se hubieran visto en el pasado o algo así. Aun así ellos parecían actuar como si ya hubieran oído hablar de ella antes. _¿Será que el señor Snape les ha dicho algo sobre mí?_ Se preguntó y al mismo tiempo otra interrogante volvió a la superficie de su mente, _Ahora que Snape la había traído a Hogwarts dejándole claro sus lealtades ¿Qué debía hacer ella?_ Y en todo caso _¿A qué se supone que está jugando Snape?_ Divagando en sus pensamientos no había oído la conversación de las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

— Lo ven, ella tiene un buen gusto— exclamó, complacido el profesor Flitwick.

— Una apuesta hubiera hecho esto aún más interesante— apuntó Madame Pomfrey antes de llevarse su taza de té a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

— Tenía la esperanza de que a ella le gustara Herbología como a Leilany. — añadió la profesora Sprout.

— Ella es tan parecida a su padre que por un momento tuve la esperanza de que le gustaba Transfiguración. — comentó la profesora McGonagall.

— Ahora que mencionan a su familia, — empezó madame Pomfrey— Heidi tenía una hermana mayor, ¿verdad?

— Sí, es cierto— exclamó el profesor Flitwick— Me parece que su nombre era Zoila.

— ¿Zoila? ¿No era Eloísa?— preguntó, confundida la profesora Sprout.

La profesora Mcgonagall negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la confusión de ambos profesores. Se suponía que el profesor de Encantamientos y la profesora de Herbología al ser los jefes de casa de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff respectivamente, debían de tener un poco más de conocimiento sobre sus alumnos que el resto de los profesores, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que tanto Heidi como Dylan habían pertenecido a sus casas.

— La hermana menor de Heidi se llama Sophia— la voz de McGonagall tenía una ligera nota de reprobación que iba dirigida claramente a los dos jefes de casa que se encontraban en esa sala.

— Bueno, bueno— intentó excusarse el profesor Flitwick— no es como si la mencionaran a cada rato, además, la chica jamás asistió a Hogwarts.

— Es cierto— lo apoyó la profesora Sprout— igualmente, nosotros no éramos a quienes Heidi y Dylan visitaban con cierta frecuencia.

Ambos profesores miraban a la profesora McGonagall de manera acusadora, ésta en vez de amilanarse, levantó la barbilla como digna Gryffindor que era. Envueltos en su discusión los profesores habían olvidado que Elena se encontraba en esa misma sala, pero no Madame Pomfrey. Ella observaba a Elena, cada gesto, cada mirada. Le parecía una mujer tan intrigante. Elena parecía tener mucho carisma pero también era desconfiada, guardaba mucho para sí misma y lo que decía siempre era superficial, eso no permitía que hubiera un ambiente realmente a gusto en su entorno, al menos no para ella como hubiera sido el caso si ella les tuviera confianza.

— ¿Una galleta? — le sugirió Madame Pomfrey a Elena sacándola de su ensoñación y al mismo tiempo atrayendo la atención del resto hacia ésta.

— Mm ¿Qué? — preguntó Elena, mientras posaba su mirada en el tarro de galletas que agitaba la medimaga. — No, gracias.

Las preguntas sin respuestas que rondaban en su cabeza le habían quitado el apetito. A veces odiaba el hecho de que las cosas no salieran como deseaba, aunque en ese momento era la preocupación la razón principal de que no tuviera hambre. Por lo general ella era una persona muy sociable a quien le encantaba entablar conversaciones, pero en ese momento cada palabra debía ser elegida con sumo cuidado, no podía expresarse con libertad, lo cual la irritaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes malestar? — preguntó, preocupada la profesora McGonagall.

— No, no. Yo sólo estoy algo cansada. Tal vez podamos conversar más tarde, si no es mucha molestia. — dijo de manera apacible.

— Por supuesto que sí, querida— respondió la profesora Sprout mientras sonreía.

— Te acompañare hasta tu habitación— comenzó Madame Pomfrey, y añadiendo continuó— debo arreglar algunos documentos que no pueden esperar más.

Elena asintió señalando que comprendía, se despidió de todos antes de salir con Madame Pomfrey a su lado. No hablaron en todo el camino hasta llegar a la enfermería.

— Espera un momento, querida— dijo Madame Pomfrey a Elena antes de entrar a su despacho.

Elena se quedó confundida viendo por donde había ido la medimaga, quien no tardó en volver con un frasco de vidrio en sus manos. El frasco contenía una poción verde perico, Elena reconoció la poción que era para el dolor. Madame Pomfrey le tendió la poción a Elena mientras la observaba significativamente.

— He de suponer que reconoces esta poción, ¿no?

— Sí, lo hago— respondió Elena.

— Pues bien, debes tomarte esta poción— dijo mientras agitaba la poción verde perico— en caso de que tengas un dolor de cabeza, y sólo si éste es muy fuerte.

Advirtió la medimaga dándole una mirada severa a la bruja más joven. Elena asintió antes de tomar ambas pociones y despedirse de Madame Pomfrey. Una vez en su habitación provisional dejó la poción en el velador y pasó a sentarse en la cama.

Vaya día que había tenido, hace mucho que no se sentía así. Todos eran tan amables con ella y encantadores, era como estar en casa. Aun seguía teniendo esa incómoda sensación de que conocía de alguna parte a la profesora McGonagall pero le daba miedo preguntar ya que ella no recordaba haberla visto en el pasado. Tal vez Sophia y Roy sabrían algo, o quizás con un poco de suerte Fitz podría ayudarla. " _Fitz…_ _Oh rayos"_ pensó Elena mientras veía la carta junto a la almohada. Rápidamente la tomó y empezó a leerla con avidez.

" _Mi queridísima Elena,_

 _Yo te aprecio mucho, en serio que sí, de todo corazón, es por ello que me duele tanto pensar en lo que te puedes estar metiendo. Meses sin saber absolutamente nada de ti, ha sido agobiante. ¿Cómo expresarte el cómo nos hemos sentido por acá? Es una tortura no saber de ti._

 _¿Qué haces?_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?_

 _Oh, Lena, por favor, lo que sea que te has propuesto hacer olvídalo, olvídalo y vuelve con nosotros, por favor._

 _Ayer cuando recibimos tus regalos fue todo un shock para nosotros. Mi mamá, tan fuerte como es ella, se derrumbó. Después de ver tu obsequio, mi mamá se encerró en su cuarto y ha estado llorando todo el día y mi papá ha estado consolándola desde entonces. Mi papá también está sumamente angustiado, en realidad, todos lo estamos. No sabemos nada de ti, y eso nos preocupa mucho._

 _Te extrañamos mucho._

 _Si decides volver, aquí te esperamos, de lo contrario… por favor, cuídate mucho._

 _Con amor,_

 _Fitz."_

 _A Elena se le hizo chiquito el corazón al leer la carta. Ella no quería que se preocuparan por ella, pero lamentablemente las cosas había pasado a mayores. Fitz jamás se refería a sus padres cuando hablaba con ella que no sea por sus nombres, así que eso sólo significaba que las cosas en casa estaban muy mal, y lo peor es que ella no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo._

— _Si tan solo hubiera una forma de calmar los ánimos._ — Pensó, desanimada Elena.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y cerró los ojos pensando en su siguiente paso. _"¿Qué hacer?" "¿Qué hacer?"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sólo necesitaba una prueba de que se encontraba segura pero ¿Cómo lo demostraría? Un suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza la carta. Un toque en su puerta la distrajo de sus preocupaciones.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Dumbledore y detrás de este venía el profesor Snape.

— _Señores, ¿A qué debo su visita?_ — dijo, mirándolos con recelo.

— _Nos gustaría tener una pequeña conversación contigo_.

A pesar de lo dicho por el director, se veía que Snape pensaba todo lo contrario. Elena observó a Dumbledore unos segundos antes de ocurrírsele una idea. Sonriendo emocionada asintió con la cabeza. Está acción le pareció extraña a Snape, más a Dumbledore le encantó. Juntos emprendieron camino hacia el despacho del director.

— _Siéntate, por favor, Elena_ — pidió _Dumbledore amablemente una vez que estuvieron en su despacho._

 _Elena hizo lo que le decían mientras Snape se mantenía a una distancia considerable de ambos. Aunque no lo admitiera, a Snape le inquietaba que pudiera hacer algo fuera de lo común como le había sucedido en el pasado y todo por la presencia de Elena._

— _Supongo que tienes algunas dudas, ¿No es así?_ — _Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore mientras la observaba a través de sus lentes de media luna._

— _Eh, bueno, tal vez un poco._ — _admitió, con una ligera sonrisa._

— _Nosotros_ — _dijo y se señaló a sí mismo y a Snape_ — _aceptamos despejar algunas de tus dudas con la condición de que tú hagas lo mismo por nosotros._

— _Quid pro quo_ — _murmuró, asintiendo._

— _Así es, así que ¿Qué te gustaría saber?_

— _¿Por qué el señor Snape me trajo aquí?_ — _preguntó inmediatamente._

— _¿No se te ocurre nada?_

— _¿Podemos responder las preguntas con otras preguntas?_

 _La última pregunta de Elena le causó diversión a Snape haciendo que las esquinas de la boca se torcieran levemente._

— _Paciencia, paciencia_ — _y añadiendo Dumbledore dijo_ — _Antes de responder a esa pregunta necesito que me digas lo que sabes del profesor Snape._

 _Snape se removió incómodo, y Elena se volteó para mirarlo analíticamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado antes de que ella sonriera inocentemente e irguiera su postura._

— _¿Qué sé del señor Snape?_ — _preguntó reflexivamente aun sonriendo y mirando fijamente a los obscuros ojos del profesor._

 _Dumbledore miraba todo esto divertido, era claro que Snape estaba incómodo con la continua observación de Elena a su persona._

— _Señorita Lauper, responda la pregunta inmediatamente en lugar de acosarme con la mirada._ — _expresó de mal humor Snape._

 _Elena se sonrojó ligeramente pero no apartó la mirada, su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada y menos inocente._

— _El señor Snape se levanta temprano por las mañanas, toma el té con crema y una cucharada de azúcar, a veces prefiere el café bien cargado si no ha tenido una buena noche de sueño lo cual sucede con cierta regularidad. No es un gran conversador ni fanático de las reuniones sociales, uno puede llegar a aburrirse fácilmente a su alrededor, sobre todo porque es muy bueno ignorando a las personas, además no le agrada el dulce. No le gusta hacer cumplidos aunque la persona en concreto se lo merezca, se podría decir que el negro es su color favorito aunque hay que admitir que lo luce muy bien. Tiene manos hábiles y desprende un olor a madera fresca, vainilla y un ligero toque a menta. Para ser un mortífago es todo un caballero aunque los estándares reales digan lo contrario ya que su actitud en muchas ocasiones puede ser calificada como idiota._

 _Snape se encontraba estupefacto, aun cuando no lo demostrara. ¿Cómo era que ella había logrado saber todo eso? Aunque Dumbledore estaba sorprendido por lo observadora que podía llegar a ser Elena, en parte le divertía y complacía. Eran pequeñas cosas a las cuales muy pocas personas les prestaban atención pero que en sí dicen mucho de la persona en cuestión._

— _Es un profesor de pociones, por lo que comentó Draco, es muy bueno. Tiene pasos ligeros, una postura altiva y una voz, ejem, fuerte_ — _en este punto Elena se sonrojó aun más, aunque luego con una mirada seria añadió_ — _y tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es su motivación para interpretar el papel de espía._

 **¡Hola a toda la gente linda de este maravilloso mundo!**

 **Como un pequeño recordatorio, actualización todos los sábados. Sí, así como lo lees, todos los sábados hay capítulo nuevo excepto en situaciones especiales como lo fue ayer.**

 **El día de ayer hubo un terremoto en Ecuador de 7,8 de magnitud. A pesar de haber sido en el cantón Muisne ubicado en la provincia de Esmeraldas, fue la provincia vecina, Manabí, quien se llevó la mayor cantidad de daños. Entre los cantones más afectados están Pedernales, Manta, Chone y Portoviejo. El Carmen, que es el cantón en el que vivo, Puerta de Oro de Manabí y es vecino de Pedernales, sintió fuertemente el temblor a pesar de que los daños y pérdidas han sido menores que en otros cantones Manabitas. Cabe añadir que ayer no hubo ni luz ni agua en varias ciudades, entre ellas donde vivo, así que obviamente me fue imposible actualizar.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por tomarse un rato de su tiempo para leer este fic, muchas gracias… y ya que están aquí, qué tal si de paso dejan un review, ¿No?**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


	14. Parte del plan

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la adorable señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **14 — Parte del plan**

Ante la última línea el ambiente entró en tensión mientras los dos hombres se ponían serios.

— _Elena, es de vital importancia que todo lo que se diga aquí no se lo cuentes a nadie._

 _Elena asintió con seriedad ante las palabras del director._

— _En primer lugar, y omitiendo tu pregunta, sé que esa "admiración" que dices tener por Voldemort es falsa._

 _Elena entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba directamente a los ojos del director. A ella no le gustaba nada por donde estaba yendo la situación._

— ¿Cómo es que sabe usted de eso? _—_ _preguntó Elena y al instante se volteó a ver a Snape recordando que él sabía sobre ello._

— _Eso es de menor importancia_ _—_ _dijo Dumbledore tratando de desviar la atención de Elena para con Snape._ _—_ _Lo que importa es que conocí a tus padres y sé lo que les sucedió._

 _Elena se tensó, su mirada se ensombreció al instante y de repente sus manos, las cuales estaban en su regazo, parecían muy interesantes. Snape se sorprendió al ver que Elena parecía aceptar las palabras de Dumbledore. A pesar de que el profesor de pociones aceptaba la palabra de Dumbledore, aun no creía del todo lo que le había contado en su despacho, y el ver esa escena comprendió que realmente había sido víctima de un gran engaño._

 _—_ _Elena no tienes por qué luchar contra Voldemort tú sola._ _—_ _Agregó Dumbledore al ver la reacción de la señorita Lauper._

— _Yo no lucho contra él._ _—_ _susurró Elena antes de tomar una profunda respiración._

— _¿Y qué se supone que quieres lograr al acercarte a Voldemort?_ _—_ _preguntó con una creciente curiosidad el director._

 _Elena se sonrojó violentamente, mucho más de lo que se había sonrojado antes. Ella sentía que todo su rostro ardía y no podía ver a ninguno de los dos magos a la cara. Dumbledore la miró curioso por esta reacción pero al mismo tiempo preocupado de que el motivo de Elena no fuera la venganza pero que aun fuera personal. Snape por el contrario empezaba a cansarse, donde Elena volviera a decir que ella no tenía motivos saldría por esa puerta sin importarle lo que Dumbledore quisiera, sin importar que tal vez sus motivos realmente estuvieran relacionados con lo que sea que ocultaba o simplemente se debiera a una deficiencia mental crónica que ella a menudo parecía padecer._

— _Elena, ¿Por qué quieres acercarte a Voldemort?_ _—_ _pidió ya en un tono totalmente serio el director._

— _Es algo personal_ _—_ _murmuró Elena._

— _Debes comprender, Elena, que con Voldemort no se juega, así que es sumamente imperativo que nos digas la razón que te ha llevado a Voldemort._

— _Yo lo diré sólo si el señor Snape dice cuál es su motivación para trabajar de espía._ _—_ _respondió Elena en un tono que se asemejaba mucho al de una niña mimada en opinión de Severus._

 _Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio, Elena era terca y no cedería fácilmente lo cual lo obligaba a revelar lo mucho que realmente la conocía, ni modo, si ella quería que fuera de esa manera pues de esa manera él tendría que actuar._

— _Escucha, Elena, y quiero que prestes mucha atención_ _—_ _Elena asintió_ _—_ _todos tenemos ciertos secretos que no queremos que se sepan, y me atrevo a decir que tu renuencia de decirnos tu motivo para que te acercaras a Voldemort se debe a que no estás segura de cuánto puedes revelar con Severus de frente y es por eso que quieres que él revele algo que es obviamente muy personal y privado._

 _Elena sonrió culpable y se desconcertó un poco al darse cuenta de que Dumbledore parecía saber leerla muy bien. Snape la miró con incredulidad._

— _"No era posible que Dumbledore hubiera podido adivinar tan fácilmente lo que Elena tramaba, ¿o sí? Aunque era cierto que el Director tenía un cierto don para leer a las personas."_ _—_ _pensó Snape, tratando de seguir la situación._

— _Por lo tanto te voy a dar opciones a elegir_ _—_ _continuó Dumbledore_ _—_ _uno; puedes decidir confiar en Severus sin necesidad de un peso mayor. Dos; no confiar y esperar a que estemos solos. O tres; convivir un tiempo con Severus siendo tú misma, sin máscaras por parte de los dos y a partir de esa convivencia decidir si confían el uno en el otro. Haz tu elección._

 _Terminó el director con cierta seriedad mientras Elena asentía levemente y se negaba a cumplir con la mirada de Snape quien se sentía confuso con respecto a lo que Dumbledore estaba proponiendo. Sentía en ese momento una mezcla de algo así como enojo, desconcierto y ¿alivio? En ese momento Snape prefería no pensar en que era lo que sentía._

— _Antes de que hagas tu elección respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué una chica tan inteligente como tú está siendo imprudente en cuanto se refiere a Voldemort?_ _—_ _añadió Dumbledore mientras mantenía una mirada seria._

 _Elena suspiró cansada. ¿Cómo se supone que saldría de ahí pronto? Lamentablemente Dumbledore era demasiado insistente y no la dejaría ir hasta que supiera la verdadera razón de su acercamiento para con Voldemort, pero, siendo razonables, Dumbledore era uno de los mejores magos de este tiempo así que si le decía su propósito ella no corría ningún riesgo. El problema es que no sabía que tanto podía confiar en Snape, a pesar de que Dumbledore parecía confiar plenamente en él, ¿Verdad?_

 _Dumbledore, al ver el conflicto interior de Elena, decidió relajar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente así que hizo aparecer tres tazas de té y un mousse de chocolate que, como él recordaba, era uno de los postres favoritos de Elena._

— _¿Te importa si paramos un momento nuestra conversación para comer algo y de paso vas pensando en tus respuestas?_ _—_ _Preguntó Dumbledore_

 _Elena miró la mesa e instantáneamente sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el mousse de chocolate, sin duda alguna su postre favorito. Dumbledore le ofreció amablemente el postre el cual Elena no dudó en tomar y empezó a devorar con gran avidez. Dumbledore sonrió ante su acierto antes de invitar a Snape a unirse._

 _Snape se sentó con algo de reticencia, tomó la taza de té y le agregó una cucharada de azúcar y crema tal y como había dicho Elena, Dumbledore sonrió al ver esto. La habitación quedó momentáneamente en silencio mientras los dos magos tomaban el té y Elena comía su postre. Snape se sentía incómodo con esa situación y quería acabar pronto, además de que tenía una conversación pendiente con Elena. Dumbledore observaba a Snape y Elena con ojo crítico, evaluándolos. Él sabía que la única forma de proteger a Elena de Voldemort cuando ella continuara con su plan, porque era obvio que lo que sea que tenía en mente no lo iba a abandonar pronto, era a través de Snape por lo tanto necesitaba que ambos estuvieran en buenos términos y fueran sociables lo cual teniendo en cuenta la manera de ser de Snape era bastante difícil._

 _Elena por su parte se encontraba en su propio mundo personal ignorando momentáneamente su alrededor y el hecho de que hace unos minutos atrás no tenía hambre, sin duda obra del bendito mousse de chocolate. Ella se sentía como una niña mientras comía su postre favorito y, tan deleitada se encontraba que, a cada cucharada, no podía evitar emitir un apenas perceptible sonido de complacencia. Lamentablemente Snape sí era consciente de su realidad y, como estaba sentado junto a Elena, no podía dejar de oír los sonidos que ella emitía. Esos sonidos lo estaba poniendo nervioso lo cual lo hacía sentirse irritado ya que los sonidos no sólo eran bajos sino que también eran sensuales._

— _¡¿Podría dejar de hacer esos sonidos?!_ _—_ _Le espetó Snape al cabo de un momento._

 _Elena lo miró sorprendida en un inicio, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y bajó la mirada hacia su postre abochornada. Parecía que cuando estaba cerca de Snape no podía dejar de ponerse en vergüenza. Dumbledore miró intrigado este intercambio, él no había oído nada y sin embargo ellos parecían entender cada palabra dicha por el otro, algo muy curioso teniendo en cuenta que Elena no se molestó por el hecho de que Snape le gritó. Quizás, después de todo, no sería tan difícil unirlos en equipo, sobre todo si los une un motivo en común. Incluso podrían llegar a ser más cercanos, Merlín sabía cuánto Snape necesitaba un poco de vida social, y Elena era la indicada para ello ya que ella era tan agradable y abierta. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que, con un golpe al poner la taza de té sobre el escritorio, Elena prácticamente anunció que había terminado. Y como si esa fuera la señal que necesitaba, Dumbledore adoptó una expresión que parecía decir que Elena no tenía a donde escapar. Elena resignada se levantó y fue hasta la ventana desde la cual podía ver los extensos jardines de Hogwarts mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse e incluso podía ver el extenso lago negro. No sabía el por qué pero Elena sabía que tenía que contar parte del secreto que había mantenido desde hace varios años, necesitaba liberar un poco la presión que parecía mantener consigo todo el tiempo, suspirando Elena pensó que era momento de empezar a confiar en Snape, después de todo quien no arriesga no gana._

— _Hace algunos años_ _—_ _empezó Elena obteniendo la completa atención de ambos magos_ _—_ _me di cuenta un día, que en algún momento de mi vida empecé a superar el rencor que tenía hacia varias personas._

 _Elena se mantuvo callada algunos minutos sin saber cómo continuar y Snape, que suponía que Elena se refería a superar el rencor hacia Voldemort y los mortífagos, no pudo evitar rebatir._

— _Así que usted simplemente hace de la vista gorda y decide ser benevolente_ _—_ _pronunció de manera hiriente._

 _Elena negó con la cabeza antes de continuar, aun con la vista en el lago negro donde sus aguas permanecían imperturbables en ese instante._

— No es como si fuera un pecado ser benevolente. _No me malinterpreten, no es que yo no sienta rencor, sino que después de mucho tiempo encuentro algo que me hace indiferente a la causa que en un principio hizo que tuviera aquel rencor, es como si las emociones más negativas tuvieran que ser drenadas de mi cuerpo. Mientras crecía viví muchas situaciones y aprendí una gran cantidad de buenas lecciones. Sé que hubieron muchas personas que me buscaron cuando murieron mis padres_ _—_ _la voz de Elena se quebró levemente pero de nuevo se repuso_ _—_ _y sé que también hubieron muchas más personas que me buscaron después de que el Señor Oscuro cayera._

 _Snape la miró interrogante sin entender en que era todo esto relevante pero no perdiendo el hecho de que Elena llamaba a Voldemort como lo hacían los mortífagos, Dumbledore por el contrario estaba prestando una absoluta y completa atención a Elena a la espera de saber al fin donde había estado escondida en aquel entonces._

— _Sin embargo, todas esas personas se dieron por vencidos, todos pensaron que había muerto, todos excepto tres, y fueron esas tres personas quienes me trajeron de vuelta, quienes me contaron todo lo sucedido durante mi ausencia y quienes sin saberlo me dieron la motivación para lo que ahora hago. Sé que piensan que me he acercado al Señor Oscuro con motivo de venganza. O que estoy loca._ _—_ _Agregó con humor pero sin llegar a sonreír_ _—_ _Sin embargo, en todos los años en los cuales estuve desaparecida aprendí que no importa como sea una persona o lo que te haga, si decides mantener rencor dentro de ti a la única persona que perjudica es a ti mismo así que, para que vas a cargar con algo así durante tanto tiempo si solo te hace daño._

 _Snape resopló enojado. Definitivamente eso era lo último que esperaba oír. Imaginarse, un discurso donde te dicen que es importante olvidar todo el rencor que se pueda tener hacia un ser como Voldemort, aquel monstruo cruel y déspota._

— _Elena, entiendo lo que quieres decir_ _—_ _empezó Dumbledore sumamente serio_ _—_ _pero en definitiva no creo en lo más mínimo que eso justifique tu acercamiento a Voldemort._

 _Lo siguiente que dijo Elena ni Dumbledore ni Snape se lo esperaban por lo cual quedaron atónitos aunque en distintos grados y un tanto incrédulos._

— _No pues, si ya me di cuenta. Muchas gracias por avisarme._ _—_ _Dijo Elena volteándose y viéndolos como si les recriminara._

 _Era obvio que ambos habían pasado por alto el tono sarcástico de la señorita Lauper._

 _Snape la miró como si por fin se hubiera vuelto loca por completo mientras que Dumbledore la analizaba tratando de decidir si lo que había dicho era en serio o estaba bromeando. Al final Elena al ver la mirada que tenían ambos hombres se echó a reír. Dumbledore sonrió feliz de oír a Elena tan tranquila. Snape, en cambio, no sabía qué era lo que sentía cuando la oía reír de ese modo. Ella se veía tan despreocupada, tan relajada._

— _Como al parecer no lo notaron, estaba siendo sarcástica en mi último comentario. Ya me habían dicho antes que no soy muy buena siendo sarcástica. Sin embargo, y volviendo al tema, lo que quería aclarar era que dejé mi rencor de lado por lo que mi motivo al acercarme a Voldemort no es de venganza. Ya les había dicho en un principio que las tres personas que me trajeron de regreso al mundo mágico fueron quienes me dieron la motivación para mi misión; encontrar la forma de vencer al Señor Tenebroso definitivamente._ _—_ _Añadió de manera triunfal Elena quien no pudo evitar hacer hincapié en la buena voluntad que ella tenía al arriesgar su vida._

 _Dumbledore la miró con curiosidad renovada mientras recordaba tiempos de antaño._

 _Dumbledore para este punto no sólo se encontraba un poco más tranquilo de saber que Elena estaba actuando de manera racional en cuanto a Voldemort se refiere, sino que también se encontraba complacido por su manera de ser. Definitivamente ella se había convertido en una gran mujer con una moral ejemplar, sumamente hermosa y con un carisma y un pensar muy peculiar._

— _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Elena. Sin duda es un motivo muy bueno, pero a pesar de ello, creo que no debes hacer eso sola_.

La apoyó Dumbledore haciendo que Snape se irritara aún más. Elena le sonrió a Dumbledore al ver como la apoyaba. El Director asintió en señal de reconocimiento antes de seguir indagando.

— _Ahora, estoy seguro de que Severus quiere saber tanto como yo el cómo fue que lograste acercarte a Voldemort con tal facilidad._

— _Bueno_ — _empezó Elena con cierta reticencia sabiendo que Snape de seguro se iba a molestar por lo que estaba por decir_ — _yo usé algo con lo cual pude permanecer en la misma habitación que el Señor Oscuro._

— _Explíquese_ — pidió Snape con un tono de voz que indicaba lo irritado que estaba.

— _Yo, eh… pues bien_ —, _Elena tomó aire antes de dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a Snape y continuar_ — e _xiste un, llamémosle instrumento, el cual mete en un trance, por decirlo de algún modo, a quienes están cerca y los transforman en un pasivo. La persona en cuestión deja de actuar como normalmente lo haría y en cambio comienza a surgir un cambio inconsciente dentro de sí, y para cuando la persona se da cuenta de esto ya es imposible revocar este cambio._

 _Snape apretó sus manos con fuerza haciéndolas un puño y su mirada se volvió furiosa. Si las miradas mataran Elena hubiera caído en ese preciso momento sin vida. Snape se acercó a Elena dando grandes zancadas. Cuando estuvieron a sólo centímetros Snape elevándose en toda su estatura miró a Elena como si quisiera otorgarle la más terrible de las torturas._

— _Así que por fin decide revelarse, señorita Lauper, ¿O quizás este es otro truco suyo para despistarnos? ¿Por qué no revelar aquel instrumento que ha utilizado? ¿A qué está jugando?_ — _la voz de Snape destilaba veneno puro mientras prácticamente escupía con furia contenida las palabras, y si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía mantener el control, hace rato que hubiera maldecido a Elena._

— _Realmente lamento mucho haberlo engañado aquella vez, señor Snape, y sobre todo el haberlo sometido a los efectos de este "instrumento" sin que usted lo sepa, pero yo tengo mis propias razones y no sabía cuánto podía confiar en usted en aquel entonces, por ello también utilice este instrumento como método de protección._

 _Elena bajo la mirada avergonzada y se mordió la lengua para no decir que aún no sabía hasta donde podía confiar en él y sobre todo que no se arrepentía de haber utilizado este "instrumento" con él. Snape en cambio estaba que no cabía más en su ira. El simple hecho de saber que estuvo expuesto a quien sabe qué cosa y por ello actuaba de manera poco habitual lo enfurecía en gran medida. Aunque extrañamente el saber que alguien parecía confiar en él evitó que diera rienda suelta a su enojo. Dumbledore al ver la interacción decidió cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación, ya después descubriría a que instrumento se refería Elena._

— _Bien, Elena, todo lo que has dicho definitivamente nos ha revelado mucho, sin embargo, y a pesar de que tu objetivo inicial para con Voldemort no era el que creíamos, me gustar_ _í_ _a saber qué es lo que has logrado descubrir_ _—._ _Habló Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Elena._

 _Elena realmente quería decirle al Director lo que había descubierto, sin embargo, no le parecía adecuado decir algo de ese calibre frente a otra persona que no fuera únicamente Albus Dumbledore. Ella miró significativamente a Snape el cual levantó una ceja en señal de escepticismo al captar el mensaje silencioso ya que, ¿No se suponía que ella confiaba en él? Una voz en su cabeza le advirtió a Snape que tal vez ella nuevamente lo estaba engañando. Dumbledore también se había dado cuenta de lo que parecía decir Elena con su mirada así que decidió que era el momento de otorgarle cierto espacio a la joven bruja._

— _Severus, por favor, ¿Serías tan amable de dejarnos a solas un momento?_ _—_ _pidió Dumbledore mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Elena._

 _Snape miró incrédulo a Dumbledore, obviamente sólo este lo notó ya que sus emociones estaban muy bien camufladas. Snape le dedicó una última mirada asesina a Elena antes de apretar los dientes y salir a paso rápido de la habitación. Dumbledore y Elena esperaron hasta que los pasos de Snape dejaron de oírse antes de retomar la conversación._

— _Bueno_ —, _Empezó Elena_ — c _uando estuve en la mansión Malfoy aprendí muchas cosas._

 _Elena se sentía un poco pérdida en cuanto a cómo debía proseguir. Ella respiró hondo antes de voltearse y volver a mirar a través del vidrio hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. El cielo estaba pintado de un color naranja y rosa._

— _Unos días antes de Navidad descubrí que en Nagini se encontraba una cierta esencia humana, estará de acuerdo en que eso es algo realmente desconcertante. Pues bien, decidí investigar a que se debía esto y me encontré con que eso se debía a… a algo llamado…_

 _En este punto Elena se paró al sentir una débil punzada de dolor en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que de repente empezaba a sentirse un poco fatigada. Dumbledore pensó que el hecho de que Elena dejara de hablar se debía a que lo siguiente que estaba por decir le parecía sumamente espeluznante, y no era para menos pues él ya se imaginaba lo que venía así que decidió ayudarla._

— Horrocrux.

Elena lo miró tratando de saber lo que quería decir hasta que recordó que estaban teniendo una conversación, y, confundida con el hecho de que Dumbledore supiera lo siguiente que iba a decir puso una expresión de desconcierto.

— _¿Usted ya lo sabía?_

— _Lo suponía_ — _la corrigió Dumbledore_ — _Pero no estaba seguro hasta ahora cuando me lo has dicho._

 _Elena caminó hasta encontrarse frente a Dumbledore y mirarlo con una expresión de preocupación. Después de varios minutos Elena rompió el silencio._

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ — _la voz de Elena salió en un susurro._

— _He pensado en varias cosas pero como no estaba seguro de si mi suposición era cierta pues prácticamente no tengo nada_ — _Dumbledore parecía disculparse con la mirada._

— _Presiento que el Señor Oscuro no se contentó con hacer sólo un Horrocrux._ — _murmuró Elena mientras miraba sus manos._

 _Dumbledore estudió unos minutos a Elena. Él sabía que ella era una mujer sumamente inteligente y parecía tener una curiosidad y persistencia difícilmente aplacable. Dumbledore sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella descubriera sobre el resto de Horrocruxes aunque el cómo descubrió principalmente el primero lo intrigaba seriamente. El director era consciente de que debía distraer a Elena de todo ese asunto si quería que ella saliera ilesa, pero dudaba que Elena fuera fácil de distraer con algo más._

— _¿Vas a volver junto a Voldemort?_ — _preguntó Dumbledore mientras la miraba con gran seriedad._

 _A Dumbledore le costó pronunciar esas palabras. Si era sincero consigo mismo tenía miedo de la respuesta de Elena a pesar de que ya se imaginaba cual sería. Elena lo miró durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y responder._

— _Sí, lo haré. Aunque no todo haya ido como lo esperaba ya tengo en acción parte de mi plan y esta es una gran oportunidad para descubrir más sobre lo que sea que el Señor Oscuro haya hecho para conseguir la inmortalidad. No quiero ni pensar en que más pudo haber hecho pero debo de intentar encontrar algo si existe la posibilidad_

 _En ese momento Dumbledore se dio cuenta de lo terrible que parecía todo aquello. El simple hecho de pensar que Elena estaría en peligro constante lo estremecía, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando Snape iba a las reuniones de Voldemort. Lamentablemente esto era por el Bien Mayor._

— _He de suponer que aquello que utilizaste con Severus y Voldemort es algo más poderoso de lo que nos has dicho._

— _Depende del punto de vista y como se lo use._ — _Aclaró Elena tratando de restarle importancia, mensaje que Dumbledore entendió._

— _¿Cómo descubriste que en Nagini se encontraba cierta esencia humana?_

— _Pues bien, digamos que soy rápida aprendiendo._ — _Contestó Elena de manera evasiva._

 _Dumbledore notó que Elena aun no confiaba por completo en él por lo cual esperaba que esa situación cambiara pronto. Tomando aire, dio por terminada la conversación pero le aseguró a Elena que era bienvenida si quería unirse al té después de la cena, ojalá y ella quisiera venir a tan sólo pasar un rato de vana conversación. Él la había extrañado tanto y McGonagall lo había hecho mucho más._

 _Snape después de haber abandonado el despacho del Director estuvo rondando los pasillos cercanos al séptimo piso en espera de que Elena saliera. Él no pensaba en esperar demasiado para tener una conversación con la señorita Lauper y por fin desentrañar el misterio sobre aquello que lo hacía actuar tan fuera de lo normal. Elena salió despacio y tranquila, no tenía prisa. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba hasta que volvió a sentir la molesta punzada con un poco de más fuerza._

 _Elena sabía que solo debía de tomar la poción que le había dado Madame Pomfrey si su dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte y al paso que iba, porque la punzada en lugar de menguar empezaba a tomar mayor fuerza, tendría que beber la poción pronto. La señorita Lauper acababa de girar un pasillo en el cuarto piso cuando se topó con un irritado Snape el cual la miró como un insignificante insecto acción que desconcertó y molestó a Elena._

— _Señorita Lauper_ — _Pronunció su nombre con saña_ — _ha llegado el momento de que tengamos una seria conversación._

— _Por supuesto_ — _respondió Elena tratando de parecer animada, y lo hubiera conseguido si no estuviera tratando de ignorar la actitud de Snape y la molesta punzada en su cabeza_ — _después de la cena estaría muy bien._

 _Elena intentó continuar su camino hacia la enfermería pero Snape se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y mirándola de una manera bastante aterradora que incluso si alguno de sus alumnos de años inferiores hubiera pasado por ahí se hubiera echado a temblar y sollozar. Claro que para Elena no pareció tener el efecto deseado por Snape pues sólo lo miró de manera interrogante._

— _Parece que no me entendió. Vamos a tener nuestra conversación en este preciso momento._

Y sin dar oportunidad a réplica jaló del brazo a Elena manteniendo un férreo control mientras la llevaba a través de los pasillos desiertos hasta terminar frente a su despacho.

— _Después de usted._ — _dijo con ironía mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para Elena._

 _Elena agradeció en voz baja antes de pasar entre vacilante y curiosa al interior de la habitación, no quería provocar a Snape más ya que era consciente de que él tenía razones para estar molesto. Estantes con frascos de distintos colores y contenidos eran la principal decoración de la oficina. Aparte había una silla con un alto respaldar forrado de cuero y un escritorio mediano de caoba sencillo. Elena notó que ella no tenía donde sentarse pero antes de decir aquello se distrajo con el hecho de que la habitación era oscura y tenía un cierto aura de ¿Terror? ¿Misterio? Se preguntó mientras la analizaba cada detalle que podía encontrar. Snape cerró la puerta con un golpe haciendo saltar a Elena. A él le pareció divertida esta reacción pero enseguida volvió a retomar su principal humor._

— ¿ _Podemos empezar?_ — _preguntó Snape como si se burlara y en su rostro había una expresión que se había vuelto indescifrable para Elena y sólo la hacía sentir más curiosidad por el hombre que tenía en frente._

 **¡Hello! Les aseguro que sigo tan viva como siempre. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste.**

 **Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y leen mi historia.**

 **Reviews son bienvenidos en todo momento, no lo olviden.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


	15. Problemas de confianza

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la adorable señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

* * *

 **15 — Problemas de confianza**

Elena se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba a que Snape le ofreciera asiento, gesto que no sucedió.

— Supongo que sí.— contestó finalmente como si se rindiera a lo que estaba por venir.

— Dígame, señorita Lauper, ¿Qué se siente jugar con las personas?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Elena y el tono helado de Snape le provocó un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de que ella suspirara.

— ¿Aceptaría mis más sinceras disculpas?— preguntó con una mirada inocente y con deseo de que Snape dijera que sí.

— Busco respuestas, señorita Lauper, no disculpas. Sus disculpas no me sirven de nada mas merezco una explicación sobre lo que ha hecho conmigo. ¿Acaso le divertía manejarme a su antojo? ¿Le causaba un placer morboso el poder hacer conmigo lo que deseara? ¿En su retorcida mente la manipulación de las personas en una diversión para usted?

Todo lo que dijo Snape salió en un susurró bajo y frío, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos en puño delataban todo el enojo que sentía. Elena parpadeó confundida durante algunos segundos. ¿Qué a ella le parecía divertido jugar con las personas? ¿Qué sentía un placer morboso? ¿Ella manipulando a alguien?

— " _Pero quien se había creído Snape para hacer tales acusaciones"_ — pensó empezando a molestarse, más una vocecita en su mente le advirtió que él tenía todo el derecho a enfadarse y pensar lo que quisiera de ella después de lo que le había hecho.

— Mire, señor Snape, me parece que ha confundido terriblemente toda esta situación. Yo jamás lo manipule ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos disfruto de todo lo que usted ha dicho. Es cierto que yo usé en usted algo, bien lo admito. Que ese algo lo cambio un poco en el tiempo en que estuvo expuesto a ello es cierto, sin embargo, es como debe funcionar y no hay excepciones para nadie sin contar con el hecho de que usted no pasó el tiempo necesario para que el cambio sea permanente.

Snape la miró unos segundos tratando de definir hasta donde decía la verdad y en donde empezaba la mentira. Si ella decía que ese algo que había utilizado cambiaba a todos eso quería decir que incluso ella había sido diferente a su verdadero ser, ¿No? Y si decía que él no había estado expuesto a aquello, ¿Significaba que en ese momento ella no estaba utilizando nada contra él? Esto lo alarmó un poco pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo pensar en su comportamiento las últimas horas. Él la estudió un momento fijándose en cada detalle que había pasado por desapercibido en un principio. En un inicio vio a la misma mujer que conoció aquel día de julio en la mansión Malfoy. Alta, delgada, con facciones finas y el cabello color caramelo tan reluciente como siempre. Sus ojos color miel aun brillaban con vida y a pesar que la ropa que usaba en ese momento no era tan colorida como normalmente solía ser eso no la hacía diferente, ¿O sí?

Entonces empezó a notar las diferencias. Ya no tenía esa actitud infantil que siempre parecía acompañarla, ni esa aura de ingenuidad ni esa sonrisa tonta y extraña que hacía pensar que vivía en un mundo de color rosa. Frente a sí tenía a una mujer que sabía de las penas y crueldades de la vida, de las desgracias y los lamentos, de las batallas y pérdidas. Pero también a una mujer madura, consiente de la realidad, capaz de hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus acciones y,aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía atraído por ella. Esta revelación pareció golpear con fuerza a Snape el cual se quedó perplejo mientras la miraba a los ojos. ¿Cuándo había sucedido este cambio? Él realmente no lo sabía, pero algo era seguro, ella era peligrosa a su manera y él debía desterrar pronto esos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza. Esa inocencia que parecía siempre haber en sus ojos llenos de una mirada sincera, su dulce y suave voz, sus delicados movimientos y su corazón que era, bueno, tan ella la hacía peligrosa para él y Snape era consciente de ello. ¿Por qué recién empezaba a darse cuenta de ello? No tenía idea. El hecho de que siempre se fijara en cada detalle a su alrededor empezaba a alarmarlo.

Elena miraba a Snape esperando una respuesta. Ella no quería que fueran enemigos, mientras menos tuviera era mejor. A Elena le parecía sumamente raro que Snape la mirara tan fijamente a los ojos, su mirada tan concentrada en ella la ponía nerviosa y le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol para no desviar la mirada, o peor, perderse en ella. Snape al darse cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio contemplándola carraspeó incómodo.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que usted dice es cierto?

Elena lo miró escéptica. ¿En serio? ¿Tan desconfiado era? La dura mirada que tenía Snape fue respuesta suficiente.

— Mm, bien. Este, pues…— Elena miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla— ¿Qué le parece si simplemente empezamos a confiar uno en el otro?

— Claro, como no. Y seremos los mejores amigos por siempre y empezaremos a hacernos confidencias— habló con sarcasmo Snape—. No me tome el pelo, señorita Lauper.

Elena frunció el ceño ante esto. Ella lo decía en serio. Sería bueno para ambos confiar en la otra persona, sobre todo con lo que hacían.

— No estoy bromeando, señor Snape.

Snape no parecía creerle y seguía mirándola en espera de una respuesta aceptable a su criterio. Elena vio inútil seguir insistiendo en ello y como ya no tenía nada más que decir decidió salir. La ligera punzada que había sentido en un inicio se había ido incrementando hasta convertirse en un dolor apenas soportable. Elena sabía que este dolor podía terminarse tomado la poción ahora por lo que debía darse prisa. Elena estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando oyó la voz de Snape cerca de su oído.

— Aun no hemos terminado, señorita Lauper.— Snape pronunció esas palabras de una manera tan baja y fría que de seguro si hubiera sido un estudiante tipo Neville Longbottom este ya se habría puesto a llorar.

Elena se tensó al sentir a Snape tan cerca y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de la fatídica noche de vísperas de navidad vino a su mente. Su respiración se hizo pesada y en ese momento un ligero temblor empezó a sacudir su cuerpo. Snape sonrió victorioso pensando que la había asustado más segundos más tarde sorprendido alcanzó a sostener a Elena que iba directo al suelo. Las piernas de Elena se habían rendido con toda la conmoción que ella estaba pasando.

A Elena le recorría un sudor frío y el sentir a Snape sólo causó que un pánico irracional se apoderara de su mente de modo que ella ya no era capaz de pensar de manera lógica. Si Elena no estuviera en el dolor de seguro y hubiera reaccionado con ferocidad contra Snape pero debido a que su cerebro parecía a punto de estallar si hacía algún movimiento brusco, se mantuvo pasiva. En lugar de reaccionar con normalidad la señorita Lauper empezó a temblar nerviosa tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Snape que aun la mantenían cautiva y evitaban que ella se desplomara en el suelo. En el despacho de Snape empezó a sentirse un ambiente pesado y de la nada gotas de agua empezaron a rociar el lugar, la magia de Elena se estaba saliendo de control.

Snape al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Elena y lo que sucedía a su alrededor decidió ponerla en la silla tras su escritorio y enseguida empezó a buscar una poción calmante en su armario privado. Se sentía desconcertado con la reacción de Elena y no creía que esto se debiera simplemente a su actitud para con ella.

— " _De seguro y lo que sea que su instrumento para cambiar a la gente ha empezado a afectarle, chica tonta"_ — pensó con irritación mientras llevaba la poción hasta una muy agitada Elena.

Snape intentó darle la poción pero Elena no parecía dispuesta a cooperar haciendo imposible que el profesor le diera la poción.

— Por favor, señorita Lauper, deje de comportarse como una niña— Prácticamente le gritó Snape a Elena.

Y perdiendo la paciencia al ver su comportamiento sacó su varita y con un hechizo inmovilizó a Elena pegándola a la silla, luego procedió a taparle la nariz apretándosela con el índice y el pulgar con fuerza haciendo que Elena abriera la boca para respirar. Snape aprovechó esta acción para hacer que Elena bebiera toda la poción y luego la soltó.

Elena tosía agitadamente después de haberse atragantado con la poción. Poco a poco su mente se fue despejando, todo a su alrededor se calmó y pudo pensar con claridad y tomar conciencia de lo que había sucedido, y sobre todo del hecho de que nuevamente se había avergonzado frente a Snape.

Snape, quien se secaba la cara con un pañuelo, la miraba con recelo a varios pasos de distancia midiendo cuál sería su reacción. En ese breve lapso de tiempo en el que ocurrió todo aquello el mago pudo notar dos cosas aparte del extraño comportamiento de Elena; la primera era que la señorita Lauper pesaba menos de lo que había pesado hace meses cuando se cayó de las escaleras, lo segundo era que al parecer ella tenía un trauma de la noche que casi fue violada haciendo que tocarla fuera casi un tabú.

La habitación se quedó momentáneamente en silencio.

— ¿Se puede saber que sucedió?— preguntó con una ligera nota de burla en la voz.

Elena bajó la mirada al escritorio sintiéndose abochornada. Ella se miró las uñas con gran interés tratando de no pensar en el ridículo que había hecho hace poco mientras respiraba de manera pausada tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía. Snape empezaba a impacientarse, él quería respuestas y Elena no le estaba dando ninguna, claro que no estaba siendo razonable ya que básicamente la señorita Lauper sólo había reaccionado como cualquier víctima de un intento de violación. Elena finalmente decidió que permanecer en ese lugar no la iba a ayudar, el dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable y las imágenes de la noche del veinticuatro seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza, debía tomar la poción de urgencia.

Vacilante, la señorita Lauper se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta todo el tiempo tratando de evitar la mirada de Snape. El profesor se mantuvo callado mientras miraba cada una de sus acciones, su nariz estaba roja debido a la fuerza con la que la había apretado y su paso parecía vacilar. Ya frente a la puerta Elena hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.

— No me siento muy bien— susurró Elena, su voz era apenas perceptible.

Ella había hablado tan bajo que Snape apenas y logró oírla. Él ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no se sentía bien la cuestión era porqué. Elena sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse en el suelo recostándose en la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace? — preguntó desconcertado Snape.

— ¿Qué cree que hago?— le respondió Elena ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte de Snape.

Elena lo miró un momento mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir y al mismo tiempo trataba de desterrar los recuerdos de la fatídica noche.

— Realmente lamento mucho haberlo engañado, todo lo que hice fue por un buen motivo. Estoy apenada y espero que en verdad acepte mis disculpas aunque no me perdone. — Se detuvo un momento mientras hacía una mueca, se llevaba una mano al costado derecho de su cabeza y tomaba aliento tratando de no gemir de dolor— No tengo nada contra usted, eso quiero que lo tenga claro, y estoy segura que usted entiende lo que es estar rodeado de personas desconocidas con las cuales no sabes si puedes confiar.

Aquellos sentimientos confusos que Snape había tenido antes regresaron aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. No sabía que se suponía que debía contestar a esto. Era consciente que lo último que dijo Elena con respecto a la confianza era cierto pero eso no evitaba que aun estuviera con algo de recelo. Snape se quedó pensando con la mirada perdida en todo lo que Elena acababa de decir y fue por ello que se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir a la señorita Lauper recostada en la pared de su oficina con la cabeza hacia atrás y lágrimas saliendo de sus párpados cerrados. Inmediatamente se trasladó a recogerla y llevarla a sus dependencias. Con delicadeza la depositó en el sofá antes de llamar a Madame Pomfrey a través de la Red Flu. La medimaga apareció con rapidez y mientras se sacudía las cenizas de su túnica hablaba despreocupadamente.

— ¿A qué se debe toda esta urgencia, Severus?

— No sé si levantas la cabeza y miras tu misma— Habló con frialdad el mago.

Madame Pomfrey rápidamente empezó a mirar por la habitación y no le llevó más de unos cuantos segundos notar a la menuda figura que era Elena en el sofá y quien ya sollozaba débilmente.

— ¡Por Merlín, Severus, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?!— exclamó Madame Pomfrey mientras empezaba a revisarla alarmada.

— Eso es justamente lo que yo quisiera saber— respondió Snape con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

Snape miraba los movimientos de la medimaga con curiosidad. Madame Pomfrey salió de la sala de estar de Snape un momento a través de la Red Flu antes de volver con dos pociones para Elena. Pocos segundos después apareció un elfo doméstico con una taza de chocolate caliente. Madame Pomfrey observó a Elena unos segundos mientras ella bebía una de las pociones antes de entregarle la taza de chocolate caliente.

— Bebe esto, querida, te hará sentir mejor— Dijo después de haber estado un momento en silencio la medimaga—. Severus, quizás quieras dejarnos solas un momento.

Snape la miró mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. ¿Acaso lo estaba despachando de su sala de estar? Se preguntaba el profesor. Madame Pomfrey suspiró de manera audible antes de agitar su varita y convertir el sofá obscuro de Snape en un cómodo sillón de plaza y media.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— pidió entre confuso e irritado el profesor al ver como transfiguraba con tanta libertas sus muebles.

— Oh vamos, Severus, será solo un momento, no empieces a ser receloso justo ahora—. Dijo la medimaga mientras se aseguraba de que Elena estuviera bien arropada con una manta que había hecho aparecer.

Después levantándose le dirigió una mirada severa mientras hablaba con gran seriedad a un desconcertado Snape.

— Elena necesita descanso y no debe ser movida de donde se encuentra. Además de que deberemos tener una charla un tanto delicada así que espero que comprendas la situación y no hagas una escena.

Snape se sintió ofendido por lo dicho por la medimaga. ¡Él no hacía escenas! Por las barbas de Merlín, ni que fuera uno de sus estudiantes quejumbrosos y cabeza hueca. Enojado se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más para remediar esa situación. Madame Pomfrey se dio cuenta que Snape no iba a rebatir lo dicho por ella así que después de desearle una feliz noche prácticamente lo sacó a empujones de su sala de estar.

— Muy bien, querida, quizás quieras desahogarte. Vamos, cuéntame lo que te preocupa.

Elena tomó un sorbo de chocolate antes de hablar.

— Yo aún no puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de ser violada. Pero me siento extrañamente calmada y al mismo tiempo tengo un sentimiento extraño. No me gusta sentirme así. Ni siquiera puedo llorar libremente.

Y efectivamente, a pesar de que más lágrimas seguían rodando desde los ojos de Elena parecía un tanto inexpresiva. Eso era extraño. Tal vez Elena necesitara una terapia después de todo.

En la mansión Malfoy hace dos días que se respiraba un aire de pesadumbres y el ambiente se sentía pesado. Todos tenían un estado de ánimo sombrío que iba en distintos niveles.

Lord Voldemort era quien peor estaba. Irritable, enojado y con un plan a punto de poner en marcha no había quien lo aguantara.

Narcissa era quien le seguía. Ansiosa por la cercana liberación de su hermana, angustiada por no saber el paradero de Elena y preocupada por los próximos inquilinos que tendría en su hogar apenas y podía dormir.

Lucius era quien más relajado se encontraba. Tenía una mezcla entre tranquilidad, leve molestia y expectación. Draco estaba seguro en Hogwarts, muy pronto más mortífagos se unirían al bando y Narcissa sólo necesitaba relajarse un poco y dejar de preocuparse por la molesta señorita Lauper, así era como había empezado a llamarla en su cabeza desde que Narcissa no dejaba de tener su humor afligido a causa de ella.

En ese momento Lucius disfrutaba unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad en su estudio. Con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano se encontraba recostado en su carísimo asiento de cuero negro y cerezo importado directamente desde Francia. Lamentablemente su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por su agitada esposa, quien entró al lugar con paso apresurado.

— No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo— le recriminó Narcissa— nuestra invitada sigue desaparecida y tú no mueves ni un solo dedo para encontrarla.

Lucius suspiró cansinamente mientras dejaba su vaso sobre el escritorio. Habían tenido la misma conversación varias veces y ya estaba más que harto de esa situación. Se cruzó de brazos mientras le dedicaba a su esposa una mirada seria en espera del discurso que sabía que se avecinaba.

— Sabes que es muy importante mantener una buena imagen, además de que Elena es muy importante para mí. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Le pudo haber sucedido cualquier cosa. Está situación es demasiado extraña y sabes además de que no confío en muchas de las personas que estuvieron esa noche aquí.

Mientras hablaba Narcissa se movía. Ella estaba nerviosa, inquieta. Había llegado a querer a Elena como alguien muy cercano, algo así como si ella fuera parte de la familia. Elena no sólo era su invitada, era también su confidente, quien la oía sin juzgarla, quien le daba una opinión sincera preocupándose de sus sentimientos, era quien la acompañaba en sus hobbies aunque a ella no le divirtieran. Era su amiga. _¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?_ Se preguntaba angustiada Narcissa una y otra vez sin encontrar una respuesta.

— Cissy, primero siéntate que me mareas. Segundo, si a la señorita Lauper le hubiera ocurrido algo malo ya lo sabríamos. Las malas noticias llegan rápido. — Empezó Lucius mientras le dirigía a su esposa una mirada de leve interés— Tercero, deberías centrarte en cosas más productivas que pensar de ese modo y preocuparte por nada.

Narcissa lo fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento, estudiándose, descifrándose, y, finalmente, comunicándose en un idioma que sólo ellos entendían. Un idioma que había desarrollado y perfeccionado después de tantos años de casados. Mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos se decían todo lo que sentían en ese momento, y del mismo modo se respondían. Las emociones en sus rostros eran variadas y cambiantes. Al final Lucius terminó inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia su esposa, ella lo imitó. En el rostro de Narcissa apareció una pequeña sonrisa algo vacilante, a pesar de que las miradas del señor Malfoy transmitían tranquilidad ella se sentía algo dudosa. Pero al ver la mirada de expectación que tenía su esposo decidió que por lo menos se merecían este momento de paz. Lucius al ver como Narcissa se relajaba en su asiento sonrió ante estoy y ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquel breve momento de intimidad y tranquilidad después de haber solucionado aquel pequeño descontento.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en el ala oeste de la mansión Malfoy, Lord Voldemort miraba al fuego que ardía vivazmente en la chimenea de la habitación. Era la misma habitación en la que había estado meses atrás cuando Elena había llegado a él por primera vez con el deseo de permanecer a su lado. Quien diría que aquella aparentemente ingenua y despistada mujer estaría trabajando contra él. Lo raro de todo aquello es que aparte del hecho de que ella había usado algo extraño en él no conseguía ver más allá de sus intenciones.

Si bien era cierto que con ella era más indulgente, a causa de lo que sea que utilizaba en él, eso no ocasionaba que lo fuera con el resto por lo que su objetivo no era en beneficio general, tampoco debía de ser tan personal si se exponía tanto. Toda esa situación lo frustraba, y el hecho de que ella aparentemente se hubiera esfumado no hacía más que aumentar su mal humor ocasionado principalmente por toda la situación producida por la propia Elena.

Nadie trataba de pasarse de listo con Lord Voldemort y terminaba ileso, eso era seguro. El propio Voldemort se encargaría de ello. Primeramente enviaría a alguien en su búsqueda y, cuando la hallaran, él iría personalmente a demostrarle que con Lord Voldemort nadie juega.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de Voldemort mientras pensaba en el castigo que podría efectuar en Elena y lo mucho que disfrutaría todo aquello.

Justo en ese momento entró Nagini a la habitación. Nagini no había estado en presencia de Voldemort desde Vísperas de Navidad y él asumió de manera correcta que la serpiente estaba de caza.

— _Nagini, mi fiel amiga, ya era hora de que aparecieras_ — Habló en pársel Voldemort.

— _Salí de caza. Sabes que el alimento es escaso por aquí, sobre todo en esta época del año. Si tan sólo pudiera comerme aquellos pavos reales que se regodean tan libremente por el jardín…_ — Contestó Nagini mientras se acomodaba a los pies de Voldemort y le dirigía una seria mirada.

— _Ya llegará la hora. Por el momento hay cuestiones más apremiantes. Elena no es de confianza y está desaparecida, de seguro oculta en algún lugar pensando que puede escapar de mí._

Nagini pareció poner más atención al oír aquello.

— _Yo la vi la noche que salí de caza. Una mujer extraña sin duda alguna. Algunas semanas antes me observó con gran atención y pareció hallar en mí algo tan interesante como impresionante, aunque no podría decirte qué fue lo que me vio._ — Nagini parecía disculparse ante Voldemort con la última línea.

— _Debiste haberme contado esto antes. Sin duda Elena está resultando ser alguien interesante. Al parecer no busqué lo suficiente en la mente de Elena. Puede que haya dejado pasar por alto ciertos detalles relevantes en cuanto a cualidades de Elena se refiere._

— _Evidentemente_ — Concordó Nagini— _Ella no es una bruja normal y tengo la sensación de que oculta más de lo que muestra._

— _Elena, Elena. Ella ha cometido la imprudencia de creer que podía ser más astuta que yo, pero al final termina ahorcándose con su propia soga como todos aquellos que lo han intentado antes._

— _Me pone de buen humor que ella ya no esté. Sin duda ya me estaba cansando de ese olor dulce que siempre la caracteriza. No entiendo cómo pueden soportarla. Lo peor era cuando estaba en el jardín. El aire llevaba su olor y este hacía que se me dificultara el detectar alimento._ — terminó Nagini con leve molestia.

Puede que Elena y Nagini no se llevarán mal, sin embargo Nagini no era muy propensa a gustar de nadie aparte de Voldemort. Aquel día en que Elena descubrió que Nagini era un Horrocrux, ésta última había estado pensado seriamente en si debía o no atacar a Elena. Nagini a pesar de ser una extraña modificación de Voldemort, seguía manteniendo su instinto animal por lo que era comprensible que tuviera un instinto depredador hacia aquello que la molestaba u irritaba, una característica que ciertamente comparte con su amo.

— _Nosotros no tenemos esa facilidad para captar olores como tú, Nagini_ — Contestó Voldemort de manera aburrida.

— _Pero deberían, de ese modo se darían cuenta de lo molesto que puede llegar a ser._

Voldemort ignoró este último comentario mientras seguía pensando en quien era la persona más adecuada para encontrar a Elena.

— _¡Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Elena?_ — preguntó Nagini con una creciente ansiedad. Quizás y con algo de suerte podría tener un festín muy pronto.

— _Hay varias cosas que quiero hacerle a Elena como castigo por su atrevimiento. Pero primero debo de traerla de vuelta._

— _¿Cómo harás eso?_

— _Simple. Thorfinn Rowle irá por ella. Y cuando la tenga de frente deseará jamás haber tentado su suerte._

Nagini pareció complacida por lo dicho por Voldemort ya que movió su cabeza con entusiasmo antes de enrollarse en el suelo. Innegablemente Elena estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso.**

 **Sin duda a Elena le aguardan grandes problemas al despertar y Severus se encuentra envuelto en un remolino de sentimientos, vaya panorama el que se presenta.**

 **Como nota adicional quiero añadir que próximamente se verá más interacción entre Severus y Elena así que estén atentos.**

 **También vale la pena agregar que la relación entre Elena y Severus se desarrollará despacio, así que espero que tengan paciencia.**

 **Realmente me intriga saber qué es lo que piensa con respecto a esta historia así que recuerden que los reviews son bienvenidos en todo momento.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


	16. Arreglos para una propuesta

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la adorable señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **16 — Arreglos Para Una Propuesta**

Una vez que se hubo ido Madame Pomfrey Snape observó durante un momento a Elena aun confundido por los sucesos de ese día. Sinceramente ella lo desconcertaba, irritaba, desesperaba, intrigaba,… ¡Alto ahí! Se dijo parando la línea de pensamiento que parecía llevarlo por un camino muy peligroso. Elena suspiró en sueño más no hizo ningún movimiento. Al final Snape se sintió estresado debido a los agitados acontecimientos, con paso rápido y ágil entró a su cuarto esperando que un baño podría relajarlo aunque sea un poco.

En la mañana del día siguiente a los sucesos ocurridos en la oficina de Snape, Elena despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba desorientada, hambrienta y con ganas de darse un relajante baño de agua tibia. Sentándose, lo primero que notó fue que la habitación en la que se encontraba era lúgubre a pesar de que el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba parte del lugar, esto parecía ayudarla con su dolor de cabeza. Había varias estanterías llenas de libros que forraban la pared del fondo y había dos puertas ubicadas de manera opuesta entre sí; una junto a la estantería y otra en una pared que contenía un mueble pequeño negro, frente a ella había una alfombra color concho de vino con filos negros sobre la cual se encontraba una mesita de cerezo barnizada y la habitación en sí carecía de ventanas por lo cual a Elena le era difícil saber qué hora era.

Mientras observaba su entorno a Elena le era imposible no acordarse de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, esto provocó que su dolor de cabeza aumentara. Si hubiera algo que midiera la autoestima con colores siendo estos colores vivos para alto autoestima, colores fríos para el ego demasiado elevado y colores en escala de grises para muy bajo, de seguro a ella le daría como resultado colores grises.

Pensando seriamente en cada situación frente a Snape en la que ha estado en una posición desfavorable se dio cuenta de que ella siempre era la "pobre mujer indefensa"

— " _Snape debe de pensar que soy patética y débil"_ — pensó mientras se sonrojaba débilmente de vergüenza e imaginaba a Snape mirándola de manera reprobatoria.

La verdad era que no se sentía feliz por eso. Elena siempre supo valerse por sí misma y rara vez necesitaba ayuda para algo, pero desde que había puesto en marcha su plan había vivido situaciones muy desfavorables e incluso denigrantes, siempre siendo la pobre damisela necesitada de ayuda.

Probando su fuerza se levantó de la cama y con agradable sorpresa comprobó que su energía volvía a estar de su lado. Superada la impresión inicial de encontrarse en un lugar extraño, ignorando el dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose más confiada Elena decidió explorar aquel lugar. Según lo que recordaba, estaba en los aposentos de Snape, ¿No? Eso le provocaba algo de curiosidad.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos lejos de la cama cuando Madame Pomfrey entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida y pociones. Al verla le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, querida. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Hola— empezó tímidamente Elena— estoy bien, gracias.

Madame Pomfrey puso la bandeja en la cama y le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a Elena. A simple vista la bruja más joven se veía bien, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado saludable y estaba de pie sin esfuerzo alguno.

— Debo admitir que te ves mejor hoy. Sin embargo deberás estar todo el día en observación.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó sorprendida Elena.

— Mejor ni te sorprendas, querida. Si hubieras seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra no estarías aquí hoy.

Elena bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Sabía que Madame Pomfrey tenía razón, aunque en el fondo de su mente seguía pensando que todo no era sólo su culpa ya que ella si iba a tomarse las poción siguiendo las instrucciones de la medimaga y de no haber sido por las distracciones que tuvo, realmente lo hubiera hecho.

— Así que, ¿después de permanecer un día bajo observación me puedo ir? — Preguntó humildemente esperando salir del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Madame Pomfrey le dedicó una mirada evaluativa antes de preguntar con evidente curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué tienes prisa por irte?

Elena se mantuvo callada un instante. No creía que decirle a donde quería a Madame Pomfrey sería sensato. Aunque sus acciones últimamente no eran exactamente sensatas. A pesar de ello no sería justo si compartía su carga con alguien más sobre todo si esto ponía a la persona en peligro, o a su plan.

— No creo que realmente quiera saber— Contestó finalmente.

— Tiene algo que ver con Quien-Tu-Sabes, ¿Verdad?

Elena la miró sorprendida por lo dicho por la bruja mayor. ¿Acaso sus secretos ya no estaban a salvo? Tratando de no imaginarse hasta que punto estaba expuesta decidió mantener lo que respecta a sí misma fuera.

— Prefiero no hablar de mí. — Susurró.

— Pues estás muy equivocada si piensas que te voy a dejar ir en esas condiciones tan inadecuadas. — Aseguró con vehemencia la medimaga.

Elena la miró interrogante.

— Apenas y te estás recuperando sicológicamente de tu reciente trauma. Estás más delgada de lo que es normal, ¡Por Merlín! Si apenas y tienes algo más que piel y huesos. — dijo Madame Pomfrey con una mirada de reprobación.

Elena pensó para sí misma que la medimaga exageraba en parte. Era cierto que tenía últimamente se había descuidado un poco en cuanto a la comida pero ¡¿Qué ella estaba en huesos y piel?! Eso era demasiado. Si apenas y había bajado un par de libras, ¿O era kilos? Qué más daba, tampoco era para exagerar, además de que en esos momentos lo último que le importaba a ella era su peso.

— Ahora toma las pociones pronto y come el desayuno. Ya después te darás un baño. Y espero que no sobres— Advirtió Madame Pomfrey señalando la bandeja.

Elena asintió como niña buena y empezó a hacer todo lo que la medimaga le dijo. Después de haberse tomado las pociones, las cuales la ayudaron a sentirse mucho mejor y a eliminar el molesto dolor de cabeza, y haber comido todo de manera obediente, Madame Pomfrey le tendió un recipiente cuadrado lleno de polvos verdes brillantes y le dio instrucciones para viajar a través de la Red Flu hasta la enfermería. Elena tomó los polvos Flu antes de entrar en la chimenea. Miró una última vez aquel lugar antes de desaparecer en medio de las llamas verdes.

Al llegar a la enfermería la encontró tal y como la había visto el día anterior. Caminó hacía la habitación que le había designada con muchas ganas de perderse en un cálido baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta oyó a Madame Pomfrey entrar en la enfermería a través de la Red Flu. No sabía por qué pero toda esta situación la hacía sentir extrañamente un Déjà vu.

Un muy enojado Snape caminaba furiosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras descendían en dirección a las mazmorras. Definitivamente hoy Dumbledore había sobre pasado los límites de su paciencia. Era cierto que él se había comprometido a realizar todo lo que le pidiera el Director pero enseñarle _Oclumancia_ a Potter era algo que se negaba a realizar, sobre todo por lo absurdo que era la tarea en cuestión. Y sin embargo, a pesar de expresar sus deseos en ese tema, sabía que no tenía opción, lo cual lo irritaba en demasía.

— " _Ni que Potter tuviera la capacidad para aprender tan complicada magia"_ — pensó con amargura.

Y lo peor es que sabía que aunque Potter no tuviera la capacidad para aprender igualmente él debía hacer el esfuerzo para que el chico aprenda.

— " _Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer"_ — señaló con disgusto para sí mismo.

Sin embargo las palabras del Director volvían a repetirse en su cabeza recordándole a cada instante su deber. Enojado más con Potter que con el Director, Snape bajó hasta su oficina y empezó a calificar trabajos. Una hora después más de la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían en sus trabajos notas puestas mediante una fuerte crítica (lo cual aseguraba un montón de reprobados) y un profesor igual de enojado que cuando salió de la oficina del Director. Snape se levantó de su escritorio después de guardar los ensayos de una manera tosca y fue hasta su sala de estar, no conseguía menguar su irritación y decidió que un vaso de whisky de fuego era necesario, a pesar de que él rara vez tomaba.

Al entrar en la habitación Snape no notó nada fuera de lo normal. La chimenea estaba encendida, su sofá y mesita en el mismo lugar de siempre y los libros impecablemente ordenados. Con paso seguro se dirigió al pequeño mueble negro de dónde sacó una botella de licor y un vaso. Snape se sirvió dos dedos del licor para luego tomárselo en un solo trago. El licor en sí tuvo un cierto efecto en él y momentáneamente sólo quiso disfrutar de aquella paz que había en la habitación. Sin embargo, al sentarse en su sofá percibió un débil aroma a vainilla que en un principio le pareció extraño, pero luego recordó a Elena.

— " _Son como la peste"_ — pensó con un dejo de mortificación y exagerando un poco al mismo tiempo que removía el contenido del vaso— _"llegan para matar todo rastro de paz y tranquilidad que haya con su enfermizo comportamiento. Su mera presencia deja rastros molestos."_

Aun así no podía negar que la curiosidad y el reciente descubrimiento de aquellos sentimientos desarrollados por Elena eran los responsables que su humor se oscureciera. Desde el regreso del Señor Oscuro no tenía ni un momento de paz. En lugar de ello parecía que su carga era cada vez mayor, sobre todo con el Ministerio de Magia inmiscuyendo sus narices donde no deben. Tan sólo pensar en Umbrigde le provocaba repulsión, sin duda esa mujer era una de las personas más detestable que había tenido el desagrado de conocer. Y aun debía ir a hablar esa misma noche con Elena y el Director, pensó amargamente al recordar que Dumbledore le había pedido puntualidad y discreción en cuanto a esa reunión.

— " _Sólo falta que también me toque hacer de niñera de Lauper"_ — pensó de manera sarcástica.

A media tarde Snape subido al despacho del Director sólo para descubrir que ahora debían de ir hasta la enfermería debido a que Madame Pomfrey había negado la petición del Director para dejar ir a Elena hasta su despacho.

De mal humor siguió Snape a Dumbledore a la enfermería.

— " _¿A quién le importa si Elena puede o no llegar hasta el séptimo piso? No es más que un estorbo."_ — pensaba Snape mientras caminaba de tal modo que los alumnos al verlo se apartaban despavoridos.

A pesar de que Snape no quisiera admitirlo él también sentía que Elena debía cuidar más su salud. Dumbledore observaba a su profesor de pociones por el rabillo del ojo. Puede que Snape fuera un experto ocultando sus emociones, sin embargo él lo conocía muy bien, tanto que en ese momento al verlo sabía que estaba teniendo un conflicto con sus sentimientos. Esto pareció entusiasmar al Director ya que, uno; no todos los días sucedía algo así, y dos; era Severus Snape, por lo que descubrir que había causado una reacción así en su estoico profesor de pociones era todo un reto, y era claro que al director le encantan esos tipos de retos. Algo divertido por la forma en que parecían temerle los estudiantes a Snape, Dumbledore caminó con un aire de relajación y tranquilidad que últimamente parecía haber desaparecido con Umbrigde cerca.

En la enfermería Madame Pomfrey los recibió con un seco saludo y una mirada seria junto a una advertencia de no excederse con Elena. Dumbledore asintió conforme mientras que Snape ignoró que había oído sus palabras y ambos continuaban su camino.

— Buenas tardes, Elena, ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Dumbledore con delicadeza mientras entraba a la habitación provisional de la bruja.

— Mucho mejor que esta mañana, Albus.

Snape notó que al momento en el cual dijo el nombre del Director se produjo un rápido entendimiento entre estos dos. El profesor de pociones supuso que tenía que ver con un acuerdo hecho respecto al nombre del director durante la visita de esa mañana por parte de Dumbledore en la enfermería, él era consciente de la manía que tenía Dumbledore sobre que todos lo llamen por su nombre.

— ¡Magnífica noticia! — exclamó Dumbledore dando una palmada en el aire. — Ahora, ¿Por qué mejor no nos ponemos cómodos para poder empezar esta reunión?

Elena se encogió de hombros mientras Snape mantenía su mirada estoica. Dumbledore sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta hizo aparecer tres cómodas butacas puestas de tal modo que todos podrían verse los rostros con gran facilidad. Las tres personas se sentaron en total silencio.

— Bien, supongo que se estarán preguntando el porqué quise reunirlos, así que lo mejor será ser directo. Como todos aquí sabemos, ustedes dos están expuestos ante Voldemort, sobre todo por el hecho de que ustedes van a él por su propia voluntad.

Snape y Elena asintieron ante esto, aun preguntándose la finalidad de la reunión.

— Pues bien, he pensado en ello y he llegado a la conclusión de que ambos pueden cubrirse las espaldas, por decirlo de algún modo.

Dumbledore miró expectante a Severus y Elena rogando interiormente que aceptaran su propuesta.

— ¿Estás proponiendo que nos volvamos socios contra el Señor Oscuro, Albus? — Preguntó Snape con aparente calma.

Elena los miró sorprendida. Si realmente se referían a lo que ella pensaba que se referían pues no podría decir que no a una propuesta tan tentadora.

— Podríamos llamarlo así también. — Dijo Dumbledore probando las reacciones de las personas frente a él.

— Me niego…

— Es una maravillosa…

—…a tan absurda…

—…y muy útil…

—…propuesta— dijeron al mismo tiempo Snape y Elena.

Dumbledore los miró unos instantes mientras las dos personas que tenía frente a sí se miraban con diferentes expresiones. Elena veía a Snape apenada mientras que él le devolvía la mirada de manera iracunda.

— Si crees, Albus, — empezó Snape en un bajo silbido mientras expresaba lo que horas antes pensó de forma sarcástica y ahora parecía volverse realidad — que voy a hacer de niñera de Lauper, te estás confundiendo. Yo no tengo porqué hacer tal cosa.

— Yo no necesito una niñera, ni creo que eso sea lo que haya propuesto Albus. — aclaró Elena sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida por tal acusación y por la forma en que Snape se refirió a ella.

— Por si lo olvida, Lauper, su ineptitud casi le cuesta su integridad tanto física como moral, y no ha sido solamente en una ocasión, así que es fácil deducir que usted necesita a alguien detrás para no herirse o matarse — Snape pronunció de manera hiriente cada palabra.

Dumbledore veía la interacción entre los dos con poca bienvenida. Él sabía que el exceso de carga de Snape empezaba a sobrepasar sus límites y era por lo cual empezaba a portarse de esa manera grosera con Elena. Dumbledore se recostó en su silla mientras se acariciaba la barba con una mano. Tenía que haber una forma de conseguir la cooperación de Snape en este plan. Si tan sólo pudiera ofrecerle algo que le resultar lo suficientemente tentador como para no poder negarse, pero ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

Elena se veía sumamente avergonzada ante lo último dicho por Snape. Ella era consciente de que Snape tenía razón, sin embargo, no podía dejar de tener una pequeña cantidad de resentimiento ante la manera tan humillante en la que Snape se había expresado. Después de todo, ¿Acaso era necesario restregarle por toda la cara la imagen patética y débil que ella le había presentado de manera inconsciente? Sabiendo que la respuesta era No le dedicó a Snape una mirada entre resentida y avergonzada antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia la pared.

Snape, que en otra situación habría levantado una de sus cejas, miró a Dumbledore con una clara expresión que sugería que diera por terminada esa "reunión" lo más pronto posible. Él era consciente de hasta donde llegaban sus límites, y sabía muy bien que si no salía pronto de ahí todo su autocontrol se vendría abajo, y después de lo que le había costado llegar hasta ese insuperable nivel no le parecía justo. Además de que corría el riesgo de que el señor Oscuro lo llamara en cualquier momento, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de tener su mente vulnerable.

El silencio inundó el lugar durante algunos incómodos segundos en los cuales cada uno de los presentes mantenía una expresión y postura diferente.

— Mira las cosas por el lado positivo, Severus, — empezó Dumbledore despacio — no estoy diciendo que tienes que estar al pendiente de Elena como si fuera un infante.

Elena asintió conforme a lo que decía Dumbledore mientras mantenía su expresión y miraba a Snape.

— A lo que en verdad me refiero es que ambos pueden apoyarse mutuamente, un poco de compañía mientras están allá, cuidarse las espaldas mutuamente. Ya saben — agregó arriesgándose un poco a enojar a Snape — ser un equipo.

En este punto Elena ya no se veía tan complacida con la idea de Dumbledore, lo cual pareció animar a Snape que, de no haber sido esa la expresión de Elena, se hubiera puesto fúrico ante tal sugerencia.

Lo que no sabía Snape era que la razón por la que Elena no parecía entusiasmada por esa idea era debido a la forma en que él había reaccionado al inicio. De manera personal a Elena le parecía una idea fantástica la propuesta de Dumbledore, lamentablemente no quería arriesgarse a recurrir al desagradable comportamiento de Snape otra vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensan sobre ello? — preguntó Dumbledore cortésmente.

— Pues la verdad, Albus, no creo que sea una buena idea — habló en primer lugar Elena sin poder evitar al terminar mirar a Snape de manera fugaz.

— Por primera vez concuerdo con la señorita Lauper — aunque Snape no dejara ver emociones más allá de la ira, el desagrado, y por supuesto su inexpresividad, en ese momento parecía menos enojado que al principio.

O al menos así lo notó Elena, en cambio, Dumbledore, quien había conocido a Snape desde que era un pequeño niño delgado, alto y reservado de once años y que además era muy bueno leyendo las expresiones de las personas, sabía que de haber sido Snape de esas personas que sonríen con frecuencia en ese momento habría estado con una gran sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro, también se dio cuenta que la razón por la que Elena se negaba a su idea era debido a Snape. Suspirando internamente por lo inaccesible que se había llegado a convertir Snape, protegiéndose tras un muro de frialdad y rigidez como consecuencia a lo vivido, Dumbledore decidió que era el momento de tensar un poco más las cuerdas del asunto. No era como si al Director le complacía manipular a los demás, sin embargo sabía que no había otra manera de conseguir la completa colaboración de su maestro de pociones.

— ¿Estás segura, Elena, que no quieres tener a alguien de tu lado al que le puedas confiar cualquier cosa que te moleste o encuentres referente a Voldemort? ¿Alguien que pueda responder cualquier inquietud que llegues a tener sobre el proceder de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos? ¿Una persona que sabes que no es tu enemigo dentro de las filas enemigas?

Elena quería decir que realmente no confiaba tanto en Snape, pero sabía que si lo hacía no sólo llegaría a parecer una hipócrita frente a Snape sino que también echaría abajo cualquier oportunidad perdón por parte del profesor de pociones y ganaría otro enemigo. Además de que si era sincera consigo misma el hecho de tener a alguien con quien compartir sus opiniones respecto al tema de Voldemort podría llegar a ser liberador, sin tomar en cuenta que el saber que tenía un aliado entre enemigos la haría sentir menos tensa. El dilema en el que se encontraba ahora Elena era grande pues no estaba segura de lo que debía decir, temía que Snape fuera a hechizarla o humillarla verbalmente si le daba la razón al director pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía cómoda mintiéndole a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pareció darse cuenta de su dilema pues regresó a ver a Snape quien miraba expectante a Elena y con el ceño fruncido ante su tardanza en contestar.

— Y dime, Severus, ¿No te gustaría llegar a tener una especie de reciprocidad por tener que compartir con alguien algo más que espacio y aire? — dijo Dumbledore haciendo una ligera broma sobre la actitud de su profesor— Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que pueda llegar a ser lo suficientemente interesante, por no añadir valioso, que estarás dispuesto a obtener.

Elena miró confundida a Dumbledore preguntándose que podría ser aquello. Por el contrario, Snape se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba impasible al director. Snape no creía que podría haber algo por lo que sería capaz de aceptar el trato.

— ¿Y que podría ser eso? — preguntó con fingido interés.

— Mm, no lo sé. Quizás aquella curiosa habilidad de Elena que hemos discutido antes— respondió Dumbledore dándole una mirada de ligera diversión.

Snape profundizó su ceño mientras que la perplejidad de Elena parecía aumentar cada vez más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? — preguntó Snape con voz plana.

— Me refiero— le contestó Dumbledore con paciencia— a la habilidad de Elena de crear recuerdos falsos muy creíbles, aquellos que parecen tan autentico que incluso el más hábil en _legeremenancia_ es capaz de creerlos ciertos.

Elena pareció momentáneamente aturdida al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Dumbledore. Avergonzada bajo la cabeza incapaz de mirar a Snape. Definitivamente ahora sí estaba en números rojos con Snape. ¿Cómo se suponía que él confiaría en ella ahora? Elena tenía miedo de revelar demasiado de sí misma y no estaba segura de si lo que proponía Dumbledore era una buena idea después de todo.

La habitación quedó momentáneamente en silencio. Snape decidió considerar la propuesta del Director. Observó la expresión de Elena y fue ahí cuando notó que ella realmente no había opinado mucho con respecto a la propuesta. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción mal sana quiso ver hasta dónde podía llegar a soportar Elena antes de oponerse a esa idea absurda del Director.

— Quizás tengas razón, Albus, y podamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a todos.

Elena lo miró sorprendida, ella no esperaba que Snape realmente considerara la propuesta. Dumbledore por el contrario, aunque mantuvo su mirada tranquila, miró a Snape con cierta cautela por lo que podrían significar sus palabras.

— ¿A sí? — preguntó Elena algo nerviosa— Y, dígame ¿Qué tiene en mente?

— Algo simple en realidad, señorita Lauper, algo que sólo necesitará su entera colaboración.

Elena lo miró interrogativa mientras Dumbledore esperaba pacientemente a que Snape hablara. Snape parecía más relajado e incluso, para Elena, hacía sentir como si fuera un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presa. Algo en la forma en que Snape veía a Elena la hizo estremecer. Snape tomó está acción como un buen signo de que estaba provocando miedo en la ojimiel por lo cual empezó a hablar con mucha confianza.

— El acuerdo es el siguiente; Yo seré su aliado en todo este asunto del Señor Oscuro a cambio de que usted me enseñe cómo crear esos recuerdos falsos tan creíbles, y, me diga toda la verdad sobre usted, incluyendo todo lo relacionado a su familia, sus años de estudio y cualquier otro detalle referente a algún descubrimiento útil dentro de la magia.

Elena lo miró sorprendida. Ella no se esperaba aquello y le parecía demasiado todo lo que pedía Snape. Si de por sí ya le costaba hablar sobre lo que hacía en ese momento, ¿Cómo se suponía que hablaría sobre toda su vida? Miró a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda pero se encontró que él la miraba en espera de una respuesta. Suspirando se dio cuenta que debía negarse.

— Lo lamento, señor Snape, pero no puedo aceptar ese trato. Quizás la primera parte sí, pero en cuanto a la segunda no puedo.

— Pues es una lástima, no habrá trato si no es con esas condiciones— contestó Snape con un tono de voz que sugería que en realidad se sentía complacido por ello.

Y fue ahí cuando Elena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer Snape. Enojada ante la manera de comportarse de Snape, Elena decidió seguirle el juego.

— Aunque— empezó haciendo que Snape y Dumbledore la miraran con curiosidad disimulada— quizás si igualamos la oferta podamos llegar a un acuerdo más conveniente.

A Dumbledore empezaba a entretenerlo todo aquel asunto. En cierto modo era entretenido ver hasta qué punto ambos podían llegar, y cuál sería el trato final. A Snape, por el contrario, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó con impaciencia.

Elena sonrió complacida. Tenía ahora la oportunidad de poner la balanza a su favor, algo que le parecía demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

— Es algo simple en realidad, señor Snape— contestó Elena imitando las palabras de Snape— Yo acepto lo que usted propone a cambio de que usted también me diga todo lo relacionado a su familia y días de estudio y enseñanza.

Dumbledore sonrió divertido por la manera en la que estaba procediendo Elena. Snape pareció quedarse momentáneamente sin habla antes de por fin poder expresar su estupefacción.

— No veo como eso pueda realmente importar.

— Del mismo modo que no veo que tiene que ver mi vida en esto.

Snape fulminó con la mirada a Elena. Esa débil sonrisa que tenía la ojimiel parecía poner sus nervios a prueba. Snape no estaba dispuesto a rendirse por lo que decidió proponer algo nuevo.

— Entonces, como al parecer no quiere aceptar la segunda parte del trato, ¿Por qué no cambiar esa parte por otra cosa? Quizás, ¿Explicar que era aquello que utilizó como "defensa"?

Elena lo pensó un momento. Era obvio que Snape no quería hacer todo esto más fácil. Sin duda eran dos condiciones muy atractivas para él, así que, ¿Por qué no poner sus propios límites? Mirando directamente a los ojos de Snape decidió hacer su última oferta.

— Muy bien, acepto su propuesta, más tengo dos condiciones. La primera es que le enseñaré como crear recuerdos falsos sólo después de que vuelva a estar en la mansión Malfoy, como entenderá, yo ya no puedo infiltrarme como yo misma dado que si lo hiciera terminaría muerta al instante lo cual implica que necesitaré un disfraz y una coartada. Y la segunda es que sólo le explicaré lo que utilicé en usted cuando hayamos llegado a cierto nivel de confianza y entendimiento mutuo.

Aparentemente no eran condiciones muy difíciles, y, aunque sería algo tedioso para Snape tener que oír el molesto parloteo de Elena, sin duda sería una carga que al final tendría una satisfactoria recompensa, lo único que parecía animarlo con respecto a ese trato, sin duda.

— Muy bien, señorita Lauper, acepto el trato, mas no le aseguro el éxito de su infiltración en la mansión Malfoy, quizás quiera reconsiderarlo y cambiarlo por, digamos, información continua sobre los movimientos del Señor Oscuro.

Elena lo pensó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Elena y Snape se miraron casi como si se retaran a que el otro se retractara, sin embargo ninguno lo hizo. Fue Dumbledore quien con su brillante alegría rompió el silencio. El Director se sentía muy contento de saber que Elena ya no estaría arriesgando su vida continuamente.

— ¡Excelente! Esto sin duda nos beneficiará a todos de algún modo, claro que sí. Bueno, como no hay nada más que discutir creo que es momento para dejar a Elena descansar o al menos que quieran ver a una muy enojada Poppy, por hoy hemos abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de Poppy en su área. Mañana pueden terminar de afinar el resto de detalles con respecto a su asociación, que de seguro les tomará un poco más de tiempo. Descansa, Elena, mañana espero y podamos conversar de temas más agradables y menos serios.

Se despidió Dumbledore feliz y sereno mientras guiaba a Snape hacia la puerta. El profesor de pociones miró a Elena brevemente antes de inclinar la cabeza en señal de despedida y salir. Dumbledore volvió a desearle una buena noche de descanso a Elena antes de salir de la habitación.

Elena cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella mientras volvía a pensar en el acuerdo que había hecho con Snape. No le parecía haberse equivocado y hasta sentía que tenía cierto atractivo. Extrañamente sentía un agradable sentimiento al pensar en que Snape ahora era su aliado. Con una suave sonrisa y un sentimiento de relajación se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama. El sueño vino rápidamente a ella y en cuestión de minutos los brazos de Morfeo la acogieron. Tan sólo por esas horas Elena sería capaz de sentirse libre y despreocupada.

 **¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso.**

 **Me he divertido escribiendo este capítulo. De alguna forma Elena me divierte, ¿Es lo mismo para ustedes?**

 **No olviden dejar lo que piensan en cuanto a la historia en un Review.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


	17. Un Hombre, Dos Planes

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la adorable señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **17 — Un hombre, dos planes.**

Eran las dos de la mañana y un muy agotado Snape caminaba a toda prisa por los terrenos de Hogwarts en dirección al castillo. Había recibido la llamada del Señor Oscuro minutos después de haber salido de la enfermería horas atrás. En la mansión Malfoy las cosas no estaban exactamente muy bien, por lo que tuvo que ser testigo del pesado ambiente que se respiraba y del temperamento explosivo del Señor Oscuro. En ese momento lo único que Snape quería era acostarse en su cómoda cama en las mazmorras y no despertar durante todo el día. Él sentía el estrés acumulado en sus hombros y entre sus omoplatos, el cuerpo le dolía, e incluso por momentos aún tenía temblores como secuela de una de las maldiciones imperdonables, razón por la cual anhelaba unas cuantas gloriosas horas de sueño que lo distrajeran de todo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Mientras se desvestía Snape pensaba en los planes que tenía el Señor Oscuro. Debía de informar lo más pronto posible al director, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba sabía que era mejor esperar hasta después de tener unas horas de agradable sueño reparador, además de que en el par de horas que utilizaría para descansar no le importaría a Dumbledore siempre y cuando al final le informara, el que Dumbledore no tuviera información de ciertas cosas de inmediato no le harían daño a nadie.

Acostado en su cama de doseles verde oscuro y edredón negro, con el débil resplandor de la chimenea tiñendo de una suave luz la habitación, su cerebro parecía tener otros planes mientras volvía a repetir la reunión que había tenido esa noche con el Señor Oscuro.

 _ **Flashback**_

— _Severus, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?_

 _Snape se levantó después de haber besado el dobladillo de la túnica de Lord Voldemort y con un tono de voz plana empezó a hablar._

— _Mi Lord, Dumbledore ha descubierto la conexión entre el chico y usted y me ha pedido que le dé clases de Oclumancia a Potter._

 _Mientras decía todo esto había una leve nota de disgusto en la voz de Snape. Voldemort pareció enfadarse por lo que decía el joven mago frente a él._

— _Y supongo que tú, Severus, harás todo lo posible para que Harry Potter no llegue a dominar la Oclumancia, ¿Verdad?_

 _Snape sabía que debía de ser cuidadoso con sus siguientes palabras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que todos los Mortífagos activos estaban presentes, y si no fuera por el hecho de que ya había ideado una estrategia pensada para este momento, ahora tendría que improvisar._

— _Si le soy sincero, Mi Lord, Potter carece de las habilidades necesarias para dominar tal arte. Es más, estoy seguro que el chico no hará ni el menor intento de aprender, su arrogancia y falta de disciplina serán su primera dificultad en el camino hacia el aprendizaje, claro que yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance para dificultarle aun más el aprender Oclumancia. — Declaró Snape de manera que sugería que disfrutaba de la ineptitud del chico._

— _Me alegra oír eso, Severus. Sin duda, ahora que sé de esta conexión con Harry Potter tengo una mayor ventaja sobre él de la que tiene ese inútil de Dumbledore._

 _Snape asintió conforme a lo dicho por Voldemort. Varios silenciosos minutos pasaron antes de que el Señor Oscuro decidiera hablar nuevamente._

— _Ha llegado el momento de reunir a los Mortífagos restantes. Quiero que estén preparados, tú incluido, Severus. En muy poco tiempo visitaremos Azkaban. — dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa de sádico placer._

 _Snape simplemente asintió junto al resto de los presentes, dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra opción más que realizar el horrible viaje hasta la espeluznante cárcel, Azkaban. Otra fuga de Azkaban pondría al Ministerio de Magia en una posición mucho más comprometedora. Ojalá y ahora si creyeran que el Señor Oscuro ha regresado._

— _Ahora, hay otro tema que me interesa discutir contigo, Severus. Este verano te pedí que mantuvieras una estrecha vigilancia en Elena, sin embargo, tú aseguraste de que no sólo era completamente inofensiva sino que además ella tenía una lealtad inquebrantable hacía mí. Pues bien, como te habrás dado cuenta ella ya no está aquí. ¿Sabes por qué es eso?_

 _Snape intuyó que estaba en un gran aprieto e intentó parecer sorprendido cuando el Señor Oscuro le informó sobre la ausencia de Elena. Él no esperaba que ese tema se fuera a abordar._

— _No, Mi Lord, no sé a qué se debe la ausencia de la señorita Lauper._

 _Voldemort evaluó a Snape durante algunos segundos. Interiormente Voldemort se preguntaba si Elena hubiera usado lo mismo con Snape, pero era absurdo porque él se habría dado cuenta de ello y lo hubiera informado. Entonces, siendo egocéntrico como siempre, pensó con un dejo de satisfacción que Elena había podido engañar a Snape hasta el punto de que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aun así esto no justificaba el hecho de que Snape con su gran habilidad para la observación no hubiera notado cualquier otra cosa extraña con respecto a Elena, haciendo que, por ende, ella fuera a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy poniéndolo en una posición demasiado comprometedora._

— _En realidad es por algo muy simple. Resulta que Elena ha estado usando algo raro entorno a mí. Después de mi advertencia para que me explicará que era lo que utilizaba ella desapareció. — La habitación quedó momentáneamente en silencio mientras muchos se preguntaban qué era lo que había utilizado la nombrada y por qué había desparecido— Después de todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en tu casa, ¿Jamás sospechaste nada? ¡¿En serio piensas que soy tan estúpido como para pensar que Elena jamás dejó ver ni el más pequeño detalle con respecto a su mentira, su engaño?!_

 _Gritó Voldemort totalmente enfurecido. Snape sabía que en ese momento lo mejor era no decir nada así que se mantuvo en silencio. El Señor Oscuro miró a Snape de manera fría antes de levantar la varita y pronunciar una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables._

— _¡Crucio!_

 _El cuerpo de Snape cayó al suelo por el impacto de la maldición. No era la primera vez que Snape recibía la maldición cruciatus, sin embargo uno jamás llegaba a acostumbrarse a ella. Mientras Snape se retorcía en el suelo y su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar inevitablemente ni un solo gemido de dolor dejó sus labios. Nadie decía nada mientras el Señor Oscuro torturaba a Snape. Voldemort miró atentamente sus reacciones mientras le aplicaba la maldición al mismo tiempo en que recordaba la vez que maldijo a Elena. Voldemort se detuvo y al levantar la varita empezó a jugar con ésta girándola entre sus largos y huesudos dedos._

— _Cuando le apliqué esta maldición a Elena ella mordió su labio tan fuerte que terminó sangrando y sin embargo ni un solo gemido fue emitido por parte de ella, una fuerza y audacia impresionante para una persona aparentemente inofensiva. Hay algo que todos ustedes deben tener en cuenta —, ahora Voldemort se dirigía a todos los presentes— no admitiré ninguna muestra de revelación u desobediencia. Aquel que no esté seguro de sus lealtades en este momento es hora de que se decidan, porque Lord Voldemort no acepta desertores o inseguros._

 _Voldemort empezó a pasearse por la habitación en aparente meditación._

— _Como pueden ver, hoy falta una persona entre las filas. He asignado a Thorfinn Rowle para traer a Elena Lauper de regreso. Ella será un claro ejemplo de lo que les sucede a aquellos que decidan pasarse de listos. Nadie intenta desertar y sale invicto de ello. ¡Pueden retirarse!_

 _Todos empezaron a salir de la habitación rápidamente, nadie quería permanecer demasiado tiempo cerca del Señor Oscuro en caso de que quisiera desquitar toda su ira en alguien más o empezara a cuestionar sus lealtades._

 _Snape con esfuerzo se levantó, hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando una orden de Voldemort lo detuvo._

— _Una cosa más, Severus. La próxima vez que te dé una misión espero que la realices de manera satisfactoria, no me gusta nada menos de eso. La próxima vez que cometas un error similar no seré tan compasivo_

 _Snape salió de la habitación después de eso. Él fue el último en salir por lo que al cerrar la puerta la única persona que se encontraba a la vista era Lucius Malfoy quien sostenía un vaso de cristal lleno de un líquido color ámbar._

— _Severus, viejo amigo, esta noche no ha sido muy buena para ti, ¿Eh? — le habló Lucius mientras le tendía un vaso de whisky de fuego._

 _Snape tomó el vaso y bebió en un solo trago su contenido. Puede que el whisky de fuego no eliminará las secuelas de la maldición cruciatus, sin embargo la fuerte bebida le distraía momentáneamente del dolor corporal, hasta que otro espasmo sacuda su cuerpo._

— _Sígueme, hay unas cuantas cosas de las que debemos hablar._

 _Snape siguió a Lucius esperando que lo que sea que quisiera hablar con él no tardara demasiado. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio hasta llegar al despacho de Lucius. Una vez dentro Snape se dejó caer en la butaca frente al escritorio del rubio aristócrata y esperó a que él hablara._

— _Como escuchaste esta noche la señorita Lauper está desaparecida. Personalmente me importa muy poco por no decir nada lo que pasó con ella, sin embargo con Narcissa es otra historia. Ella ha estado muy preocupada desde Navidad y no ha parado de insistir en que deberíamos hacer algo para encontrarla. Ahora, la razón por la que te digo todo esto es porque al parecer tú has pasado el tiempo suficiente con la señorita Lauper como para llegar a conocerla un poco mejor._

 _Snape se mantuvo impasible a todo lo que decía Lucius hasta que él llegó a la última parte, entonces Snape arqueó una ceja mirando a Lucius divertido._

— _No estoy seguro de a que te refieres, Lucius, pero definitivamente no creo saber más de la señorita Lauper de lo que lo haces tú. Narcissa es al parecer quien la conoce mejor, según lo que tú mismo me has contado._

— _No trates de hacerte el desentendido, Severus. Si el Señor Oscuro no confía en ella es por alguna razón. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que casi siempre las personas aparentan algo que no son._

 _Snape se mantuvo callado. Al parecer Elena había llamado la atención más de lo que debía lo cual estaba complicando todo. Interiormente Snape se preguntaba qué iba a hacer Elena para no quedar atrapada y morir ya que por las palabras de Voldemort era deducible que él quería a la señorita Lauper para algo más que cuestionarla, probablemente la torturaría durante varias horas y, cuando hubiera obtenido lo que quería y hubiera desquitado toda su furia con Elena, la mataría sin piedad alguna._

— _Lamento decepcionarte, Lucius, pero realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es Elena Lauper._

 _Esa última línea dicha por Snape era tan sincera que Lucius decidió dejar el tema de lado después de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos durante algunos segundos. Sin embargo, Snape había dicho aquello recordando que todo aquello sobre el pasado de Elena Lauper que creía conocer no había sido más que una falsedad, un truco de Elena para aparentar alguien que en realidad no era._

 _El resto de la noche pasó sin mayor novedad, a excepción de cuando Narcissa entró al despacho de Lucius para saber cómo había ido la reunión con el Señor Oscuro y preguntar por cómo estaba Draco. Snape notó que Lucius no le contó a Narcissa de los probables planes que tenía Lord Voldemort para con Elena en su próximo regreso._

 _Mientras Narcissa había estado en la habitación había notado los espasmos que tenía cada poco tiempo Snape. Como la buena anfitriona que era, y por el respeto y consideración que le tenía, le ofreció un poco del té Earl Grey mezclado con brandy, pues sabía que esa combinación lo ayudaría a distraerse un poco de los espasmos. Agotado después de toda una noche de incidentes, Snape salió a paso apresurado de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy anhelando sus confortables habitaciones en las mazmorras._

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

Finalmente el cansancio alcanzó a Snape quién se durmió en medio de los temblores ocasionales de la maldición cruciatus. Cuando despertó era más de medio día y el dolor de su cuerpo había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer. Después de bañarse y comer Snape se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director rogando interiormente no toparse con Umbrigde. Esa mujer parecía haberse vuelto muy aficionada a él, algo que le desagradaba e incomodaba en demasía.

Al llegar a la gárgola que custodia las escaleras hacia el despacho del Director pronunció la contraseña con cierta reticencia debido a lo ridícula que era (Racimo de cucarachas), antes de subir de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera. Tocó esperando el permiso, y cuando lo oyó entró sin esperarse encontrar la escena con la que se topó.

Dentro de la oficina estaban Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore y Elena Lauper, todos sentados en cómodos sillones mientras bebían té, comían galletas con chispas de chocolate, galletas de jengibre y compartían un agradable momento. No era como si lo que hacían fuera algo de otro mundo, pero lo que sorprendió a Snape fue encontrarlos con una actitud impersonal sabiendo que podía haber sido cualquiera el que entrara y los viera.

McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, tomados de la mano y sonriendo de una manera que, sobre todo en la recta profesora, era algo muy poco común. Ambos se veían radiantes, y esto sorprendió en gran medida al profesor de pociones quien tenía tiempo que no los veía con esa actitud.

Elena sentada frente a ellos también lucía una radiante sonrisa, sin embargo no era algo extraño para Snape sobre todo conociendo la manera de ser de ella, _"o al menos la que demostraba",_ se recordó Snape con amargura. Elena usaba uno de sus vestidos largos. Este en particular era celeste agua con mangas largas que terminaban en V sobre sus manos, un escote palabra de honor con una falda que caía en campana, un lazo azul eléctrico alrededor de su cintura y zapatillas bajas plateadas. El cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo sostenido por un moño blanco del cual salían varias pequeñas tiras que contenían al final cada una a una esferita de cristal transparente. Al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba tomando detalle del aspecto de Elena cambió su mirada a los dos magos, ya que aunque fuera un poco extraño verlos de ese modo era mejor para él que quedarse detallando a Elena como últimamente lo hacía.

— Buenas tardes **—** Saludó Snape con voz plana.

— Severus, ¡Que agradable sorprenda! Ven y únete a nosotros. **—** pidió animadamente Dumbledore mientras las mujeres asentían hacia Snape en señal de reconocimiento.

— No quiero arruinar su agradable momento, gracias.

— Vamos, Severus, no seas tímido. **—** le dijo McGonagall de manera ocasional mientras hacía un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y, Snape llegó a pensar en que tal vez la profesora de Transfiguración había estado tomando ya que normalmente no tenía esa actitud tan relajada.

— ¿Qué dices, Severus? ¿Te unes? **—** preguntó con entusiasmo Dumbledore.

— Tengo otros asuntos que atender **—** dijo simplemente antes de dar medio vuelta y dirigirse hacia la escalera de caracol.

— Espera, Severus, ¿Necesitabas algo? **—** preguntó Dumbledore deteniendo a Snape en medio camino.

— Eso puede esperar **—** declaró simplemente antes de continuar su camino.

El despacho del director quedó momentáneamente en silencio antes de que Dumbledore y McGonagall emitieran una pequeña risa.

— Creo que quedó desconcertado **—** dijo McGonagall a la pregunta silenciosa de Elena.

— De seguro no esperaba encontrarnos aquí de este modo **—** añadió Dumbledore antes de levantarse y tomar un caramelo de limón de un cajón de su escritorio.

Asintiendo distraída Elena tomó lo que quedaba de su té. McGonagall y Dumbledore la observaron con atención.

— ¿Hay algo que te molesta, querida? **—** preguntó amablemente la profesora de Transfiguración.

— No, no. Eh… ¿Me disculpan un momento? Hay algo que me gustaría hacer **—** contestó Elena distraídamente.

— Adelante, querida. Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con eso. **—** dijo Dumbledore alentadoramente mientras se volvía a sentar junto a McGonagall.

— Y no olvides que siempre eres bienvenida con nosotros **—** añadió suavemente McGonagall.

Elena miró a ambos profesores y sonrió conmovida. Elena con ellos se sentía tan bien, como si estuviera en casa de nuevo. Tratando de despejar los melancólicos pensamientos que querían surgir en su mente, asintió despacio.

— Muchas gracias a los dos. He pasado una mañana muy entretenida y encantadora. Realmente espero que en el futuro podamos llegar a hacer esto de nuevo. Con permiso.

Y dicho esto Elena salió y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí misma. Dumbledore y McGonagall permanecieron sentados juntos en silencio hasta que no se escuchaban los pasos de Elena.

— Es una mujer encantadora— habló por fin Dumbledore, McGonagall asintió conforme.

— En cierto modo es muy triste que ella no nos recuerde **—.** dijo melancólicamente la bruja.

— Pero es por su seguridad.

El silencio reinó durante algunos minutos. Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban disfrutando de uno de los pocos momentos de comodidad juntos que apenas podían tener desde que el Ministerio de Magia decidiera inmiscuirse en Hogwarts.

— ¿Hay algo pendiente sobre lo que tú y Severus tuvieran que hablar?

— Mm, no realmente, aunque es probable que hubiera venido a informarme sobre la reunión que tuvo anoche con Voldemort. **—** ante el estremecimiento de McGonagall por oír el nombre de Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado el Director rio quedamente mientras la sostenía con un poco más de fuerza contra sí mismo.

— No me gusta que tenga que ir junto a ese monstruo **—.** Señaló con disgusto Mcgonagall.

— Estoy seguro que Severus apreciará mucho saber eso, sin embargo es algo que se tiene que hacer para asegurarnos de tener una cierta ventaja en todo esto **—.** Murmuró Dumbledore con un dejo de amargura.

— ¿Vamos a hacer algo por su cumpleaños este año? **—** trató McGonagall de desviar la conversación a temas más agradables, lo cual consiguió.

— Por supuesto, querida. Sabes como intenta desaparecer en esa fecha. ¿Por qué no preparar una dulce sorpresa? — bromeó suavemente Dumbledore.

— Hablo en serio, Albus. El año pasado debido a que estaba Karkarov no pudimos hacerle nada **—,** reprendió con severidad McGonagall.

— Lo sé, pero él ya te ha dicho que no le gusta que le preparemos algo por su cumpleaños. A regañadientes recibe nuestros obsequios **—.** Trató Dumbledore de hacerle entender.

— Eso no significa que nosotros debamos limitarnos **—.** Declaró airada.

Dumbledore sabía que al igual que él McGonagall sentía un especial cariño por Snape, y que ese deseo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Snape se debía a un impulso de afecto y al temor de que en cualquier momento Snape podría no volver con vida de una de las reuniones con Lord Voldemort. Cuando Snape había llegado al colegio años atrás como un pequeño, muy delgado y reservado niño de once años había captado instantáneamente la atención de Dumbledore y, con el pasar de los años, el de McGonagall. Claro que Dumbledore había desarrollado de una mayor manera el cariño hacia Snape pues había llegado a considerarlo un hijo, sin embargo McGonagall también se preocupaba por él. Después de haberlo acogido hace años en el castillo, el mismo año que murió Lily, fue la profesora de Transfiguración quien estuvo ahí para Snape ayudándolo a salir de su propio mundo aislado, aunque eso no quería decir que ahora interactuara más con otras personas ya que Snape era una persona reservada por naturaleza. La relación que ambos tenían era en cierto modo un poco extraña, y el hecho de que ambos tengan una ferviente lealtad hacia sus casas sólo hacía que sus discusiones divirtieran al director. Sin embargo, tras su actitud aparentemente trivial y aunque pareciera que no se llevaban tan bien, ambos se tenían un aprecio mutuo que iba más allá de la simple relación de colegas.

— Quizás tengas razón **—** respondió Dumbledore haciendo que McGonagall asintiera más relajada **—** pero eso es algo que él tiene que decidir.

—Albus, por favor. **—** Dijo la bruja mayor con aparente disgusto ante las palabras del director **—** sabes que si es por Severus, él se quedaría encerrado en sus habitaciones todo el día, perdido para el mundo.

— Yo sé eso, querida, pero Severus ha tenido una creciente en sus preocupaciones por lo cual me parece justo darle un poco de espacio para que él descanse. Tal vez para cuando Voldemort haya sido derrotado puedas hacerle algo un poco más grande a Severus.

A pesar de que la profesora quería negarse, sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón. El clima cada vez era más desesperanzador, y a pesar de que no creía en eso de poder ver el futuro las perspectivas que se presentaban delante de ellos eran cada vez más oscuras. McGonagall asintió de acuerdo a lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Ella decidió pasar unos minutos más en aquel silencio tan relajante.

Mientras tanto, Elena descendió rápidamente en dirección a las mazmorras. No sabía porqué pero repentinamente había tenido la necesidad de hablar con Snape. Ella se estaba volviendo muy aficionada al profesor de Pociones lo cual en cierto modo la asustaba. Pensando en algo para decir se le ocurrió que podrían empezar por finalizar los detalles de su asociación.

Con nerviosismo llegó hasta la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones y después de respirar profundamente tocó tres veces. Esperó pacientemente un momento y al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar, casi de inmediato se abrió la puerta revelando a Severus Snape con su habitual mascara de indiferencia.

— Ah, señorita Lauper, ¿A qué debo el hecho de que haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá? — Habló Snape de manera burlona.

A Elena no le gustó la forma en la que Snape le habló, y en lugar de sentirse intimidada sólo se molestó ante tal actitud sardónica. Ya con el nerviosismo inicial desaparecido Elena se cruzó de brazos y miró a Snape de manera retadora.

— No creo que el pasillo sea adecuado para decirle el por qué de mi visita.

Snape se dio cuenta que Elena estaba molesta e ignorando que fueron sus palabras lo que causaron ese estado de ánimo, se preguntó mentalmente que habría sido aquello que la había molestia. Abriendo la puerta y dando un paso hacia el costado le indicó a Elena que entrara a su despacho. Elena entró mientras miraba a los ojos a Snape, ambos parecían estar en una batalla de miradas pero al estar varios pasos más allá del umbral Elena tuvo que apartar la mirada y Snape le dio la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Y bien, ¿Qué es eso que tiene que decirme? — preguntó Snape mirándola de manera evaluativa.

— Pues estaba pensando en que, quizás… bueno, yo, eh… creo que es oportuno finalizar las condiciones de nuestra asociación para tener las cosas claras entre nosotros.

Snape arqueó una ceja sorprendido al ver la vacilación de Elena, pero aun más por el atrevimiento de ella.

— Sin duda alguna una discusión larga dado la naturaleza de nuestra asociación.

— ¿A qué naturaleza se refiere? — preguntó Elena confundida.

— Lo que estoy diciendo, señorita Lauper, es que usted está en un gran aprieto dado que el Señor Oscuro ha mandado a Thorfinn Rowle en su búsqueda motivado por su engaño. Nuestra asociación es complicada debido a que incluye la confianza y tal como estamos no creo que eso sea algo sencillo.

Elena quedó momentáneamente sin habla al darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraba y el riesgo que corría ahora su vida. Ella no esperaba que Voldemort actuara tan pronto con respecto a ella, sobre todo cuando era obvio que tenía otras cosas en mente. Con mayor determinación que antes Elena miró a Snape dispuesta a ganarse un aliado cuanto antes y lo mejor era empezar a trabajar en ello ese mismo día.

— Ahora, ¿Por qué mejor no empezamos a poner los puntos claros?

— ¿Y por qué no pedirle al director? Sin duda él habría podido ayudarla con esto y encontrar un trato que se ajuste a su nivel. — la última palabra la pronunció de manera burlona.

— Bueno, pues, decidí darle la oportunidad a usted dado su increíble ingenio— respondió Elena sin dejarse intimidar.

— Lamento decepcionarla pero yo no podría idear algo lo suficientemente infantil y ridículo de acorde a su personalidad para que se adapte perfectamente a usted— respondió Snape ante el ataque de burla de Elena.

— No se burle de mi, señor Snape. — replicó la señorita Lauper sintiéndose ofendida por ser catalogada de esa manera.

— Ahora exigentes estamos, ¿No? Le recuerdo que ha sido usted quien ha venido haciendo eso desde hace algún tiempo conmigo.

Elena se sintió decepcionada al darse cuenta de que Snape aun seguía resentido con ella por lo del verano. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer para que dejara eso atrás? ¿Cómo debía actuar para que empezara a confiar seriamente en ella? Si iban a estar trabajando de aliados, ¿Cómo se iban a cuidar las espaldas con la desconfianza de por medio? Elena no lamentaba lo que había hecho en el verano, es cierto, sin embargo él debía de ser un poco más comprensivo con ella y darle una oportunidad, sólo una y ella le demostraría que era digna de confianza. Ella le demostraría que era fiel a su palabra y una de las personas más leales y trabajadoras con la que jamás se haya aliado.

De repente una idea le vino a la mente. Esta sin duda podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Snape que ella era capaz de mucho más de lo que había demostrado hasta el momento. Le demostraría que ella podía llegar a ser una aliada valiosa. Sonriendo de manera misteriosa Elena empezó a observar la oficina de Snape de manera ocasional, casi como si solo lo hiciera por el simple hecho de entretener la vista con algo o como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo interesante.

— ¿Poseo el perfil perfecto como para ser ingresada al bando del Señor Oscuro como una leal Mortífaga?

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Snape quien no se esperaba algo así. Mirando cautelosamente a Elena Snape habló despacio, con recelo, como si de ese modo pudiera descifrar a donde quería llegar Elena y qué era lo que su loca cabeza estaba maquinando.

— Sinceramente usted ya debería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, señorita Lauper. Aun más, debería de estar agradecida que su pequeño truco le haya funcionado tan bien como para que el Señor Oscuro le haya permitido estar junto a él varios meses que, de seguro en su compañía, fueron estresantes. Pero para responder a su pregunta: No, usted no podría calificar para estar en las filas del Señor Oscuro, sin duda su falta de apoyo a la causa de la pureza de sangre, su actitud desinteresada, su amabilidad en demasía y el poco talento en la magia que al parecer posee la descalifican para un cargo tal.

Elena sonrió ante las palabras de Snape, a ella no le importaba en ese momento que el considerara su compañía como poco deseable o que fuera amable en exceso pues sin duda eran comentarios con poca fuerza si lo que deseaba era hacer que se sintiera mal o algo por el estilo. En cuanto a la referencia de su falta de capacidad para la magia Elena no pudo evitar sospechar que esto se debiera a los sucesos recientes en víspera de Navidad, aunque bien también podría ser fomentado por las acciones de ella mientras estuvo en su casa.

— Mm, si, es cierto. — Aceptó Elena antes de fijar su mirada en las repisas de Snape— ¿Suele elaborar con frecuencia la poción del Olvido?

Snape la miró entre confundido y escéptico. En serio, Elena parecía confundirlo últimamente con gran frecuencia. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ese repentino cambio de tema? Y aun más, sólo a ella podría ocurrírsele hacer una pregunta tan ridículamente obvia como esa. Hablando en un tono de voz que sugería que Elena era tonta por haber preguntado algo así Snape le respondió.

— Es obvio que esa poción no es exactamente la más requerida, ¿Verdad?

— Aja— contestó Elena pasando de largo el tono que utilizó Snape— lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿Por qué usted tendría Agua del Río de Lethe?

— Al parecer, señorita Lauper, se olvida que enseño pociones aquí y que por lo tanto es obvio que tenga diversos ingredientes de pociones a la mano.

— Por supuesto que no lo olvido, sin embargo la poción del Olvido no es exactamente recomendable enseñar, mucho menos a un grupo de adolescentes.

— No veo a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto.

— Lo que trato de decir es— empezó Elena con una sonrisa de complacencia— que o al menos que estés vendiendo ingredientes de pociones en el mercado negro, tú no solo eres un profesor de pociones sino que eres todo un experto de este delicado y complejo arte.

— Porque no deja de andar por las ramas y de una vez me dice a que se está refiriendo con todo esto. — pidió Snape exasperado con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Bien, bien, no es para impacientarse. A lo que me refiero es que yo también poseo en mi laboratorio de pociones Sangre de Dragón y Pelo de Unicornio junto a una botella de Agua del Río de Lethe y no precisamente para comercializar en el mercado negro.

Elena le dirigió una mirada significativa a Snape mientras pronunciaba la última línea. En un principio Snape no entendía que era a lo que Elena se refería hasta que comprendió su significado. Pero si realmente era eso lo que Elena quería decir entonces ella realmente ha estado ocultando no solo su pasado sino también sus habilidades. Con una curiosidad renovada decidió indagar más en esta reciente descubierta habilidad de Elena.

— Déjeme ver si le entendí. Usted se considera una experta en cuanto a pociones se refiere. Lo cual no sólo la pone en una nueva luz sino que sugiere que usted es más hábil de lo que deja ver, ¿O me equivoco? Ahora, si bien podría ser que lo que dice es cierto, ¿Cómo piensa demostrarlo?

Ante esto Elena sonrió encantada.

— Sencillo. Lo que yo utilice en usted para mi protección es una poción. Así que, para lograr algo de ese nivel se requeriría que yo tuviera conocimientos y habilidades avanzadas en pociones, ¿No?

Por un momento Snape se quedó impresionado.

Una cosa era modificar pociones ya creadas pero otra cosa distinta era crearlas desde cero. En el Mundo Mágico es conocida la dificultad que supone la creación de pociones y para que Elena haya podido crear no solo una nueva poción sino que además una que se centre en la mente era algo asombroso por decir algo.

— Muy bien, señorita Lauper, admito que quizás podamos beneficiarnos de nuestra asociación. Las cosas serán del siguiente modo; yo la mantendré informada de los movimientos del Señor Oscuro y usted empezará a enseñarme cómo modificar los recuerdos de manera que ni el más experimentado en _legeremancia_ sepa que son falsos. ¿Le satisface esto?

Con una suave sonrisa Elena asintió.

— Claro que sí. Y déjeme asegurarle que no se va a arrepentir de esto, señor Snape. Usted sólo diga cuándo y dónde y yo estaré dispuesta a enseñarle.

Para Snape era algo nuevo tener un socio y una parte de él se sentía complacido con la situación actual, casi a gusto. Esto lo molesto. No se suponía que se sintiera bien con algo relacionado con Elena Lauper.

— Yo le haré llegar las fechas en las que podremos reunirnos— Y al ver que Elena no se movía le espetó — ¿Y bien, señorita Lauper, piensa quedarse ahí toda la tarde? Sé que no tiene nada útil que hacer, sin embargo hay quienes si tenemos ocupaciones.

Elena sonrió entre apenada y divertida antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir rumbo a la enfermería. Puede que pareciera que ella no tenía nada que hacer pero en realidad había mucho que pensar y planear, además aún debía pensar en qué contestarle a Fitz, cómo escribirle a Sophie y Roy y cuál sería la mejor manera de dirigirse a ellos. Con pensamientos sobre respuestas y cartas Elena entró a su modesta habitación en la enfermería.

 **¡Hola a todos! He vuelto.**

 **Empezaré agradeciendo a todos aquellos que aunque no comentan leen mi historia, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo. Thank you so much.**

 **No olviden dejar lo que piensan en cuanto a la historia en un Review, siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


	18. Beaumont…

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la adorable señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **18 — Beaumont…**

Un joven de cabellos castaños con pómulos altos, ojos verde metálico y de 5.7 ft (pies) de altura leía con avidez la carta que estaba entre sus manos. Su ceño se profundizaba a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Al terminar miró hacia la gran ventana que daba a un jardín de rosas silvestres pensando en lo que acababa de enterarse. Una foto de una mujer de ojos color miel y cabello color caramelo que posaba junto al mago más poderoso de este tiempo, Albus Dumbledore, estaba sobre el escritorio barnizado de madera de cerezo. Obviamente la mujer junto a Dumbledore era Elena, al igual que la emisora de la carta, y el joven que ahora tenía una mirada entre melancólica y preocupada era nada más y nada menos la única persona a la que le había escrito Elena recientemente, Fitz.

En una casa solariega ubicada al sur de Francia vivía la única familia viva de Elena, la familia Beaumont, y donde, durante el tiempo de ausencia de Lord Voldemort, había vivido ella. La señora Beaumont había sido hermana de la difunta señora Lauper, y ambas habían sido muy cercanas a pesar de tener muchas diferencias notables. La casa en la que vivía la familia Beaumont era muy grande y espaciosa ya que cuenta con diez habitaciones, tres salones sociables, el comedor, una cocina, un salón de baile, una bodega, un gran jardín trasero ideal para realizar grandes fiestas y otro delantero un poco más pequeño bellamente ornamentado con una variedad de coloridas flores.

En ese momento el señor y la señora Beaumont se encontraban en la habitación principal. Sophie Beaumont aún no había podido superar el hecho de que Elena se hubiera apartado de ellos tan repentinamente y los tuviera en la oscuridad con respecto a su situación, por lo que después de haber recibido los obsequios de navidad por parte de Elena había decidido atrincherarse en su habitación. Desde entonces Roy Beaumont le hacía compañía tratando de animarla y convencerla de hacer algo más que pasar todo el día en la cama deprimida, diciéndole una y otra vez que Elena ya no era una niña y tenía todo el derecho a tomar las decisiones que mejor le parecieran.

Fitz vio la foto una última vez antes de guardarla en un cajón. Tomando las otras dos cartas y llevando la suya caminó hasta la habitación de sus padres. Al acercarse notó que los sollozos de esa mañana se habían detenido y en su lugar el silencio se extendía invadiendo todo el lugar. Fitz tocó la puerta y espero hasta que su padre le dio permiso para entrar. Con paso decidido se encaminó hacía la cama donde se encontraba su madre en ropa de dormir, el cabello hecho un desastre y la cara roja y manchada de tanto llorar.

— ¿Sucede algo? **—** preguntó Roy, un hombre de cabello castaño con unas cuantas betas aquí y allá blancas y varias arrugas que delataban su edad, con ojos café obscuro, complexión media y de la misma estatura que Fitz vestido con una túnica azul marino y bordes negros, al ver la mirada tan seria de su hijo.

— Elena ha escrito.

Esas tres palabras simples parecieron ser lo que necesitaba Sophie para tener su energía y vitalidad de regreso pues se levantó inmediatamente con el propósito de ver la carta y constatar por sí misma lo que contenía. Sophie Beaumont era una alta y delgada mujer de larga cabellera rubia de un amarillo color intenso, sus pómulos eran altos y sus facciones finas, unos ojos verde metálico asentados sobre una pequeña y delicada nariz muy similar a la de Elena. Normalmente se podía ver a Sophie vestida pulcramente con bellas y apreciables túnicas junto a pequeños complementos que la hacían lucir refinada y amigable, era raro verla en ese estado tan deplorable donde su cuidado personal había quedado de lado.

— ¿Qué dice? **—** preguntó ansiosa.

— No lo sé **—** contestó Fitz encogiéndose de hombros **—** pero si quieres leerla aquí está.

Fitz le entregó la carta a Sophie y mientras ella la leía en voz alta Roy se sentaba junto a ella y su hijo miraba hacia una fotografía sobre la repisa de la chimenea de él y Elena en un cálido día de primavera cuando eran niños y los tiempos eran más sencillos.

" _Queridísima tía Sophie,_

 _Lamento tanto deprimirte, no ha sido mi intención. Yo te extraño mucho, y a pesar de que me encantaría poder estar junto a tío Roy, Fitz y tú, no puedo. Lamento tanto no haber estado junto a ustedes en navidad, ni en cualquier otro momento, sin embargo, no quiero que se preocupen, yo estoy bien y por el momento me encuentro en medio de un proyecto muy importante, valioso y significativo para mí, por favor espero que puedan entenderlo._

 _Sé que mi repentina ausencia prolongada los tomó por sorpresa, pero sé también que no me hubieran dejado marchar si hubieran tenido conocimiento de mis planes desde un principio. Fitz me ha contado que estás encerrada en tu habitación desde navidad, eso es mucho tiempo, ¿No? No creo que sea bueno que pases todo el día en cama. Arréglate, sal un poco, pasea por el jardín, disfruta de una humeante taza de té de cedrón en el salón que tiene vista directa al jardín delantero, en donde el sol acaricia suavemente el jardín por la tarde y en el cual tantas veces compartimos bellos y agradables momentos. Lleva a Fitz a comprar un traje nuevo (que combine con el pañuelo amarillo crema que le regalé esta navidad, sabes que tiene una cierta aversión a ese color), la cuestión es que no pases encerrada, debes vivir la vida, disfrutar de tu entorno._

 _Quisiera poder escribirte algo más para animarte, pero lamentablemente no tengo idea de que podría ser, excepto lo que te he escrito con anterioridad, estoy muy bien, sin embargo me disculpo una vez más por toda la preocupación que les he causado a ti, a Fitz y a tío Roy._

 _No espero que me perdones pronto, mucho menos a través de una carta, pero si te ruego que tengas paciencia conmigo y aceptes y respetes mi decisión del mismo modo que lo hiciste con mis padres en su debido momento._

 _No estoy segura de cuando nos volveremos a ver, pero espero que el próximo año podamos pasar navidad todos juntos en familia. Me encantaría verte lucir mi presente así como a Fitz y disfrutar de la plática con Roy._

 _Cuídate mucho,_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Lena._

La habitación quedó en silencio después de que Sophie terminara de leer la carta. Roy observaba a su esposa e hijo midiendo sus reacciones ante las palabras de su sobrina política. No era una carta muy esperanzadora, sin embargo traía una promesa consigo que pareció animar a Sophie ya que ella miró a Fitz antes de sonreír de manera divertida.

— Bien, mi querido niño, al parecer es momento de ir de compras.

Roy no pudo evitar reír quedamente ante la mirada de incredulidad y espanto que tenía Fitz en su rostro. Sophie le sonrió con inocencia antes de levantarse y estirarse.

— ¡Mamá! No puedes estar hablando en serio, sabes cómo es Lena, sólo quiso jugarme una broma. Además del pañuelo amarillo también me obsequió una corbata roja. **—** Trató de defenderse Fitz al mismo tiempo que trataba de desviar la atención del pañuelo a la corbata.

Fitz conocía a su madre lo suficiente bien como para saber que lo que su madre decía podía ser cierto. A veces Sophie con su extrovertida manera de ser hacía cosas que su hijo prefería ignorar, aun más cuando lo trataba como un niño en lugar del adulto que era.

— Cariño, no te preocupes, también encontraremos algo para esa corbata roja.

Para ese momento Roy reía en voz alta sin poder contenerse, gozando en grande la situación. Fitz veía a su madre entre atemorizado y feliz de que su actitud normal estuviera de regreso.

—Ahora, será mejor que se preparen ya que hoy saldremos. Mientras, tomaré un baño. **—** Y dicho esto entró al cuarto de baño mientras tarareaba una feliz tonada.

— Al parecer Elena sabía lo que hacía cuando le escribió aquella carta a tu madre. **—** comentó Roy después de un momento.

Fitz asintió conforme antes de girarse hacía su padre y mirarlo seriamente. En seguida Roy entendió que había algo muy serio por discutir. Con un mutuo acuerdo silencioso ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el despacho. Una vez dentro cada uno ocupó un asiento frente al otro.

— Lena no sólo mandó aquella carta para mi mamá, también envió una para mí y otra para ti.

Roy asintió esperando a que Fitz le entregara la carta. Fitz observaba a su padre leer con rapidez la carta de Elena, su ceño se profundizaba pero su actitud seguía pasiva. Al terminar Fitz esperó a que su padre le dijera que contenía la carta, sin embargo después de varios minutos silenciosos quedó claro que eso no iba a pasar.

— ¿Tan personal es lo que te escribió Lena que no pareces dispuesto a decírmelo? **—** preguntó con algo de recelo.

— Tengo mis motivos al igual que los tienes tú, ¿Verdad? Por el momento será mejor quedar así como estamos, tanto lo que Elena te escribió a ti como a mí por el momento debe permanecer de ese modo, sólo con el conocimiento para nosotros mismo. Ve y alístate para salir, tu madre nos llamará en cualquier momento para irnos y no me gustaría arruinar su estado de ánimo.

Fitz sabía que su padre tenía razón, aun así tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Elena le había escrito y porqué parecía preocuparlo tanto, después de todo en la carta que le envió demostraba que estaba bien y en un lugar seguro, incluso la fotografía lo demostraba ¿No? Interiormente Fitz se preguntaba si finalmente Elena se hubiera enterado del pasado que compartía con Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, ¿Sería eso lo que preocupaba a su padre? No había forma de que lo supiera en el corto tiempo, sobre todo porque si Elena hubiera querido contárselo ya lo hubiera hecho.

Roy esperó hasta que su hijo abandonó la habitación antes de permitirse suspirar, sus pensamientos volvieron a la carta y su remitente mientras permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su oficina.

— " _Lena, Lena"_ **—** pensó con preocupación **—** _"¿En qué lío te has metido?"_

Hay días, días especialmente encantadores, donde el sol brilla cálidamente y expande su brillo por la superficie como si fuera una caricia. Días donde la sombra parece reconfortante y el ambiente acogedor.

Bueno, pues cuando Elena se levantó aquel día, tenía justo un paisaje lleno de luz y calidez. Los rayos del sol iluminaban la nieve haciendo que pareciera una especie de capa fina de diamantes sobre una base extensa de seda.

Eran ese tipo de días los que más amaba Elena y su estado de ánimo de inmediato fue bueno. Era una lástima que aquel día los sucesos no estuvieran de acorde a su estado de ánimo.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera de la habitación cuando Madame Pomfrey apareció y le dio un mensaje. El Director quería verla en su despacho lo más pronto posible. Una vez en el despacho del Director, Dumbledore le había comunicado amablemente que Hogwarts no era un hotel sino un colegio que educa a jóvenes magos y que por lo tanto iba a tener que retirarse.

Por un momento Elena pensó que estaba bien, después de todo, era lo correcto. Sin embargo, poco después de abandonar el despacho del Director no tardó en recordar que ahora era cazada por un mortífago bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Ella no tenía dónde quedarse, dónde ocultarse. Sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien encontrara su cadáver después de abandonar Hogwarts. Con esa preocupación en mente Elena llegó hasta las mazmorras.

En un principio no fue consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía, simplemente estaba caminando, pensando, buscando una solución a su problema más inmediato. Sólo cuando su mirada enfocó un muro negro sólido a escasos centímetros de su rostro fue cuando notó el lugar en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Se le ha perdido algo, señorita Lauper? ¿O acostumbra a caminar como zombi muy seguido?

Parpadeando varias veces Elena miró a Snape sin entender. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre siempre era sarcástico? Dando un paso hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor Elena se dio cuenta de que había caminado inconscientemente hasta el despacho de Snape.

Sin razón aparente sus mejillas enrojecieron. Intentando apartar la atención de sus sonrojadas mejillas, Elena se encogió de hombros.

— A veces, cuando pienso en algo con suma concentración no me doy cuenta de hacia dónde voy hasta que llego al lugar. Y ya que estamos aquí bien podríamos hacer algo útil, ¿No?

Snape la miró un momento, confundido. No estaba del todo seguro de a qué se refería la señorita Lauper. Esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban a Snape de Elena. Ella siempre conseguía alguna manera de desconcertarlo, confundirlo.

— Usted y sus rodeos incesantes. ¿Puede ser clara por una vez en su vida? **—** , le espetó Snape un poco demasiado brusco.

Elena quedó momentáneamente sorprendida por la actitud de Snape. Resoplando interiormente Elena pensó en que después decían que eran las mujeres quienes cambiaban sin motivo aparente su estado de ánimo.

— A lo que me refiero es que ya que estamos aquí, y si usted no tiene nada que hacer, bien podríamos empezar con una clase sobre como modificar los recuerdos, ¿Le parece bien?

A pesar de que el primer impulso de Snape era negarse, no podía negar que tenía cierta curiosidad en cuanto a cómo crear recuerdos falsos creíbles así que dejando de lado su deseo de mandar lejos a la señorita Lauper, hizo un movimiento de aceptación con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su despacho siendo seguido por Elena.

Dentro del despacho las llamas de las lámparas parecían parpadear al ritmo del latido del corazón de la señorita Lauper, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. Los segundos parecían extenderse.

Snape miraba a Elena con una ceja enarcada. Era casi como si se burlara de su indecisión para actuar. Tomando un amplio respiro la señorita Lauper decidió actuar.

— Okey, muy bien. Creo que lo primero es… amm, deberíamos empezar con algo sencillo **—.** Elena titubeó antes de continuar **—** Dado que usted es un experto en el arte de la _legeremancia_ no creo que vayamos a tener grandes complicaciones. Para empezar quiero que cierre los ojos.

Snape la miró de una manera que le dejó claro lo poco que se fiaba de ella.

— ¿Es así como usted pretende enseñarme? **—** preguntó Snape, sarcástico.

— Es parte del proceso, créame **—**. Respondió Elena muy segura de ella misma, y añadió **—** si cierra los ojos podemos continuar con esto y avanzar de manera más rápida.

Aunque Snape dudaba de que ese fuera un procedimiento adecuado cerró los ojos guiado por un instinto, una sensación dentro de él que lo impulsaba a complacer esa pequeña orden de la señorita Lauper aunque en ese momento prefirió ignorar eso.

Por un momento a Snape se le ocurrió que quizás eso de cerrar los ojos fuera una treta por parte de Elena para burlarse de él. Y cuando estaba por abrir los ojos y encararla ya de mal humor, a su olfato llegó el suave aroma a vainilla. Antes siquiera de oír la voz de la señorita Lauper rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, sintió el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, tan cerca.

— Respire.

La sencilla palabra de tres silabas susurrada por Elena al oído de Snape consiguió que él abriera los ojos sorprendido por la cercanía. Atónito por la situación en la que se encontraba miró que Elena estaba a muy pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Snape se fijó en la oreja de la señorita Lauper levemente oculta por su cabello color caramelo. El contorno de su pequeña nariz, la suave línea de su mandíbula y el contorno de sus labios de repente parecieron fascinantes.

Elena, al notar el cambio de respiración de Snape; la tensión de su cuerpo y sentir su mirada, giró la cabeza para observar su rostro y tratar de adivinar lo que le sucedía. Más se topó con un par de ojos obscuros como el ónix observándola de una manera que nunca antes había visualizado en ellos.

 **¡Hola a toda esa gente hermosa que lee este fic!**

 **Bien, bien, hemos llegado a un punto muy importante en este capítulo, ¡Por fin vemos un poco más sobre la familia de Elena! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan de ellos? Además de un breve acercamiento aquí.**

 **Seré sincera y admitiré que por un momento creí que me sería imposible subir este capítulo hoy. Ni siquiera sabía si lo tendría listo. Esta semana estuvo tan llena de acontecimientos que me ha dejado exhausta. Agradezco tanto que mañana sea domingo. Después de pasar por dos temblores lo suficientemente fuertes como para levantar a la gente en la madrugada y sembrar el pánico a media mañana, trabajar horas extras y encima que se haya averiado la lavadora, pues casi sentí ganas de incumplir mi palabra. Más dado que no soy ese tipo de persona y este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito más de la mitad, pues aquí estoy.**

 **A las personas que leen esta historia, creo que debo pasarles una invitación formal para que comenten así que esta es mi oportunidad: A ti, Querido Lector, sí tú, quien nunca comentas, te invito formalmente a que pongas lo que piensas sobre esta historias en el cuadro de abajo y lo envíes para que de esa forma yo pueda saber tu opinión. Estaré esperando (Sentada por si acaso, y con un libro en mano para no aburrirme :p )**

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**


	19. Synaísthima Verum

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y sí, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter así que no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **19** — **"Synaísthima Verum"**

Mirando a un par de ojos color miel Snape no podía recordar una sola ocasión en la que hubiera estado tan cerca de una mujer. Snape podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de Elena, percibir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y oler el suave aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cuerpo de la señorita Lauper.

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante un instante más el corazón de Snape empezó a palpitar con velocidad inusual. Si se acercaba sólo unos pocos centímetros podría apoyar su frente en la de Elena. Si agacha su cabeza un poco podría posar sus labios sobre la pequeña boca de la señorita Lauper.

Y lo más extraño es que le parecía tan natural tener ese tipo de pensamientos con respecto a la señorita Lauper. Tan natural como desear abrazarla y sentir su suave cuerpo contra el suyo. Tan natural como desear acariciar sus cabellos color caramelo. Tan natural como… ¿Cómo respirar? ¡Ja! Eso sí que no.

Frunciendo el ceño Snape dio un paso atrás, aunque pareció más una zancada dada la distancia que quedó en medio entre él y la señorita Lauper.

Ante esto Elena pareció salir del letargo, como si el tiempo volviera a retomar su ritmo normal. Como si el tiempo hubiera congelado el momento por un instante y ahora lo descongelara. Rascándose el brazo de manera ausente la señorita Lauper sonrió dubitativa a Snape.

— Lamento haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Supongo que debí de haber avisado antes lo que haría.

Por nada en el mundo Snape iba a dejar que Elena viera cuanto lo había sorprendido e impresionado su cercanía y poniendo una mueca despectiva replicó.

— No sé qué es lo que trame, señorita Lauper, pero desde ya le aviso que no pienso formar parte de sus juegos infantiles. Haga el favor de portarse de una manera seria o de lo contrario retírese.

En su defensa, Elena tenía motivos para sentirse insultada pero también era cierto que no había sido muy clara con Snape respecto al procedimiento que iba a utilizar para crear los recuerdos falsos creíbles.

— Le aseguro, señor Snape, que estoy portándome todo lo sería que amerita la situación **—.** Y viendo que Snape enarcaba una ceja, añadió **—** sólo pensé que podía ayudarlo un poco.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que el invadir mi espacio personal me ayude?

— Quizás debí mencionar ciertas cosas antes, lo admito. Veamos… **—** y mientras decía esto daba golpecitos con su dedo índice en su muslo, y Snape la observaba con curiosidad **—**. Para empezar, es necesario crear una escena, algo así como cuando imaginas algo que te gustaría que sucediera en el futuro, ya sabes, descubrir la cura de la licantropía o que Escocia gane el próximo mundial de Quidditch.

Snape sonrió divertido ante lo dicho por la señorita Lauper haciendo que ella se sorprendiera al verlo sonreír así. No había maldad en esa sonrisa y por un momento Elena quedó fascinada con esa sonrisa. No entendía por qué sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su pulso se aceleró al verlo sonreír.

— ¿Crear una escena sobre un mundial de Quidditch? ¿De eso se trata todo? **—** preguntó Snape de manera burlona.

— No, por supuesto que no **—,** se apresuró a aclarar la señorita Lauper **—**. Me refería a que es algo similar sólo que con mayor intensidad. Pero como no puedo estar segura de que usted vaya a crear un recuerdo o me deje ver algo al azar pensé que lo más recomendable sería que usted creara un recuerdo relacionado conmigo y para ello es necesario que capte características con mayor profundidad y que por lo general no son captadas con mayor atención debido a que el sentido de la vista se impone sobre los otros. Al cerrar los ojos usted puede concentrarse en mi voz, en mi olor y en mi tacto.

De haber sido otra la situación de seguro que a Snape se le hubiera ocurrido algo sarcástico para decir, sin embargo, la sorpresa de saber que la señorita Lauper iba a hurgar en su mente lo dejó sin habla por un momento antes de que la furia se apoderara de él.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué momento acordamos que usted invadiría mi mente? ¿Acaso cree tener el derecho y la habilidad para hacer tal cosa? Está cruzando los límites de mi paciencia, señorita Lauper.

Elena aún no estaba segura de qué era lo que la asustaba más de Snape ya que era un mago de gran habilidad con una mente compleja y un humor algo sombrío, sin embargo, sabía que ese susurro, frío y silbante, era algo que la asustaba debido a que le anunciaban peligro. Su rostro, por lo general inexpresivo, se mostraba contorsionado por la ira. Por un momento la señorita Lauper temió que Snape fuera a hacer algo contra ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella estaba recibiendo su ira de manera injusta y su temor fue reemplazado por indignación.

— Bueno, bueno, señor Snape, tampoco es para ponerse así. En primer lugar, no sé lo que usted haya pensado, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a asegurarme de que usted domine a la perfección el hechizo para convertir los recuerdos falsos en recuerdos de apariencia verdadera si no utilizo _legeremancia_ en usted? En segundo lugar, sé que no he dado la imagen de mayor eficiencia ni de ser la bruja más hábil y lista, sin embargo, podría pensar que el hecho de que haya creado una poción por mí misma y que haya sido capaz de dominar un hechizo que, siendo sinceros, es obvio que tiene complejidad ya le habría dado la pista a usted de que soy mucho más capaz de lo que aparento. ¿Qué en el pasado no fui muy buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Muy cierto. ¿Qué casi reprobé Transfiguraciones? No lo niego, pero nada de eso me hace una inepta y le agradecería que por una vez en su vida confiara un poco. Si queremos terminar todo esto pronto será necesario que usted confié si bien no en mí, sí en mis habilidades y capacidades.

Snape la observó aparentemente impasible. Pero no podía evitar pensar que era admirable ver que alguien le hacía frente sin atisbo de miedo y hablándole con respeto. Por primera vez desde que conoció a la señorita Lauper, Snape empezó a verla como un igual.

Podría parecer raro que Snape bajara tanto la guardia cuando la señorita Lauper estaba cerca, sin embargo, no era tan extraño. Después de todo, en los meses anteriores su relación se había ido desarrollando de una forma muy curiosa donde sus interacciones finalmente los llevaron hasta el punto actual.

— Pues entonces, señorita Lauper, creo que tanto usted como yo apreciaremos que desde ya usted deje claro todo. Cualquier cosa que esté relacionada directa o indirectamente lo mencionará. Hasta el más minúsculo e insignificante detalle usted me lo dirá. Y si por casualidad no me dice un detalle, aunque sea el más pequeño dato, créame cuando le digo que usted conocerá en primera persona mi furia.

Muchos hubieran tragado grueso al oír esta amenaza. Otros quizá hubieran desistido de todo propósito, pero no la señorita Lauper. Ella se limitó a elevar sus cejas con una expresión divertida en el rostro, como si no hubiera sido recientemente amenazada ni tampoco estuviera siendo observada por un hombre con una mirada fría y dura.

— Muy bien, si tanto insiste **—**. Snape estaba a punto de replicar que él no insistía nada, pero la señorita Lauper no le dio tiempo diciendo **—** , para que una persona pueda dominar el hechizo que da a los recuerdos falsos la apariencia de ser verdaderos es necesario que el mago o bruja en cuestión dominen la _legeremancia_ y la _oclumancia._ Ya que eso significa que posee una poderosa fuerza mental y mágica, las cuales son necesarias para dominar el hechizo. Para yo saber con certeza de que usted ha dominado el hechizo necesitaré hurgar en su mente más, si usted es capaz de dominarlo de seguro que podrá proteger su mente y dejarme ver únicamente lo que usted desee que en este caso vendría a ser el recuerdo falso.

Snape escuchaba todo con una mirada impasible y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Respirando profundamente la señorita Lauper prosiguió.

— Cuando yo estaba aprendiendo esto, mi mentor sugirió que utilizara una forma de acercamiento a algo para que me enfocara hasta conseguir hacerlo por mí misma. Así que mis primeros intentos involucraron personas a las que yo había tratado muy poco y también a mi mentor. Llegamos a la conclusión de que si yo percibía y palpaba y veía en ese momento a la persona elegida para formar parte de mi recuerdo falso entonces, sería más fácil enfocarme en idear un momento ficticio antes de aplicar el hechizo.

— Así que, a lo que usted se refiere es que el crear un recuerdo de apariencia verdadera es mucho más complejo de lo que a primera vista parece y que, además, usted está dispuesta a poner en uso trucos para facilitarme el aprendizaje y posterior dominio, ¿No? Y como si fuera poco usted tan amablemente se ofrece a ser sujeto de prueba. Muy desinteresado de su parte **—** terminó de manera sarcástica.

La señorita se quedó mirando a Snape con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y una mirada de leve curiosidad. Era como si tratara de entender el razonamiento de Snape. Y esto empezaba a poner inquieto a Snape.

— Básicamente así vendría siendo, ¿No? Aunque más que amabilidad, yo lo llamaría un deseo por terminar con esto pronto. Después de todo, no me queda mucho tiempo aquí y no sé cuándo pueda volver a verlo o siquiera a estar en contacto con usted. Debo dejar Hogwarts a más tardar mañana y dado que ahora soy una bruja potencialmente buscada por el Señor Tenebroso, pues mi futuro es incierto. Y dado que la situación está así, lo más conveniente sería agilizar todo y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que queda, ¿Verdad?

A Snape le sorprendió saber que Elena debía abandonar Hogwarts. No creía que Dumbledore la fuera a echar, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Umbridge andaba buscando cualquier razón para complicar más la vida del Director no debería ser tan sorprendente.

— Muy bien, señorita Lauper, dígame, ¿Qué debo hacer?

A Elena le sorprendió que Snape estuviera dispuesto a cooperar tan pronto y sin algún argumento antes. Pero al mismo tiempo la complació y por eso esbozó una brillante sonrisa que dejó a Snape momentáneamente pensando en lo encantadora que lucía cuando sonreía de ese modo y no estaba siendo una molestia ni parloteando incesantemente.

— Lo primero es que usted capte el sonido de mi voz. Si cierra los ojos usted se centrará más fácilmente en ella.

Aunque con un poco de recelo, Snape hizo lo que Elena le pidió. Con los ojos cerrados era mucho más fácil concentrarse en los sonidos que lo rodeaban. Y al pensar en ello se dio cuenta extrañado que cuando la señorita Lauper se le acercó al principio él no la oyó moverse.

— Muy bien. Ahora que tiene los ojos cerrados puede concentrarse en mi voz. Escúchela. Note su tono, el acento que uso.

Para Snape fue extraño notar lo dulce y segura que podía oírse la voz de la señorita Lauper. Lo cálida y confortable. Entonces oyó que ella se acercaba. ¿Por qué no la oyó caminar la primera vez? Y su fragancia volvió a envolverlo. Ese suave aroma a vainilla.

— No estoy segura que tan lejos vayamos a llegar **—** , murmuró Elena ya muy cerca de Snape **—** pero quizás así está bien.

Snape sabía que Elena estaba frente a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Lo sabía porque percibía el calor de su cuerpo y su voz se escuchaba tan cercana.

¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho? Crear un recuerdo relacionado a ella, eso era. Y su mente, que últimamente empezaba a desafiarlo, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación.

La señorita Lauper miraba con curiosidad a Snape. Ella suponía por su rostro que estaba imaginándose algo agradable. Sonrió divertida al pensar que seguramente Snape estaba imaginando que le aplicaba algún castigo o algo parecido a ella. Retrocediendo lentamente Elena decidió esperar sentada hasta que Snape terminará, mas no había retrocedido más que un par de pasos cuando Snape agarró su muñeca.

— Ahora dígame el hechizo.

Parpadeando sorprendida la señorita observó la boca de Snape curvarse en una sonrisa socarrona.

— C-claro **—** , tartamudeó, sorprendida **—** ponga su varita en su cien y diga "synaísthima verum."

Snape arqueó una ceja extrañado, gesto al que la señorita Lauper respondió.

— Es sólo otra característica más de lo complicado que es el hechizo. Una combinación de griego y latín sin duda requieren de gran dominio por parte de la bruja o mago que la utilice.

A Elena le pareció que Snape aceptaba la explicación como si no fuera gran cosa, aun así, decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer callada.

La sensación de algo cálido y fuerte alrededor de su muñeca hizo que bajara su mirada. La mano de Snape, grande y masculina, aún sostenía su muñeca.

Snape al ver la dirección de la mirada de la señorita Lauper soltó la muñeca de ella y sacó su varita para ejecutar el hechizo.

Sonriendo divertida Elena observó a Snape decir el hechizo. Casi podría jurar que un leve tono de rosa pastel apareció en sus mejillas, pero era tan bajo que no podía estar segura a pesar de la palidez de la piel de Snape. Ver al mago de ese modo era una nueva perspectiva que a Elena le encantaría explorar. Sin embargo, Snape apenas había terminado de decir el hechizo cuando unos golpes en la puerta sonaron.

La señorita Lauper se sobresaltó. Miró la puerta con desconfianza e incertidumbre siendo consciente de que sólo un número limitado de magos y brujas tenían conocimiento de su presencia en el castillo.

Snape miró alternativamente entre la señorita Lauper y la puerta siendo consciente de la turbación de la primera. Haciéndole un gesto para que hiciera silencio, Snape abrió un pasaje que estaba oculto detrás de su escritorio y le hizo gesto para que entrara.

Muy despacio y silenciosamente Elena se movió hasta entrar en la abertura. Ella iba a girarse para preguntarle a Snape hasta dónde podía avanzar cuando él la empujó y cerró el pasaje.

— Vaya, que, caballeroso de su parte **—** , murmuró Elena sarcástica mientras le dirigía a la entrada ahora cerrada una mirada de disgusto.

Pero ya que estaba ahí y dado que Snape no le había dicho qué hacer, decidió que bien podría salir de ahí.

Camino durante un momento antes de llegar a una entrada cerrada por un retrato de dos metros de alto por uno de ancho. El retrato era de un hombre sentado en una butaca dorada y forrada con piel, el hombre iba vestido con ropa de apariencia del siglo XVIII y en su rostro había una mirada severa. La señorita Lauper pensó que era un cuadro poco acogedor, pero pronto se olvidó del retrato cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba.

A todas luces eso era una habitación, y una muy masculina, por cierto.

Olvidando el dicho de "En casa ajena sin invitación no se entra" Elena empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

La cama de cuatro postes estaba cubierta por un edredón azul obscuro. Dos mesitas de noche estaban colocadas a cada lado, una alfombra de un color concho de vino estaba en el suelo frente a la cama y un armario colocado al fondo de la habitación era de madera de cerezo. En la chimenea ardía un fuego que era la única fuente de luz del lugar y por extraño que pareciera eso, a pesar de las paredes de piedra y ninguna ventana, le daba una sensación de calidez a la habitación.

Movida por la curiosidad, Elena abrió las puertas del armario de par en par revelando un montón de túnicas negras, pantalones negros y camisas blancas. Sabiendo que sería una invasión muy fuerte a la privacidad, la señorita Lauper se abstuvo de abrir los cajones de abajo y decidió pasar a las mesitas de noche. ¿Qué podía guardar un hombre como Snape ahí?

En cierto modo le daba un poco de nervios que Snape pudiera encontrarla hurgando en sus cosas. Así que, después de mirar hacia el retrato y la puerta abrió despació el primer cajón. Ahí no encontró mucho, había pañuelos blancos con dos eses bordadas.

En el segundo cajón había dos libros. Una obra de George Elliot y otra de Mark Twain.

Dado que eso no le parecía muy interesante decidió pasar a la otra mesita de noche. En el primer cajón no había nada, más en el segundo encontró un diario. Cuántos no han oído el dicho que dice que la curiosidad mató al gato. Bueno, pues Elena olvidó eso y abrió el diario que a todas luces era algo muy personal.

Es curioso que Elena haya podido abstenerse de abrir cajones donde seguramente se encontraría la ropa interior mas no abstenerse de abrir un diario personal.

Lo que sea que Elena esperaba encontrar ahí, de seguro no eran las líneas escritas con rasgos alargados y finos que le dieron la bienvenida.

Una mano grande y masculina le arrebató el diario sobresaltándola en el proceso.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? **—** le espetó Snape claramente molesto.

Ante esto la señorita Lauper se incorporó de golpe.

— Yo… yo… bueno, verá… es que yo…

— ¡Silencio! **—** Le gritó Snape interrumpiéndola **—**. ¿Acaso no le han enseñado que se ve y no se toca?

Elena movió su pie avergonzada.

— Lo siento mucho, señor Snape, sé que no debí haber tocado sus cosas.

— No, señorita Lauper, no debió haberlo hecho.

El tono de amenaza y peligro que se percibía en la voz de Snape era innegable y Elena no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había llegado al límite de la paciencia de Snape.

 **¡Ja! Finalmente he vuelto.**

 **Sí, sé que me tomó un mes. Dios, el tiempo vuela. Lamento mucho la demora.**

 **Dado que las cosas se me han complicado un poco, a partir de ahora las publicaciones serán cada último sábado del mes. Entre la U, el trabajo y el hogar, necesito más tiempo para poder escribir los capítulos.**

 **Y este giro de los acontecimientos me tiene muy emocionada (hablando del capítulo). ¿Qué es lo que encontró Elena en el diario de Snape? ¿Qué le hará Snape a Elena por invadir su privacidad?**

 **Todo esto será revelado en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por su paciencia y continuar con la historia.**

 **¡Un montón de besos!**


	20. ¿Cambios?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la fantástica señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^

-0-0-0-

20 — ¿Cambios?

El silencio pareció extenderse. A Elena empezó a formársele un nudo en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa. Temía lo que Snape pudiera hacerle en ese estado de furia.

Snape observaba el rostro de la señorita Lauper a pesar de que ella no dejaba ver más que arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Merlín, ¡Cómo lo sacaba de quicio!

Al verla con la mirada atenta en su diario personal le dio ganas de estrangularla. ¿Acaso eso no era un deseo agresivo propio de un muggle? Le fastidiaba profundamente que ella pudiera causarle reacciones de ese tipo. Como si no fuera suficiente con las sensaciones que evocaba en él, confusas y agradables.

La señorita Lauper veía a Snape respirar cada vez más rápido mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada mezclada con furia. Elena casi quería decirle que sea lo que quisiera hacerle se lo hiciera rápido ya que esa incertidumbre la estaba ahogando.

— Descubrirá, señorita Lauper, que no soy una persona a la que se le pueda faltar el respeto y salir indemne. Ya me cansé. Estoy harto de su actitud y por lo tanto exijo una satisfacción.

Elena parpadeó confundida. ¿Una satisfacción? ¿Acaso se refería a lo que ella creía que se refería?

— Permítame que le pregunte, ¿Cuándo usted se dice que quiere una satisfacción se refiere a un duelo?

Snape apretó los labios con fuerza como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algún insulto antes de finalmente responder.

— No quiero, exijo un duelo, sí, señortiaLauper, un duelo.

Elena no pudo evitar que la alarma se adueñara de su voz.— ¿Pero es que acaso está perdiendo el sentido? Un duelo, imaginarse. Personalmente me parece que eso es irse a los límites. No veo porqué habríamos de batirnos en duelo—. Y al ver la mirada que le dirigió Snape se apresuró a añadir— Si bien es cierto le debo una disculpa y le ruego encarecidamente que por favor las acepte. Jamás fue mi intención violar su privacidad y es obvio que en un momento de falta de juicio me dejé llevar por mi curiosidad.

— Falta de juicio o no mi paciencia ha llegado al límite por lo que exijo obtener mi satisfacción. Y dado que sus horas aquí están contadas no veo porqué perder el tiempo. Saque su varita y defiéndase.

Dicho esto, Snape se alejó diez pasos con su varita en ristre y encaró a Elena.

Entre recelosa y armada la señortiaLauper sacó su varita. Y fue justo a tiempo ya que Snape le lanzó un hechizo del que apenas y pudo protegerse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Snape volvió a atacar obligando así a Elena a protegerse. En ocasiones la señorita Lauper tenía que hacerse hacia un lado cuando ya no contaba con los segundos necesarios para defenderse. En poco tiempo Elena ya estaba cansada, su brazo derecho dolía, su respiración era agitada y gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y su cuello y su respiración era agitada por el esfuerzo. Pero a pesar de todo esto Snape no se detenía.

En realidad, Snape estaba disfrutando del encuentro ya que estaba dejando fluir todo su enojo, frustración, estrés y confusión al lanzar sus hechizos.

Como es lógico, Elena no pudo seguirle el ritmo por mucho más tiempo y al final en un instante dado uno de los hechizos de Snape la alcanzó lanzándola por el aire y yendo a parar con un duro impacto contra la pared antes de caer al suelo como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

Snape no reaccionó inmediatamente. Inmóvil durante varios segundos observó a Elena sin que ningún pensamiento se hiciera presente en su mente, pero después de varios segundos lo ocurrido empezó a filtrarse en su mente y en poco tiempo se vio al lado de una inconsciente Elena y sin saber bien qué era con exactitud lo que sentía.

La palidez de Elena lo alarmó y tratando de no perder la calma tomó su varita e hizo levitar a la señorita Lauper hasta su cama. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, Snape empezó a murmurar cosas como que Elena no se había golpeado tan fuerte y que en poco tiempo estaría despierta. Claro que tenía que agradecer que la señorita Lauperfuera, al parecer, de constitución fuerte ya que apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando recuperó la conciencia.

Lo primero que hizo obviamente fue quejarse al tratar de moverse. No era de esperar nada menos dado el tremendo golpe que se había dado contra la és, casi como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta, Elena abrió sus ojos y miró a Snape como si no pudiera recordar quién era él o cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Claro que esta impresión era errónea tal como lo confirmaron sus palabras.

— Es usted un bruto agresivo—. Sus palabras dejaban entrever un dejo de enfado.

¿Pero quién no se sentiría así después de haberse dado un golpe tal contra una dura pared?

— Me atrevería a decir que su dura cabeza, a pesar de que dificulta que entre en ella lecciones básicas como respetar la privacidad de los demás, es lo bastante resistente como para resistir golpes—. Aunque Snape miraba a la señorita Lauper con el ceño fruncido, su voz tenía un toque de humor mezclado con burla. Sí, definitivamente le había venido bien ese desahogo físico.

Elena puso una expresión de descontento en su rostro arrugando el entrecejo y achicando los ojos. Snapepensó que solo le faltaba hacer un puchero para parecer una niña mimada.

— Oh sí, debería de estarle muy agradecido a mi dura cabeza de lo contrario de seguro ya estaría de vuelta en la enfermería—. Replicó con un tono irónico.

Y enseguida hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse, pero de repente todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas por lo que se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido de angustia. Elena era particularmente reacia a experimentar mareos, los detestaba casi con pasión por lo que optó por quedarse en cama durante unos minutos más en un intento de que su malestar pasara pronto.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Incluso para Elena ese silencio fue extraño ya que no era un silencio incómodo sino todo lo contrario.

— Desearía poder tener más momentos así.

Snape arqueó una ceja al tiempo que hablaba burlándose un poco de sus palabras.

— ¿Más momentos en los que se golpea la cabeza contra la pared? Al parecerusted ha estado peor de lo que pensaba.

— Ja, ja, mire que gracia me hace. Andamos chistosos hoy. Al parecer lo único que necesita para mejorar su humor es descargar toda esa energía negativa que guarda con tanto celo. Pero déjeme decirle que yo me refería a algo diferente.

— Y como usted siempre habla claro, uno puede entenderle de buenas a primeras, ¿No?

¿Era acaso humor lo que Elena notaba en la voz de Snape? Sorprendida ante esto abrió sus ojos.

Snape tenía una mirada extraña en su cara. La manera en que miraba a Elena… De alguna manera esa mirada hizo estremecer a Elena, un delicioso estremecimiento que la alarmó. ¿Qué era aquello que estaba experimentando? ¿Y desde cuando ella y Snape podían pasar un agradable momento sin artificios, sin presiones, sin preocupaciones, simplemente siendo ellos?Snape sabía que estaba experimentado lo mismo que había experimentado en su despacho y no sabía si sentirse molesto por ello. Sin embargo, no podía negar la emoción que crecía dentro de sí mismo.

Elena lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos color miel y tenía una expresión de lo más curiosa, como si estuviera confundida. Eso le daba un aire de encanto tal que Snape se preguntó si no debía alarmarse por encontrarla tan encantadoramente atrayente.

\- Bien, creo que ya me siento mejor. Quizás sería mejor si me fuera ya, después de todo debo abandonar el castillo pronto.

Dicho esto Elena empezó a levantarse y, con gran alivio, constató que ya de pie el mareo había pasado.

Sus palabras parecieron sacar a Snape de sus cavilaciones quien arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, su voz continuó teniendo ese matiz de diversión.

\- No podría haber imaginado que Dumbledore la alejaría del castillo con la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso colgando sobre su cabeza. Dígame, ¿Acaso usted también acabo con su paciencia?

\- Pues no-. Y dicho esto Elena esbozó una sonrisa, complacida-. La verdad es que me voy a una casa de seguridad.

Y sintiéndose de un humor juguetón sin ninguna razón en específica Elena se acercó a Snape hasta poder murmurar y que él pudiera escucharla de manera clara.

\- Una casa de la que saben tan pocas personas de su existencia que puedo contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Si quiere puedo incluirlo dentro de esa categoría, ya sabe, uno nunca puede saber cuando necesite un lugar seguro, tranquilo y confortable para estar.

Snape dio un paso hacia atrás para poner una distancia prudencial entre Elena y él al mismo tiempo que la miraba intrigado. Por las palabras de Elena era obvio que esa casa de seguridad no era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Sería posible que hubiera un lugar del que realmente tan poca gente conocía de su existencia? ¿O quizás no eran más que vanas palabras lanzadas al aire por la señorita Lauper?

\- Así que un lugar seguro, tranquilo y confortable, ¿No? ¿Por qué querría usted incluirme dentro de las personas que conocen su existencia y ubicación sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que podría traicionar su confianza y venderla al enemigo?

Elena pareció desconcertada momentáneamente. No estaba segura de si Snape estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio. ¿Cómo debía tomarse dicha pregunta? Tomando una respiración profunda Elena decidió tomarse la pregunta a la ligera, después de todo, no quería terminar discutiendo con Snape.

\- No creo que usted vaya a ir y contarle a el Señor Tenebroso que conoce en donde me estoy ocultando. Quiero decir, usted trabaja como infiltrado contra él por lo cual, no tendría mucho sentido que usted le falicitara su búsqueda. ¿O es que tanto le disgusto al punto de desear mi sufrimiento y posterior muerte?

Snape no podría decir con certeza cuales de las palabras de Elena fueron las que lo hicieron sentir como si hubiera recibido un impacto contra el pecho, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no quería ni pensar en que Elena podría morir en cualquier momento. Sin importar cuanto luchó contra ello al final parece que ganó el hecho de sentir cierto qué, ¿aprecio? Por Elena. Con gran sorpresa y quizás un poco de desasosiego Snape se dio cuenta de que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que tenía sentimientos hacia Elena, y no precisamente malos. De hecho, cayó en cuenta, con gran agitación, de que tenía cierto afecto por Elena. Es más, hasta llegaba a cuidar de ella y desear que no le pasara nada malo.

Ante la aceptación plena de estos sentimientos el semblante de Snape se endureció. Le causaba gran temor que Elena pudiera llegar a notar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella y se lo tomara a burla. Detestaba que la opinión de Elena le importara tanto. Fue por esa razón que tomó la resolución de sacar a Elena de su vista lo más pronto posible, caso contrario temía que se convirtiera en una continua distracción de su misión.

\- Tenía entendido que ya se iba. La ayudaré a apresurar el proceso.Y dicho esto la tomó del brazo y empezó a llevarla hacia la puerta.

Elena sosprendida por el repentino cambio de conversación y actitud de Snape se dejó llevar hasta la puerta de la habitación antes de reaccionar.

\- Un momento. ¿Qué está haciendo? No puedo salir así como así. Debemos asegurarnos de que no hay nadie alrededor primero.

Snape suspiró con cansancio antes de llamar a un elfo doméstico para que llevara a Elena hasta su habitación en la enfermería de manera discreta y segura.

\- Vaya cambios de humor-. Murmuró Elena ya de vuelta en la enfermería y no pudo evitar pensar que era muy extraña la forma en que terminó la situación con Snape.

Irse del castillo no le resultó relativamente difícil a Elena y en muy poco tiempo estuvo en la casa de seguridad. Lo malo de vivir en una casa así era el poco contacto que se tenía con la sociedad.

Fuera de la propiedad la esperaba Roy Beaumont, su tío político por parte de su madre. Era él quien tenía las llaves y el único, aparte de Dumbledore, que conocería su ubicación durante el siguiente par de meses.

Apenas pudo, Roy abrazó a Elena. No necesitaban palabras. Roy no era como su esposa quien era dada a los dramatismo, ni como su hijo quien podía llegar a enojarse con Elena al punto de gritarle. Sin embargo, al separase le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que había una conversación pendiente.

Elena sabía que podía confiar en Roy y su discreción. Prometió escribirles a todos y, antes de que Roy se fuera, le aseguró que más adelante les contaría a todos qué era lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que Roy no le había dicho nada sobre ese tema.

Ahora, a Elena solo le faltaba hacer un nuevo plan.

Un nuevo plan y estaría de nuevo en el redil como una infiltrada dentro del bando de Lord Voldemort.

¡Finalmente!

Hola a todos. ¿Tuvieron una feliz navidad? Espero que hayan pasado muy bien. Ya casi es año nuevo y no quería terminar el año sin antes haber publicado un capítulo más.

Déjenme saber que es lo que piensan, por favor.

En estos momentos estoy sin Internet y sin computadora así que no sé cuándo vuelva a publicar otro capítulo más. Sin embargo, aún hay mucho más por venir, así que, por favor, estén pendientes y no abandonen la historia. A partir de aquí la historia tendrá un par de saltos en el tiempo, se vienen giros de lo más interesantes.

Que pasen un feliz año nuevo.

¡Besos y abrazos!


	21. Enemigos ¿No más?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la fantástica señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y la trama de esta historia.

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^

21 — Enemigos ¿No más?

El deseo de Elena por volver a estar cerca de Voldemort bien podría calificarse como un deseo suicida. El pronóstico sería que ella está tan mal de la cabeza que busca su muerte de la manera más horrible, sin embargo, la mente humana nunca es fácil de interpretar y simples suposiciones no se pueden acercar a la verdad.

La verdad es que Elena quería luchar contra Voldemort de manera activa, no sólo reclutando gente sino también, ayudando a personas, magos, brujas o muggles que eran víctimas de los ataques de Voldemort. La impotencia que sentía al no saber cómo ayudar la impulsaba a pensar en un plan para ayudar a todas esas víctimas.

La destitución de Dolores Umbrigde de su cargo en Hogwarts fue una buena noticia pero no lo suficiente para competir contra el conocimiento del regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Ahora que Voldemort ya no tenía que ocultarse, sumado a la fuga en masa de Azkaban de diez de sus más fieles y letales mortífagos ya nadie estaba a salvo.

Elena era consciente de que Voldemort no se había olvidado de la cuenta pendiente que tenían y lo más probable era que hubiera alguien dándole caza. A pesar del extremo aburrimiento que tenía que soportar no había dado ni un sólo paso fuera del círculo de protección que rodeaba la propiedad en donde ella se estaba ocultando, es más, había aprovechado la oportunidad para "pulir" sus planes.

Siete meses habían pasado desde la última vez que Snape había visto a Elena. No es como si él tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en Elena con todo el caos que había en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, fue inevitable no pensar en ella cuando un día al ir a darle la poción a Dumbledore para reducir el avance de la maldición de su mano la encontró en el despacho del director.

Elena estaba de espaldas a él observando a Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore. Ese día llevaba una túnica aguamarina y el cabello suelto. Su porte alto y esbelto parecía encajar tan bien en el despacho del director. El corazón de Snape se aceleró un poco y entonces recordó la razón por la que había querido mantenerse lejos de Elena. Inútiles sentimientos que no le traerían nada bueno.

A Dumbledore no se lo veía por ningún lado y aparte de los sonidos que hacían los artefactos que había en el escritorio no se escuchaba sonido alguno.

Dumbledore salió desde una esquina con una caja cuadrada de madera que tenía delicados detalles tallados en los cuatro lados y en la tapa.

\- Buenas tardes, Severus-. Saludó Dumbledore a Snape al verlo y continuó caminando hacia su asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Al oír el saludo de Dumbledore Snape movió la cabeza en señal de respuesta y Elena se volteó a verlo.

\- Señor Snape.

\- Señorita Lauper.

A Dumbledore pareció divertirle la forma en que se saludaron Snape y Elena más no dijo nada. Puso la caja sobre su escritorio y esperó a que alguien hablara. Elena se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Eso es para alguien o sólo quería mostrarlo?

Snape bajó la mirada hacia la copa que tenía en la mano. Sintiéndose incómodo pero permaneciendo impasible por fuera Snape cruzó la oficina del director hasta detenerse frente a Dumbledore.

\- ¿Prefiere que vuelva más tarde?

\- No, no. Elena y yo hemos tenido una conversación bastante interesante. Ella es una persona discreta y tiene la habilidad necesaria para guardar los más delicados e importantes secretos. Elena está dispuesta a apoyarnos con los recursos que necesitemos y estoy seguro que será una gran compañía.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada a Snape que parecía sugerir que él entendía a qué se refería pero el profesor no podía entender por qué él tendría que saberlo.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ella está enterada de la maldición?

El rostro de Elena, que hasta el momento había permanecido impasible, se tornó serio y quizás hasta un poco sombrío, apartó el rostro como si quisiera ocultar sus sentimientos respecto a ese tema. Este cambio sorprendió a Snape. Después de todo, aunque la mayoría de los magos y brujas preferirían que Dumbledore permanezca siempre fuerte e invencible, muy pocos demostrarían un descontento igual al que Elena estaba mostrando ahora.

\- Sí, de la maldición y también de tu misión.

Ante esto Snape se sorprendió y su sorpresa, por primera vez en ese día, quedó reflejada en su rostro. Según las propias palabras de Dumbledore, prefería que sus secretos no descansaran en un mismo cesto. ¿Quién rayos era Elena como para que Dumbledore compartiera algo así con ella?

Conteniéndose para no gritar, Snape preguntó entre dientes.

\- ¿Y por qué es conveniente que ella sepa esto?

\- Tener un aliado confiable en estos tiempos es de gran valor.

\- En estos tiempos uno no puede confiar ni en su propia sombra.

A Elena no pareció ofenderle las palabras de Snape, después de todo, él tenía razón; sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada a Dumbledore que oscilaba entre la disconformidad y el enfado. Dumbledore, en cambio, se encontraba bastante relajado tras su escritorio y parecía como si la reacción de Snape era justamente la que él esperaba, claro que viniendo de Dumbledore eso era altamente probable que fuera verdad.

\- Puede que ahora lo veas así, pero estoy seguro de que en el futuro me darás la razón.

\- Yo no apostaría por ello.

La agria respuesta de Snape pareció perderse en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras antes de ser interrumpido por Dumbledore.

\- Pues entonces, será mejor que me beba la poción ahora mismo. Por mucho que me gustaría ver a ambos trabajando juntos, no quisiera que fuera contra mí.

Dicho esto tomó la copa y bebió su contenido en cuatro largos tragos.

A Snape le sorprendió que Elena se mantuviera tan tranquila y silenciosa cuando normalmente siempre estaba hablando con una expresión que denotaba que tenía un montón de vitalidad lista para usar. Mirándola más de cerca, Snape vio que el rostro de Elena se encontraba impasible, no dejaba ver sentimiento alguno y su rostro no permitía que sus pensamientos pudieran ser adivinados ni siquiera a través de especulaciones. Ésta actitud intrigó de gran manera a Snape quien jamás creyó que llegaría a ver a Elena así. Extrañamente, esto hizo sospechar más a Snape de ella. ¿Qué se traía entre manos ahora?

\- Pues bien-, interrumpió el silencio Dumbledore- creo que lo mejor será aclarar la situación en la que ahora nos encontramos.

Elena cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

\- Ambos saben de la maldición que tengo en mi mano y que se expande por mi cuerpo. No me queda mucho tiempo de vida y en estos tiempos difíciles hay que aprovechar cualquier recurso que podamos tener.

Snape se puso tenso ante las palabras de Dumbledore.

\- Llegado el momento Severus hará su parte y de ese modo se ganará la confianza absoluta de Voldemort, y la única persona que sabrá sobre esto será Elena. Estoy seguro que Elena será de gran ayuda llegado el momento. Hasta entonces, creo que deberían tratar de tener más confianza entre sí mismos. En algún momento necesitarán la ayuda del otro y no pueden darse el lujo de desconfiar.

Ni Elena ni Snape dijeron nada. Extrañamente parecían estar en común acuerdo para estar en desacuerdo con las palabras de Dumbledore. El Director sólo les sonrió antes de despedirlos de su despacho.

Snape y Elena salieron del despacho del director en silencio. Caminaban uno al lado del otro pero no se miraban. Casi como en común acuerdo recorrieron los amplios pasillos del castillo, bajaron escaleras, giraban a la izquierda, a la derecha, a un ritmo que era entre paso normal y paso rápido llegaron hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones.

Sorpresivamente, Snape abrió la puerta de su despacho y se hizo a un lado para que Elena entrara primero. Este acto de caballerosidad no pareció sorprender a Elena quien entró a la habitación sin emitir gesto alguno. Casi como si lo hubieran decidido de antemano Snape se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Elena frente a él.

\- Me sorprende su silencio, señorita Lauper-. Dijo Snape después de cinco minutos de silencio.

Elena esbozó lo que pareció un pobre intento de sonrisa.

\- Mi energía no parece acompañarme hoy, quizás se deba a mi estado de ánimo.

\- Un ánimo bastante taciturno.

\- Acorde a estos tiempos, ¿No le parece?

Snape se permitió un momento para observar con atención a Elena. Lo único que delataba su tensión era la rigidez con la que estaba sentada.

\- Dígame, ¿Acaso su estado de ánimo se debe a lo que Dumbledore le ha contado?

Al parecer la respuesta era sí ya que el semblante de Elena se puso sombrío.

\- Mejor usted respondame-, empezó Elena con cierta tirantez en su voz- ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó asesinar a Albus Dumbledore?

Entonces fue el turno de Snape de ponerse rígido.

\- ¿Acaso Dumbledore no se lo explicó cuando tuvieron esa plática tan amena?

\- Lo hizo entre el té y las galletas, por si le interesa. Pero la forma en que él lo dijo hacía pensar que usted le va a aplicar la eutanasia no a asesinarlo por el bien mayor-. Respondió Elena con un tono de voz que era una mezcla de enfado, ironía e indignación.

\- No crea, señorita Lauper, que a mí me complace toda esta situación. Me veo obligado a cometer asesinato y ganarme el odio colectivo de la sociedad mágica. Mi vida correrá peligro, seré señalado, insultado, odiado. No habrá perdón para mí pues soy quien acabará con el mago más respetado y admirado del mundo mágico. Y por si todo aquello no es suficiente, quedará en mi conciencia lo que habré hecho.

La voz de Snape destilaba tal frialdad, furia e incluso indignación, que si a Elena no le hubieran bastado las palabras el tono de la voz de Snape la habría terminado de convencer.

Por primera vez desde que supo que Snape tendría que matar a Dumbledore, Elena pensó en lo que ese hecho significaba para el profesor y no pudo menos que aceptar que al final él era otra de las personas que se veían perjudicadas por la guerra contra Voldemort.

Sintiéndose avergonzada por haber lanzado una pregunta tal sin haber pensado antes Elena se removió incomoda en la silla.

\- Quizás le deba una disculpa.

\- ¿Sólo quizás?

A Elena esa actitud de Snape solía molestarla. Es que, ¿Qué se creía, que él era alguna clase de mártir o algo así?

\- Por supuesto que quizás. Si fuera algo seguro entonces usted también me debería una disculpa.

Snape enarcó una ceja. Tenía que admitir que había cierto atractivo en ese desafío de Elena.

\- Pero ese no es el asunto de mayor importancia-. Continuó Elena deseando tener algo en las manos para hacer- Dumbledore me pidió que lo informara de la ubicación de la casa de seguridad por si en algún momento llega a haber necesidad de ella.

\- No creo que vaya haber necesidad de que yo conozca la ubicación de esa casa.

Elena pensaba diferente pero prefirió guardarse su opinión para sí misma. Al cabo de un momento de silencio ella volvió a hablar.

\- Ya que usted se verá en la obligación de llevar a cabo la misión que lo convertirá en uno de los mortífagos más confiables del Señor Tenebroso, siento que debo darle a conocer que usted cuenta con mi apoyo por si, ya sabe, se presenta la situación yo puedo ser de ayuda no dude en venir a mí.

Incluso a Elena esa oferta le pareció vacía lo cual la incomodó ya que realmente sentía lo que dijo. A través de los últimos meses había llegado a ver a Snape como alguien en quien podía confiar. Él había demostrado tener cierta amabilidad y sentido del honor, respeto hacia las personas que él consideraba que se lo merecían (lo cual hablaba de una opinión basada en altos estándares) y lealtad a quien se la merecía.

Snape la observaba con una expresión que sugería que no le creía y Elena no podía culparlo por ello. Al final, ella sintió que ya no había más que decir a pesar de que la sola presencia de Snape parecía confortarla.

A Snape parecía sucederle lo mismo ya que no despidió a Elena ni le sugirió que ya se fuera e incluso pasó un rato más en el cual ambos estuvieron metidos en una especie de supor entre sus pensamientos y la persona que tenían en frente. Era como si se estuvieran observando pero al mismo tiempo estuvieran perdidos con otras ideas pululando en su mente.

Snape fue el primero en reaccionar. Levantándose rápidamente empezó a pasear por su despacho, observando los frascos en las estanterías como si buscara algo en particular. Aunque en realidad quería convencerse de que lo que sentía por Elena no era tan importante. Le gustaba, sí ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso a un hombre no podía atraerle una mujer? Claro que la justificación estaba de más ya que sólo él era consciente de estos sentimientos de su persona hacia Elena.

Elena permaneció sentada simplemente oyendo a Snape moverse por la habitación. Aunque ninguno lo admitiera, no tenían intención aún de renunciar a la compañía del otro.

Finalmente, Snape pareció darse cuenta de lo inverosímil de esa situación ya que se giró y miró con el ceño fruncido a Elena.

-¿Es que acaso piensa en echar raíces en esa silla?

Elena pegó un brinco sorprendida pero rápidamente se recompuso. Tomó una respiración profunda y se levantó despacio de la silla. Se giró un poco para mirar a los ojos de Snape. ¿Qué había en esos ojos que le intrigaba y cautivaba de una manera inexplicable? ¿Acaso todos esos sentimientos que su miraba parecía traslucir bajo un velo de indiferencia, sarcasmo y burla tenían algo que ver con la atracción que ejercían en ella?

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza Elena salió del despacho de Snape.

Últimamente sentía que ante Snape perdía de vista su objetivo. Ella quería hacer algo significativo en esta guerra contra Voldemort, aún cuando dicha guerra permanecía en bajo perfil.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Elena aceleró el paso, tenía prisa por ultimar detalles, algo que parecía haberse vuelto muy común para ella.

Desde su oficina, Dumbledore observaba a Elena salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era extraño el cómo podía observar caminar a Elena y sentirse orgulloso por la mujer en la que se convirtió. Sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto para ella y Snape. Quizás Severus no llegara a sobrevivir a la guerra, algo que era casi una certeza, por lo que le parecía bien ofrecerle la compañía de Elena para hacer más soportable su último tiempo en este mundo.

Con un suspiro volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio. Sólo podía esperar que de su plan no surgieran sentimientos en Elena para Snape. No sería justo para ella volver a perder a otra persona que quería.

Para Elena los días parecían irse con relativa facilidad. Uno tras de otro acortando su tiempo. Llegó noviembre y con ello finalmente estuvo lista para poner su plan en marcha.

Navidad. Que descaro celebrar una fecha así en medio de una guerra. Claro que si tenía que elegir entre celebrar navidad en e castillo o ir a la mansión Malfoy, preferí primero el castillo.

Al entrar a la mansión Malfoy Snape pudo observar las marcadas diferencias entre la decoración del año pasado con la decoración de este año. El salón se veía más sinestro. Se respiraba un aire pesado y con el whisky de fuego circulando libremente Snape no dudaba de que fueran a haber problemas una vez la fiesta avanzada.

Se acercó a Voldemort para hacer su presencia conocida antes de empezar a mezclarse con el resto de mortífagos. Pasó cerca de Narcissa quien como siempre estaba actuando como la anfitriona perfecta. Más allá estaba Lucius en medio de un grupo de personas que parecían haber tomado más de lo necesario de whisky de fuego. Snape decidió que todo sería más soportable con un trago en la mano así que fue en busca de uno de los elfos domésticos que se encontraban por todo el salón.

Con whisky en mano Snape buscó un lugar en el cual poder estar tranquilo. Justo cuando había encontrado el lugar perfecto en una oscura esquina vio a una mujer dirigirse hacia allá.

Sintiendo que él tenía más derecho que la desconocida a estar ahí camino en largos pasos hasta llegar al mismo tiempo que la mujer.

La desconocida lo miró con un expresión interrogante. Él dio un paso más cerca de la esquina lo cual lo puso más cerca de la mujer y fue entonces cuando un aroma a pera y açaí le llegó a su olfato. Por un instante se sintió paralizado mientras observaba a la baja mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules y al siguiente instante estaba agarrando a la mujer del brazo llevándola más cerca de las sombras. En un susurro lleno de irritación le espetó.

\- ¿Es que acaso se ha vuelto completamente loca?

La mujer sonrió como si la irritación de Snape le causara diversión. Mirando hacia el salón le contestó.

\- Quizás un poquito. Pero dígame, ¿Cómo ha podido reconocerme si ni siquiera le he hablado?

\- Es ese horrible perfume que está utilizando, Lauper.

La expresión de Elena pasó de ser divertida a preocupada.

\- Shh, no diga mi nombre. ¿Es que acaso quiere usted verme muerta esta noche en este salón?

Snape se movió un poco sintiéndose incómodo. ¡Malditos sentimientos!

\- Y de todos modos, no hay porqué atraer la atención. Mientras más callados estemos mejor será.

Snape no dijo nada. Tomó un trago de su whisky de fuego y continuó observando el salón.

\- ¿A quién se supone que está suplantando?

Elena sonrió irónica.

\- A Joyle Svenson. La última bruja de la respetable familia con una larga línea de sangre pura.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Y dónde está la verdadera Joyle Svenson?

Elena sonrió.

\- Tres metros bajo tierra desde hace cinco años. Joyle tenía 87 años cuando dio su último suspiro. Pero al pertenecer a una familia prácticamente olvidada y con la guerra desatándose es muy poco probable que alguien averigüe sobre ella, y en caso de que lo hagan tendrán que buscar bastante.

Snape sabía que no debía sorprenderse por la manera en que Elena había tejido su disfraz pero lo estaba. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir insistiendo en todo eso? ¿Por qué ella simplemente no desaparecía de una vez por todas?

Pasó un rato de silencio antes de que Snape volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Y de quién es el rostro que está utilizando?

\- Una mujer muggle. No molestará y no le importa que tome su imagen prestada.

Snape tenía que darle la razón en eso. Después de todo la apariencia de esa mujer no era muy favorecedora. Una gran nariz puntiaguda en medio del rostro le daba un aspecto casi siniestro, pobladas cejas, labios extremadamente finos, lo único rescatable eran sus ojos que curiosamente parecían fuera de lugar en ese rostro. Probablemente solo midiera 145 cm y al parecer pesaba lo mismo si esa barriga indicaba algo. Snape no pudo evitar pensar que al elegir a una mujer tan poco agraciada Elena quería evitar que un suceso como el de hace un año se volviera a repetir.

\- Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, Lauper.

\- Sería una tonta si no lo supiera.

\- A veces dudo que realmente lo sepa.

Elena le dirigió una mirada que trataba de reflejar su indignación. La verdad es que se sentía pequeñita al lado de Snape. Quizás no debió de elegir a una mujer tan pequeña.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero sí es verdad que los feos se atraen.

Bellatrix se acercó a donde ellos estaban luciendo una sonrisa que sugería que planeaba disfrutar de atormentarlos.

\- Es por eso por lo que estás aquí, ¿No?

Bellatrix inmediatamente se puso sería demostrando así cuán susceptible a las palabras de Snape era.

\- Eso te gustaría, ¿Verdad, Snape? Ya que nunca ninguna mujer hermosa se ha fijado en ti.

\- Pues aún no veo a esa mujer hermosa.

La sonrisa de Snape era burlona y Bellatrix se había enfurecido un poco más.

\- No creas que puedes engañarme, Snape, te estaré vigilando de cerca.

\- No sabía que el acoso estuviera entre tus aficiones.

A Elena se le escapó un sonido muy parecido a la risa el cual sofocó de inmediato pero Bellatrix ya la había escuchado.

\- Ahh, pero si es Joyle Svenson. La pequeña cosita horrorosa que quiere sentirse alguien. La fiesta para ti terminó. Largate antes de que decida entretenerme contigo.

Elena no esperó a que Bellatrix se lo repitiera dos veces. Estaba segura que con el estado de ánimo que cargaba podría terminar siendo utilizada como su juguete de manera desastrosa.

Snape y Bellatrix observaron como Joyle/Elena se alejaba en medio de la multitud. En verdad se veía pequeñita, casi como una bolita. El pensamiento de eso hizo a Snape curvar las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba. Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada airada a Snape.

\- Probablemente ella te convendría. Ha estado en misiones poco importantes y ha estado cerca de ser atrapada por los aurores varias veces. Si no fuera por su linaje y la necesidad del Señor Tenebroso de aumentar su ejército ya hubiéramos prescindido de ella.

\- Vaya, Bellatrix, no sabía que me consideraras un confidente.

\- Por supuesto que no lo hago-, respondió Bellatrix irritada- sólo quería dejarte en claro que si el Señor Tenebroso no necesitara un espía dentro de Hogar hace mucho que hubiera prescindido de ti. Aunque aún sigo pensando que no eres de fiar.

Y dicho esto se alejó con paso enérgico.

Snape no pudo evitar pensar que Elena nuevamente se ponía en peligro. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez el mundo mágico estaba en guerra y ahora a él le importaba que ella lograra salir con vida cuando todo terminara.

¡Hola!

Mirad quien está de regreso. Apenas un mes y ya hay capítulo nuevo, ¿No les parece emocionante?

Como os dije, hay saltos de tiempo en este capítulo, espero que os guste mucho. Me he divertido escribiéndolo.

Un agradecimiento enorme a NEWAGE quien me hizo el día. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

No olviden dejar su opinión ;)

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**


	22. Sombras

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la fantástica señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y parte de la trama de esta historia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

* * *

22 — Sombras

Snape no podía creer que Elena siguiera poniéndose en peligro. Desde hace cuatro mes que era consciente de sus actividades y en ocasiones no había podido evitar un estremecimiento al saber lo cerca que había estado de que la mataran.  
A pesar de que no se mantenía informado constantemente había llegado hasta él historias sobre lo cerca que estuvo de ser apresada o asesinada. Al parecer había aurores dispuestos a ponerle fin a los mortífagos de una buena vez.  
¡Bruja tonta! pensó con exasperación Snape. Cómo deseaba poder meter a Elena en una caja donde estaría a salvo.  
Haber aceptado sus sentimientos para con Elena no había hecho que Snape se sintiera mejor. Al contrario, ahora se preocupaba constantemente al haber dejado atrás su idea de ignorar la existencia de Elena. Su único consuelo dentro de ese año tan caótico parecía ser el haber sido nombrado, por fin, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
El ambiente en Hogwarts, a pesar de la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso en el mundo mágico, se había visto lleno del espíritu navideño cubriendo con su ambiente festivo la atmósfera gris y depresiva que parecía reinar ese año, aunque eso no había evitado que hubiera desafortunados accidentes como el de Katie Bell lo cual tan solo recordarlo lo ponía de mal humor. Aunque siempre en alerta, Snape sentía que se había sumergido en una especie de pesadilla irreal llena de peligros amenazantes a cada esquina junto a adolescentes hormonales que no paraban de sacarlo de sus casillas. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía que andar detrás de Draco Malfoy como si fuera su niñera personal evitando que se meta en más problemas. Ese, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, no estaba resultando ser su año.

Elena no podía pensar en ese momento en alguna ocasión en la que se hubiera sentido peor físicamente. La noche anterior había participado en una de las muchas misiones que el Señor Tenebroso parecía tener planeado para sembrar el caos y el terror. Todo había ido "bien" hasta que aparecieron los aurores, entonces todo se volvió un desastre. Se sentía orgullosa de poder decir que ayudó a tres familias de magos a estar seguros al dejarlos inconscientes, sabía que de ese modo a los mortífagos no les importarían. Pero al salir de la tercera casa un par de aurores la interceptaron y el duelo empezó. Elena recibió varias maldiciones fuertes y si un mortífago no hubiera aprovechado para atacarlos por detrás probablemente ahora no podría estar recuperándose.  
Si su tía Sophie o su primo Fitz llegasen a enterarse de todo esto lo más seguro es que terminarían confinandola a una habitación por el resto de su vida.  
Lamentablemente, su reserva de pociones para estos casos se había terminado y se había quedado sin ingredientes desde hace mucho.  
El problema era que no sólo tenía unos cuantos golpes aquí y pequeños cortes allá. En su brazo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo y si el dolor de su espalda indicaba algo entonces también necesitaba algo para ello. Sin embargo, al ser de noche y en plena guerra era difícil encontrar lugares donde vendieran pociones o ingredientes para estas por lo que se encontraba en un aprieto.  
De manera oportuna vino a su mente un recuerdo pasado de cuando ella había intentado visitar a Dumbledore en su oficina pero su chimenea había estado bloqueada aun cuando él le había asegurado que siempre sería bienvenida. Indignada ante este descubrimiento había estado intentando entrar a Hogwarts a través de otras chimeneas encontrandolas igualmente bloqueadas a excepción de una. Esto fue bastante sorprendente ya que la chimenea en cuestión era la del cuarto de Snape. Se había retirado de forma apresurada a pesar de que no había nadie y había dejado pasar varios días antes de volver a intentar llegar al despacho del director a través de la chimenea. Esta vez había tenido éxito y después de la explicación de Dumbledore no pudo menos que sentirse avergonzada ante su actitud. Ya calmada y después de un par de tazas de té y galletas de jengibre por fin preguntó a Dumbledore por qué su chimenea estaba conectada al cuarto de Snape.

Decidiendo que tenía que curar sus golpes y heridas Elena pensó que un pequeño préstamo no estaba de más. Claro que ya era bastante tarde y probablemente Snape estuviera durmiendo por lo que sería un préstamo del que sólo ella sabría y por un corto tiempo.  
Al llegar a los aposentos de Snape el lugar se iluminó brevemente antes de volver a la casi completa oscuridad únicamente iluminado por el resplandor de las llamas en la chimenea.  
Una silueta se dibujaba en la cama. Intentó caminar lo más despacio que pudo mientras cruzaba la estancia para no despertar a Snape.  
En la cama, Snape se había despertado al oír el rugido de las llamas con polvos flu. Debido al contraste con la luz Snape solo sabía que una persona se movía por su habitación pero no tenía conocimiento si era hombre o mujer. Muy despacio tomó su varita desde la mesita al lado de su cama y lanzó un silencioso hechizo de petrificación al intruso. Con un ruido sordo cayó de espaldas y enseguida se levantó Snape varita en ristre e iluminó el lugar con un movimiento de ésta.  
-Vaya, vaya, pero si es nada más y nada menos que Elena Lauper. Dígame, ¿A qué se debe el honor de su presencia esta noche y cómo en el nombre de Merlín consiguió conectar su chimenea con la mía?  
Aunque el discurso de Snape había empezado de forma burlesca al final se había tornado brusco y seco.  
Elena le hubiera respondido de no haber estado hechizada por lo que se limitó a mirarlo sin mayor expresión.  
Snape estaba a punto de soltarle otro sermón cuando se fijó bien en las distintas marcas de su cuerpo y el bulto bajo su manga izquierda. Un estremecimiento pasó por su cuerpo y varios movimientos de varita después Elena se encontraba en su cama acostada, pudiéndose mover y siendo examinada atentamente por Snape.  
-¿Es que no tiene sentido de la auto conservación?  
Elena parpadeó, sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud de Snape.  
-Yo... claro que sí. No veo a que viene todo estoo ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando Snape tomó entre sus manos su brazo izquierdo y le dio un ligero apretón que lastimó su herida.  
-¿Cómo es que no ha curado esto? -preguntó Snape.  
Antes de que Elena pudiera responder ya había enrollado su manga y la examinaba de cerca viendo la improvisada venda con un círculo teñido de rojo.  
-Por si le interesa saber, se me terminaron las pociones por lo que pensé en tomar un préstamo de usted.  
Snape arqueó una ceja y Elena se sintió enrojecer. Cierto era que no pensaba informarle al profesor de ese préstamo.  
-¿Alguna vez piensa antes de actuar?-preguntó Snape mientras salía de la habitación.  
Parecía haber hecho una pregunta retórica por lo que Elena no contestó. Se preguntó si Snape demoraría pero él estuvo de regreso en un par de minutos. En sus manos traía dos botellitas y un frasco circular. Una botellita era de esencia de díctamo, la otra un somnífero y en el frasco había ungüento para golpes.  
-Si está pensando en aplicarme todo eso no será necesario- dijo Elena mientras se sentaba-. Yo bien puedo hacerlo. Si es tan amable de dármelo me iré a casa.  
Snape medio sonrió con ironía mientras se sentaba junto a Elena y empezaba a desenrollar la venda de su brazo. Elena intentó resistirse tirando de su brazo pero el mago tenía un fuerte por lo que no hizo más que moverse un poco. Resignándose, ella apartó la vista fijándola en la pared de al lado. No quería ver la expresión de repugnancia en el rostro de Snape.  
No fue repugnancia lo que expresó Snape cuando vio la fea herida de Elena. La herida en cuestión, una especie de agujero del que salía sangre lentamente, sus bordes lucían negros y se veía algo de sangre coagulada. Una herida de ese tipo debía haber sido hecha con magia oscura. Se estremecía por dentro al pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado si la herida hubiera llegado hasta alguna arteria.  
Con gran precisión dejó caer tres gotas de esencia de díctamo en la herida y casi al instante esta empezó a cicatrizar. Puede que Elena no lo dijera pero se sentía tan bien curar. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando su herida ya sólo era una pequeña cicatriz, notó que Snape estaba muy quieto y silencioso.

-¿Luce demasiado mal? -preguntó en un susurro.  
A Snape le divirtió que después de curada la herida se preocupara por si había quedado alguna cicatriz fea.  
-Sólo lleve mangas que le cubran los brazos y no habrá problema.  
Elena miró al instante su brazo en una clara señal de alarma. Snape rió entre dientes.  
Al principio la reacción de Elena era indignarse al ver que le había tomado el pelo pero al oír la risa de Snape, rica y profunda en un barítono hipnótico, sintió como si estuviera viviendo un momento íntimo por lo que sólo le sonrió en respuesta. Una sonrisa suave y llena de encanto. Este gesto pareció dejar por un momento a Snape paralizado. ¡Merlín, cuánto le encantaban sus sonrisas!  
Carraspeando incómodo Snape miró hacia su mesita de noche donde se encontraba el ungüento.  
-¿Necesita ayuda con el ungüento? -le preguntó Snape antes de recordar que si llegase a necesitar ayuda sería debido a que no podía llegar a un lugar algo incómodo como para que lo haga cualquiera y menos de poca o nula confianza.  
-Mm, yo... creo que puedo hacerlo -medio balbuceó Elena sintiéndose enrojecer.  
Snape decidió no insistir y le dio el frasco de la poción de sueño sin sueños y el ungüento. Por alguna extraña razón él había terminado por sentirse cómodo en presencia de Elena. Pensar en eso le molestaba ya que no sabría decir cuándo ocurrió eso. Algo que también había notado es que por lo general sus encuentros solían estar llenos de silencios que se debatían entre la comodidad y la incomodidad.  
-¿Me contará cómo es que tiene acceso a mi habitación o debo suponerlo?  
Elena esbozó una sonrisa divertida antes de responder.  
-Dumbledore.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende?  
-He de admitir que yo también me sorprendí pero él parece pensar que al ambos ser conscientes de nuestras situaciones es normal que tengamos una vía de comunicación en caso de necesidad de ayuda ya que él no puede estar presente tan a menudo como antes.  
-¿Y por qué yo no fui notificado de esto?  
Lo que se oía en la voz de Snape era ¿irritación, desconfianza?  
Elena se encogió de hombros.  
-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Se supone que debió de haberle notificado apenas lo hizo pero quien puede entender los propósitos de Dumbledore. Aún más cuando lo único que dice es que lo hace por el bien de uno -terminó Elena con un ligero tono de irritación lo cual sorprendió a Snape.  
-Veo que ya ha tenido desacuerdos con Dumbledore. Lástima que eso no signifique nada para él.  
Elena asintió dándole la razón antes de levantarse y tomar la poción y el ungüento consigo.  
-Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho esta noche por mí, señor Snape.  
El mago en cuestión se movió algo incómodo. Elena lo observó como si estuviera buscando algo antes de decidirse a meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar una llave. Con una evidente incomodidad se la dio a Snape.  
-Mhn, Dumbledore encantó esta llave como un traslador que se activa con una palabra especial. Es la llave de la casa donde me oculto por si alguna vez tiene necesidad de un lugar tranquilo. La palabra clave es "eleven", no me pregunte por qué. Fue Dumbledore quien lo hizo.  
Sintiendo el frío del metal contra su piel Snape se preguntó si esto no era más que una treta por parte de Dumbledore. Por alguna extraña razón podía confiar en Elena. Tenía la sensación de que esto no era cosa de ella.  
-Bien, si eso es todo, es hora de que regrese a dormir.  
Ante la clara despedida Elena le deseo buenas noches y se fue desapareciendo entre llamas verdes.

Mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo y giraba sus brazos en extrañas posiciones, Elena se dio cuenta de que quizás si necesitaba ayuda para ponerse ungüento en su espalda. Claro que no iba a volver y pedirle a Snape que lo hiciera por ella.  
¡Cómo desearía que Sophie estuviera aquí para ayudarla! Puede que fuera algo excéntrica pero siempre era una presencia tan confortable para ella. En las últimas semanas se había estado si tiendo más y más melancólica. Quizás tuviera que ver con los tiempos que corrían, o tal vez era debido a la inminente y cercana muerte de Dumbledore. Por un momento se permitió perderse en el mar de los recuerdos. En uno en especial. Era un recuerdo de hace nueve meses, cuando Dumbledore la había llamado a su oficina.  
Aun podía recordar con toda claridad haber entrado al despacho sintiéndose entre feliz y preocupada de estar ahí. El Director la había recibido con una expresión curiosa, algo así como una mezcla de preocupación y ¿curiosidad? Se había sentado en la silla que había frente al escritorio de Dumbledore pero él no le había ofrecido té y galletas. Por el contrario, se había limitado a observarla durante varios minutos haciendo que se sintiera incómoda y después le hizo prometer que escucharía su explicación.  
Entonces había apuntado su varita hacia su cabeza y parte de su mundo se había derrumbado. Recuerdos, recuerdos de los que no era consciente de tener se habían derramado como liberados de su prisión (lo que probablemente era cierto). Recuerdos de una niñez donde Dumbledore y Mcgonagall habían sido importantes participantes. Recuerdos de una vida perdida. Había llorado al darse cuenta que el hombre que tenía en frente había sido como un abuelo para ella. Había llorado al darse cuenta de que al sellar sus recuerdos de ellos juntos la había condenado sin saber a doce años de soledad y aislamiento lejos de sus seres queridos. Lloró hasta que los ojos le ardieron. Entonces Dumbledore le explicó sus razones para hacerlo aunque a Elena le parecieron insuficientes.  
Después de eso Dumbledore le había contado sobre la maldición en su mano y varios de sus planes. La indignación y el enojo habían estallado en ella como una bola ardiente. Dumbledore la había dejado gritar y despotricar como una forma de desahogo. Y después, se había sentido sin energía deseando un tiempo a solas para asimilarlo todo.  
¡Estúpida guerra! ¡Estúpido Voldemort!  
En ese momento se sentía agradecida de que Snape hubiera tenido la delicadeza de darle un poco de poción sueño sin sueños. Deseaba hundirse en las profundidades de la inconsciencia, dejar las preocupaciones durante varias horas.

Una espiral de humo negro salía desde el caldero que tenía en frente. Otra poción arruinada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas pociones experimentales habían terminado mal.  
Desde que se había enterado de la maldición en la mano de Dumbledore se había propuesto crear una poción que lo ayudara a eliminar el maleficio. El problema era que parecía no contar con la inspiración necesaria. Cada vez que intentaba una fórmula nueva terminaba en desastre con distintos grados dependiendo de los químicos y la forma de elaboración de la poción. Hasta el momento ya había gastado una pequeña fortuna en ingredientes sin obtener un sólo resultado positivo. Varias pequeñas pilas de libros estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación que usaba como laboratorio. Unos cuantos estaban abiertos sobre las superficies de mesas o sillas.  
Elena se dejó caer en un viejo sillón ubicado en una esquina. Al lado en una pequeña mesa redonda había una taza de té ya frío. En ese momento no se sentía con ánimo ni para hacer desaparecer el desperdicio en el caldero o eliminar el desagradable olor a humo.  
Las misiones para el Señor Tenebroso se habían vuelto más y más siniestras dejándole una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Todos esos muggles, todas esas familias, tantas víctimas en una guerra sin sentido. Una guerra que ya había cobrado demasiadas víctimas. Sus padres habían sido unos de ellos. Y a pesar de estar ayudando a reducir las víctimas, salvar vidas, sentía como si estuviera fallando. Se arriesgaba día a día en una guerra que ya le había arrebatado mucho la primera vez y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir a pesar de ser necesario.  
Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras recordaba que aún debía escribirle una carta a Fitz antes de que empezara a preocuparse. Estaba empezando a sentirse soñolienta cuando escuchó un ruido en su sala. En medio de toda esa quietud y silencio el sonido parecía anormal, un intruso. Levantó su varita y caminó lo más silenciosamente posible hacia dónde provenía el ruido de pasos.

Una figura oscura le daba la espalda frente a la chimenea, como si observara las fotos que había encima. La postura era tensa, con las manos fuertemente agarradas a la espalda. Aunque no había ninguna iluminación a parte de la chimenea Elena reconoció a la persona.  
-¿A qué debo su inesperada visita, señor Snape?  
Severus apretó aún más las manos. Este gesto le pareció muy extraño a Elena.  
-A la vista de inesperados sucesos -empezó Snape con una voz monótona y plana -me veo en la obligación de hacerle una inesperada visita.  
-Sucesos... ¿inesperados? -preguntó Elena en forma retórica y algo dudosa.  
A parte de lo inesperado que era encontrarse a Snape en su salón, le extrañó que no se diera la vuelta para hablarle. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido que lo tenía así, y por qué eso parecía involucrarla a ella? Algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza. Dumbledore era la única persona por la que ambos conversarían. Él era el incentivo para que ambos se reunieran ahí.  
De forma irreal Elena se sintió caer a pesar de seguir de pie. Casi no lo podía creer pero estaba segura que la presencia y postura de Snape significaba que ella estaba en lo cierto.  
-Él ha... ha -su voz sonaba tan frágil e inestable.  
No necesitó terminar la oración pues Snape entendía lo que quería y asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue todo. No necesitó más.  
Elena se sentó sobre sus talones y empezó a llorar en sus manos. Supuso que el grito lleno de tristeza que oyó fue el suyo a pesar que no podía recordar haber gritado. Todo su mundo parecía haberse vuelto al revés a pesar de que sabía que eso sucedería.  
¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Por haber pensado que había otra solución, que había esperanza.

Oír llorar a Elena sólo consiguió que Snape se sintiera peor. Lloraba con tanto dolor, con tanta pena. Y sabía que eso podía empeorar una vez que ella se enterara de que no podría asistir al entierro de Dumbledore.  
La noche anterior después de huir de Hogwarts había ido a informar a Voldemort de los sucesos recientes. Una fiesta había sido improvisada y la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, reafirmada. En menos de una hora se había convertido en uno de los hombres más odiados del mundo mágico. Y en un traidor a los ojos de todos.  
Quienes tenían dudas ahora creían ciegamente. Aquellos que se burlaban de él ahora lo respetaban.  
Y todo eso lo consiguió después de perder parte de su alma.  
No fue libre para irse sino hasta cuando ya había amanecido. Y entonces, no se había sentido con las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a Elena por lo que se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Malfoy.  
Aunque Elena estuviera enterada de todo el plan no podía creer que no fuera a odiarlo. Había matado a Dumbledore, alguien importante para ella. A pesar de siempre estar solo había entrado a una especie de soledad más amplia, más deprimente, más asfixiante.  
El peso de una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El olor a vainilla invadió sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de que ese aroma le traía una sensación de confort.  
-Severus, yo...  
Snape no sabía que lo sorprendió más. Si el uso de su nombre o que todavía soportara tocarlo después de lo que había hecho. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado quitarse su mano de encima no lo hizo. Simplemente no podía moverse. Se sentía paralizado. Oyó a Elena detrás de él carraspear.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
La voz de Elena seguía siendo débil. ¿Para qué quería saber qué había pasado? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con saber que Dumbledore había muerto? Enojado se apartó de su alcance y le habló con brusquedad.  
\- ¿Es qué no puede controlar su mórbida curiosidad?  
Elena se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado y no pudo menos que arrepentirse de su arrebato.  
-Sólo quería saber por qué se había adelantado todo. Por qué ahora y no el próximo mes. Creo que merezco saberlo.  
A Snape le sorprendió que la voz de Elena se hubiera vuelto tan dura por lo que se giró a mirarla. Su rostro estaba manchado por las lágrimas, sus ojos rojos y algo hinchados. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos agarraban fuertemente la punta de sus mangas. Estaba... ¿temblando? Deseó poder acercarse a ella y tranquilizarla.

-¿Es que ni en una situación así puede dejar de comportarse como un completo idiota?  
-Y usted ¿no puede esperar hasta que todo se haya calmado un poco antes de hacer ese tipo de preguntas?  
Aunque la voz de Snape era monótona no consiguió apaciguar a Elena quien lo miró sin disimular su enojo ni un ápice.  
-Usted, idiota ignorante e insensible ante los sentimientos ajenos, no se atreva ni por un segundo a intentar decirme cómo debo comportarme en una situación como ésta. No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo me siento y, sin embargo, cree que puede darme lecciones.  
Estas palabras pusieron furioso a Snape. Había pasado por mucho las últimas veinticuatro horas como para soportar algo más.  
Cegado por la rabia sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar maleficios contra Elena quien en apenas un segundo logró darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y esquivar los hechizos.  
Una sala de estar no era el lugar más apropiado para tener un duelo mágico pero eso no impidió que Elena y Severus tuvieran el suyo. Hechizos iban y venían, algunos destruyendo objetos, otros destruyendo paredes. Snape se sorprendió al ver que Elena había mejorado sus habilidades de duelo. Ella, en cambio, pensaba en lo difícil que era seguirle el ritmo a Snape a pesar de haber mejorado sus habilidades.  
Una mala pisada, un tropiezo y un hechizo le dio en el pecho enviándola hacia atrás cayendo sobre escombros y sintiéndose ligeramente desorientada. Algo se le clavó en la espalda y un líquido caliente le rodó por la mejilla. No estaba segura de qué había pasado pero ante el agudo dolor en su pecho agradeció que Snape se hubiera detenido.  
El mago en cuestión no se había detenido por voluntad propia. Tenía, de forma repentina y extraña, una varita contra su espalda y por el rabillo de su ojo derecho pudo ver otra varita apuntándolo.  
¡Genial! Simplemente genial.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**  
 **Un largo tiempo, ¿Verdad? Ya tres meses desde el último capítulo. La verdad es que a pesar de saber lo que quería para este capítulo el tiempo parecía escurrirse de mis manos a través del inmenso torbellino de cosas para hacer. Sin embargo, apenas conseguí tiempo me puse a ello obteniendo no sólo un capítulo sino ¡dos! El siguiente será publicado en un mes pero espero que también os guste.**  
 **Hay saltos de tiempo en este capítulo también, extrañamente. Es más, el tiempo relacionado al sexto libro se ha ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debido a ello aunque no fue intencional. Aun así espero que les haya gustado este capítulo algo sombrío.**

 **Gracias a NEWAGE por sus amables palabras, ¡siempre consigue animarme!**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión ;)**  
 **¡Besos y abrazos!**


	23. Sorpresas y ¿acuerdos?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter como siempre sigue perteneciendo a la fantástica señora Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son aquellos personajes que no reconozcan y parte de la trama de esta historia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^**

 **23 — Sorpresas y ¿acuerdos?**

—Pero qué rayos... —empezó a decir Severus totalmente descolocado al verse apuntado por dos varitas.

—Ni una palabra más, no se mueva, ni siquiera respire muy fuerte si es que no quiere terminar saliendo disparado por el aire como lo acaba de hacer la dama en cuestión —lo interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Frente a él vio a una mujer caminar hacia Elena mientras lo miraba con recelo. La desconocida vestía una túnica azul marino con detalles bordados en las mangas y la parte baja de la túnica. Se agachó para comprobar el pulso de Elena. El hombre a su izquierda rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Cómo se va a encontrar, Fitz -respondió la mujer con algo de exasperación en la voz—, si fue golpeada por un hechizo quién sabe cuál y lanzada contra estos escombros. ¡Bien! ¡Para ti se encuentra bien!

La mujer le lanzó al hombre llamado Fitz una sonrisa sarcástica antes de sacar su varita y pasarla por encima del cuerpo de Elena lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico general. La bruja más joven parecía haberse petrificado ante la inesperada compañía. ¿O tal vez no era tan inesperada?

—Sophie —dijo con una nota de advertencia el hombre que apuntaba a su espalda con su varita.

La mujer llamada Sophie le lanzó una mirada de exasperación al hombre antes de pasar su atención a Elena.

—Cariño, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te duele algo en particular?

Elena abrió los ojos lentamente y con una sonrisa un poco temblorosa respondió.

—Hola, tía Sophie. Gusto en verte.

Eso pareció ser todo lo que necesitaba Sophie para soltar una perorata contra Elena en un francés tan veloz que a pesar del conocimiento que Severus tenía sobre el idioma sólo entendió unas pocas frases como: "Tu desconsideración es grande", "No tienes el menor aprecio por uno", "Quieres conseguir que te maten por un capricho".

Ante esta escena Severus pensó que los hombres que lo apuntaban se habían distraído, pero no había sido así ya que en cuanto intentó moverse la varita en su espalda se clavó con más fuerza y el hombre le susurró un peligroso Ni lo pienses.

El hombre que lo apuntaba de lado, Fitz, caminó hasta ubicarse de frente y después de un par de segundos abrió los ojos más ampliamente en señal de sorpresa. El hombre a su espalda debió de ver la expresión de Fitz ya que subió la varita hasta su garganta y lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él y entonces con una voz que denotaba apremio y preocupación interrumpió a Sophie.

—¡Basta ya!

Sophie lo miró extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta de la expresión de los dos hombres entonces ella también caminó hacia Severus.

Pero antes de llegar a la altura de los dos hombres la voz de Elena cortó el extraño silencio que embargaba el lugar mientras Severus sentía que una fría calma lo invadía.

—¡Alto! No se atrevan a lanzar un sólo hechizo hasta que yo explique todo.

Severus levantó una ceja mostrando su escepticismo ante la orden de Elena, el mago mayor (Que no era otro sino Roy) frunció más la frente, Fitz abrió la boca en señal de indignación y Sophie se volteó enojada hacia Elena.

—No me vengas a dar órdenes, jovencita. No estás en posición de hacer tal cosa.

Elena intentó sentarse consiguiendo únicamente gimotear de dolor. Sophie se apresuró a ir a su lado y con delicadeza la ayudó a sentarse. Era obvio que a pesar de su enojo no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Elena sufriera más de lo inevitable.

Elena apretó los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que el movimiento le causó, pero no se quejó. Luego, miró a Sophie con ojos suplicantes y dijo.

—Sólo dejen que les explique qué es lo que sucede y entonces pueden dar rienda suelta a su enojo contra mí.

Antes de que Sophie pudiera decir algo Fitz exclamó con gran indignación y la voz temblando de furia.

—¿Explicar? ¡Explicar qué! ¡Es un asesino, uno de ellos, la mano derecha de Ya-Sabes-Quien y dices que te dejemos explicarte! ¿Que se supone que nos vas a explicar?

—Fitz, ya basta. Arregla este lugar para que haya sitio donde sentar a Elena. Es obvio que las explicaciones están a la orden.

Al parecer Roy era la persona que mantenía el equilibrio ahí. Fitz hizo lo que le pedían y en apenas un minuto todo estuvo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sophie ayudó a Elena a sentarse y entonces todos la miraron expectantes. Severus ya se estaba cansando de tanto juego.

—Tienen que entender que no pueda contarle toda la verdad ya que no puedo estar segura de que se vaya a mantener sólo entre ustedes.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había Elena había dicho y tomándolo por el lado equivocado Sophie se había sentado en un sofá y había mirado a Elena con una expresión herida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Roy le había dedicado una mirada seria y decepcionada, mientras, Fitz se había paseado de un lado a otro de la sala cual león enjaulado antes de lanzarle toda una perorata sobre su locura y, sobre todo, su desconfianza respecto a su familia. Elena esperó pacientemente hasta que Fitz pareció calmarse un poco.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora?

—¿Acaso hay algo que puedas decir en esta situación?

— Así es.

Elena sabía que tenía pocas alternativas y con tan poco tiempo para pensar en algo ella poco podía hacer.

— Dumbledore confía en él y yo también.

— Confiaba, querrás decir- la corrigió Fitz con dureza.

Esto hizo que Elena sintiera un dolor diferente en el pecho. Por un momento había olvidado que Dumbledore ahora estaba muerto.

—¡Sí, bien, él confiaba en Severus! -empezó a decir Elena guiada por su dolor.

Sophie la interrumpió con brusquedad.

— Y pagó por su error. Una vez mortífago siempre un mortífago.

Y antes de que a Severus se le ocurriera hacer algo Sophie lo desarmó. Aun así Roy no quitó su varita de su espalda. Elena abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Esperen un momento! —dijo Elena con una nota de desesperación en su voz —. Dejen que me explique. Severus Snape fue un mortífago, es verdad, pero él está en nuestro bando contra el Señor Tenebroso.

—¿El Señor Tenebroso? ¿Un mortífago de nuestro lado? ¡Te has vuelto loca! — le gritó Fitz con enfado.

—¡Déjame terminar!

—¡Él asesinó a Dumbledore!

—¡Ya cierren la boca! —gritó Severus harto de ese tira y jala, y sin ganas de oír sus discusiones.

Todos los presentes lo miraron.

— Pero miren quien viene a hablar.

— Tía, por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarme.

— Un lugar tranquilo, eso fue lo que dijo, ¿No? Y pensar que casi me lo creo — dijo de forma sarcástica Severus.

— Cállese —susurro Fitz fríamente mientras le clavaba su varita en el cuello.

Por un momento el lugar quedó en silencio antes de que Roy hablara.

— Elena, merecemos una explicación y será mejor que lo hagas de prisa.

La mencionada asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

— Dumbledore le pidió a Severus que, umm, hiciera lo que hizo por motivos personales que tenemos prohibido divulgar.

Aunque Elena lo dijo de forma rápida todos entendieron y las distintas reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

— Idiota, ¿Qué cree que acaba de hacer? Vaya y dígale lo mismo al Señor Tenebroso, ¿No? —añadió el profesor de forma sarcástico.

—¿A quién crees que llamas idiota?

La voz de Fitz resonó sobre las demás voces y entonces todos hicieron silencio como si esperaran la respuesta de Severus.

— De acuerdo, asumiré con esto que lo que Elena ha dicho tiene algo de verdad. Y debido a lo loco que parece todo esto voy a necesitar, al igual que Sophie y Fitz, información extra sobre lo que está pasando; la muerte de Dumbledore y todo eso.

— Tío Roy, ¿Quieres bajar tu varita, por favor? —le pidió Elena con voz cansada.

— En base a que no he recibido una explicación adecuada, no, no lo haré. Ya puedes empezar a explicar.

— Ni se le ocurra abrir esa boca —prácticamente le siseó Severas mientras la observaba con enojo.

Elena lo ignoró.

— Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo. Una maldición lo estaba...

—¡Basta! ¡Deténgase de una maldita vez!

— Petrificus Totalus.

Severas cayó de espaldas tieso como una tabla. Elena miró sorprendida a Roy.

— Bueno, me pregunto por qué no se me ocurrió a mi primero —dijo Fitz mientras miraba a Severus con una expresión de satisfacción.

— Muy bien, Elena, ahora tienes que explicarnos por qué este hombre, uno de los más buscados de Gran Bretaña, está aquí.

Elena tragó duro al oír el enojo en la voz de Sophie.

— Pues es como les estaba diciendo, Dumbledore se estaba muriendo y decidió que llegado el momento Severus debería, eh, poner fin a su sufrimiento y así ganarse la confianza del Señor Tenebroso. Él en persona me lo contó.

Los tres Beaumont la observaron fijamente.

— Muy bien, ahora sí que todos han enloquecido. Imaginarse, asesinar a un hombre sólo porque él lo pide. Ahora mismo te vienes con nosotros. No voy a permitir que te involucres en esta guerra. Fitz, ayúdame a llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Y dicho esto Sophie empezó a jalar a Elena de uno de sus brazos tratando de llevarla hacia la puerta, al mismo tiempo, Elena clavaba los talones en el suelo.

Roy seguía mirando a Elena mientras trataba de comprender lo que acababa de contarles. Fitz parecía estar pasando por lo mismo ya que no se movió.

—¿Qué acaso ninguno piensa ayudarme?

— Tía Sophie, ya basta.

Las palabras "Finite Incantatem" pronunciadas por Roy atrajeron la atención de todos. Severus se levantó mirando a Roy con recelo.

—¿En qué estás pensando al dejarlo libre? —preguntó Sophie con el ceño fruncido y agarrando su varita con fuerza.

— Sophie, sólo por un momento cálmate. Estoy seguro de que aquí hay mucho que no se ha dicho pero que de seguro nos ayudará a entender lo que sucede.

—¿Y por qué piensa que voy a revelar algún secreto a unos completos desconocidos?

— Si valora en algo su vida —empezó Fitz.

— Fitz, este no es el momento. Señor Snape, no creo que esté en posición de decidir qué quiere contarnos, sin embargo, espero que por voluntad propia pueda contarnos algo. Debe entender nuestra preocupación por Elena al ser su familia.

Una sonrisa irónica asomó en los finos labios de Severus.

— Muy bien, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Tía Sophie, tío Roy, Fitz, agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero soy una mujer adulta y soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos mientras tanto? —preguntó Sophie con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Morirnos de preocupación? Estoy harta de ello. No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo. No te busqué durante años para que vinieras a involucrarte en una guerra y te mataran. Suficiente tuve con tus padres.

— Tía Sophie, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No pienso renunciar a esto. Quiero terminar con esta guerra de una buena vez por todas.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? Que se encargue de eso alguien más.

—Un momento, me parece que estamos perdiendo el norte por aquí. En serio, no podemos creer esa fantasía de historia. ¡Es una locura! —dijo Fitz con enojo.

—Y, ¿por qué, si puede saberse, no pueden creer lo que les he dicho? —preguntó Elena con las manos en sus caderas mirando con enfado a Fitz.

—Porque dudo de tu salud mental, por eso —respondió Fitz mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

—Basta los dos. No vamos a llegar a ningún lado de este modo —los reprendió Roy.

—Ni de ninguna otra forma —añadió cortante Severus.

Roy lo regresó a mirar con evidente exasperación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Elena se adelantó.

— Severus tiene razón. Si no pueden creer en mi palabra entonces no tiene mucho sentido que sigamos hablando. Pueden irse ahora mismo ya que yo no pienso moverme de aquí, y teniendo en cuenta que he pasado los últimos meses aquí no veo el problema en ello.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

—Porque es la verdad, tía Sophie.

—Severus —se burló Fitz—. Disculpa si me parece difícil creerte, Elena. ¿Cuándo fue que pasaron a una base de tal confianza ustedes dos?

Elena apretó las manos en puños y miró a Fitz con evidente enojo y un ligero sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas. Si de enojo o bochorno Severus no lo sabía.

Roy estudió la situación con detenimiento. Luego se acercó a Elena y le puso sus manos sobre los hombros.

—Lena, sabes que te quiero como a una hija y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Pero tienes razón, eres una mujer adulta libre de tomar tus propias decisiones.

Se escuchó el indignado "¡Roy!" de Sophie. Él lo ignoró y continuó.

—Voy a confiar en ti, en que sabrás mantenerte a salvo. Sé que encontrarás una forma de ayudar en esta guerra sin poner en peligro tu vida que es todo lo que te pido.

Elena le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Gracias tío.

El enfado que sentían Sophie y Fitz era evidente. Severus casi podía ver salir de su cuerpo oleadas de indignación.

—Aun así, nos quedaremos por esta noche. ¿Que no es hora de comer? Habrá mucho que preparar, ¿Cierto?

—Así es —y dicho esto Elena se fue en dirección a la cocina.

Para Severus era incómodo quedarse ahí con ellos, pero Roy, quien parecía completamente calmado, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Esperando que no fuera a conseguir un hechizo por parte del mago mayor, se arriesgó a seguirlo. Además, quería saber cuándo podría obtener su varita de regreso. ¡Infierno! ¡Quería saber cuándo podría dejar de formar parte de ese patético drama familiar!

Varios metros lejos de la casa Roy se detuvo y lo miró con gran seriedad.

—Señor Snape, he de admitir que me desconcierta encontrarlo aquí.

Severus se limitó a arquear sus cejas.

—En cualquier otra situación no sería tan amable con usted, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la situación tan especial en la que nos encontramos, me veo en la posición de darle el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Sólo porque la señorita Lauper se lo pide? ¿Realmente confía en su criterio? —preguntó Severus de forma burlesca.

Roy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No entiendo como usted y Elena han terminado en esta situación.

Severus se encogió de hombros. Roy se giró hacia un lado y por un minuto ninguno de los dos habló.

—Para ella significaba mucho Albus Dumbledore. Él era como un abuelo para ella. Si ella está empeñada en terminar con esta guerra se debe a que perdió a sus padres a manos de los mortífagos en la primera guerra mágica. ¿En serio cree que ella lo aceptaría en su casa si creyera que es uno de ellos? ¿O de verdad la cree tan ingenua como para confiar sin ninguna garantía en una persona que ante el mundo se muestra como un mortífago?

Estas revelaciones sorprendieron a Severus. No tenía idea de que Dumbledore hubiera llegado a significar tanto para Elena y menos aún cómo había perdido a sus padres. La verdad, no había pensado mucho en el hecho de que ella tuviera familia.

—Entiendo que haya cosas que no puedan contarnos, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentra.

Se quedaron un momento más en silencio.

—¿Eso significa que recuperaré mi varita?

—¿Usted nos borrará la memoria si se la entrego?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Si así lo desea.

Roy lo miró con suspicacia.

—Sabe que no. Y desde ya le digo que si usted llega a apuntar a mi familia o a mí con su varita no tendremos clemencia con usted.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la casa. Severus lo siguió algo alejado, seguí sin confiar en la familia de Elena.

Al irse acercando, podía oír a Sophie lanzar una perorata sobre la locura de Roy quien se acercó a Severus y le entregó la varita. Él, a su vez, la tomó y luego se encaminó en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Elena. Si hubiera mirado hacia atrás hubiera visto a Fitz encaminarse hacia él con expresión enojada y a Roy detenerlo antes incluso de cruzar la mitad del salón mientras le dirigía una mirada severa.

En la cocina Elena se movía con gran entusiasmo. Agitaba su varita de un lado a otro preparando ensaladas, estofado, jugo y el postre.

Por un momento Severus pensó que así sería su vida si tuviera una vida en común con ella. Elena prepararía comidas caseras que después disfrutarían juntos mientras hablaban de todo y nada en la comodidad de un ambiente doméstico.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente se adentró en la cocina haciendo conocida su presencia. Elena pegó un brinco al verlo y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—¿Qué pasó, señorita Lauper? ¿Acaso esperaba no volver a verme más?

Elena se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que tenía la esperanza que no se desvaneciera en la nada. Mire, yo entiendo que usted pueda estar enojado por lo que dije hace un momento.

—Usted no entiende nada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo es capaz de manejar su varita sin sacarse un ojo. Es una idiota.

Elena se indignó ante sus duras palabras.

—El idiota en este momento es usted. ¡Argh! ¡Es que, qué se ha creído! Yo estoy de duelo, mi corazón sufre, pero usted se empeña en buscar una y otra vez problemas, ¿Es así como alivias tus pesares?

—No me tiente —respondió Severus con los dientes apretados.

—Pues, entonces, no me insulte.

Se miraron librando una silenciosa batalla.

—He de suponer que no se va a quedar a comer. Sin embargo, espero verlo por aquí de nuevo.

—No cuente con ello.

Elena lo evaluó con la mirada y luego hizo un esto con la mano como restándole importancia a las palabras de Severus.

—No pienso quedarme a un lado. Esta guerra está lejos de terminar.

Severus la miró durante un par de segundos. Después, decidió que no valía la pena rebatirle tal afirmación por lo que se marchó.

Después de que Severus se fuera, Elena había terminado de preparar la comida, aunque casi no se comió mucho esa noche.

Cuando Elena expresó sus deseos de ir al entierro de Dumbledore, Roy, Sophie y Fitz la miraron con evidente incomodidad hasta que, finalmente, Roy le había contado que el entierro había tenido lugar temprano ese mismo día.

Elena se había desplomado en el suelo, llorando de forma descontrolada durante bastante tiempo. No podía creer que se había perdido la oportunidad de decir adiós al hombre que había sido para ella como un abuelo mucho más de lo que su verdadero abuelo lo había sido. Al final, había caído dormida debido al agotamiento.

Con mayor resolución Elena se propuso ayudar en todo lo posible a terminar con esa guerra. Y su oportunidad se presentó un par de meses después con la noticia del nuevo director de Hogwarts.

Dado el clima que se vivía en esos tiempos, no era seguro enviar cartas por lo que Elena agradeció que Dumbledore le hubiera enseñado a usar su patronus para comunicarse. Envió el suyo a Severus con el mensaje de que lo estaría esperando detrás del viejo molino que había en Spinner End. No estaba muy segura de que él aceptaría ir, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Severus se presentó, para sorpresa de Elena, tal como ella le había pedido. Claro que no se veía muy feliz. Su mandíbula estaba firmemente cerrada y sus hombros delataban que se encontraba tenso.

—Severus, gracias por venir.

—Ahórrese las cortesías y dígame qué es tan importante como para hacerme venir hasta aquí.

Elena elevó su barbilla de forma desafiante.

—Muy bien, se lo diré. Quiero estar dentro de la plantilla de profesores de Hogwarts de este año. Quiero ayudar a proteger a esos niños.

Elena vio como Severus se ponía aún más tenso de lo que estaba, pero no dejó que eso lo afectara.

—Esa va a ser mi contribución en esta guerra, es lo que quiero hacer para ayudar. Y sepa que, si usted no me ayuda, yo encontraré otras formas de infiltrarme en Hogwarts así que, tanto para usted como para mí, será mejor que me ayude a ingresar por la puerta de enfrente.

Severus se quedó callado durante varios minutos, pensando en lo que Elena le había dicho. Él tenía buenos motivos para querer a Elena lejos del foco de atención de cualquier mortífago y, aún más, lejos de Voldemort. Pero él no era tonto y sabía que las palabras de Elena eran ciertas. Ella terminaría colándose y, entonces, correría un peligro aún mayor.

—Muy bien. Pero hará todo cuanto yo le diga, ¿Entendido? —cedió Severus, sintiendo desde ya que era una mala idea, pero sin ocurrírsele otra forma de solucionar la situación.

Elena asintió, contenta.

—Le avisaré lo que tiene que hacer en unos días. Mientras tanto, no intente nada tonto —y con esas duras palabras se alejó y desapareció.

A Elena no le importó su abrupta despedida. Estaba contenta al saber que tendría una nueva forma de ayudar dentro de esa guerra que tanto le había quitado ya.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ha sido más de un mes y me disculpo por ello.**

 **Debido a que mi computadora iba a ser formateada, saqué mis archivos en una memory flash que, al parecer, resultó ser muy pequeña y terminó extraviada ¡durante todo este tiempo! Por suerte, ya la he encontrado.**

 **Es un capítulo un poco raro, lo sé. Pero no hay que olvidar que Severus en los libros es bastante ambiguo y es descrito desde el punto de vista de Harry, así que, aquí hay una nueva línea sobre él.**

 **No olviden dejar sus opiniones ;)**

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
